


After Noon

by ouhajime



Series: 非典型性重生 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Rebirth
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 05:11:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 46
Words: 174,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16780270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ouhajime/pseuds/ouhajime
Summary: 一个什么糟心事儿都不想管的重生穿越奶妈德因为老妈子属性最后什么都掺和了的故事





	1. 消失的学生

**Author's Note:**

> <简介>
> 
>   
>  • 一个基于【如果37岁的德拉科重生在四年级，并决定从战争中抽身会发生什么】的自娱自乐脑洞，不过理想总是完美的  
>  • 都合主义max  
>  • 各种小事件发生的具体时间会有变化，但先后顺序基本没有改变  
>  • 文中小说剧情和电影剧情互相穿插，基本走小说剧情  
>  • 海格的课我老是记不住准确名称  
>  • 大多数时候是德拉科视角，所以很多他该不知道的都不知道，比如魂器  
>  • 重来一遍的德拉科＝不安max+（隐性）自我厌恶max+越活越年轻（啥  
>  • 关于潘西･帕金森小姐姐，请自动脑补黑色短发的那个演员
> 
> • BGM推荐：Nightwish - Turn Loose the Mermaids

  
  
当魔咒破空的声音消失，原本不管以什么形态该出现在草坪上的人却没了踪影，所有关注着这片空地上在发生什么的人全都陷入了诡异的寂静。  
类似的场景自从三年前救世主哈利･波特入学以来出现过无数次，事到如今几乎没人会对斯莱特林的马尔福找茬格兰芬多的救世主这件事感到新鲜，但有教授直接插手的情况还是罕见，因此从穆迪教授高喊出声的那一瞬间便吸引了不少人的注意力。  
因此，众目睽睽之下，被穆迪的咒语击中的德拉科･马尔福就那么失去了踪影。  
一名斯莱特林的女生发出刺耳的尖叫。

  
  
“我用的是变形咒！”穆迪怒冲冲地用拐杖敲着校长室的地面，义眼滴溜溜地转圈扫过每一个人，似乎想从面前的人墙中找出污蔑自己的元凶。  
“穆迪教授！即使你用的真的是变形咒也是违反校规的！”麦格教授严肃地呵斥，在霍格沃茨，显然她的话语权要比前傲罗大得多，何况按现状来看疯眼汉绝非占理的那个。  
“而现在！”麦格提高了音量，“有一个学生从霍格沃茨消失了！”  
经她这么一说，好不容易安静下来的校长室顿时又被叽叽喳喳的讨论声充满，哈利在一群斯莱特林的学生中努力靠边站试图减弱自己的存在感。他真的不知道发生了什么，或者说，在场的没人知道发生了什么，前一秒马尔福正准备对他念咒，后一秒却在所有人眼皮底下消失不见，就算他天赋异禀四年级就学会了幻影移形，霍格沃茨却是有反幻影移形咒的，因此在场的大部分人都倾向于是穆迪教授发出的那道魔咒有什么问题。  
哦，说真的，马尔福去哪儿了都和哈利没关系，他不过见鬼地当了距离最近的目击证人，而这个目击证人目前最苦恼的就是三强争霸赛的第一个项目以及和罗恩的冷战。  
哈利真诚地希望自己能赶紧离开这个吵闹的地方。  
“好了，好了，孩子们！”邓布利多终于出声制止，他罕见地揉着太阳穴，看起来同样十分头痛。  
于是他剥了颗柠檬糖。  
所有的声音都停了，满屋人齐刷刷地看向邓布利多，等着他的下一句话。  
“或许阿拉斯托可以允许我对他的魔杖用一个闪回咒？”校长放轻松语气。  
穆迪面色不善地再度打量了那群斯莱特林的学生一番，狞笑着，使得他们下意识后退。哈利在另一边快要为这画面笑出声，邓布利多还在等穆迪的动作，只有麦格相当不赞同地瞪着那位前傲罗，直到他收回目光将自己的魔杖放到校长桌子上。  
闪回咒的结果很快便出来了，出乎所有人意料，那是许多个悬浮咒。  
穆迪无所谓地耸耸肩；“在我的酒壶落地之前，我习惯了用悬浮咒阻止。”  
麦格看起来快要气炸了；“阿不思！！” 她对校长吼道。  
“你是故意的！你一定是有预谋的！！”之前尖叫的那位斯莱特林女生——从后面拼命拉着她的同学口中哈利听到她的名字是潘西——指着穆迪教授的鼻子，咬牙切齿。  
“你个老疯子一直看斯莱特林的人不顺眼、一直针对德拉科！”潘西看起来就差拔出魔杖和穆迪决斗了，斯莱特林们拼命阻止她，麦格在对邓布利多重复这件事的严重性，哈利抬头望天，思考着如何对付火龙。  
直到邓布利多再三保证一定会给他们所有人一个交代，潘西终于闹得没力气了才被她的同学们拖出校长室。而哈利，也在真诚地重复了一遍“我真的不知道发生了什么白光一闪马尔福就不见了我也没看清”之后，总算被放出了校长室，还赶得上吃晚餐。  
当他心累地走回大礼堂，罗恩几乎是在看到哈利的下一秒立刻起身离开，原本打算追上去的赫敏在看到哈利堪称颓废的表情后犹豫半晌，还是坐了下来。  
“发生什么了，哈利？”她问。  
哈利权衡着坦白和被逼问的天平，很快决定了选择带来麻烦更少的那个。他压低声音将下午发生的事全告诉了女巫，甚至是潘西在校长室的尖叫。  
“我都不知道还有人会那么在乎那个混蛋。”他恶意地补充，现在他看什么都不顺眼。  
赫敏沉默了，皱起眉头。  
“哈利，你明白这件事的严重性吗？”她严肃地问，颇有麦格教授的风范。  
“一个爱找我茬的混蛋突然失踪，我看不出哪里严重。”  
“哈利！不要过分感情用事！”赫敏恼怒地敲了他一下，“你也知道是失踪……在霍格沃茨！那么多人看着的情况下，一个学生被一道不知名的咒语害得失踪了，发出咒语的人却用悬浮咒覆盖了闪回咒能探查到的咒语。然而据我所知目前的魔法界没有任何咒语是能让一个人瞬间消失的！”  
哈利被口中的南瓜饼噎住了，咳嗽半天才缓过来劲。事情被赫敏分析之后似乎的确没有看起来那么简单，的确，他也好奇过马尔福究竟是怎么消失不见的，只是最近心情太差都不愿费力去猜。如果真的是穆迪的咒语使金发的斯莱特林消失不见，这就代表任何一个人都有可能从霍格沃茨带走他想要带走的学生，简而言之，霍格沃茨目前很危险。  
结合世界杯上曾经出现过的黑魔标记和自己变成第四名勇士的事实，哈利觉得阵阵寒意沿着脊背爬了上来。  
“别想太多，赫敏。”哈利试图安慰从得知自己成为第四名勇士后一直精神紧张的女巫；“说不定是门钥匙呢？你知道，像马尔福那种人身上带着能立刻回家的门钥匙并不奇怪，也许他看到穆迪教授向他施咒被吓破了胆，不小心触碰到门钥匙就回家了。”  
赫敏的眉头不再皱那么紧，她认真思考了这件事的可能性，半不情愿地点了点头。  
“但愿如此。”她忧心忡忡。  
然而这个猜测在第二天晚餐、卢修斯･马尔福径直走向教师席的时候宣告无效。  
“邓布利多。”马尔福家主浑身散发着“我很生气”的情绪，弗利维教授险些从他的椅子上跌下来。  
“你最好有个我能接受的理由，告诉我我儿子究竟到了哪里？”  
嘈杂的大厅顿时鸦雀无声，昨天目睹了小马尔福消失的人不在少数，经过一整天全霍格沃茨都知道了这件事，现在所有人都紧盯着教师席的方向。穆迪在看到卢修斯时毫不遮掩地哼了一声，成功地吸引了这位父亲的怒火。  
“穆迪教授。”卢修斯一如既往高傲地抬起下巴，语气却十足急切。“听说就是你用一个魔咒害我儿子消失的？那么我能否请你大发慈悲告诉我那是条什么魔咒！？”  
“咳咳，马尔福先生，我认为这不是个好的谈话地点。”眼看穆迪就要和卢修斯吵起来，邓布利多急忙打圆场：“也许我们可以去我办公室进行商讨？”  
“办公室？不，这里最好。最好让所有学生都知道他们的黑魔法防御教授使用了违反规定的未知魔法让一个无辜的学生从学校消失了！而我甚至用血缘魔法都找不到他的所在！”  
曾在伏地魔第一次消失后成功洗白的卢修斯深知舆论的力量，他现在根本不在乎什么马尔福家的名声，他只想要用尽所有手段找到他莫名其妙消失了的儿子。今天一整天十几封猫头鹰带来的信几乎砸了他一脸，大多是和他关系不错的纯血家族从自家孩子的信中得知了德拉科失踪的消息后转而告诉他的，而潘西那封直接寄到他家的信除了不会说话以外几乎就是一封充满怒火的吼叫信。卢修斯和纳西莎试图用古老的血缘魔法定位德拉科，然而像是有什么力量在阻拦，所有的方法都找不到德拉科。他这才不得已来到霍格沃茨兴师问罪。  
大礼堂炸开了锅，麻瓜种们并不清楚卢修斯话语的严重性，而纯血甚至大多数混血对血缘魔法并不陌生，他们大声向周围的同学讲述着它的效果，连罗恩都在说。  
“不过我觉得，就老马尔福那种奸诈的家伙，就算他找得到也会装作找不到来闹一场。”同样最近心情不好的罗恩愤愤地补充：“梅林知道他究竟有多想把邓布利多教授赶下台！”  
哈利在一旁隐晦地点头表示赞同。  
突然间，又是一次破空声。教师席上的所有人包括卢修斯都瞬间反应了过来，十几根魔杖同时指向台阶上出现的一团黑影。麦格教授用“声音洪亮”喊着让所有人安静并警惕，一时间所有人的目光都集中到那团黑影上，却没人敢轻举妄动。  
黑影动了动，斗篷上的帽子滑落下来，露出一头和卢修斯相差无几的淡金色头发。斗篷下的人扭成不可思议角度的右手中紧握着魔杖，正在费力撑起身子。  
“……德拉科？”卢修斯不确定地喊道。  
那人的动作瞬间僵化，终于他缓缓抬头，一张满是血污的脸出现在卢修斯的视线内。马尔福家主倒吸了一口冷气，当趴在地下的人缓缓扫视整个大礼堂之后，倒吸冷气的声音此起彼伏。  
赫敏猛地抓住了罗恩的胳膊，差点让他惨叫出声。  
“……父亲。”消失了一天多的德拉科･马尔福用惊喜的语气说。  
在卢修斯反应过来之前，庞弗雷夫人的职业素养已经使得她赶在所有人之前冲了过去，呵斥着所有人不要随意碰伤患。这下连卢修斯都住手了，都是上过霍格沃茨的人，都知道医疗翼的人最不能惹，何况这个女人是在检查他儿子的身体状况。  
大礼堂中还是没人敢大声说话，德拉科被庞弗雷夫人扶着仰躺下，成打的检查魔咒直往他身上甩。  
邓布利多在看到德拉科胸前的伤口时脸色也难看了起来。  
“小马尔福先生，也许你能告诉我们，你消失的这一天是在什么地方？”  
德拉科･马尔福的目光顿时凝在了穆迪身上。  
“阿兹卡班。”他朝所有人扬起一个假笑，拖着长腔回答。


	2. 未来的计划

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> •关于01里德拉科最后那句话……德拉科经常满嘴跑火车，并且善于回收flag，他的话笑笑就够了（x）他前世没那么悲惨啦虽然还是很悲惨
> 
> •黑魔标记能被混淆咒隐藏有原因，后面会有解释

  
他记得救世主的演讲中提到，有个人说死亡很快，比睡着还简单。  
绝对是瞎扯，那绝对是在安慰必须慷慨赴死的救世主，让他别吓破了胆以至于所有计划全部泡汤。  
死亡怎么可能很快，又怎么可能比睡着安稳。当身体穿过帷幔，他听到无数声音对他耳语，诉说着比夜色更深的绝望。他最后看向即将与之永别的世界，破旧的石台上满是刮痕，站在上面的人各个都是衣冠禽兽，伤害魔咒大多打在了自己身上，而他自己断了的右手只是握紧魔杖已是强弓之末。  
嘈杂的低语打碎他的意识，恍惚中似乎看到有个谁冲了过来，随即又被拉回原处。  
啊，他想起来了，二十多年前有个叫小天狼星･布莱克的人就是这么倒在帷幔之后的，这么说想要冲过来的那个应该就是如今魔法部的法律执行司司长了，大概是触景生情，不小心看错了快死的人。  
带着布莱克血统的人怎么都没什么好下场？  
该死的梅林。  
德拉科･马尔福闭上眼沉入死亡。  


  
  
当他再次睁开眼，霍格沃茨大礼堂的千百只蜡烛照亮了一切。  


  
  
“帕金森小姐！请你立刻回到自己的休息室！”  
“马尔福先生！请你暂时不要再试图带走我的病人！我说了多少次他现在魔力紊乱不能适应任何移动方式！万一导致魔力暴动有很大几率变成哑炮！”  
……好吵。  
德拉科皱起眉头。  
“邓布利多！！你不要来凑热闹！！”  
“……吵死了……”德拉科心烦意乱地开口，身体上熟悉的疼痛让他忍不住呻吟出声。  
周围安静了一瞬，下一秒所有的噪音全都靠近炸了起来。  
“德拉科？德拉科你怎么样了？”  
你再晃我我就完蛋了。  
“看起来，小马尔福先生恢复得不错啊。”  
该死的老蜜蜂你哪只眼看见我现在“不错”了？  
“德拉科，听我的，现在我们就转院去圣芒戈！”  
父亲……父亲！？  
他顿时瞪大了眼，在校八年间没少来过的医疗翼还是记忆中的模样，面前的三个人吵得他头都要炸了，关键时刻医疗翼女王终于爆发。  
“全都给我安静！！！”  
看起来她更想给三个人一人一个锁舌封喉。  
在庞弗雷夫人的威胁下，德拉科总算在正常的音量中了解了事情的发展经过。阿拉斯托･穆迪声称对他使用了变形咒，然而咒语过后自己却消失了，得知了这件事的父母试图使用血缘魔法探查自己的大概位置却一无所获。卢修斯来到学校找人算账，还没讨到说法，浑身是伤的德拉科却像他消失时一样突然出现在所有人面前，并声称自己去了阿兹卡班。  
“现在我个人最好奇的是，”邓布利多镜片后的眼睛看起来正闪着光；“你是怎么知道那里是阿兹卡班的？”  
作为魔法界唯一公开使用的监狱，阿兹卡班的确有一套独特的反监视魔法，血缘追踪魔法能否在反监视魔法之下起效这个问题从没有人研究过。很明显的是，就算德拉科说自己失踪的那一天在阿兹卡班，谁也没办法为了验证而让一名无辜的巫师进去一趟。  
“据我所知……”德拉科沙哑的声音让他自己狠狠皱起眉头，庞弗雷夫人递给他一瓶魔药，飞快地喝下去之后他的声音总算听起来和平时别无二样。  
“能抬头看到摄魂怪的地方，除了三年级时的霍格沃茨，就只有阿兹卡班了。”他说着打了个哆嗦，似乎摄魂怪带来的寒意还在他体内残留。庞弗雷夫人迅速向他施加了一道保温咒，德拉科的身体这才慢慢放松。  
“那你是如何从里面逃出来的？身上的伤又是怎么回事？”  
庞弗雷夫人和卢修斯齐刷刷地瞪了邓布利多一眼，校长抬手示意他们稍安毋躁。说真的，所有人都对邓布利多问题的答案很感兴趣，如果不是因为紧接着就是三强争霸赛的第一个项目开始吸引了年轻学生们的注意力，德拉科昏迷之前的那声“阿兹卡班”大概会霸占学生们整整一个月的最关心话题。  
德拉科垂下脑袋，不去看任何人。  
“我……不太清楚。”他说，“就和突然出现时一样……一眨眼就换了个地方。”  
“或许是咒语到时间了？”他耸耸肩，开玩笑道。  
“德拉科！”卢修斯不赞同地皱眉，看到儿子猛一瑟缩，下一秒立刻换了更温和的语气：“身上的伤怎么回事？”  
德拉科依旧垂着脑袋；“说真的，因为一直在逃，所以我不太清楚究竟发生了什么，但是里面的确有人拿着魔杖。”  
气氛沉重了下来，德拉科小心翼翼地抬眼看了看在场的三个成年人，庞弗雷夫人猛地拍手吓到了所有人。  
“好了，老马尔福先生，现在小马尔福先生的魔力波动已经稳定，我建议你带他去圣芒戈进行详细检查。”她看上去蛮自豪地点点头；“毕竟圣芒戈的环境更适合休养。”  
卢修斯看都没看邓布利多的反应，得到德拉科可以走路的回应后便示意他起身。潘西连忙掺起德拉科，担忧地问是否真的没问题。  
“真没什么，我亲爱的潘西。”德拉科说，“顺便问一声，今天什么日子？”  
“已经十二月了，德拉科。”潘西叹气，“圣诞舞会的教学都开始了。”  
“你是在质疑我不会跳舞吗？”男孩挑眉，“别担心，我亲爱的。我还赶得上在圣诞舞会前回来，邀请你成为我的舞伴呢。”  
“你真的是德拉科吗？怎么不记得你以前这么会说话？”  
“嗯……你知道的，很多人死里逃生之后都会变得更加珍惜身边的一切。”  
青少年的精力显然恢复得很快，不一会儿潘西和德拉科已经能互相开玩笑。走在前面的卢修斯咳嗽一声表示不满，两人这才收敛。  
借用魔药教授办公室的壁炉飞路到圣芒戈，德拉科被呛得咳嗽不止，一直维持着矜持的卢修斯在医院里摘下了面具慌张地将他推去检查并呼叫纳西莎，德拉科晕头转向地应付着治疗师的问题和父母的关怀，等他彻底缓过来神，他已经仰面躺在马尔福庄园自己的床上了。  
梅林啊。  
这世上最恐怖的一定不是伏地魔，而是纳西莎。  
他愣愣地看着站在门边把卢修斯轰出去的母亲，优雅的贵妇人回头冲他微笑。  
“德拉科，亲爱的儿子，现在你需要休息。有什么事明天再谈，我不会让你父亲打扰你的。好梦。”  
她转头继续炮轰卢修斯，大概围绕着儿子这么虚弱你居然不让我去看他居然让他自己走路不能把他带到圣芒戈就不会从圣芒戈带治疗师到学校吗卢修斯･马尔福你是不是脑子被巴波块茎脓水给泡了！  
德拉科用被子盖住脑袋，瑟瑟发抖。  
还好自己装得像。  
直到门外的声音消失，德拉科才从被子中探出头，伸手拿起床头柜上放着的山楂木魔杖先在周围下了个静音咒，然后挥了挥确认时间。  
1994年12月3日。  
卷起左臂衣袖，魔杖尖在光洁的手臂上敲了敲。“咒立停。”即使有静音咒，德拉科还是压低声音念咒语。左臂上像是有雾散去，浅到几乎无法辨认的淡灰色痕迹曲曲折折爬在上面。  
他重新在手臂上施了次混淆咒，倒回床上试图梳理自己的记忆。  
首先可以很清楚的一点，无论是魔法还是周围的一切都在告诉他现在的时间的确是1994年，德拉科･马尔福在霍格沃茨上四年级，霍格沃茨正在举办重新开启的三强争霸赛，14岁的哈利･波特因被陷害成为霍格沃茨的第二名勇士，而如果不出意外，当这学期结束，伏地魔将会复活。  
不知为何身体心理年龄都该是37岁的德拉科･马尔福，下意识地将左臂藏到了被子里。  
他对之前发生的事记得很清楚，意外的是这个日期之前的事对他而言居然也像是刚经历过没多久，之后的却很是模糊。他还记得在落入帷幔的三个月前自己和妻子阿斯托利亚一起送他们的儿子斯科皮登上霍格沃茨特快，那孩子毫无疑问被分到了斯莱特林学院。事实证明不论多爱孩子，当孩子去上学做父母的多少都会轻松一点，阿斯托利亚有时间参加她的茶话会，德拉科也能放心地扑到研究上。  
十九年前伏地魔的索命咒被哈利･波特的缴械咒打败，英国魔法界进入了很长一段时间的和平期。然而与他们这些——不论站在哪一方——亲身参与了战争的人不同，魔法部里有太多没有参与却在战后偏偏想着指点江山的老滑头激进派，他们一度想恢复老巴蒂･克劳奇担任魔法部部长时的高压政策，将所有具有食死徒嫌疑的人不经审判直接投入阿兹卡班。如果不是战争英雄所在的凤凰社部分成员极力反对这项决定，它一定会成为新一代的恐怖政策。然而，即使波特和格兰杰都在魔法部有了相当高的职位，以他们两个的性格也无法渗透各种势力盘根错节的魔法部。激进派从来不曾减少，凤凰社的人都有加入，明里暗里针对古老的纯血家族的事件从未停止。  
在激进派眼中，德拉科不是“被宣告无罪的人”，而是“逃脱了审判的食死徒”。那些人用尽手段试图掏空马尔福家的财富地位，德拉科从毕业起就一直与他们周旋，却直到父母死于“意外”才意识到事情的严重性。  
激进派是真的打算将他们曾经这些站错队的人从世界上彻底除去。  
当他们以阿斯托利亚为饵，将自己引到神秘事务司，在他眼前杀了阿斯托利亚之后德拉科彻底疯了。他不要命地一个人冲了上去，然而即使这些年德拉科的魔法比刚毕业那时强大了太多也无法招架一个傲罗小队的联合攻击，他是考虑过为什么激进派会把自己引到魔法部，得出的结论是他们大概想要捏造“马尔福现任家主袭击傲罗”的罪名，眼下既然自己没有任何可能逃出生天，不如干脆坐实了这个罪名，死也要拉几个垫背的。  
寡不敌众的德拉科最终被阿瓦达索命咒推入帷幔，死亡前意外地看到了本不该出现在那里的哈利･波特。  
啧，救世主的英雄情结。  
德拉科翻了个身，蜷成一团。他不明白为什么自己明明死了却突然穿越回了过去，刚回来的那一瞬间考虑了很多才谎称自己之前在阿兹卡班，毕竟那里是最不容易被查出线索的地方。更奇怪的是这具身体绝对是14岁的德拉科･马尔福的，否则就算能瞒过庞弗雷夫人也不可能瞒过圣芒戈的治疗师，更不用说虽然伤口一道没少可他居然穿的是校服而且对前三年的记忆也异常清晰——这些都可以以后再考虑，目前摆在德拉科面前最严重的问题毫无疑问是半年之后那个将自己家族带上绝路的黑魔王的复活。  
到时候该怎么办？如果没记错，卢修斯会出现在那片墓地中。  
坦白来说，德拉科对食死徒和凤凰社都没什么好感。前世的战后虽说是由于激进派的存在自己的生活才会无比艰难，可任何事都不能只看表面。激进派肆无忌惮，少不了保守派的视而不见，没有人试图保护自己，无论是食死徒还是凤凰社还是魔法部，都是促使自己家破人亡的巨大推力。37岁的德拉科不是14岁时候的小混蛋，却不比17岁的时候更有胆量。如果战争的结局可以确信是救世主的胜利的话，说如今德拉科最大的目标是从魔法部手里保全家族一点也不为过。  
至于伏地魔？就交给救世主吧！他德拉科･马尔福不是英雄，不会在有所依恋的情况下孤注一掷选择一个阵营。胜利不是最强大的证明，历史也不是全由胜者书写，而是由存活下来的人书写。  
哈利･波特为什么那么有名？以至于盖过了他的战争英雄父母亲？  
因为他从阿瓦达索命下存活了。  
37岁的德拉科没有出名的念头，他只想要当活下来的那部分人，在任何情况下保护自己家族的完整。  
他在被子里叹气，又缩得小了一些。寂静的夜里传来了压抑的抽泣声。


	3. 消失柜

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • 因为是按照原著剧情发展（除了六年级几乎没有改动），所以感情线是慢慢发展起来的……不会突然间就不计前嫌之类的

时间线的梳理不是很困难，德拉科的记性不差，从他能准确无误地记住数百种魔药的制作方法便可见一斑。虽然准确日期无法回忆起来，值得注意的事件的先后他还是能分得清的。  
将写满了时间线的羊皮纸收到施了无痕伸展咒的变形蜥蜴皮袋¹中，德拉科穿过异常安静的走廊，推开那扇在未来会属于自己的书房的门。  
古老的纯血家族中总是有着数不清的奇怪传承，比如血缘追踪魔法，每个家族的详细步骤都不尽相同。很多东西会随着时代的发展不断被优化，更多的却会被时代埋进土壤深处。就好比如果霍格沃茨四巨头中的任何一个能穿越时空来到这里，捏死伏地魔都不会比掐死一只猫更费力，原因只是因为他们知道比现代巫师更多的恶咒诅咒。  
而相比起孤儿院出身的混血巫师汤姆･里德尔——每次想到这里德拉科的表情都很扭曲——古老的马尔福家如果下定决心从战争中抽身，逃避黑魔王的召唤，密室中的藏书会很乐意提供帮助。未来的德拉科有很长一段时间都窝在密室里，为了清除自己手臂上那个难看的印记。伏地魔死后黑魔标记的颜色变成了灰色但没有完全消失，魔法部在追踪逃亡中的食死徒时利用了它，黑魔标记在不同人的手中再次变成了完美的定位咒。德拉科因此烦恼了很长时间，只要黑魔标记存在就有人不断地来找麻烦，将它彻底清除需要足够的魔药技术与时间，在得到斯内普的研究笔记并在密室中的数本资料帮助下成功研制了清除魔药之后，德拉科花费了十年才使自己左臂上的印记浅淡得几乎无法辨认。清除魔药的熬制方法他熟记于心，只需要去翻倒巷多跑几趟，在黑魔王复活之前他就能彻底消除自己左臂上的印记。  
研究所带来的意外之喜是，德拉科发现了能够彻底关闭庄园的方法。  
他熟门熟路走向密室的一角，从架子上找到一个布满灰尘的盒子，拂去上面的灰尘，划开手掌将血液灌注进凹槽，盒盖啪地弹开，展现出一枚镶着蓝色托帕石的银戒。  
当德拉科带着银戒走出庄园大门，他身后的建筑物像是水中的倒影一般随着波纹晃动，眨眼间失去了踪迹。  
他没有再回头。  


  
  
“欢迎乘坐骑士公共汽车，这是为处于困境的女巫或男巫开设的应急客运。只要伸出你的魔杖并且走上车来，我们就可将你带到你想去的任何地方。我的名字是斯坦･桑帕克，今天我是你们的售票员。”  
德拉科熄灭魔杖顶端的光，与此同时桑帕克也收起了那张写着台词的纸条，将目光放到了他身上。  
“……金发？”桑帕克往四周看了看，似乎才发现这里属于威尔特郡，面前人的脸即使在平时也相当有辨识度，更不要说在霸占了《预言家日报》的头条几天之后。  
“马尔福家的人！？”他不敢置信地喊。  
“你对每个乘客的身份刨根问底吗？”德拉科阴阳怪气地反问，提着行李箱挤开死挡在门口的售票员，随便找了个位置坐下。  
未成年的最大坏处就是不能在校外随意使用魔法，如果不是情况特殊，德拉科绝对不可能选择骑士公交这个出行方案。不是因为依旧看不起麻瓜，要不是威尔特郡离伦敦太远，德拉科会很乐意选择坐麻瓜的出租车。  
同样，如果不是现在的魔法界不支持电网而目前的麻瓜科技也没达到未来的水准，德拉科这趟根本不会直接去破釜酒吧而是先去买个智能手机，他可以肯定地说伏地魔绝对想不到监视电话线。  
“伦敦，破釜酒吧。”在好奇地凑过来的桑帕克开口前，德拉科率先开口堵死了他的提问。  
“好吧，伦敦，破釜酒吧。”桑帕克耸耸肩，不情愿地撕下一张车票递给他。  
“两个金加隆外加十个银西可。”  
德拉科从口袋中掏钱扔过去，桑帕克灵活地接住。  
“旅途愉快。”  
从骑士公交下来后，德拉科扶着墙站在破釜酒吧门外吐得昏天黑地，并发誓如果这辈子有机会进入魔法部一定主动推广麻瓜们的交通方式，实在不行也要让骑士公交的司机重新去麻瓜界考驾照。  
对角巷作为英国魔法界最繁华的商业街，这里的店铺能满足大多数巫师的购物需要，但德拉科不论什么时候都不喜欢这里，摆在明面上的货物需要顾忌太多，在他心里对角巷远没有翻倒巷有用。  
找了个避人耳目的位置喝下放了在离开家的路上随手从某个和自己身高差不多的麻瓜身上找来的头发的复方汤剂，德拉科将戒指转面，使宝石朝向手心，确认了自己看起来完全就是一个普通巫师，又将行李箱塞进变形蜥蜴皮袋中，这才踏入翻倒巷。魔药材料很好购买，在这个法外地点不会有人对你购买任何物品追根问底。鉴于日后从霍格沃茨偷溜出来不是那么容易，德拉科一次性补充了自己想得到的所有能够派上用场的魔药材料。  
站在博金博克店里，德拉科伸手敲了敲二年级时就曾仔细观察过的消失柜，内心庆幸着六年级整天面对它的双生柜看得眼酸并不是没有意义的，至少现在他还能清楚地记得消失柜的模样。  
“这可不是小孩子该来的地方。”  
突然从消失柜后钻出来的博金用他外凸的眼球狠狠盯着德拉科，德拉科猛地向后退一步，看来无论经过多久他都受不了一惊一乍的出场方式。  
他很快整理好自己的仪态，回忆着未来会接触的某个爱捣弄黑魔法物品的人的行事风格，指着消失柜坚定地用那人的语气开口。  
“我要买这个。”  
博金不信任地看了看柜子，又转而盯着他，似乎从这个没见过的面孔上感受到了熟人的气息。  
“这是一个消失柜，我这里只有其中一个，应该还有个双生柜才对。”他突然介绍了起来，“十几年前曾经流行一时——不过战争结束后很少有人再想起它。”  
德拉科开始感到头疼，是自己没耐心的问题吗？为什么会觉得自从回到1994年遇见的人一个比一个啰嗦？  
“博金先生，既然你清楚它应该有两个，”德拉科阴沉着脸问；“我买一个残次品……还需要我刻意讲价钱吗？”  
干得好，除了啰哩啰嗦的售票员，他又成功堵住了啰哩啰嗦的博金先生的嘴。  
德拉科心满意足地将消失柜缩小放入皮袋，走出店门的下个瞬间幻影移形到了霍格莫德村。  


  
  
抱怨着没有舞伴的罗恩突然停了下来，大声地咋了下舌。  
“又开始了。”他不屑地说。  
“什么？”同样苦恼着没有舞伴的哈利用叉子戳着盘中的牛排，头也不抬地问。  
“对面，斯莱特林。”罗恩撇撇嘴，“那只狮子狗就差变成挂件挂到马尔福身上了。”  
“哦拜托，罗恩！这件事你都念叨一个星期了！”哈利苦恼地撑住额头，“自从马尔福回来帕金森就在炫耀自己是他的圣诞晚会舞伴，你还没习惯吗！”  
“这点我同意哈利。”赫敏开口，“有那个时间嫌弃别人炫耀舞伴，不如自己赶紧找一个！”  
哈利机智地没再插嘴他们的讨论，自从知道赫敏被人邀请之后他两个朋友之间的气氛越来越怪异，他一点也不想插进去当靶子被围攻。  
“什么！？我只是……我只是搞不懂舞伴是马尔福有什么好炫耀的而已！”  
这话听起来更奇怪了哥们儿。哈利在心里说。  
赫敏看起来同样对罗恩的借口嗤之以鼻，但还是向他解释：“客观来讲，你不能否认斯莱特林大半女生都希望当马尔福的舞伴，她当然有得好炫耀！说真的，罗恩。与其抱怨别人不如自己再努力一把！”  
赫敏瞪了罗恩一眼，抱着书去图书馆了，哈利没去管正在莫名其妙的罗恩，而是看向斯莱特林长桌。德拉科左边坐着潘西，右边是德姆斯特朗的勇士克鲁姆，金发巫师凑到克鲁姆耳边说了些什么，然后拍拍他的肩膀，克鲁姆不苟言笑的脸上似乎出现了一丝笑容，他向德拉科点点头，也起身离开。  
只知道巴结人的草包。  
哈利翻了个白眼，恰巧看到德拉科正在注视自己的方向。视线对上后斯莱特林冲他咧了个嘲讽的笑，看起来没安好心。  
什么时候这家伙安好心才奇怪了。哈利瞪了回去，继续心烦意乱地戳牛排。  


  
  
————————————————————  
¹：变形蜥蜴皮袋，除了持有者以外其他人都打不开的一种皮袋


	4. 圣诞

礼堂被装扮成了冰雪的城堡，以往布满星辰的天花板现在正向下撒着雪花，蜡烛被冰凌代替，连乐队的谱架都结着冰。赞美魔法，即使看起来礼堂内充满寒气，穿着低胸露背晚礼服裙的女生们也并未感到冷。  
德拉科已经忘了上次圣诞舞会自己是怎么打扮的，好像没有特别用心，纳西莎寄来什么礼服他就直接穿上了。这次他不打算那么随意同样也没惊艳全场的念头，毕竟他记得很清楚，惊艳全场的将会是格兰芬多的万事通小姐，而且不论以什么样的形式，对如今的自己而言出风头都不是好选择。  
他穿着短款双排扣燕尾服，能够很好地收拢腰身。德拉科身材偏瘦，每天吃那么多糖都长个子用了，穿霍格沃茨校服时经常被室友布雷斯·扎比尼嘲笑说像是竹竿套着麻袋，收身的礼服很好地将缺点转化为优点。领结是带着蓝色刺绣的浅灰色，礼服的袖口处同样有墨绿色的暗纹。  
一旁的潘西穿着白色无袖长裙，正兴致勃勃地挽着他的胳膊和达芙妮讨论礼堂内的装饰。实际上德拉科很想建议潘西穿红色的礼服，她很白，又是黑发，衬红色会更好看。只可惜红色在霍格沃茨是格兰芬多的代表色，如果她真穿了红色礼服德拉科一定会在进场前把颜色给变了。  
礼堂的大门被打开，三强争霸赛的四个勇者携带着舞伴依次入场。德拉科听到耳边传来一阵惊叹。  
“那是谁！？”  
顺着潘西的目光看去，德拉科冷淡地开口：“格兰芬多的赫敏･格兰杰。”  
很好，一点都没变，万事通小姐再次吸引了全场人的目光。这倒让德拉科平静了不少，他一直在担心自己与曾经相差太多的态度会不会导致事情偏离主线太多。来自未来的人最大的优势是熟知事件的发展，从战争中抽身是德拉科决定承受的最大的使一切远离主线的推力，他必须试着将一切拉上正轨否则自己的优势将荡然无存，在此基础上，各种小事件最好不要变成扇动的蝴蝶翅膀。  
不然他回来霍格沃茨之后那么积极地教克鲁姆追赫敏做什么？或许在大多数人看来，他仍旧只是在试图拉拢一个知名球星。  
当然，德拉科承认自己有私心，既然知道了未来的赫敏会嫁给罗恩，他一点都不介意让那只红毛黄鼠狼更心塞一点。  
看到赫敏面对克鲁姆露出的与记忆中的矜持相差很远、更加灿烂轻松的笑容，德拉科想象着哈利和罗恩傻了的表情，心情也跟着愉快起来。  
“赫敏･格兰杰！？”潘西惊悚地看着他。  
“别激动，潘西。女孩子打扮打扮都会变得好看。”德拉科装模作样打量着潘西，“而且，管她干什么？和我跳舞吗？”  
说着，他牵着潘西的手滑入舞池，成为邓布利多和麦格之后第二对入场的非参赛勇士的舞者。  


  
  
没有邀请到想要邀请的女生、根本不会跳舞、被舞伴抛下……这是哈利･波特迄今为止度过的最热闹同时也最糟糕的圣诞节。  
更令人郁闷的是，或许是因为今年要举办三强争霸赛所以魁地奇比赛取消了的原因，哈利的找球手本能使得他最近总爱盯着金光闪闪的东西，于是他就那么盯着自己有一头金发的死对头盯了半场舞会，好几次转身的时候他都觉得德拉科注意到了自己的视线。  
简直不能更糟了。  
克鲁姆拉着赫敏离开舞池时，德拉科俯身在潘西耳边说了些什么，女巫理解地点点头，金发的斯莱特林从口袋里掏出怀表看了眼时间，匆匆离开会场。  
哈利蹭地站了起来。  
“我突然想起还有事，先走了。”他随口找了个理由，幸好比他更郁闷的罗恩没精力去管哈利的反常，赫敏也还在和克鲁姆相谈甚欢，没注意到自己的好朋友突然离场。  
德拉科･马尔福很不对劲，从他再度回到霍格沃茨之后就变得不对劲。从一年级开始根本无法和德拉科和平地待在同一个空间里的哈利能够很确定地说自己足够了解那个斯莱特林，特别是他准备干坏事时的小动作和表情，哈利说不定比他本人都清楚。德拉科回到学校后没有再找茬哈利，准确来说相比起前三年，他出现在哈利视线内的次数都低得惊人。如果德拉科没有消失那一天哈利还能告诉自己这是因为胆小鬼马尔福被吓怕了，可他偏偏消失了，因此所有的事都不对劲起来。  
要知道，三年级的保护神奇生物课上，他不过是稍微划伤了手臂就闹得满城风雨非要杀了巴克比克开除海格，如今被穆迪的魔咒击中——如果真像他所说，是去了阿兹卡班——居然这么容易就不追究了？  
哈利可不信那家伙会突然良心发现。  
“我还不知道，救世主在四年级的时候就有跟踪人的爱好了。”上楼梯的德拉科停下脚步，忍无可忍地侧身瞪着飞快躲在雕像后的格兰芬多。原本他还想多嘲讽一句没带隐形衣你是怎么有自信跟踪我的，转念一想四年级时他还不该知道哈利有件隐形衣的事实，只好吞了回去。  
被发现了的哈利尴尬地从雕像后走出来，站在楼梯下抬头往上看，气势上就比德拉科矮了一截。  
“仅限于你！”救世主不甘示弱，咬牙切齿地说。  
德拉科翻了个白眼；“那么，我能否请你屈尊解释一下，为什么要跟踪我？”  
别告诉他因为和曾经的六年级同样的原因哈利･波特又盯上他了，不就是在有求必应室修消失柜吗，梅林作证德拉科这次可不是为了把食死徒带到学校才修的，他没有什么时候比现在更不想看见食死徒了。  
“你最近的行动不太正常，我要提防着你的阴谋。”哈利理直气壮地说，“比如和三年级的时候、你非要开除海格一样。”  
楼梯上的德拉科表情从迷茫到若有所思最后恍然大悟，斯莱特林猛地用拳头砸了下掌心。  
“你是说这个？你要不提我都忘了！”  
看着哈利满脸见鬼德拉科也很无奈，对真正的14岁的德拉科･马尔福而言，被假穆迪变成白鼬不过是一个月前的事儿，按照自己的说辞，14岁的他突然出现在阿兹卡班并且伤痕累累地回来也不过是一个月前的事。可是对37岁的德拉科而言那些过去实在太久远了，根本记不清细节，也就没了当初的愤怒不甘。何况当初回答阿兹卡班的时候他没想增加自己的悲惨度，只是觉得回答那个地方最不容易被揭穿谎言而已。不过既然救世主提到了，德拉科不会介意刺他几句。  
“我说波特，就算我有什么针对我们黑魔法防御课教授的阴谋，你凭什么阻拦我？”  
“你不能这么做！”哈利几乎是立刻大喊着反驳，“穆迪教授他……他是个好老师！”  
“这话你最好半年后再重复一遍试试。”想起那个穆迪教授的真实身份德拉科就开始眼角抽筋，如果可能他当然会直接想办法杀了小巴蒂･克劳奇阻止伏地魔的复活，然而就怕没了这个还会有别的食死徒，那样的话接下来发生的事他就完全无法掌握了。  
“你什么意思？”  
“我的意思是，就这样？假设你的大脑里还有空间留给一个可怜的、伤痕累累的同校同学，他差点害死我，有目共睹，却不需要受到任何惩罚仅仅因为邓布利多的黄金男孩认为他是个好老师！？”德拉科的声音变得尖锐起来，他想起六年级时打在自己身上的那道神锋无影，虽然战争结束后拯救了魔法界的男孩曾对他道歉，说自己当时完全不清楚那道魔咒有什么用，然而即使如此，害自己险些丧命却没有受到任何实质性惩罚的哈利･波特在德拉科心中却永远留下了一道消不去的伤痕。  
“格兰芬多！”他从牙齿间挤出这个单词，好像它是世界上一切恶意的代称，然后甩手而去，不去管被留下的哈利怪异的表情。  
德拉科本就无意与哈利争执，他赶着去有求必应室熬制魔药，在此之前还需要用猫头鹰邮购一些必要的工具。从猫头鹰棚一路小心翼翼绕到有求必应室的位置，反复确认了没被跟踪之后德拉科才推开有求必应室给他的魔药制作间的门。  
屋内架着三个坩埚，一个在熬制福灵剂——运气在日后的某些行动中是必要的；一个在熬制针对性抵消黑魔标记的召唤与定位功能的诅咒解药——德拉科可不敢冒险尝试在启动家族最高级别的防御魔法之后，伏地魔使用黑魔标记召唤食死徒是否会影响到目前安全地沉睡不醒的卢修斯；第三个坩埚空着，德拉科在调整过前两个坩埚之后，开始动手用它熬制黑魔标记的清除魔药。  
左臂上的印记已经从蛇尾开始消失了，速度比德拉科预想的还要快上一些，这么看来或许五月初这个难看的印记就会彻底不见。  
西弗勒斯･斯内普一定是几个世纪以来最伟大的魔药大师。德拉科将今天份的药剂涂到手臂上时愉快地想，如果没有斯内普曾经的研究德拉科没可能完善印记清除魔药，诅咒解药倒是他自己的功劳，但那也是在有斯内普对魔药材料处理笔记的基础上才实现的。  
斯莱特林将目光移回第二只坩埚。  
他不想孤注一掷，然而在做出决定时却已经孤注一掷了，一旦诅咒解药完成则必须下定决心独自面对接下来会发生的一切。想到这，德拉科第一次有些庆幸自己曾在过于年轻的年纪就成为了唯一的马尔福，魔法部的豺狼虎豹不比食死徒仁慈，他有着不少和比自己地位高阅历老的狐狸们斗智斗勇的经历，如今不过是重来一次，甚至有很大可能他不必在战争结束前直面任何一方。  
往最差的结果想，顶多是自己作为路人死在战争后期，那样的话一直没参与战争的父母应该会更容易生活。  
德拉科不认为自己是个合格的马尔福，他永远学不会卢修斯的圆滑处世和对危险的高度警惕，或许正因如此前世才会落得悲惨下场。旁人眼中的卢修斯与纳西莎不见得会是好人，可对德拉科而言那都无所谓，他知道他们是自己最亲的家人就够了。  
保护自己的家族——听起来像是他们自诩正义的一方喊出来的口号，不算好人的德拉科比任何人都要早地踏上了这条道路。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 德拉科：拿着配角的钱操着老妈子的心，要求涨工资


	5. 人鱼之歌

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • 哈利对德拉科的看法改观是有个渐进过程的，不会突然觉得“啊这个人好像不错！”，但已经开始有改变了，虽然后来还想否认w  
> • 四年级的时候，往前看，这两个人还是没什么【真的】深仇大恨的，容易改变也容易被其他因素影响  
> • 发誓不黑任何角色，基本很多前一章的问题下一章都有解释ry  
> • 各位可以去搜一搜那首歌的歌词啊！看看歌词啦！

德拉科･马尔福背对着他站在通往塔楼的楼梯上。  
室内充满了飘雪，凭空出现又凭空消失，却毫无阻碍地穿透了德拉科的身体，仿佛那是只有自己看得到的幻象。  
他试着喊出对方的名字。  
德拉科缓缓转身，苍白的脸上血迹斑斑，胸前的伤口纵横交错，只要再深一点就能撕裂斯莱特林单薄的身体。  
“你想害死多少人？”金发的亡者恶意质问。  
哈利浑身冷汗从床上坐了起来。  


  
  
哈利最近一直在做噩梦，大多数围绕着那个把他的生活破坏得一团糟的伏地魔，除去那次像是以某种爬行动物的视角看到的梦境以外，大多数在醒来后都记不清了。倒是有几次和伏地魔无关的梦，那些梦中却总是有濒死的、甚至是死亡的德拉科･马尔福。  
他没想到圣诞节的晚上德拉科的话对自己产生了如此大的影响，当初消失的斯莱特林突然出现在大礼堂，哈利不是没看到那人身上纵横交错的伤口，记得身边还有谁感慨了一句马尔福是干了什么才把自己搞得半死不活。然而紧接着三强争霸赛的第一个项目开始了，他也就没继续关注死对头的后续情况。  
直到圣诞节的夜晚德拉科表情狰狞地说，他差点害死我。  
这和三年级巴克比克事件完全不是一个性质，那时德拉科受到的伤在魔法界只能称之为小伤，魁地奇比赛中可能出现的意外都比这严重。然而这次，哈利听到过一些从医疗翼出来的学生讨论，说庞弗雷夫人不止一次对邓布利多抱怨德拉科短时间内受到太多次的恶咒攻击，能没有后遗症地活下来堪称奇迹。旁观者们叽叽喳喳讨论所有感兴趣的话题，勇士哈利･波特只顾头痛要如何邀请秋做自己的晚会舞伴。  
受害者将血淋淋的事实推到他眼睛底下，想视而不见也做不到了。  
死亡这个词对哈利来说很遥远，去年的摄魂怪挖出了他记忆深处父母离开的夜晚，但实际上他只记得一道绿光和母亲的惨叫。一年级最后奇洛在接触到自己时身体发生碳化，却没等他看清结果就头痛难忍晕了过去。算起来，反而是那个现在还能活蹦乱跳的斯莱特林曾以最接近死亡的形态出现在他面前。  
哈利从没想过自己能让谁死亡，就算伏地魔站在自己面前他都没有把握自己能念出阿瓦达索命，即使他那么想杀了伏地魔。  
翻来覆去睡不着的格兰芬多从抽屉里扯出隐形衣和活点地图，小心地没有吵醒室友从公共休息室溜了出去。  
离第二个项目还有一个多月，哈利对如何解开金蛋之谜毫无头绪。他对自己说一定是因为压力太大才会导致几乎每晚都在做乱七八糟的噩梦，或许可以去医疗翼要一些安神的魔药？庞弗雷夫人一定不会介意霍格沃茨的勇士这点请求吧？然而想到医疗翼里魔药的味道，哈利还是退缩了。  
他让楼梯带着自己走，毫无目的闲逛着，路上碰见了不少夜游的学生小心翼翼地躲着费尔奇和洛丽丝夫人。哈利在斗篷下暗笑，他有活点地图和隐形衣最大的好处就是可以在夜游时观察自己附近都有什么人。霍格沃茨的总人数相较于学校而言很少，然而此刻一张地图上标注了一千多人的名字就算专注寻找其中的一个也很难找到。所以哈利往往只关注自己附近一定范围，只要不是费尔奇基本可以忽略。  
观察范围的尽头出现了一个无法被忽略的名字，名字的主人刚才还在他的噩梦中。  
哈利抬头看到向上延伸的台阶，突然有了强烈的不祥预感。就像是在刻意迎合他的梦境，通往塔楼的阶梯无限延展，周遭静得能清楚地听到火焰燃烧木柴发出的炸裂声。哈利不由自主地沿着楼梯走了上去，在踏上平地时顿了顿。

♪  
_• The mermaid's grace' the forever call_  
_• Beauty in spygladd on an old man's porch_  
_• The mermaids you turn loose brought back your tears_  
_• At the end of the river the sundown beams_  
_• All the relics of a life long lived_  
_• Here' weary traveller rest your wand_  
_• Sleep the journey from your eyes_  
♪

  
他听见有人在唱歌，像是人鱼在被月光浸透的湖水中轻喃。走过这个拐角，他看到歌声缠绕淡金色的发丝，随寒风飘扬。  
哈利傻在了原地。  
德拉科坐在窗台上，一条腿蜷起来撑着胳膊另一条随意搭下来，侧头看着窗外。他在轻声唱歌，变声期之后德拉科的声音比小时候低沉沙哑，唱歌和他平时说话一样明显放慢了语速拖着长腔，却不如说话时惹人讨厌，歌声里满溢着哈利无法理解的情绪，他突然想要靠近，好像不这么做那个唱歌的人就会溶化在月光里。  
哈利向前迈出一步，歌声戛然而止。  
他尴尬地站定了，险些忘记自己还披着隐形衣差点就要落荒而逃。德拉科懒洋洋地用目光扫过哈利所在的位置，从口袋中拿出魔杖。  
哈利･波特连忙攥紧魔杖，而后听到斯莱特林念道：“无声无息。”  
他转头继续刚才的姿势，薄薄的嘴唇张张合合，却没有了任何声音能传到哈利耳内。  
他给自己下了个静音咒？！哈利目瞪口呆。  
为什么是静音咒？突然反应过来唱歌或许会被费尔奇听到吗？哈利对天发誓刚才马尔福的目光在自己身上停了几秒，他绝对发现有人在了！可这是德拉科･马尔福啊！德拉科･马尔福居然不对偷窥……不不不是路过的巫师用统统石化再嘲讽几句，只是用了个静音咒！？  
这真的是马尔福吗！？  
哈利充分发挥了自己格兰芬多的特性，外加脑子抽筋，凑过去掀开隐形衣的一角，用魔杖尖戳了戳德拉科的脸。  
哦，静音咒被取消了，他清楚地听到了德拉科恼怒的抽气声。  
“哈利･波特！！”德拉科一把掀开隐形衣用哈利熟悉的爆破音指着他喊；“如果你没有合理的理由来解释自己的行为，我绝对会在明天让所有人看到他们的救世主被扒光了倒吊在大礼堂的天花板上！！”  
这方法实在是太恶劣了，于是哈利肯定了这个人就是德拉科･马尔福。  
但是问题来了，他该怎么样给自己找理由才能避免被扒光了倒吊在大礼堂？  
“我……梦游。”哈利理亏，目光不住闪躲。  
德拉科看起来快要被气笑了，他只是修消失柜修得头晕脑胀出来透透气，时间过去太久他完全忘了自己当初是怎么修好霍格沃茨里的那个的。每个步骤都还原显然不可能，他记得很清楚当初自己生气地不知道踹了消失柜多少下，谁知道那有没有用？  
两个消失柜并排放在德拉科的魔药室里，每取得一些进展他就试着往坏掉的那个里面放个青苹果然后打开另一个，以此来判断进度，从开始到现在浪费了的苹果够他吃好久的。心烦意乱出来放松，看着远处的黑湖想起马上就要到来的第二个项目。德拉科突然想到未来时听到过的一首很喜欢的麻瓜歌曲，唱着唱着披着隐形衣的救世主来了，不想和14岁的小孩儿闹的德拉科干脆装没发现对自己用了静音咒，谁知道那家伙得寸进尺居然敢用魔杖戳自己！？  
还说是在梦游！！  
“如果我是你，”德拉科在心里默念现在和哈利･波特起冲突不划算，这才忍住没给他一个塔朗泰拉舞让他跳着舞滚蛋。“有时间在城堡里‘梦游’……”他着重咬着那个词。“不如抱着金蛋跳黑湖！”  
当哈利下定决心根据圣诞节第二天专门来找他的塞德里克的提醒，带着金蛋去级长浴室泡澡并听完了人鱼的歌声后，他回想起月圆那夜德拉科逆光的表情，一时间思绪陷入了走不出的怪圈。  
“这不太对，赫敏，怎么想都不对。”哈利坐在公共休息室的沙发上，用手抓乱本来就乱的头发。  
“我原本觉得塞德里克在逗我，马尔福可能是听到了所以才那么讽刺……但现在想起来他语气肯定得就好像原本就清楚！”  
赫敏从书中抬起头。  
“你什么时候和马尔福有过关于金蛋的讨论？”她问。  
“拜托！这不是重点！”哈利痛苦地呻吟着卧倒。  
“好吧好吧，这不是重点，但重点应该是你如何在水下待满一个小时！而不是马尔福为什么让你抱着金蛋跳黑湖！”赫敏气冲冲地说，她这段时间心情愈发糟糕，虽然和罗恩同时在场时他们总装作没有发生过争吵，实际上却都忘不了。  
“而且非要说的话这没什么好奇怪的。”赫敏换了本书，“我不是说，威克多尔总来图书馆找我聊天吗？他说最初是马尔福对他说想找我就要去图书馆的——收起你那惊悚的表情哈利！全霍格沃茨都知道在图书馆最容易找到我！只是，好吧，我是不明白为什么马尔福这么热衷于教他怎么和女生聊天，而且据说全程都是在夸我……总之，听他的语气，威克多尔和马尔福挺熟的，说不定他已经解开了金蛋的谜题，而且告诉过马尔福呢。”  
“你的意思是马尔福想告诉我谜题的线索？”哈利问。  
赫敏也觉得这个解释不太站得住脚，却想不到别的理由。  
“不管怎么说，你好歹也是霍格沃茨的勇士？”她尝试着回答。  
“梅林保佑这是真的。”哈利叹气，奇怪的马尔福他已经受够了，一个人唱歌的马尔福、不主动来找茬的马尔福、甚至懒得理他的马尔福，搞得他现在想起保护神奇动物课上虽然没来找茬但对着报纸满眼恶意嘲笑海格的金发斯莱特林，都觉得无比亲切。  
“好，疑问解决。现在让我们继续讨论如何在水下生存。”  
哈利抓着靠垫把脑袋埋了进去。  


  
  
鳃囊草失效时，哈利还在水面之下，他知道日光和空气就在自己头顶上方，只要再努力一把就能浮上去，然而脑袋里好像充满了水以至于看什么都不清不楚，恍惚中哈利又听到了谁的歌声。  
他想听得更清，因而拼命浮上水面，将罗恩和银发的小姑娘也捞了出来。哈利大口地喘气，抬头向上看。  
轻声唱歌的德拉科端坐在看台顶端的房檐上，远离了人群。不知是否是错觉，似乎有一瞬间他们的目光在空中相会，只是下一秒链接就被斩断，德拉科拿起放在腿上的光轮2001，一副对比赛结果没兴趣的模样，骑着扫帚飞向城堡方向。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 哈利（第不知多少遍）：马尔福居然会唱歌诶  
> 罗恩：这有什么奇怪的他又不是哑巴！  
> 赫敏：你再说一遍我就把你扔黑湖里去，换个话题！  
> 哈利：那好吧，他的脸戳起来手感真好  
> 罗恩&赫敏：……  
> 赫敏：你还是说他唱歌吧


	6. 开始的战争

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • 我对不起塞德里克（orz  
>  • 罗恩他是个特别耿直的孩子，真的

大滴大滴的福灵剂在小坩埚里跳跃，德拉科坐在软垫上盘着腿，面色沉重。  
他对自己的魔药水平有足够的信心，证据就是自己如今光洁的左臂以及卢修斯手臂上开始褪色的黑魔标记。这两种药剂无论哪个的制作过程都比福灵剂困难，只是失败的后果没福灵剂严重。更何况，为了检验效果，早上他抿了一小口然后继续修理消失柜，突然觉得柜子上的某个装饰和记忆中位置有些差别，就去推了一把，没想到用力过猛将消失柜推倒在地，空荡荡的柜子里突然响起熟悉的一声“咔”。  
德拉科将一只活的小鸟放进去，打开另一扇柜门，活蹦乱跳的小鸟飞了出来。  
他明白福灵剂不能频繁饮用，幸运药水是比不可检测毒药更危险的魔药，最初买材料时德拉科只是想着未来万不得已的时候喝一口，近一点考虑就是确保自己能在暑假离校之前修好消失柜。不过现在，德拉科认真地考虑要不要找机会在傍晚前给塞德里克灌一口福灵剂。  
方法不难找，用夺魂咒控制秋･张给塞德里克递杯南瓜汁都可以，他可不信整天和女友恩恩爱爱的赫奇帕奇会拒绝女友的好意。然而这又将产生两个问题，首先，作为霍格沃茨的六年级生，德拉科不认为塞德里克在魔药课上没有了解过福灵剂。它对人有着奇妙的吸引力，万一塞德里克对饮下福灵剂的感受记得清楚，他一定会在第一时间察觉到。这样一来德拉科没把握说那个能够给哈利透题的赫奇帕奇会不会主动提出检查身体，要知道福灵剂完全可以被检测出来，这样一路查下去说不定会怀疑到自己身上。  
出风头不是一个好选择，如果可能德拉科宁愿当一个随处可见的普通学生，最好低调到足够让伏地魔忘了他的支持者里曾有过马尔福这个姓氏。  
再者，也是德拉科最担心的。福灵剂从本质上来看和传说中拉文克劳的冠冕异曲同工，说是会“幸运”，实际作用在身体上提升的是各方面的能力，只要有足够的能力人人都可以心想事成。打个比方说，喝下福灵剂时人在南极却想着要看北极熊，这种根本不可能实现的事福灵剂也无能为力。  
所以德拉科担心，给塞德里克喝福灵剂并不会改变他在小汉格顿的墓地中被杀的命运，反而会让他在哈利･波特之前找到金杯，更快地去见梅林。  
德拉科深深叹气。  
他没理由必须要救塞德里克，只是，说实话，上辈子他就认为塞德里克是一名优秀的、值得敬佩的巫师，即使他是一个赫奇帕奇。斯莱特林的习性使他不会显露自己的这些想法但改变不了他的念头，站在个人角度他的确宁愿让塞德里克活下来，连伏地魔都知道每一个巫师都是很珍贵的。但是往长远的看，为了救人而在此时暴露自己绝不是明确的选择。  
更不要说德拉科本就不是什么好人。  
他将福灵剂装到一个小瓶子里——那大概能维持24小时的幸运——离开了有求必应室。  
在勇士们入场前，德拉科找机会拦住了哈利，心里挣扎不止。  
“别让你的多此一举带来更多麻烦。”他努力使自己的表情不像挑衅，然而看哈利的反应似乎是彻底失败了。  
“你什么意思，马尔福？”哈利瞪着他问。  
德拉科揉了揉鼻翼；“忠告而已。”  
说罢，斯莱特林摆摆手走向看台。  
他不可能将自己重生的秘密直接告诉哈利･波特，或者邓布利多，甚至父母双方。这场战争中他不打算站在任何一方，自然，被误会成站在救世主这边是他计划中的一环。只是如果真的站队明显告诉哈利未来会发生的一些关键事件，德拉科几乎可以想象自己被凤凰社的人团团围住质疑动机、或者用摄神取念吐真剂等等各种方法从自己嘴里撬出一切的场面。未来魔法部里的激进派中并非没有旧凤凰社的人，甚至不在少数，德拉科不打算卖了自己。  
这样的提醒已经是他所能做出的最大退让，万一日后救世主来质问，德拉科也可以一口咬死自己不过是在日常讽刺圣人波特。  
人脑的记忆不是多么稳定的东西，在救世主学会抽取记忆之前德拉科绝对安全，等他学会如何抽取记忆，那就要等到战争结束了，谁还会在意几年前死对头的某次异常表现。  
芙蓉最后进入迷宫时，德拉科才爬到看台的最高处。虽然即使坐在那里也看不清被浓雾填充的迷宫中发生了什么，但就像第二个项目时德拉科没有坐船而是选择用飞天扫帚飞到黑湖中央的看台顶端一样，偶尔他也会想做一些除了安慰自己之外没有意义的无用功，至少那能让自己更好受一些。  
“你最近不太对劲。”上辈子看比赛时没遇见的室友布雷斯也坐在看台最高处。他带着一本书，看起来对比赛没太大兴趣。  
德拉科冷笑；“比如说？”  
上辈子毕业之前他和布雷斯的关系没有很好，这家伙比他还傲慢，布雷斯不喜欢任何格兰芬多，也看不起每一个食死徒，从始至终他都保持了中立的态度，因此在战后过得相当不错。同样是在战后，德拉科和布雷斯的关系才开始转好甚至称得上朋友，然而四年级的德拉科可没理由像未来那样把这个黑皮肤的女性杀手当做自己的情绪垃圾桶。  
慢慢来，和布雷斯搞好关系没坏处。德拉科开始计划多拉拢一些能为自己作证的人了。  
“比如夜游次数明显增多。”  
“亲爱的布雷斯，你是在关心我吗？”德拉科一句话拐三个弯，布雷斯被恶心地猛一哆嗦，惊恐地看着他。  
“好吧，你也知道我之前出了点意外。”德拉科托着下巴，冷冷地看着场内的某人。“明面上我不能拿他怎么样，暗地里还不能做些手脚吗？”   
布雷斯顺着德拉科的目光看去，穆迪教授正在用他的酒壶喝着什么。  
“我还以为你突然转性了，果然。”布雷斯满不在乎地摇摇头。  
“他惹到了一个马尔福，我怎么可能轻易放过他。”  
布雷斯隐约觉得德拉科这话有哪里不太对劲，没等他想出所以然，金发斯莱特林又开口了。  
“等这场比赛结束，各方面多关注下我们的黑魔法防御课教授，”德拉科扬扬下巴，“我保证你能看场好戏。”  
手上的银戒一直很平静，德拉科直觉觉得差不多该到救世主回来的时间了。芙蓉和克鲁姆都已经被带出来很久，也就是说，距离伏地魔复活并召唤食死徒已经过了一段时间。  
离开家时德拉科启动了庄园最高防御，只有当时留在房子里唯一的家养小精灵能够自由出入，即使是带着银戒的他，也必须通过某种特定的方式才能回去。  
伏地魔召唤食死徒用的是黑魔法，开启的防护罩按理说能够隔绝他的魔力，德拉科还是担心第二代黑魔王的实力能打破屏障，才会抓紧时间做出解药。  
看起来即便伏地魔还活着，那份解药也能派得上用场。否则感受到外来黑魔法的防护罩早就通过戒指向德拉科发出警告了。  
再次赞美西弗勒斯･斯内普。  
悬着的心总算落下一大半。  
好景不长，当德拉科清楚地看见握着火焰杯把手突然出现在草坪上的哈利，和他另一只手紧握的，塞德里克的尸体时，不由自主攥紧了拳头。  
“那个白痴……！！”德拉科咬牙切齿。  


  
  
邓布利多公开悼念塞德里克、宣布伏地魔已经回来了的那个早上，德拉科看到哈利以仇恨的目光瞪着斯莱特林长桌上每一个无动于衷的人，自己也是其中之一。  
德拉科没有回应，而是平静地看着拉文克劳和赫奇帕奇长桌，事实上除了格兰芬多们，每个学院都有无动于衷的学生，而哈利却只瞪斯莱特林。  
他不屑地笑笑，立刻感受到哈利的眼刀杀了过来。德拉科底气十足地与哈利对视，无声而缓慢地说出一个单词。  
“忠告。”  
哈利的脸色瞬间变得铁青。  
他不想考虑对方那个巨怪脑怎么理解自己的话，德拉科在第三个项目结束当晚就利用银戒这枚特殊的门钥匙回家确认过了，防护魔法没出问题、父母身上的沉睡诅咒也没出问题，哈利･波特在小汉格顿墓地没可能看到卢修斯，因此不管他想指控自己什么都是口说无凭。  
邓布利多举起高脚杯向哈利表示敬意的时候，德拉科坐在位置上没有起身，却端起酒杯向哈利示意。  
对面的布雷斯再次惊恐地看着他。  
“这学期你还没被我吓习惯？”德拉科好笑地问。  
自从知道了他们今年所谓的穆迪教授实际上是由小巴蒂･克劳奇假扮的之后，布雷斯对德拉科的态度便开始往朋友方向发展了。德拉科知道布雷斯怎么想的，他嫌弃自己以前是个出了什么事都只会找爸爸的草包，上辈子就是这样，他们的关系开始变得像朋友是从德拉科变成家主并展现自己的实力之后，这次的穆迪事件充当了德拉科的展示平台。斯莱特林由于人少每间宿舍只有两个人，悄悄话的时间足够多。也不必担心某只甲虫小姐，如果没记错，她现在已经被赫敏塞瓶子里了。  
德拉科还专门多嘴一句提醒了克鲁姆，女孩子不会喜欢任何虫子趴在她们的头发上。  
等德拉科将以两次经历为基础胡编乱造但绝不会被十四五岁的小孩儿戳穿的理由告诉布雷斯之后，布雷斯明显对德拉科另眼相看了。  
“你带来的惊吓可一次比一次严重。”布雷斯也端起酒杯，同样没站起来，而是转身看了波特一眼。  
“敬波特？”  
“不。”德拉科否认道，“敬塞德里克。”  
他一点也不想敬那个还是个彻头彻尾白痴的哈利･波特。  
14岁的救世主的世界里黑白过分分明，他相信自己的朋友，相信从一开始就对自己好的人，对待除此之外的其他人完全是两个极端。德拉科一直怀疑直到哈利进了魔法部才明白任何人与物都不能被简单地分类成黑与白，否则怎么会在进入魔法部很久之后的某天，主动以私人身份访问马尔福庄园，还为过去的一些事向自己道歉。  
可惜就算明白了这一点，他也不适合在魔法部里混，赫敏同样没比他好多少。  
列车上和高尔、克拉布一同路过哈利的包厢，德拉科停了下来，一把拉开他们包厢的门。  
包厢内三个人齐刷刷瞪了过来。  
“显然你没发现那只小甲虫最值得利用的价值，格兰杰。”德拉科没去管哈利，放弃了使自己的表情看起来不像挑衅——反正总是会失败——抬起下巴示意赫敏捂着的书包。  
“强迫她不写文章不如强迫她写文章，你得承认，丽塔小姐的文章极富有感染力。”  
“这就是你们斯莱特林的惯用手段？以此来诽谤别人？”赫敏脸上的笑意消失不见，厌恶地问。  
“如果你意有所指，我不得不说，你有我诽谤人的证据吗？如果没有，你刚才的话毫无疑问是在诽谤我。”身后的两个大个子放肆地笑出声，赫敏的脸色愈发难看，罗恩刚想开口说些什么，立刻被德拉科堵了回去。  
他觉得自己堵人的话堵得越来越擅长了。  
“别插嘴韦斯莱！我还没说完。既然你们格兰芬多自认正直勇敢，那么威胁甲虫小姐写发生了的事实很难吗？”德拉科轻声说：“比如——伏地魔复活了。”  
身后的两人包括面前的罗恩瞬间倒吸一口冷气，哈利和赫敏则见鬼似的看着他。德拉科翻了个白眼，拜托，要知道上辈子那个没鼻子的秃头都死二十年了，他早就习惯了直呼黑魔王的大名，偶尔反应不过来要改而已。高尔和克拉布就算了，罗恩･韦斯莱这怂样好意思说自己是格兰芬多吗！  
“……你是谁？”赫敏警惕地问。  
哈利拿着魔杖站起身，德拉科连忙后退一步。  
“哈利･波特！！”他大喊，“如果你敢再用魔杖戳我的脸，我绝对会把你扒光了倒挂在车头！！”  
“没错了，的确是马尔福。”哈利反而松了一口气。  
“为什么要把你扒光的就一定是马尔福？”罗恩疑惑地看着哈利。  
“罗恩！！”  
“韦斯莱！！！”  
哈利和德拉科异口同声地吼道，互相狠狠地对视一眼。  
“高尔！克拉布！走了！”德拉科强忍着用永久粘贴咒把哈利粘到火车顶的冲动，摔门而去。  
赫敏皱着眉盯着德拉科离开的方向好一会儿，慢慢地说：“哈利，我同意你的话。”  
“什么？！”正在骂罗恩的脑子被门夹了的哈利顿时一愣。  
“很明显，马尔福的态度不对劲。”沉浸在自己的思考中的赫敏回答。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【关于救人的问题】  
> 德拉科现在、包括以后最大的目的还是从战争中脱身，再不济也必须是不站在伏地魔的队伍。他希望的是【哈利･波特胜利】而不是【正义一方胜利】，看上去没区别，但具体到德拉科个人而言，这代表他可能会去帮哈利，但不会帮凤凰社。哈利和他的小伙伴们在德拉科心中不等同于凤凰社。  
> 更不要说他对战后凤凰社的某些人没好感，他不会现在为了救一个两个人把自己卖了把自己推入危险，他怂、胆小、害怕变故，他受不起再来一次的黑暗未来。  
> 所以德拉科一直在说服自己【不要插手】，但虽然他自认不是个好人，但他还是有想救人的念头，所以他会去提醒哈利。  
> 本来嘛德拉科在我心中就是个好不彻底也坏不彻底的普通人，所以才喜欢他啊，很真实，就像每个人都有私心。不是人人都是哈利･波特，如果穿越回来的是哈利他绝对会设法救每一个人。  
> 最大问题是：德拉科･马尔福不知道大部分事是怎么发生的。  
> 他只知道塞德里克死了，小天狼星死了，邓布利多死了，他看见的都是表面和结果，他不知道就算自己六年级不动手邓布利多还是会死。说白了他能做的事也就剩提醒提醒了。  
> 【关于剧情走向】  
> 整体走向按照原著发展，德拉科有不掺和的念头就导致大部分事不会改变，不过提前剧透一下神秘事务司他被迫掺和了……  
> 因为穿回来的是德拉科不是哈利，哈利现在还是个小屁孩儿，他得长大。罗琳说过为什么哈利在五年级才能看到夜骐，因为在此之前他没有真正认识到死亡。他必须真正去面对去认识危机才能成长，不是一个人随口几句话就可以。  
> ……好吧我承认不让他经历原著里的一些让他会悲伤难过的事，我实在想不出来还有什么办法能让一个孩子突然长大懂得责任。  
> 不过我绝对会救弗雷德的！！！！双胞胎是心中永远的痛！！！


	7. 德拉科的暑假

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • 提及的诅咒是我瞎扯的，不要太认真ry

《马尔福庄园关闭——意外还是阴谋？》  
德拉科整个人都缩在有求必应室的单人沙发上，背后靠着几个叠起来的流苏靠枕，面前的矮桌上的杯子里还剩半杯冰咖啡。他没穿鞋子，扔开长久以来在外人面前保留的礼仪，并不在意这姿势显得自己多么没有安全感。  
反正不会有人看到。  
《预言家日报》或许是真的没什么可报道了。德拉科看着头版照片想，那片本来应该是自家庄园的位置上一片空旷。他没想着能瞒天过海，毕竟这是一个相当大的动作，只要有人试着和卢修斯或纳西莎联络不需要太久就能发现异常。至于卢修斯的长期离职，他敢肯定魔法部会喜闻乐见甚至主动隐瞒，以至于根本不需要自己来担心。但德拉科没想到的是报纸居然选择在这个时候报道这条消息，如果没记错，八月份的时候救世主在麻瓜界遭到了摄魂怪的袭击都没上报纸，魔法部为了粉饰太平居然无所不用其极，连可以肯定被列在食死徒名单上的卢修斯･马尔福的庄园封闭都能上头条。  
福吉那个胆小鬼是被吓到没脑子了吗？救世主刚刚宣称伏地魔回来了没过多久，马尔福庄园的异常就上了报纸。对有心人而言这不过是支持哈利･波特言论的重要证据，当然，对视而不见的人而言，他们只会认为马尔福一家不过是被流言蜚语吓到了，才会草木皆兵拒绝与任何外人接触。  
无论哪个观点，对德拉科而言都不算和善。  
重活一世，德拉科不打算在这场战争中站队，但他打算让所有人误会自己站在救世主这边，甚至必要的时候出头露脸。这样一来即使战后还有人咬着马尔福家这次绝对属于“子虚乌有”范围的罪名不放，民众的怒火会掀了魔法部的。  
就像上辈子某些老顽固试图宣称哈利･波特会成为第三代黑魔王，接下来整整一个月，吼叫信燃烧的火烧了那些人的办公室无数次，最终哈利･波特成功进入魔法部甚至当上了法律执行司司长——虽说后来权力逐步被架空，德拉科觉得按当时的情况来看，如果救世主再不认清形势开始行动，要不了多久激进派就要弹劾他们的救世主了。  
但那是因为救世主太天真，德拉科根本不同情他。  
德拉科终于看完了那篇从头到尾都在瞎扯的文章，嫌弃地看了眼撰写的记者署名，那是个他没有印象的名字，看来万事通小姐看不起斯莱特林的处事方式，德拉科敢肯定，如果这篇文章让丽塔·斯基特主笔里面提到的所有猜测都会有不少人相信。明明对青少年时期的黄金三人组而言自己的家族绝对是黑魔王的支持者，既然被魔法部控制的预言家日报有意报道马尔福庄园的异常，拿这个来判断丽塔的诚意是一笔只赚不亏的买卖。  
他大概永远理解不了格兰芬多。  
整个暑假他几乎都待在霍格沃茨的有求必应室，伏地魔复活了，而他召唤食死徒时卢修斯没有露面，这将导致马尔福庄园对德拉科而言不再安全。身中奥罗拉诅咒（Aurora Curse）¹的马尔福夫妇不必担心，诅咒对人体没什么副作用并且自带反搜查效果，他们不过是会沉睡很长一段时间罢了，直到德拉科施下反咒或者死亡。他还是不敢冒险一直待在家，德拉科的确胆小，不想亲自尝试万一被伏地魔以清理叛徒的名义定位了，会给家人带来多大的麻烦。  
因此从霍格沃茨特快下车后，德拉科找了个没人的地方幻影移形回到了庄园附近，使用银戒进入庄园回到自己的房间，直接掏出了在博金博克店买的消失柜，将它的外形伪装成衣柜模样，钻进去回到了有求必应室变出的、类似麻瓜们五星级酒店中最豪华的套间。  
通过猫头鹰特殊通道送到庄园里被过滤之后的信和报纸包括一日三餐，都会由家养小精灵佩拉（Pera）按时放进消失柜，有什么别的需求时只需要喊一声佩拉的名字她就会出现。没选择让佩拉直接幻影移形带他回有求必应室是因为当屋子里没有人在的时候，家养小精灵判断不来它的准确位置，早在从圣芒戈回家后他就尝试过了，否则为什么这么着急修理消失柜？德拉科可不想从八楼走廊进来，被邓布利多察觉不值得。  
家养小精灵的魔法与巫师的不同，能够无视许多规律，只要肯用，必将成为相当的助力。  
这件事还是他当年被多比砸了一脸玻璃渣之后才明白的，想当初布雷斯还和他开玩笑，说马尔福家就算家养小精灵都不能惹。虽说他最终还是落入帷幔，不过这次，德拉科不介意让那句话成为现实。  
每天都呆在有求必应室的确够闷，然而在德拉科的记忆中上辈子的五年级开学前的暑假伏地魔并没有什么针对格兰芬多黄金男孩的大动作，也因此导致一直呆在家里的德拉科不清楚伏地魔究竟暗地里有什么动作，所以并没有轻易出门。  
更不用说，他出去也没什么想要做的。让真实年龄快要四十岁的他和一群十四五岁的孩子混在一起？算了吧，他们还不如未来的斯科皮乖。  
提起斯科皮，德拉科总会不由自主地想到死在自己面前的阿斯托利亚，直到现在他还是会做噩梦梦到那时的场景，每次醒来后都有去找她确认她还活着的冲动。然而在现在的背景下，保护阿斯托利亚的最好方式反而是不要和她牵扯上任何关系。  
德拉科的确爱着一直在身旁支持自己的阿斯托利亚，可上一世的结局如芒在背，如果他们永远不接触能够避开那个可能性，德拉科不介意远离她。  
霍格沃茨特快发车当天，德拉科起得很早，将有求必应室的消失柜缩小收到皮袋中，叫来佩拉带自己回到了马尔福庄园。收拾行李费不了多少时间，他来到九又四分之三站台时连列车都还没到，德拉科不想被多心人看到自己是一个人来车站的，列车刚到，他便迫不及待地将箱子放到自己习惯待的隔间，然后去了级长包厢等人。  
级长徽章和书单一起通过消失柜送到德拉科手里时，德拉科很是震惊。他本以为在《预言家日报》高调报道了马尔福庄园的异常以及卢修斯和纳西莎的失踪之后，级长徽章不会再落到自己手上。他们可是斯莱特林，善于审时度势虚与委蛇，对权势的更迭换代极度敏感，成年以后回首学生时代，德拉科看得明白，自己之所以总是被推出来做斯莱特林的代表人物不是因为自己是德拉科，而是因为自己是马尔福。他们不是尊敬自己，只是明白马尔福家不能惹。在卢修斯失去联络的情况下还把级长徽章给自己，斯内普是怎么想的？  
还是说，这是邓布利多的意思？为了表达对自己不幸遭遇的同情？  
想到这德拉科打了个寒颤，除去伏地魔，他最不想见到的就是邓布利多了，那只老蜜蜂不比伏地魔好糊弄。  
救世主一行人在列车开启前一分钟才匆忙上了火车，罗恩和赫敏来到级长包厢时依旧被男女学生会长提醒警告，德拉科看着罗恩的蠢样习惯性嘲讽地笑了出来，被红毛狠狠瞪了眼，他身边的赫敏却以探究的眼神盯了他好一阵。  
会议结束后德拉科好不容易才摆脱潘西，他不讨厌潘西，可这女孩儿死缠烂打的功力德拉科真的吃不消。他也没有去找高尔和克拉布，对于曾经克拉布死在火海中的事实德拉科感到十分抱歉，然而歉意无法使他忘记自从伏地魔回归，那两个傻大个看他的眼神逐渐带上的监视意义。更不要说如今，卢修斯没有出现在小汉格顿墓地的事搞不好在食死徒中已经传开，德拉科需要回到学校再试探他们两个是否从各自的父亲那里得到了任何不方便告诉自己的任务。  
路过救世主所在的包厢，淡金色长发的拉文克劳刚从哈利手中夺回杂志，并坚定地倒过来看。德拉科迟疑了一下，唰地拉开门。  
哈利似乎一点也不惊讶于德拉科的出现，想来也对，曾经德拉科在火车上最大的乐趣就是挨个包厢找波特，损他一句算一句。  
德拉科不由得为自己曾经的幼稚感到无奈。  
“有事？”哈利在德拉科沉思期间，挑衅地问。  
“注意礼貌，波特，级长拥有关禁闭的权利。”德拉科懒洋洋地回应，“我什么时候说我是来找你的了？”  
包厢内的格兰芬多们看起来像是生吞了一颗牛油果。  
“卢娜･洛夫古德。”他看向唯一的拉文克劳和她手中的杂志。  
“《唱唱反调》。”德拉科说。  
“哦，是的，你认识我。”卢娜的声音听起来朦朦胧胧的，“还有我的杂志。”  
赫敏看起来想要提醒有些开心的卢娜这个斯莱特林嘴里没什么好话，德拉科及时开口，并在心里加上一笔：很好，他要堵万事通小姐的嘴了。  
“我从这个暑假开始订阅它，很有意思。”德拉科顿了顿，恶意地笑了。“比《预言家日报》好多了。”  
“那是当然。”卢娜开心地晃起脑袋，萝卜耳环随着一起摇摇摆摆。  
那群格兰芬多仿佛快被不存在的牛油果噎死了，德拉科看到哈利从口袋中掏魔杖的动作，立刻加快语速。  
“看起来这里不欢迎我，学校见，洛夫古德，如果你对找东西有困难，我恰巧知道一个定位咒语。”  
“多谢，马尔福。”卢娜银灰色的眼睛凝视着他。“正巧，我对驱除骚扰虻很有一手，你看起来很需要。”  
“你和我听说的不太一样。”她说。  
“你也是。”德拉科礼貌性地回复，然后在哈利第三次打算用魔杖戳他之前逃跑了。  
谁能告诉他救世主犯的什么毛病！魔杖可以用来施恶咒，但不是用来戳人的！  


  
  
认识一个拉文克劳有很多好处，认识一个会和救世主成为朋友的拉文克劳好处更多，认识一个是救世主朋友并且父亲是杂志编辑的拉文克劳，这件事能带来的好处至少可以延伸到战后十几年。  
稳赚不赔。  
德拉科心满意足地回到自己的包厢，连带着看高尔和克拉布都顺眼了不少。  


  
  
————————————————  
¹：奥罗拉，睡美人最广为人知的名字。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 如果说哪个角色被我彻底炮灰了，那大概就是阿斯托利亚了（望天）  
> 无视这个小姐姐吧……  
> 以及我爱卢娜！德拉科目前为止真的只是单纯套近乎而已


	8. 朋友

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • 固有印象造成的矛盾得多吵（？）几次才会缓和啊w  
>  • wait我记得以前说过不黑角色的，但是乌姆里奇这种显然不包括（理直气壮）

乌姆里奇打断邓布利多的发言时，四个学院的所有人——连他们自己都没有意识到——如同分院帽刚才所忠告的那样，同仇敌忾地瞪着那只粉红色的癞蛤蟆。  
“我猜她是故意的。”代替了克拉布坐在德拉科右手边的布雷斯对金发斯莱特林耳语；“她就不能换个时间打岔！？刚要说到魁地奇！”  
克拉布被德拉科用“吃相太难看，我不想让我左右两边都是食物渣”的理由赶去了高尔旁边，他只是为了防止这两个人都收到了监视自己的任务，搞得最后连吃饭都没办法安心。  
“大概吧，长得丑还想吸引目光，得学会在最合适的时机打断别人的话。她的惯用手段。”德拉科嗤笑。  
“你认识？”  
不少学生都开始窃窃私语，根本不想听乌姆里奇长篇大论的废话。德拉科耸耸肩，也干脆不压低声音了。  
“我爸爸说，她是魔法部最成功的马屁精，福吉眨眨眼她都会鼓掌宣称《巫师周刊》应该给他颁发最迷人微笑奖。”  
周围传来不少压低了的哄笑声，看来关注着德拉科的态度的人还是不少。  
“不过，当然，虽然我们迟早会知道她是个多大的饭桶——”德拉科拖长话尾腔调，“但仗势欺人，也是因为有势可仗。撞枪口的只可能是巨怪格兰芬多，可不该是我们斯莱特林。”  
“清奇的切入点。”布雷斯评价。  
“不然呢？”德拉科反问，“要我昧着良心夸她的粉红开襟毛衣？不如让我夸邓布利多的紫色睡衣！”  
布雷斯看了看乌姆里奇，扭头做出一个要吐的表情。  
刚开学的几天对哈利而言十分难熬，几乎每个学生都用看疯子的眼神看着他，气头上的哈利正面和乌姆里奇作对被扣了几十分关了几次禁闭，为此和格兰芬多魁地奇队长安吉丽娜吵了一架。德拉科的白眼都快翻到了天上，一点都不想理那个情绪化的白痴，偏偏哈利总是瞪着他，好像他才是一切灾难的根源。  
德拉科相当确信在很长一段时间里，自己在波特心中“憎恨的人”排行榜上的名次比伏地魔还要高。  
明明这次他什么都没干，只是对代课的保护神奇生物课的教授过分尊敬了点，顺便嘲讽了几句海格在教学方面的不合格。想让他夸奖半巨人的课堂？德拉科宁愿多上几年占卜课。  
这就是格兰芬多了，因为他们认为某个人是好教授，他们就觉得所有人都该这么认为，并且忽略自己想要忽略的事实。  
当德拉科讥讽地笑着当众说出这句话之后，哈利的脸色和上学年末的早餐时一样铁青。  
他如约主动找了卢娜，教给她寻找东西的定位咒——战后八年级这个咒语帮了德拉科大忙——卢娜也很认真地向他建议了几种驱赶骚扰虻的方法，德拉科听过后选择直接忘掉。  
“你相信哈利么？”卢娜用空灵的声音问。  
“如果你是说关于那个半巨人是个好教授的言论，恕我不能认同。”德拉科说。  
卢娜的脸上罕见地出现了嫌弃的表情。  
“当然不是，”她皱起淡色的眉毛。“事实上，我也不认同。哈利他们一定是被骚扰虻搞乱了脑子才会喜欢海格的课的，我们拉文克劳很多人都觉得他不是个合格的教授。”  
“我同意。”德拉科愉快地说。  
“那么别的呢？上学期他说的那个。”  
“你是说关于伏地魔回来了？”  
卢娜瞪圆了她的眼睛。  
“当然，为什么不信。难道有人认为是波特杀了塞德里克？就因为他一岁的时候干掉了伏地魔？”  
这次卢娜直接抽了一口气。  
德拉科摊开手，“只相信自己想相信的东西，是蠢货才会做的事。”顿了顿，他补充：“或者格兰芬多。”  
卢娜咧嘴笑了；“你很不一样，德拉科。”  
“马尔福永远是特别的，卢娜。”  


  
  
赫敏将写满人名的羊皮纸仔细而小心地收回书包，松了口气。  
卢娜突然站起来。  
“没有一个斯莱特林吗？”她像是在说一件难以置信的事一般。  
猪头酒吧里静得不可思议，许久之后才有一个赫奇帕奇嘲笑般开口：“斯莱特林！？”他尖叫，“指望我们和他们和平相处吗？！”  
“我不觉得让斯莱特林加入是个好主意。”赫敏头疼地说。  
“是呀——”  
“毕竟我们的教授——”  
“是格兰芬多的哈利！”乔治和弗雷德一唱一和。  
“你怎么会提议斯莱特林？”金妮吃惊地问，但她显然很快想到了什么，于是闭上了嘴。  
哈利和她想到了同一件事，列车上德拉科突然和卢娜搭话并相谈甚欢的场景对他来说相当具有冲击力。他从没见过那么友好的德拉科，如果不是看见那场景的不止他一个，哈利肯定会以为自己做了个梦。  
“听着，卢娜。现在这种情况下让斯莱特林加入显然没有好处。”哈利让自己的语气尽量客观，这些天他被不同的人训过太多次过于情绪化了。  
“他们绝对会去告密的，毕竟找我的茬几乎要成了斯莱特林院风。”周围的人发出阵阵笑声。“而且我可不想和斯莱特林交朋友。”  
这话几乎赢得了所有人的赞同，有几个甚至没有掩饰对卢娜的嘲笑。  
“那好吧。”卢娜有些生气地提起自己的书包，冷冷地说：“只相信自己想相信的东西，这样的蠢货看来不止在格兰芬多。”  
她第一个推开门走出酒吧，金妮瞪了那些嘲笑卢娜的人一眼，也跟着跑了出去。  


  
  
第二十四号教育令出来后，德拉科还没来及去嘲笑哈利的白痴，对方就主动送上门来给他嘲笑了。  
“是你对吗？”这次他用魔杖指着自己的样子，看起来是要施恶咒了。  
“什么是我？”德拉科茫然，他刚被推出来去找乌姆里奇谈判，让她同意斯莱特林魁地奇队继续活动，现在满眼粉红心情十分差劲。  
这比上辈子的时候要困难一些，但是万幸，虽然卢修斯对魔法部而言失联了，福吉却没有将这件事广而告之，乌姆里奇认为福吉找的那个蹩脚理由是事实，也就是说在她看来卢修斯现在正在“出公差”，而不是旷班。  
所以德拉科依旧取得了她的承诺——在耳朵被乌姆里奇拿捏着的少女音糟蹋了两个小时的前提下。  
“你接近卢娜，从她口中知道了那件事，然后告诉乌姆里奇！”哈利眼中满是血丝。  
“证据呢？”德拉科的声音骤然降至冰点。  
他恨透了没有证据的质问，他就是被这样的怀疑害死的，阿斯托利亚就是被这样的怀疑害死的。别人可以拿他做过的坏事指责他，德拉科会接受。但纯粹的怀疑？德拉科恨不得直接用拳头打烂所有敢这么质疑自己的人的脸。  
“你是唯一有可能告密的！”哈利上前揪住了他的领子。  
“哦——有可能，只是有可能。”德拉科拖着长腔重复。“伟大的救世主用猜测就能判人有罪，而我们根本没机会拿出证据来证明自己，多厉害啊哈利･波特！”  
德拉科用他咏叹调一般的声音讽刺道：“怎么？要给我一个阿瓦达吗？因为我说中了？你脖子上面的东西是用来发光的吧，有时间质疑别人不如反思自己光明正大不加掩饰的行为有多少漏洞！我毫不怀疑你可能会变成下一个老巴蒂･克劳奇！波特傻宝宝，如果你的理性还没有被鼻涕虫的粘液腐蚀，你都该在来找我之前，听听万事通小姐怎么说！”  
“你……”哈利的声音被人恼怒地打断。  
“哈利･波特！！”卢娜站在走廊拐角，身后跟着赫敏和罗恩，还有金妮。  
“你怀疑我？”她拧着眉问。  
“不，我……”  
“显而易见！圣人波特怀疑你把某些小秘密告诉了我，我又告诉了那只粉红蛤蟆！”德拉科一把推开哈利，整整衣领。  
“我不是……”  
“需要我重复一遍你刚才说了什么吗？”斯莱特林尖锐地问。  
“哈利！”赫敏跑过来抓住他的胳膊，“没有人告密！我用了一个咒语，如果有人告密我会知道！你为什么不能听我说完再行动？！”  
“你们的救世主明显觉得自己的直觉比你的魔法更靠谱。”德拉科被赫敏瞪了一眼。  
“哥们儿，我理解你怀疑马尔福，可是……”罗恩看向卢娜，放低声音；“可是你真的不该怀疑卢娜。”  
金妮在一旁点头，她的朋友被自己的英雄怀疑是告密者一点也不好笑。  
“我只是……我只是认为卢娜不能认真地和斯莱特林交朋友，何况是马尔福！”哈利为自己辩解。  
如果在场的是15岁的德拉科，他觉得自己已经扔了魔杖和哈利打起来了。  
那是德拉科无论过了多久都不堪回首的黑历史，他曾真心实意想要和哈利做朋友，两次。第一次他还不知道旁边那个头发和衣服全都乱糟糟的小巫师是睡前故事里的哈利･波特，第二次他知道了对方的身份，因而更加兴高采烈。  
但是他被狠狠地拒绝了，因为对罗恩出言不逊。然而救世主显然无视了最初是罗恩先嘲笑他的名字的事实。  
灵魂年龄快到40的老男人只想让救世主滚出自己的视线。  
卢娜看起来更加气愤了。  
“哈利，我不在乎你的朋友不喜欢我，因为那是你的朋友。”拉文克劳直视哈利的眼睛，那双与在场的另一个人相似的银灰色瞳孔使得他下意识想扭头。  
没有被点名的赫敏默默移开视线。  
“可我的朋友为什么需要让你把关？”她淡淡地问。  
被“朋友”一词震惊了的德拉科，回过神来后险些控制不住要卢娜一个拥抱。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 卢娜【讨厌的事物】中有一项是【偏执狂，例如赫敏】，但后来她和赫敏关系很好，好到会在卧室天花板上画头像的程度。这两个大概也是慢慢来的，最初对方的属性不讨自己喜欢，但相处久了甚至一同出生入死之后，就会慢慢认同  
> 德拉科对他们而言也是一样w  
> 还有金妮真的是个好朋友！别人喊卢娜疯姑娘她就会去制止，感觉我让她只瞪一眼都便宜了嘲笑卢娜的人……


	9. 死亡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • 为了避免原文出现太多有凑字数嫌疑，除了后期某些嘴炮部分，很多哈利参与的重要剧情都是一笔带过，懒得再翻原著的看着百科里的章节名称其实也差不多能知道进展到了哪里……我自己的话，是完全整理出了567部的详细时间线……  
>  • 哈利终于有“打算”正视目前的德拉科的心理啦w

那天的质问不了了之，哈利看起来还是在怀疑德拉科，卢娜还是一副疯疯癫癫的样子好像什么都没发生。然而卢娜让德拉科货真价实感动了一把，同时德拉科对哈利･波特的厌恶达到了两世以来的峰值。  
原本决定魁地奇比赛时不捣乱了的德拉科慷慨地把《韦斯莱是我们的王》教给了所有斯莱特林同学，卢娜带着一顶红绿相间的圣诞树帽子，坐在拉文克劳的看台最前方，哼歌哼得很开心。  
接下来的发展和记忆中相差无几：哈利抓住了金飞贼，格兰芬多赢得了比赛，克拉布擅自用游走球击中了哈利。刚落在草坪上根本没有开口的德拉科被哈利扑上来冲脸打了一拳。  
他严重怀疑哈利･波特只是想揍他而已，理由根本不重要，他还在内心感慨了一句幸好这次只有波特一个，韦斯莱双胞胎中的另一个没有也扑上来。于是德拉科毫无顾忌地同样用拳头招呼了过去。  
唯一让他觉得遗憾的是，由于这次参与了打架的只有他和哈利，所以被乌姆里奇终身禁赛的也只有救世主一个。虽然这条例下学年就没用了，但能恶心到救世主就算有用。  
他尽力避免和救世主的单独接触，生怕自己一时忍不住会再和他打一架。一旦遇上哈利·波特，德拉科就会变得特别容易被点着，但实际上他并不想把自己拉低至十几岁的水平。  
但是，不和未成年人计较，不意味着他也不和成年人计较。  
当回到学校的海格在他的第一堂课上从禁林中喊出几只巨大枯瘦的黑马时，德拉科又忍不住要嘲讽了。  
他还是第一次认真地观察夜骐，过去总是对它们视而不见。没有瞳孔的银白色眼睛看起来令人不寒而栗，一根根清晰可见的骨头让德拉科怀疑这种东西根本就是会动的死物，而不是活着的动物，但它们却能够吞下带血的生肉。  
高尔身后的诺特发出了十分嫌弃的声音，德拉科有些好奇地看了诺特一眼，上辈子他并没有注意到这个高瘦的同学能够看到夜骐。  
“哦，又来了一位！”第二匹夜骐从紫衫树的阴影中走出来时，海格自豪地说。他转向学生们，激动地问：“现在，都有谁看见了？举个手。”  
德拉科懒洋洋地抬起手臂，这次他注意观察了，举手的只有自己、诺特，以及格兰芬多的哈利和纳威。  
“嗯，我知道你会的，哈利。还有你，纳威，还有……”  
他的视线扫过斯莱特林，目光在德拉科身上停住，四分之三都被胡须覆盖的脸上露出了明显的厌恶表情。按对方简单粗暴的思考回路考虑，他八成是以为德拉科跟着食死徒经历了虐杀麻瓜的行动，没办法，谁让卢修斯是货真价实的食死徒呢。可德拉科亲眼目睹的第一场死亡是在自己家的餐厅桌子上，麻瓜研究课程的教授凯瑞迪･布巴吉，被阿瓦达索命咒杀掉之后成为了纳吉尼的甜点。纵然那时的德拉科对麻瓜的偏见依旧强烈，布巴吉教授的惨死却成为了日后他敢对贝拉特里克斯撒谎的原因之一。  
少年的德拉科讨厌麻瓜，可从没想过要杀掉所有麻瓜和麻瓜种，他不是真的想见证死亡。  
后来他见证的死亡数不胜数，却不是源于食死徒，而是源于魔法部。  
德拉科决定要找茬了。  
“什么东西？”在他开口前，格兰芬多的帕瓦蒂退到离她最近的树后，满眼恐惧。  
“夜骐。”德拉科抢先说，他已经懒得计数自己堵过多少人的话题了。海格看起来很郁闷，赫敏恍然大悟地“哦”了一声。  
“只有见到过死亡的人才能看见夜骐。”德拉科看向帕瓦蒂，“所以看不见不是什么坏事儿。”  
“是的，没错，格……斯莱特林加五分。”海格不情愿地说。  
“我很好奇，教授。你让我们来‘看’大部分人都看不见的动物做什么？还是说你希望所有人都看得见？”德拉科正在兴头上，突然听见一阵装模作样的咳嗽声。下一秒，金发的斯莱特林立刻闭嘴，抱着书弯腰躲到了高尔和克拉布身后。  
所有学生都被他搞得迷茫极了，不过当乌姆里奇踏着小碎步走过来，他们全都理解了。  
“我以为你要找茬？”原本就待在队伍后面的布雷斯好笑地问他。  
“是，你没看见我找茬找得多认真吗？我怀疑那家伙没有巨人血统，而是有巨怪血统。真不知道专门找来夜骐是在期待什么。”德拉科撇嘴，“不过，如果你能在充满了粉红色的办公室里陪那只癞蛤蟆喝两个小时的花茶还能看见她不躲，你谈下一个女朋友的全部费用都归我。”  
“德拉科，布雷斯，你们在这干什么？”潘西也弯着腰加入了他们的躲猫猫小队。  
“讨论如何逃课。”德拉科一本正经道。  
潘西被吓到了，要知道，以往就算再不喜欢某堂课德拉科也会老老实实去上，他的一大愿望就是在期末考试中成绩超过赫敏。  
顺便一提，四年级的期末还是赫敏第一，远离了课本十几年的德拉科除了魔药和黑魔法防御能得O，所有理论课程都是压着及格线低空飘过。  
“不错的主意，”布雷斯看了眼趾高气昂的乌姆里奇，“我觉得她能说到下课，再说，那个大块头的课上你还想学到什么？”  
三个人达成了共识，于是趁乌姆里奇不注意，悄摸摸地跑向城堡。  


  
  
哈利心烦意乱。  
邓布利多不肯对他透露任何消息，自己的梦变成了现实，韦斯莱先生还没有彻底痊愈，海格被留职查看，小天狼星被污蔑号召食死徒越狱，他还要去找油腻腻的斯内普学大脑封闭术！  
而他又陷入了无穷的噩梦，几乎每天晚上都能梦到神秘事务司的走廊。  
哈利快要对睡觉这件事感到恐惧了，他想不出为什么斯内普说伏地魔能看到自己的思想，并且只有自己。事情一件件叠在一起，压得他接近崩溃。  
因此在一次D.A.聚会结束后，他带上了隐形斗篷在有求必应室待到最后才离开，想在城堡中夜游散心。  
这个地方是多比告诉他的，恰好符合了哈利对D.A.基地的需求。他走出大门披上斗篷，向下楼的方向走去，却好像察觉到什么似的神使鬼差转向身后，看着走廊尽头镂空的雕花窗。  
这场景给了他似曾相识的感觉，哈利试图从自己缠绕在一起的思绪中找出曾在这里发生过的事件。这时，哈利的视野中央像是被人拿着画笔从上到下涂上了颜色，突然出现的金发斯莱特林将魔杖从自己头顶移开。  
马尔福！？  
哦，他想起来了，他见过马尔福坐在窗台上唱歌。  
不对！马尔福为什么在这儿！？哈利用力将满月那晚的场景从自己脑内甩出去，专注到眼前的问题。  
他依旧怀疑德拉科是向乌姆里奇告密的人——方法姑且不论——因此按这个思路来想德拉科出现在这里明摆着就是因为发现了他们在集会所以准备收集证据告状，可这样一来又解释不通他为什么会专门等D.A.集会结束……是的，斯莱特林看起来不像是打算告密，而是单纯地等他们离开。  
德拉科在挂画前来回走了三趟，墙上出现了一扇比集会那间屋子小得多的门。眼看德拉科就要进门，哈利连忙跟在了对方身后，在关门前一秒弯腰挤了进去。  
“统统石化！”在哈利反应过来之前，一道魔咒正中他的胸口。  
“哟，看看，这是谁啊？”斯莱特林端着令人讨厌的语调，走到倒地的哈利面前扯掉他的隐形斗篷。  
哈利只能用眼睛瞪他以表达自己的不满。  
“一只夜游的救世主。”德拉科抓着隐形斗篷走到椅子边坐了下来，撑着脸，漫不经心地说。“我该怎么办呢？行使级长权利把你交给乌姆里奇教授，让她再给你一次终身难忘的紧闭怎么样？”  
看着哈利恶狠狠的眼神，德拉科在内心叹气，他现在的心情不比哈利明媚多少。  
食死徒越狱，突然请假的韦斯莱们和波特，看起来虽然卢修斯没有参与食死徒们的活动，一切还是按照原轨迹发展。问题是救世主看向他的目光中敌意只增不减，这就很令人烦躁了，看起来就算自己什么都不干波特还是会怀疑自己有阴谋。等等，他记得曾经六年级时因为一直在头痛修理消失柜的事儿，导致德拉科都没心情找格兰芬多的茬了，结果后来整天被波特盯梢还差点死在盥洗室！  
梅林啊！莫非是因为自己最近没找波特的茬，搞得六年级的事提前到五年级了！？  
德拉科捂着脸低声呻吟。  
好在他还记得面前有个被石化了的格兰芬多，只是略作思考，便先用速速禁锢把他绑了起来，然后解开了石化咒。  
哈利的怒吼直击德拉科的脑壳。  
“马尔福！！你想干什么！？”  
“这话应该我问你！波特！！”斯莱特林不甘示弱地吼回去；“两次了！我故意无视你两次了你非要自己撞上来！怎么，黄金男孩就那么想被关禁闭！？看不出来你这么喜欢和那只癞蛤蟆相处啊！”  
哈利被吼得又是一缩。好吧，马尔福说得没错，两次都是他自己主动凑上来的，马尔福则明显表现出了不想理他的态度。  
然而气势上不能输，哈利义正言辞地反驳：“我怀疑你有阴谋！”  
德拉科眯起一只眼，轻蔑地“呵”了一声。  
“怀疑？”  
哈利想起了卢娜，默默地把想说的话咽了回去。  
“行，你慢慢怀疑，我不打扰你。”德拉科伸腿踹开挡路的矮凳，走到长桌前开始处理魔药材料。  
哈利这才开始观察房间内的装饰，显而易见，这里是一个不算太大的魔药室。几个摆满了原料的柜子贴着墙，靠近门的地方有椅子和沙发，在这中间就是那张长桌了，德拉科正在用其中一只架起来的坩埚熬制什么魔药。  
哈利扭来扭去想要换一个舒服点的姿势，他试着去拿魔杖，可早在德拉科走向他的时候就顺势将魔杖踢到了房间另一侧。于是他就盯着斯莱特林做魔药，奈何哈利对魔药学没一点好感，很快又开始无聊。  
“嘿，马尔福，你在做什么魔药？”他心血来潮，向斯莱特林搭话。  
“毒药，等会儿好给你灌下去。”德拉科连头也不抬，将垂下来的发丝掖到而后，小心翼翼地往坩埚中放原料。  
哈利翻翻白眼，“总得有个名字吧。”  
“哈利･波特清除剂，发明者，德拉科･马尔福。”  
他听到救世主没心没肺地笑了出来。  
“没想到你还挺有幽默感？”  
幽默感你个梅林的袜子，我迟早发明出来波特清除剂洒满魔法界！  
见德拉科不说话，哈利挑挑眉，开始找新的话题。  
“你是专门等我们都走了才进来的？说起来，你那个隐身的咒语是什么？”  
德拉科差点掰断手中的搅拌棒。提起这个他就烦，他知道五年级时救世主办了一个邓布利多军还是什么的组织，也知道他们的基地在有求必应室——上辈子还是他亲自带人去抓的——可德拉科不知道他们具体是在哪些天集会，通过一个多月的观察德拉科得出的结论是：时间随机，日期随机。因此同样需要用有求必应室熬魔药的德拉科只能撞运气，这次就倒霉地发现有求必应室没有按自己的想法出现魔药室的门，德拉科看时间不早了，也就没先回地窖，而是给自己用了幻身咒等他们离开。  
万万没想到披着隐形斗篷的该死的波特偏要往枪口上撞！  
德拉科不回话，哈利继续喋喋不休。  
“马尔福你到底想干嘛？想追卢娜？虽然她疯疯癫癫的但是个好女孩儿我觉得你配不上她。你到底在做什么东西，真难闻，不过有点儿熟悉。话说食死徒越狱你什么感想？好像最近都没听你念叨你爸爸。说到这个你会不会大脑封闭术？”  
德拉科“咔嚓”一声，徒手掰断了搅拌棒。  
“我爸爸说，”他咬牙切齿，“遇见像你这样不知道闭嘴怎么写的人，应该直接用锁舌封喉把你舌头粘在上颚上！”  
哈利悻悻地闭嘴了。  
然而德拉科却认真地思考起了哈利最后一个问题。他有印象，在庆祝霍格沃茨保卫战胜利十周年外加毕业生聚会上，喝多了的救世主躺在沙发上说胡话，一心避开人群的德拉科恰好坐在旁边，于是听对方念叨了整场晚会的“我不该因为讨厌斯内普就不学大脑封闭术否则小天狼星一定还活着”，安慰好一个醉鬼以防他用自己的长袍当手帕擦眼泪还费了德拉科不少工夫。  
“关于大脑封闭术。”德拉科轻声说，“我建议你好好学，迟早有一天会救到什么人的。”  
“……上学期的时候，你是不是想让我救塞德里克来着？”  
内心惊涛骇浪，表面上，德拉科不解地问：“什么？”  
他这么一问哈利看起来也不是那么确定了，格兰芬多喃喃自语：“不是吗？你说别让我的多此一举带来更多麻烦……”  
“如果你非要过度解读我的每一句嘲讽，我也无话可说。很明显我是在讽刺你格兰芬多式的泛滥善心。”德拉科耸耸肩，假装自己真的很无辜，就哈利的反应来看他装得似乎还挺像。  
“至于大脑封闭术……波特，你以为你接下来要面对的是谁？那只粉红蛤蟆？你以为那声‘救世主’都是白叫你的？”德拉科看哈利一脸傻样实在忍不住出言提醒，他还等着救世主干掉伏地魔取得胜利呢，上辈子这个时候的波特有这么傻吗？明摆着对自己好的技能都不知道好好学。  
“我当然知道我要面对的是伏地魔！”哈利反驳，“但教我的人根本不合格！”  
“伏地魔可不会管你这个。”德拉科不愿多说，继续捣鼓魔药。  
“我之前就想问了，马尔福。连罗恩都只叫他神秘人。”哈利的眼睛直勾勾地盯着他，“你居然直接叫他的名字？”  
“偶尔我也不叫，巫师的名字是有魔力的，像黑魔王那个魔力水平的人能在自己的名字上下追踪咒。”德拉科端起坩埚，将没有放入头发的复方汤剂倒入药剂瓶。  
“但是，把一个名字随口说了十几年，谁都一时改不过来。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 德拉科：我不和小屁孩子计较  
> 哈利现在内心超矛盾……因为过去的固有印象，他不敢信德拉科没什么恶意但又找不到证据，他在跟自己过不去  
> 反正现在多嫌弃以后就会多珍惜w


	10. 松木魔杖

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • 魔杖的信息都是Pottermore上有的，不是我瞎扯_(:з」∠)_晋江上的【霁随心】太太翻译了很多官方资料  
>  • 原本我一直在担心重生德拉科会开金手指，可是去算的话，这家伙真的对哈利的各种冒险都不知情啊，发生事件的背后有什么计划也都不知情，他没办法避免剧情的

全身都裹在银白色斗篷中的女巫推开奥利凡德魔杖店的门，风铃的声音从头顶响起，她摘下帽子，甩开盘起来的金色长发，用灰蓝的眼眸打量着狭小的店面，眉头微颦。  
“下午好，没见过的小姐。”奥利凡德从梯子上下来，凑近了观察。“这个时期来买魔杖的我还没见过的，一般来说，都是外国的旅行者了。”  
“……是的。”女巫往后退了一步，挑起一边眉毛又很快压下。“我听说这里是全欧洲最好的魔杖店，所以想来买一根魔杖。祖母留下的那根不太适合我。”  
“当然，当然。巫师选择魔杖，魔杖也选择巫师。一根属于自己的魔杖对巫师而言是十分必要的。”奥利凡德从口袋中掏出一把银色卷尺，上下打量着她。“我能知道你的名字吗？我有记住自己卖出去的每一根魔杖的兴趣，毫不夸张地说，我的记性相当不错。”  
“摩洛，莱尔瑞･摩洛（Lyrae¹ Moreau）。”莱尔瑞不耐烦地说。  
“好吧，摩洛小姐。你用哪只手拿魔杖？”  
“右手。”  
卷尺围着她开始量尺寸，从手指到脑袋，奥利凡德收起卷尺爬上了梯子，从高处抽出一个盒子。  
“冷杉木，龙心弦，八英寸长，弹度适中。来吧摩洛小姐，试试这个。”  
莱尔瑞拿着魔杖挥了挥，天花板上的灯啪地被钻出的闪光打灭了。  
“哦，看来不太合适。”奥利凡德又抽出一个盒子。“这个怎么样？山楂木，龙心弦。九又二分之一英寸，柔韧。”  
莱尔瑞看起来不是很想接过它。  
“我认为我不太适合用龙心弦做的魔杖。”她撅着嘴说。  
“别这么说，摩洛小姐。我能看得出来你是一个强大的巫师，并且目标坚定，一定能够驯服龙心弦的喜怒无常。”  
“为什么不让我试试更温和的呢？”她还是没有伸出手，奥利凡德只好惋惜地将那根山楂木魔杖放回盒子，重新拿了一个。  
“好吧，毕竟巫师也有选择魔杖的权力不是吗？这个如何？红杉木，杖芯是独角兽的毛，十二英寸，坚韧。”  
这次金发女巫很干脆地将它接了过来，随手一挥，店内刮起一阵风卷落了不少魔杖盒。奥利凡德看起来却很兴奋；“没错！我有灵感了，应该是这个了！来让我找找……银椴木和独角兽的毛的结合……哦，不不不，银椴木也不错，但最合适的果然是这个！”  
他从落地的盒子堆里扒出一根新的魔杖，开心地递给女巫。  
“松木，杖芯同样是独角兽的毛，十又四分之一英寸，弹性很强。”  
女巫接过魔杖，一股热流沿着她的指尖流遍全身。她挥舞着魔杖在空中画了一个圈，奇迹般地，之前被她弄乱的所有东西都回到了原位，魔杖尖端炸出一朵银色的烟花。  
“太棒了！这是最适合你的魔杖！”奥利凡德开心地拍着手说，“松木魔杖总是被认为属于那些不合群的人，实际上，我更乐意称他们是特立独行。有个好消息，摩洛小姐，松木魔杖的主人总是长寿的，没有一个英年早逝。”  
莱尔瑞的手顿了顿，抬起头勉强露出微笑。  
“的确是个好消息。这根魔杖多少钱？”  
“九个金加隆，摩洛小姐。”  
莱尔瑞从口袋中掏出九个金币递给奥利凡德，然后飞快地从魔杖店走出来，转进离她最近的小巷。她拿着松木魔杖在肩膀上敲了敲，银白色的斗篷立刻变成了深灰色，她又看了眼时间，确定时间还足够充裕，于是再次将斗篷的颜色变回银白，幻影移形到了霍格莫德村边缘。  
今天是霍格沃茨学生们的霍格莫德周，突然出现的人不会特别显眼。她随性地逛着感兴趣的店铺，在蜂蜜公爵买了不少新出的糖果，然后一个人走向尖叫棚屋。  
尖叫棚屋的门被从里面打开时，走出来的不再是莱尔瑞，而是穿着深灰色斗篷的德拉科･马尔福。  
不必猜了，莱尔瑞･摩洛正是喝了复方汤剂的德拉科。  
对于这件事他最初很是郁闷，暑假里他做了一些复方汤剂，只是打算有用的时候不至于没有成品。结果圣诞节假期到了，德拉科才突然想起现在最不该冒险回家，同样最好不要留在有求必应室，以防被邓布利多察觉，因此他打算学小巴蒂･克劳奇，用复方汤剂去麻瓜界度过这个假期。  
没人陪的圣诞节德拉科还是第一次经历。曾经有父母，后来有阿斯托利亚和斯科皮，仅仅是想到独身一人德拉科心里就一阵堵，却也只能安慰自己为了以后的和平生活现在的自我牺牲是必要的。  
他在有求必应室叫来了家养小精灵，让她去麻瓜界找同一个人的头发，越多越好。佩拉问他有没有特殊要求时，德拉科想了想，说绝对不要红发，最好是金发。  
在佩拉将一束头发交给德拉科之后的一个小时里，喝了口复方汤剂做测试的德拉科坐在有求必应室给他的镜子前，拼命说服自己不能给佩拉一件衣服否则马尔福庄园就没有家养小精灵了。  
镜子里清晰地映出了一个女性的身影。  
德拉科安慰自己，这样挺好的，至少不会有人猜到马尔福家小少爷不光在麻瓜界呆着还变成了女性，从保密效果上来看真的挺好的……  
花了一个下午给自己洗脑，德拉科才勉强接受了现实。不过圣诞假期结束后，他已经彻底习惯了这个设定，正大光明地用伪装的身份去买魔杖。只是在奥利凡德拿出山楂木的那根魔杖时德拉科心里有些不安，担心会被发现自己和山楂木独角兽毛的搭配最完美，因此坚决拒绝用手拿它。  
买第二根魔杖是他考虑了很久才做出的决定，上次在有求必应室外被哈利撞到，德拉科就是在为这次行动熬复方汤剂——库存的在圣诞假期被用光了。总有些时候德拉科需要施展属于诅咒或恶咒范围内的咒语，因此他需要一根不登记在自己名下的魔杖，这样也不必担心闪回咒了。  
更何况，万一这次救世主还需要用他的山楂木魔杖去打败伏地魔呢？德拉科得给自己留下自保的本钱。  
提起救世主，上次在有求必应室德拉科本想给他一个一忘皆空，察觉到危机的哈利再三保证自己绝对不会说出去，德拉科想了想，认为让救世主欠自己人情是个不错的主意，因此没有坚持，连隐形斗篷都直接还给了哈利。  
开玩笑，他虽然不打算站在救世主这边，但他是希望救世主赢的，抢哈利･波特的重要道具可算得不偿失了。  
月底，德拉科拿着施了魔咒的《唱唱反调》在枯燥乏味的黑魔法防御课上看完了丽塔对哈利的采访。幸好万事通小姐没有因为“强迫丽塔写文章”这件事被一个斯莱特林提出来过就放弃这条路，否则为了把一切扭上符合记忆中的轨迹，德拉科就不得不亲自去抓甲虫了。  
布雷斯在德拉科看完后也认真读了那篇报道，然后以耐人寻味的目光看了他整整一天。  
“我不觉得波特有理由偏袒你——”晚上回到宿舍，布雷斯慢悠悠地说。  
事实上，他有。我手里捏着他的把柄呢。不过想来救世主不会因为这件事说谎就是了。德拉科想。  
“恭喜你，显然你还有最基本的判断力。”金发斯莱特林挑眉，这期《唱唱反调》一出大部分斯莱特林们看他的眼神都不太对劲，毕竟哈利列出的食死徒名单上没有卢修斯･马尔福。这个后果德拉科早就考虑过，他不去做任何回应，现在说什么都像欲盖弥彰，不如放任他们瞎猜，这样无论得出什么结论他们在潜意识里也都会记得，那完全是猜测的结果。  
斯莱特林在这方面比格兰芬多强了太多，至少没人会直接把怀疑甩到你脸上让你解释，解释完还不信。  
“所以至少，他看到的是事实。”布雷斯没有因为被打断而不耐烦，继续说。  
“是啊，圣人波特不会说谎。”德拉科摊开手，“说实在的，这和我们有什么关系？”  
布雷斯咧嘴笑笑，赞同道：“说得对，完全没关系。”  
卢娜开心地来找德拉科，对他说《唱唱反调》第一次加印了，德拉科得意地表示我早说了它比《预言家日报》好得多。  
或许是因为和卢娜接触多了，德拉科对某些稀奇古怪的行为的接受能力直线上升，甚至相当自然地接受了一个马人成为了他们新的占卜课教授。  
他躺在草地上，鉴于之前的占卜课他都是靠编造自己会倒霉过去的，德拉科完全不懂要怎么通过星星进行占卜。于是他就专注地找天龙座，指给身旁没有刻意疏远他的潘西和布雷斯看。  
“在过去的十年里，有种种迹象表明，巫师界的人们只是在度过两场战争之间短暂的和平时期。能带来战争的火星在我们头上明亮地闪耀着，暗示不久以后肯定要重新爆发战斗。”费伦泽指着星空对他们说，“不久前星辰发生了变化，我判断不出是好是坏，一整个星座突然黯淡紧接着更加明亮。”  
德拉科觉得马人的眼睛看向了自己，他悄然缓慢地用右手握住紧贴在左臂上的松木魔杖。  
所幸费伦泽很快转移了话题，他让他们点燃鼠尾草和香锦葵，要求他们观察燃烧产生的烟雾，寻找某些迹象。德拉科被呛得跑到了离它们最远的地方不断地咳嗽，抬头时发现费伦泽正站在他旁边。  
斯莱特林和高大的马人面对面，浑身不自在地退了一步。  
“你的选择举足轻重。”费伦泽突然用只有他们两个能听到的声音说。  
“哦，那不算什么。”德拉科耸耸肩，“毕竟我什么都不打算做。”

  
  
————————————————————  
¹：天琴座，拉丁名：Lyra；拉丁缩写：Lyr；属格：Lyrae

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 莱尔瑞小姐姐出场啦！这个状态下的德拉科就是个戏精w
> 
> 费伦泽：我就等着看你以后被打脸  
> 德拉科：只是不打算！不！打！算！


	11. 父亲

“听说了吗马尔福，昨天晚上格兰芬多的黄金男孩发起的小俱乐部被连窝端了。”  
德拉科从作业中抬起头，有些不耐烦。对现在的他而言所有事都没有高分通过O.W.Ls考试重要，他可是还记得上次的O.W.Ls魔咒学的考试中光顾着看波特结果失常发挥的黑历史，这次德拉科决不允许自己重蹈覆辙。所以哈利爱怎么犯傻随他去，乌姆里奇想怎么跳就怎么跳，德拉科不在乎。  
至于曾经鲁莽的狮子们勇闯神秘事务司害卢修斯被关进阿兹卡班的事，德拉科清楚地记得那个日期，那是在考完魔法史之后。  
如果哈利听了自己的话好好去学大脑封闭术，说不定就不会去神秘事务司了——虽然德拉科完全搞不懂这其中到底有什么联系——如果没有，德拉科也不认为自己有义务专门去把他打醒。  
西奥多･诺特站在一旁，将灯光挡了个彻底，羊皮纸被阴影覆盖着。  
“你们昨晚闹出的动静那么大，想不知道都没办法。”德拉科甩甩羽毛笔，“更不要说我们的新校长今天一整天都恨不得把那个单词做成背景跟着自己走，我的眼睛很明亮，没瞎。”  
《唱唱反调》刊登的对哈利的采访传遍全校之后，斯莱特林的公共休息室里只要有德拉科在，半径两米内几乎不会出现任何一个人。潘西偶尔会和他聊几句，但更多时间选择和达芙妮一起复习；立场公开中立的布雷斯倒是不在意别人的目光和德拉科一起学习，但面对一个花花公子，你不能指望他在任何情况下放在你身上的注意力比放在美女身上的更多。至于高尔和克拉布，德拉科几乎可以确信他们从各自的父亲那得到了保持距离并监视自己的命令，他们傻得不会掩饰眼神中的探查，盯得德拉科总以为自己在没有察觉的情况下变成了红丝绒蛋糕。  
乌姆里奇白天主动找了德拉科，想邀请他加入调查行动组。为了避免出风头和救世主再结新仇，德拉科婉言拒绝了，先是说自己应该以学业为重将精力放在即将到来的考试上，最后搬出卢修斯说父亲警告他如果不能得到十个O就会把自己赶出家门，这才逃过一劫。  
虽说他自己都不信自己能拿十个O，而他也真的怀疑在战争结束后卢修斯可能会气得把自己赶出家门。  
“本来波特都快逃跑了，是我用锁腿咒抓住了他。”诺特坐了下来，平视着德拉科。  
德拉科注意到公共休息室里的窃窃私语声变小了，看样子打算试探他态度的人比预计中还要多。不知道这次伏地魔打算用谁家的屋子作基地，如果不幸是他的某位同学，德拉科的六年级一定不会好过。  
“是吗，恭喜。”他淡淡地回答，听不出喜怒，然后继续翻书，实际上心里在想这都是我玩儿剩下的。  
显然，面对十五六岁的少年，德拉科还是忍不住嘴贱，只是把它挪到心里实施了而已。  
“只有这样？”诺特问。  
“你还想听我说什么，诺特？”德拉科放下羽毛笔，翘起腿靠在了沙发靠背上。“真是了不起啊，居然打败了救世主，接下来你就可以接任圣人波特的工作去拯救魔法界了——你乐意听吗？”  
他怀着恶意观察诺特的脸色逐渐变白，还是一副满不在乎的样子。糊弄诺特并不容易，他知道和自己从小玩儿到大的那些朋友的父母们都认为诺特比自己聪明很多，而之所以德拉科才是圈子的领袖还是因为他是一个马尔福。客观评价，德拉科承认诺特是很聪明，不过更多的是小聪明，至少成绩上比自己差了很多。但对他们这些人而言小聪明往往更有用，因此德拉科不打算糊弄诺特，不过是把话都说一半，让他自己去苦恼。  
“这是你的意思，还是你父亲的意思？”诺特很快缓过劲来，压低声音问。  
德拉科干脆收拾了课本和作业塞进包里，站起来不耐烦地说：“我的意思就是马尔福家的意思，现在闭上嘴！你去玩儿你的猫捉老鼠游戏，我复习我的O.W.Ls考试！”说罢，他将书包甩到肩膀上，无视了所有人丰富多彩的表情走回宿舍。  


  
  
被施了混淆咒的银戒传来灼烧感，几乎同时，家养小精灵佩拉“啪”地出现在德拉科面前。  
“小主人，先生。”佩拉急切地说，“佩拉听小主人的，一直看着水晶球，最近一直有什么东西想要闯进来。当然！没有成功！”说到最后她的声音猛然拔高。  
德拉科无比庆幸布雷斯不常待在宿舍。  
“有什么‘东西’？”他抓住了关键词。  
自从《预言家日报》报道了马尔福庄园封闭以后，银戒时不时会传来不同程度的灼烧感。德拉科知道傲罗和食死徒——或许还有伏地魔本人——时不时地都会用探索咒定位咒之类的魔咒去试探庄园的位置，上辈子他也启用过最高防御，所以对银戒的反应判断很准，早就习惯了无视它带来的轻微刺痛感。为了以防万一，德拉科还是命令佩拉让她关注着与防护罩相连的水晶球，如果有什么异常要及时向自己报告。  
“是的，小主人，不是巫师。”佩拉说，“虽然佩拉没能看到，但能感觉到——应该是一只家养小精灵！”  
德拉科心里一惊，难道伏地魔这次学会了驱使家养小精灵？如果真是这样就麻烦大了，万一他发现了家养小精灵的魔法和巫师的魔法属于不同体系，谁也说不好会发生什么变故。  
他现在只能祈祷伏地魔的傲慢自大能够遮住那些细微的线索，往好处想，或许他真的只是派家养小精灵随便探探路找找背叛者呢？德拉科不是早就做好了会被伏地魔试探的准备了吗？一切还在掌控之中。  
佩拉还在说：“这不是第一次了！圣诞节之前那只家养小精灵就试着来过！好多次了！所以佩拉才会来报告小主人！”  
“行，我知道了。”德拉科摆摆手，“你回去吧，只要那只家养小精灵进不去庄园就不要多管。按我之前说的，照顾好我爸爸妈妈。”  
“好的小主人。佩拉明白了，先生。”佩拉深深地鞠了一躬，耳朵都快贴在了地上，紧接着消失了。  
这是件烦恼也得不出结论的事，因此没过几天德拉科就不再纠结，全身心扑到O.W.Ls上。韦斯莱双胞胎用烟火戏弄完乌姆里奇，开始私下里推广他们的恶作剧产品后，德拉科为了减压还托卢娜帮忙买了不少，他不喜欢韦斯莱们，但双胞胎的产品还是很有趣的。  
双胞胎看到德拉科在走廊上用他们的产品逗包括阿斯托利亚在内的潘西的女生小团体开心时，脸上见鬼的表情能让他开心一整天。  
D.A.被乌姆里奇连窝端的最大坏处，对德拉科而言，是去有求必应室的路上总会碰见调查行动组的人。好在最近另外三个学院的人也意识到了考试临近没有继续搞出什么大动作，渐渐的，行动组的人也不再刻意盯着八楼走廊了。  
除了考试，德拉科在意的只剩两个月的暑假。由于意外获得了一把女性的头发，德拉科动了呆在麻瓜界的念头，所以他需要大量的复方汤剂，熬制它们只能在有求必应室。  
确认身后没人跟着自己，德拉科推开魔药室的门，瞬间被吓了一跳。  
“Bloody hell！波特？你在这儿干什么！”  
沙发上毛绒绒的脑袋慢悠悠地转过来，碧绿色的眼睛充满颓废感地看了他一眼，又慢悠悠地转了回去。  
“因为我觉得，大概没人会想到最讨厌魔药的哈利･波特会求有求必应室变出一个魔药间，就为了一个人呆着。”  
是啊，没人会想到，我快被你吓死了。德拉科在心里干巴巴地说。他看了看明显失落至极的哈利，决定无视他，走向柜子找材料。片刻，德拉科回头。  
“你没动我的坩埚吧？”他怀疑地问。  
“没有！”哈利很生气地喊道，德拉科耸耸肩，没主动去找不自在。  
又过了一会儿，颓废的救世主闷闷地开口：“你的哈利･波特清除剂显然是假冒伪劣产品。”  
“精确，我甚至怀疑我搞错了一些材料的作用，才把它做成了哈利･波特吸引剂。但是也不错，我可以把它高价卖给伏地魔，这样所有的哈利･波特都会被吸引过去，他就能把你一网打尽，而我可以赚很大一笔。”  
意外的，德拉科听到哈利低低的笑声，看起来他非但没有生气反而被逗笑了。  
“我能在你这订购伏地魔吸引剂吗？”救世主抬起脑袋，心情好了不少还能继续开玩笑。  
“如果你负责提供他的头发，当然可以。”  
“哦，那没戏了！”哈利夸张地倒向沙发靠背，作出失望的表情；“那家伙是个秃头！”  
是的，德拉科记得这点，第一次见到伏地魔时他几乎说不出来话不是因为多么害怕，而是因为对方的长相实在让人不敢恭维。  
哈利自顾自地开心起来，德拉科依旧无视他在房间里乱看的行为，只要不妨碍自己做魔药斯莱特林完全可以当看不见救世主。  
“马尔福，如果……”正想着，哈利就来打扰他了。“如果有一天，你发现自己的父亲是个混蛋你该怎么办？等等，不该问你的，你父亲明显就是个混……嗷！”  
德拉科一脚踹在哈利屁股上，把出言不逊的格兰芬多踹倒在地。  
“我父亲是不是混蛋，轮不到你来评价！”德拉科恨恨道；“但是没错，我承认在外人眼中他不怎么样。所以呢？又不是说他是个混蛋就不爱我了，有什么好纠结的。你凭什么要求所有人都是你想象中的样子？”  
哈利･波特看着他，脸上的表情从愤恨到惊讶再到恍然大悟，救世主飞快地从地上站起来看上去激动得马上就要给斯莱特林一个拥抱，吓得德拉科连忙大喊：“停！！站在那儿别动！”  
哈利像被施了石化咒一般停在了原地。  
德拉科满意地点点头，继续往坩埚里扔材料。没人打扰的感觉实在太好了，他甚至哼起了歌。  
“……所以你让我别动就是为了不妨碍你做魔药？”半晌，哈利皱着眉问。  
“是啊，不过我也不介意让你跳着踢踏舞滚蛋。”德拉科愉快地说。  
哈利咆哮：“马尔福！你他妈就是个混蛋！！”  
“真高兴在我们认识五年后，你总算发现了这件事，波特。”德拉科完全没有被伤到。  
哈利挫败地倒回椅子，他以前就觉得在用话语惹人生气这方面自己比不过马尔福，现在可以确认马尔福在这方面绝对是天才了，这个发现给不了他任何安慰。  
德拉科走到哈利身旁，从他头上拔下一根头发。  
“嗷！你干什么！？”哈利捂着脑袋瞪他。  
“哈利･波特吸引剂，准备高价卖给伏地魔。”德拉科将那根头发放入装满魔药的瓶子里，理所当然地回答。  
哈利看着那瓶颜色逐渐由泥浆转成金黄的魔药，肯定地开口：“这是复方汤剂。”  
“了不起，波特先生。你容量可怜的大脑中居然还给魔药留下了空间，为这份感动，格兰芬多加十分。”德拉科模仿斯内普的语气说，哈利撇了他一眼表示学得不像，斯内普不可能给格兰芬多加分。  
“这只能代表你能判断出一种魔药有多令人震惊，连斯内普教授都被感动了。”德拉科说，“不过你是怎么看出来的？”  
“嗯……赫敏做过，曾经。”哈利含糊不清地回答。  
德拉科没有追究，这个回答合情合理，万事通小姐如果不知道复方汤剂他反而会震惊。然而不知为何，哈利看起来很着急转移话题。  
“你一直哼的是什么歌？挺好听的。”他口不择言道。  
德拉科张张嘴，也含糊不清地回答：“麻瓜的歌。”  
他该怎么对救世主解释自己在1996年的现在唱着某个麻瓜乐队几年后才会发行的歌？  
“麻瓜的歌！？”  
“至于吗？”德拉科嫌弃道，显然是忘记了自己曾经多看不起麻瓜。“我前段时间还买了红毛双胞胎的产品呢。”  
“哦，我知道这个，乔治和弗雷德在公共休息室里说的时候几乎没人信。”哈利点头，“只是没想到在你眼中似乎韦斯莱们比麻瓜更讨厌。”  
“只对了一半，波特。对我而言韦斯莱们是比麻瓜们讨厌多了。但我不讨厌麻瓜。”德拉科想了想，补充：“包括麻瓜种，怎么说呢，你得承认格兰杰的脑子比韦斯莱好得多不是吗？”  
哈利又笑起来，但他捞过一个靠枕试图去砸德拉科金光闪闪的脑袋，并且他成功了，于是那瓶金黄色的复方汤剂发挥了它在玩笑话里的作用：作为哈利･波特清除剂，被倒扣在哈利头上。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 银戒的异常是因为克利切被小天狼星吼了【滚出去】之后，去找西茜小姐那段，只是现在进不去马尔福庄园了ry德拉科一直在学校当然不知道这件事  
> 放了哈利头发的复方汤剂的颜色出自《七个波特》那一章，也不是我瞎扯_(:з」∠)_  
> 过去没有人对哈利说过类似于【不管你父母是什么样的人，他们爱你总是肯定的】，波特夫妇被哈利的亲戚们形容成人渣败类，被魔法界的人敬为无畏的英雄。哈利对他们的印象来自于他人的形容而不是自己的探索（当然他也没办法亲自去看了），所以当他亲眼看到父亲年轻时的恶作剧，他会钻牛角尖。  
> 但是德拉科不一样，大多数人一直在说卢修斯不是好人，战争中德拉科也明白了父亲站错队，战后也还是改变不了曾经的观念。然而就算这样他也会尽全力去救卢修斯，因为不管父亲是什么样的人，他知道父亲爱自己。父母可以是任何类型的人，但总之他们是家人。他就很坦然。


	12. 就业咨询

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • 之前回顾HP5电影的时候，发现双胞胎炸考场那段最后，最嗨的围观群众是个斯莱特林的妹子……请看清自己领带的颜色再嗨好吗（笑cry

  
“德拉科･马尔福先生。”  
斯内普漆黑的眼睛直勾勾地盯着德拉科，金发斯莱特林假装对他办公室里的瓶瓶罐罐很感兴趣，目光飘忽不定。  
梅林知道他已经下意识用上大脑封闭术了。  
在这辈子最不想单独面对的人排行榜中，伏地魔和邓布利多并列第一，紧接着就是斯内普。虽然德拉科时不时会在心中高声赞美这位魔药大师，可想到对方那能够在伏地魔眼皮底下当双面间谍的十分格兰芬多的光辉事迹，德拉科不由得对自己的演技感到担心。  
谁能记得自己二十年前具体什么性格啊！他真的很怕斯内普发现什么蛛丝马迹然后怀疑他的真实身份！  
刚回到过去从医疗翼醒来时他有多不敢直视邓布利多，现在就多不敢直视斯内普。虽然德拉科自信如今自己的大脑封闭术差不多能够达到斯内普的水平，贝拉姨妈都夸他有天赋，奈何心里有鬼，还是怂。  
“我想你应该清楚，这次例行公事的谈话是为了初步确定你对未来职业的希望，由此决定你六七年级选择的科目。”斯内普缓缓道，“你是打算留校当魔药学教授吗？马尔福先生，看起来你对我的办公室很感兴趣。”  
“抱歉教授。”德拉科连忙停止打量周围，“嗯……事实上，我有意成为一名圣芒戈的治疗师。”  
“治疗师。”斯内普敲了敲桌子上的一张宣传单，那上面正巧印着圣芒戈医院的徽章：一根骨头和一根魔杖交叉形成的十字。  
“令人意外的选择，我原以为以你之前的态度来看，你是打算坐吃山空。”  
是的教授，我曾经就是这么干的，不过那也有我六七年级根本没时间好好上课连N.E.W.Ts都是靠八年级冲刺才及格的原因。德拉科在心中絮絮不休。  
“我对魔药很感兴趣，而您是我心中最好的魔药学教授，那这个位子就不能考虑了，所以我想找个接近些的。”表面上，他一本正经地回答。“而且我的魔咒学也不错。”  
“看来你的确试着去了解了治疗师这个职业。按圣芒戈的要求，你的魔药学、草药学、变形学、魔咒学和黑魔法防御术都必须在N.E.W.Ts中取得E或以上的成绩。就你过去的成绩来看……”斯内普翻开一本笔记，“草药学和变形学或许会有些困难。”  
“虽然我认为，你只需要改掉你那家传的洁癖，草药学就能轻松拿到E。”  
“您说得对，教授。”德拉科垂着脑袋假装尴尬，正好避免了和斯内普对视。  
“至于变形学……找格兰芬多的院长聊聊显然是不错的选择。你在这方面没有太多的天赋。”  
已经当了十多年非法阿尼玛格斯的未来马尔福家主觉得自己很委屈。  
“当然，这是在你不介意的情况下。”  
德拉科疑惑地看过去，不知道斯内普这话是出于什么心理。直到对方重复：“我说，找麦格教授。”  
哦，格兰芬多院长。德拉科了然。  
“好的教授，我会的。”虽然觉得格兰芬多的学生都是巨怪，但德拉科承认麦格教授是位不错的老师。  
斯内普的目光愈发尖锐。“很好，”他点头道，“如果你是认真考虑想要选择一个职业而不是打算当无业游民，你父亲应该会很欣慰。就我个人而言，你终于放弃了那些幼稚的、漏洞百出的对波特的找茬行为，而把注意力放在课程上，的确让我省心不少。”  
曾经的无业游民挺直了脊背，脑内警钟大作。一旦这个人提到卢修斯那就代表他不会轻易放过这个话题，作为邓布利多的人他一定知道魔法部对卢修斯的失联解释成“出公差”是个十足的笑话，作为食死徒他也一定知道伏地魔会对卢修斯表达不满，曾经德姆斯特朗的校长都因为十多年前提供食死徒的名单被杀害，德拉科不会天真地以为仅仅是找不到，伏地魔就会放过马尔福家，但很有可能将这件事放在杀死哈利･波特之后。  
……慢着。德拉科突然浑身冷汗。  
自己在学校，斯内普在学校，找不到卢修斯的伏地魔会不会要求斯内普把自己带到他面前？  
不由自主地，德拉科放在膝盖上的手指尖都白了。他不怀疑斯内普在面对黑魔王时会选择无差别保护霍格沃茨所有学生，但是，那毕竟是伏地魔，虽然德拉科现在可以毫无障碍地说出那个名字，可他不敢肯定如果伏地魔在自己眼前他还能喊出来。  
他也不能确定斯内普有能力直接违背伏地魔的命令。  
“我……”德拉科的眼神又开始飘忽不定。他决定了，只要逃过这次，以后绝对不单独和斯内普见面。  
“我发现了工作的好处，教授，所以这学年一直在为了O.W.Ls努力。我发现仅仅是暑假两个月无所事事就很难熬了。”他尽力让自己的语气显得真诚：“治疗师是个安全的职业。”  
德拉科咬重“安全”这个词。  
斯内普的眼神闪了一下，和邓布利多那种不同，反而像是在回避着什么。  
“安全的职业，”斯内普打量着他，“不错的选择。既然你已经明确了自己的目标，我想我们的谈话可以结束了，马尔福先生。”  
德拉科向斯内普道过谢，直到在身后关上办公室的门才大喘了一口气，以逃命的速度抱着书包从地下室冲向门厅。  
门厅内聚集了比他的想象中更多的人，学生、老师、甚至幽灵。当德拉科看到站在其中的调查行动组成员时才想起今天会发生什么，他抬头望向另一侧的大理石楼梯，同样抱着书包气喘吁吁的哈利正站在那里，似乎察觉到了他的目光，两人的视线对上了。  
哈利朝他投来一个疑惑的目光，德拉科微微摇头，假装自己什么也不知道。  
韦斯莱双胞胎并排站在乌姆里奇对面，脸上是让此时的德拉科倍感亲切的视死如归的表情，他怀疑自己刚才从斯内普办公室出来时脸上摆的是同样的表情。  
“好啊！你们觉得把学校的一条走廊变成沼泽很有趣，对吗？”  
站在乌姆里奇上方没几个台阶的哈利瞪着正轻蔑地看着双胞胎的乌姆里奇。  
如果我是波特，我现在就偷偷给她一记锁舌封喉了。没有考虑正常五年级生能够掌握的魔咒量的德拉科心想。  
“非常有趣，没错。”双胞胎的其中之一说。  
这时费尔奇从人群中钻了出来，高举着一张羊皮纸，嘶哑地喊：“我拿到那东西了，校长，我拿到那东西了，准备好了鞭子！哦，让我现在就动手吧！”  
“很好，阿格斯。”乌姆里奇甜甜地说，恶心得德拉科起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。  
“你们两个，将会知道在我的学校里干坏事的人会有什么下场。”她抬起下巴。  
“知道什么？我不认为我们会知道。”还是刚才开口的那个韦斯莱说，他朝自己的兄弟看去；“乔治，我觉得我们已经长大了，不用接受全日制教育了。”  
“是啊，我也一直这么想。”德拉科能分清了，现在愉快地说话的韦斯莱叫乔治。  
“现在该到现实社会中检验一下我们的才干了，你觉得呢？”弗雷德问。  
“一点儿不错。”乔治附和道。  
他们同时举起魔杖；“飞天扫帚飞来！”  
伴随着学生们的惊呼，两把飞天扫帚穿过走廊飞到他们的主人面前。弗雷德抬腿跨上扫帚，“我们不会跟你再见了。”他对惊慌失措的乌姆里奇说。  
双胞胎开始一唱一和：  
“别费心保持联络了——”  
“要是有谁想购买便携式沼泽，就是楼上演示的那种，到对角巷93号——韦斯莱魔法笑料店去就行了。”  
“那是我们的地址！”  
“霍格沃茨的学生只要发誓用我们的产品赶走这只老蝙蝠，就可以享受优惠价！”  
德拉科开始考虑待会儿就去猫头鹰棚匿名邮购了，毕竟不知道他们会不会乐意卖给一个斯莱特林。或者也可以再找卢娜帮个忙，自从圣诞节他送给卢娜一只会唱《韦斯莱是我们的王》的玄凤鹦鹉玩偶之后，这位拉文克劳就很乐意帮他一些小忙。  
“为了我们，送她下地狱吧，皮皮鬼！”  
德拉科还在考虑订单的问题，韦斯莱双胞胎已经腾空而起，在学生们热烈的掌声中飞出敞开的前门。德拉科是不屑于为韦斯莱鼓掌的，但同样是刚经历了劫后余生的人，他不介意庆祝一下，于是德拉科躲在人群后悄悄地从书包里掏出之前买的韦斯莱烟花向空中抛去。鼓掌的学生们纷纷愣住，然后接二连三地开始抛出烟花并在乌姆里奇反应过来之前飞快地散去，混乱中德拉科似乎看到哈利朝他的方向竖起了大拇指。  
自作多情什么呢，我是在庆祝自己的劫后余生。德拉科在心里说。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 没地方塞所以删掉了的一段对话↓
> 
> 布雷斯：你为什么老是躲着斯内普教授？  
> 德拉科：他误以为我要抢他的饭碗，所以还是躲着点儿好


	13. 神秘事务司

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • 关于之前提到过的几种魔药，福灵剂要用六个月的时间慢慢熬（原著第6册第24章），复方汤剂之前需要进行大量的准备工作，整个过程需要约一个月的时间完成  
>  • 所以一个月的辛苦和波特哪个重要？当然是（用复方汤剂泼）波特重要！（x  
>  • 终于开始走剧情了！（感觉对不起题目中的“正剧向”ry

  
韦斯莱双胞胎引发的骚乱如上辈子一样，持续了相当长的时间，乌姆里奇和费尔奇急得团团转也找不到捣乱的学生。  
鉴于上辈子的悲惨下场，德拉科专门提醒潘西不要在这个特殊的时期和其他三个学院的学生对着干，可惜那女孩没放在心上，结果还是在某天长出了鹿角，一连错过好几天的课程。而在乌姆里奇的课堂上，几乎所有学生都在她踏进教室的一瞬间开始呕吐、昏倒、发高烧或者流鼻血。她气急败坏地尖叫着这是某些学生的阴谋，然而在德拉科满脸是血虚弱地举手、声称这一定是某种新型传染病之后，她不得已同意所有学生成群结队离开教室去医疗翼。  
庞弗雷夫人学会了对他们这些从黑魔法防御课上来的学生们视而不见，医疗翼的床不够用，所以他们都是两三个挤成一团，德拉科和布雷斯讨论着对方逼真的演技笑得七倒八歪，看得对面的格兰芬多们直瞪眼。  
“那是马尔福？”罗恩指着他，张大嘴问。  
赫敏满不在乎地耸耸肩；“我以为从他说要扒光哈利那天起，你就该知道他的脑子不怎么正常了。”  
罗恩发出一声怪叫，吓到了所有人，哈利看着德拉科的方向笑出了眼泪，虽然不知道他们说了些什么，德拉科还是抄起枕头砸了过去，没过一会儿便发展成了格兰芬多vs斯莱特林的枕头大战。  
然后他们全都被庞弗雷夫人赶出了医疗翼。  
拉文克劳和格兰芬多进行魁地奇决赛的那天，德拉科发现卢娜头上顶着自己送给她的玩偶鹦鹉，聪明的拉文克劳发现了能教它说别的话的魔咒，在路过德拉科时卢娜和鹦鹉都向他打了招呼。  
理所当然，这为他带来了许多斯莱特林不屑的眼神，好在他早就习惯被这样的眼神包围了。  
六月来临，德拉科真正紧张起来。他试着回忆上辈子自己是如何做到泰然处之的，然后发现当时他还是个认为卢修斯无所不能的傻子，坚信父亲会把一切安排好，因此根本不担心考试成绩。然而这次说打算成为治疗师不是为了应付斯内普才想出的借口，如他自己所说，治疗师是个足够“安全”的职业，对马尔福家的外在名声有好处。  
他有些怀念天真的自己了，至少那时候他没紧张。紧张为他带来的最糟糕的影响是德拉科不断梦到跌入帷幔之前的事，亲人一次次惨死在自己眼前，甚至还会梦到斯科皮的尸体，靠近去看却发现那变成了十一岁时的自己。德拉科顶着硕大的黑眼圈去找庞弗雷夫人要无梦药剂，庞弗雷夫人原本只想给他镇定剂，德拉科便开始卖惨，明里暗里提到四年级时自己短暂的失踪期间遭遇了什么，最终心满意足地拿到了无梦药剂，总算在考试周的晚上睡了个好觉。  
这次魔咒课的实践考试中，德拉科没有因为哈利･波特的出现而分心，完美地将浮在空中的玻璃高脚杯放回桌子上，离开时还孩子气地得意地看了哈利一眼。  
可怜的哈利完全不知道德拉科许久不见的挑衅眼神是什么意思。  
接下来，除了天文学的实践考试上德拉科差点睡着以外，一切都还顺利。最后一门魔法史笔试中哈利和记忆中一样似乎做了噩梦，被监考官架出了礼堂。等到德拉科上交了试卷，将书包放回宿舍在走廊里闲逛时，他察觉到乌姆里奇的办公室外正在发生骚乱，不再需要担心考试而空下来的大脑瞬间回想起了他刚回到四年级时整理出来的时间线。  
就是今晚，那个曾经害父亲被关进阿兹卡班的事件会发生在今晚。  
将哈利在考试中的异常和他所知道的未来联系起来思考，德拉科低声咒骂了一句，给自己用上幻身咒冲向乌姆里奇的办公室。路上与被乌姆里奇拿着魔杖威胁的哈利和赫敏擦肩而过，哈利像是察觉到了什么似的向上看了一眼，却被乌姆里奇催促着向前走。  
当他来到办公室门口时，几个调查行动组的学生已经和罗恩、纳威、金妮还有卢娜打起来了。德拉科摸摸自己的脸，想起小母鼬曾在这里给过自己一个蝙蝠精咒，于是干脆地无视了所有的格兰芬多，在隐身状态下帮卢娜挡掉攻击。  
“哦，”拉文克劳飘飘忽忽地说，“只有在月光下才会显形的小妖精来帮忙了。”  
“卢娜！”在格兰芬多们没脑子地往下冲的时候，德拉科拉住了卢娜的胳膊。他没有解开幻身咒，但卢娜并没有吃惊，而是配合着他的速度放慢了脚步，落在最后。  
“嗨，德拉科。”卢娜雀跃地说，“你是和月光小妖精一起来的吗？”  
“是啊，它们把我喊来的。”德拉科从容地回答，“你们要去哪儿？”  
“去找哈利，接着或许会去神秘事务司，我听到金妮这么说的。你要和我们一起去吗？”  
德拉科的心脏在听到神秘事务司时停顿了一下。  
“我还是算了。”他松开手，“但或许，我会在那等你们。”  
他确信幻身咒没有失效，但卢娜向来没有焦距的眼却好像盯着他一般。金发女巫点点头，没有再说什么，加快速度去追前方的格兰芬多们。  


  
  
神秘事务司，曾经它对于德拉科而言只是一个故事书里的神秘地点，他曾以为自己离它最近的一次会是在战后被押上位于魔法部地下十层的审判室的时候。传闻中聚集了魔法界所有秘密的神秘事务司就在天花板上方，没想到救世主会来为自己辩护的德拉科对审判结果不抱希望，空洞地盯着天花板，想着会不会有什么神秘力量能够扭转自己未来的命运。  
审判结束之后德拉科本该再也没有机会进入魔法部，然而当一封威胁信连带阿斯托利亚沾血的婚戒被寄到德拉科手中时，他只带了一支魔杖就冲向魔法部神秘事务司。迈出栅栏门的下一秒德拉科就遭到了伏击，他只有自己，却必须面对着十来根毫不留情向他发出恶咒的魔杖。德拉科看到阿斯托利亚被一个人拿魔杖指着，当他看过去时那个人刚念出一句钻心剜骨。  
德拉科紧捂着耳朵，仿佛这样就能将惨叫声从自己脑内赶出去。他浑身发冷，随着电梯不断向下身体也愈发沉重。  
“神秘事务司。”一个冷漠的女声说，栅栏门在他面前打开，德拉科瞪着走廊尽头的黑门，好像它是将自己带来的罪魁祸首。不过很快德拉科就放弃了无谓的挣扎，老老实实地走过去推开了它。  
德拉科也不明白自己为什么会选择在今天来到这里。  
如果理由是想要找到自己死亡后却重伤出现在过去的原因，他大可以换一天再来，而不是偏要挑和救世主同一天。只是当卢娜说他们或许会来神秘事务司之后，德拉科彻底不安起来，总觉得心里有个声音在告诉他必须要去一趟。在理智能够反驳之前，他就从密道跑去霍格莫德村里幻影移形到了魔法部的访客入口。  
好吧，好吧，来都来了。往最坏的考虑要么是躲起来不参与接下来会发生的任何争执，要么是他帮救世主打一架。曾经他们五个学生都安然无恙地回到了学校，想来也不会有太大危险才对。更何况，这会是个让凤凰社和食死徒都对他的立场产生改观的好机会不是吗？  
德拉科站在大厅中央，面对着十二扇没有把手的黑色房门。现在他确信一切并非自己的错觉，而是某种注定、某种吸引，否则他怎么可能毫不犹豫推开了其中一扇，然后看到自己跌入过的古老拱门。  
像是被蛊惑了一般，德拉科顺着石阶走向石坑中央，而后爬上凸起的石台站定在挂着黑色帷幔的拱门前。  
他听到了无数的窃窃私语，过于嘈杂，以至于分辨不出任何一句话，但德拉科能清晰地感觉到那后面有人在呼唤他。  
——那里不属于你。  
——你应该回到属于自己的地方。  
——死亡无法回避。  
德拉科不知道自己在拱门前站了多久，当他听从帷幔之后传来的声音向它伸出手时，黑色的房门再次被打开，杂乱的脚步声在头顶响起。  
“马尔福！？”  
德拉科从未如此感激过罗恩的大嗓门。  
“你在那干什么！？”罗恩惊呼，被赫敏一巴掌拍在背上警告别那么大声。  
从恍惚中回神的德拉科平淡地抬头看了石阶上的救世主一行人一眼，又平淡地转了回去。  
“他到底在这干什么？”韦斯莱家的女孩儿压低声音问，没人回答。  
“有人在说话。”德拉科开口。  
“你好，德拉科。”卢娜快步走下石阶，来到德拉科身边小声打招呼。她也看向帷幔，重复道：“有人在说话。”  
“什么？”赫敏听起来很着急，“哈利！！”她低声叫道。  
“等等，你们难道没有听到吗？”哈利也走了过来，站在比德拉科更靠近帷幔的地方。“这后面——这里面有人在说话。”  
他伸出手似乎想要触摸帷幔，德拉科反应过来立刻抓住哈利的衣领把他向后拉开。  
“别过去。”斯莱特林抬头，看到还站在石阶上的格兰芬多们每个都举着魔杖指着自己，不由得冷笑出声。  
“我可是救了你们的黄金男孩一命，格兰芬多就这样对待恩人的？”他松开手向后退了一步，还嫌弃地甩了甩，好像刚才握住了什么脏东西一样。  
“你在这做什么，马尔福！”金妮怒气冲冲地问。  
“在等我们，不是吗？”卢娜轻飘飘地说。  
金妮没有管她，而是急切地对哈利喊：“哈利！快回来！”  
“别担心，金妮，我没事。”哈利整了整衣领，继续试图和帷幔后的声音对话。  
“小……大脚板，”他轻声问，“你在吗？”  
“这后面没有人！波特！穿过去的全都死了！”德拉科再次抓着哈利的衣领将他向后甩开，恨铁不成钢地说：“所以不管你们是来干什么的，都不要在这浪费时间！”  
“你怎么知道？”赫敏走了下来，疑惑道。  
德拉科翻了个白眼，他又不能说自己进去过，因此傲慢地撇了赫敏一眼。  
“马尔福庄园的藏书量会让你嫉妒的，格兰杰。”  
“现在我们该怎么办？马……马尔福在这。”德拉科震惊地看向纳威，万万没想到有一天这群人会到需要让坩埚杀手隆巴顿来指引着回到正轨的地步。  
“把他一忘皆空！”罗恩干脆地说。  
“不行！”在德拉科开口前，哈利和卢娜一同反驳，斯莱特林能做的就只剩下站在他们身后冲震惊的格兰芬多们挑衅地笑。  
“我，我的意思是……这里是魔法部，可能有危险！”哈利意识到自己的话有多奇怪，连忙解释。  
“可是，那是马尔福啊？”罗恩不解，“老马尔福可是食死徒，他能有什么危险？”  
理由说得真好，但结论完全不对。德拉科嘲讽地笑着说：“别紧张，各位。我的保密水平远超你们的想象。比如早几个月前我就知道你们在搞什么D.A.集会，我还知道伏地魔是个秃子，对了，是波特告诉我的。”  
“哦，那一定是被蝻钩吃光了。”卢娜惋惜道。  
死亡厅内的气氛顿时有些古怪。  
“咳咳，”赫敏干咳两声，“总之，不管怎么处理马尔福——”德拉科瞪了她一眼，“那都是离开之后再讨论的事，而现在让马尔福跟着我们走绝对比他在我们不知道的地方添乱要好。”  
“难道你没注意到他比我们来的还早吗？”罗恩低声念叨。  
哈利看向德拉科，好像很期待他同意这个提议一样。  
“我没意见。”德拉科举起双手，“所以能不能告诉我，你们究竟是来干嘛的？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 卢娜说是月光小妖精来了，是我突然觉得晚上才会看得到的天龙座挺符合的w
> 
> 虽然实际上有月光的夜晚几乎看不到星星_(:з」∠)_  
> 德拉科：来都来了  
> 来自中国的优良传统（不


	14. 预言厅

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • 我是不会写一般的狗血剧情的  
>  • 因为我脑洞清奇我只会写你们猜不到的狗血剧情！（骄傲个P啦

  
跟着心思各异的格兰芬多们回到黑色的圆形房间，德拉科看到赫敏往他们刚走出来的那扇门上甩了一个红色的叉，当墙壁停止旋转他发现目前有两个门上都画着叉。  
“不告诉我你们的目的就算了，不过，有没有人可以告诉我，另一扇门后面是什么？”他指着红叉问。  
“那里面是阿卡危蛆，”卢娜认真地说，“能够控制人的思想。”  
格兰芬多们以不同的方式表达了自己的无奈。  
“是脑子！我说过了那些是动物的脑子！”赫敏生气地纠正。  
“脑子！？”德拉科惊悚地问，“魔法部养脑子干什么！？”  
“这个问题我们也想知道。”哈利低声说，他胡乱挑了一个方向的门，走过去试图推开，然而门并没有动。  
“这扇门锁着。”哈利说。  
“就是它了对不对？”罗恩兴奋地说，和哈利一起试图把门撞开。然后他们两个都被赫敏推去一旁。“阿拉霍洞开！”女巫用魔杖对准门锁的位置，念出开锁咒，然而依旧打不开。  
德拉科把赫敏推开，也对着它念了个不同的开锁咒，门还是纹丝不动。  
“你用的是什么？”赫敏皱眉。  
“家传开锁咒，”德拉科敷衍，“不过看起来没用。”  
“对了！小天狼星给我的小刀！”哈利刚说完，赫敏和罗恩一同扑上去试图堵住他的嘴。德拉科挑挑眉；“小天狼星？”  
“小天狼星･布莱克？”他好像明白自己只知道结果的神秘事务司事件源于什么了。  
他知道关于小天狼星的冤案，就在战后激进派妄图恢复对食死徒嫌疑者的高压政策时，救世主把这件案子翻了出来，指责他们曾因高压政策害得战争英雄被关在监狱数十年，关于小天狼星，他几乎代替了大难不死的男孩儿成为了小巫师们新一代的睡前故事。不过德拉科也只限于知道小天狼星的无罪以及战死在神秘事务司，更多的细节无从得知。  
“你听错了。”罗恩试图蒙混过关。  
德拉科没理他。“你是说你那个教父？他在这里？”  
哈利含含糊糊地嘟囔着什么，将一把小刀插进门与墙之间的缝隙，然而刀子融化了，门还是推不动。  
“闭嘴马尔福！你再说话我就给你一个蝙蝠精咒！”金妮怒视着他。  
“有本事试试看！小母鼬！”德拉科也举起魔杖。  
纳威拉了金妮一把，提醒她在这里打起来不划算。另一边黄金三人组看起来放弃了打不开的门，赫敏在它上面也画下标记。  
“你们觉得那里面可能有什么呢？”卢娜热切地问。  
“……说不定是有人在后面挡着。”德拉科语出惊人。  
“不，不可能！”哈利反驳，“这样你解释不了小刀为什么会融化。”  
“谁知道你那教父会不会给你什么假冒伪劣产品。”  
“总比你那效果完全相反的波特清除剂要好！”  
“……”德拉科张张嘴，不知道该说什么，于是无视了对他们的话不明所以的众人气势汹汹地走过去挤开哈利，推开他面前的门。  
门后的光险些刺瞎他们的眼，等适应了光亮，哈利惊喜地喊：“就是这儿！”  
“什么就是这儿？你怎么知道是哪儿？”德拉科揉着眼抱怨。  
“我在梦里看到过……这边走！”他说着就率先迈开腿快步向前走，德拉科眨眨眼，发现其他人什么也没说就跟上去了之后，无奈之下也只好跟在哈利后面穿过无数闪着微光的钟表表盘。  
德拉科震惊地看着周围的一切，上次来神秘事务司的时候只顾打架了，他根本没印象自己进了几个、还是说从始至终之进了一个房间。但他对这充满了嘀嗒声的钟表屋毫无印象，如此壮观奇特的景象他不认为自己看过一眼还会忘记。  
“天呐！”当他们走近房间尽头，金妮指着钟形玻璃罩感慨。  
德拉科还没看清那里面是什么，就听见哈利不耐烦地催促：“继续走，别停下！”  
哦，他有点同情小母鼬了，现在的救世主简直是个不解风情的傻子。  
“你怎么不看看自己在拱门那儿浪费了多少时间！”金妮气愤地顶了一句，却没有停下，而是跟着哈利走向玻璃罩后唯一的一扇门。  
“就是这儿。”哈利轻声说，生怕声音一大门就会被吓跑似的。“它穿过这里——”  
所有人都握紧了魔杖，德拉科甚至做好了将松木的那根也拿出来的打算。然而打开的门后看上去没有危险，一排排高耸的架子上摆满了灰扑扑的小玻璃球，除此之外只剩燃着蓝色火苗的蜡烛。  
德拉科感到一阵刺骨的寒冷，他看到卢娜也抖了抖，由此判断这不是自己的心理作用。  
“你说过是97排。”赫敏悄悄地说，不过在这里任何声音都显得很大。  
“如果你们是来做贼的，闭嘴走路是最好的选择。”德拉科忍不住提醒。  
所有格兰芬多都瞪了他一眼，但没人反驳，全都老老实实闭上了嘴跟在哈利身后走。当他们站在两排架子正中间，哈利看起来非常疑惑。  
“他应该在这。”哈利说，“应该在这附近的。”  
“这里一个人也没有。”德拉科用荧光闪烁点亮魔杖尖，看了一圈之后说。  
“哦！闭嘴！”金妮再次吼道。  
“再吼我，该没有的就是没有！”如果不是魔法部里有反幻影移形咒，德拉科现在就直接回霍格沃茨了，他到底怎么想的才会陪一群小鬼玩儿神秘事务司大冒险的游戏？还一直被怀疑！  
“要不就是你们找错地方了，显然这些架子长得都一样，为什么不去别的——”  
“哈利！这上面写着你的名字！”罗恩打断了他们的对话，他指着其中一个脏兮兮的玻璃球，示意所有人看过去。  
德拉科猛地扭头看向四周无数的玻璃球，他想他知道这些都是什么东西了。  
“住手波特！别碰它！”德拉科急忙说。  
哈利下意识缩了一下手臂，然而没有放下。  
“为什么？”他奇怪地问。  
“没错哈利，”赫敏刚从和德拉科相似的动作中回过神，“我想我不得不同意马尔福，你最好别碰它。”  
“可是这上面写着我的名字还有……黑魔王，你们不好奇这里面是什么吗？”  
“那是预言球！白痴！！”德拉科扑过去试图阻止他拿起来的东西，然而已经晚了，当他扑过去时哈利已经将它握在了手中。  
就在这时，架子两边突然浮现出一些黑影，十几根魔杖指着他们，一个熟悉的女声甜甜地说：“真乖，哈利小宝贝儿。来，现在把那个东西给我。”  
贝拉特里克斯！！！  
德拉科在心中疯狂哀嚎，如果说世界上还有谁比伏地魔更疯狂，除了他的贝拉姨妈以外就没有第二个！为什么卢修斯后来没有告诉他来神秘事务司的食死徒中有贝拉！如果知道的话德拉科打死也不会来凑这个热闹！  
“小天狼星在哪儿？”哈利握紧了预言球，用魔杖指着她问。  
“小天狼星在哪儿？”贝拉尖声重复，然后大笑起来。“黑魔王总是料事如神！”  
“我要知道小天狼星在什么地方！”  
“别傻了波特！！不管你为什么会认为布莱克在这儿，难道你没看出来这是他们设计好的吗！？”德拉科又忍不住在他耳边小声提醒，然而正像他之前在心里念叨的那样，在这里任何声音都会显得无比清晰。  
于是德拉科绝望地发现在哈利能够质疑自己之前，他成功地吸引了贝拉的注意力。  
“等等，瞧啊，这罕见的发色和熟悉的脸。”贝拉拦住旁边想要突袭的食死徒，咧开嘴笑了起来。“是马尔福家的、我亲爱的妹妹纳西莎的孩子，是吗？”  
“不，你认错了，我就是个路过的巫师，我姓摩洛，来自法国。”德拉科随口瞎扯。  
“你来自法国？”罗恩惊讶地看着他。  
“哦，闭嘴韦斯莱！”德拉科瞪了他一眼。  
“我敢肯定你是我亲爱的外甥。”贝拉用她的魔杖敲着手背；“你父亲去哪儿了？主人一直等着他呢，当然了德拉科，他也很想见见你。哦……是你把他们引过来的吗？”  
“马尔福！”罗恩恼怒地喊：“我就知道你没安好心！”  
“梅林的络腮胡啊！韦斯莱！你非要拆我的台吗！？”在德拉科有所行动之前赫敏已经狠狠地踩了罗恩一脚。  
“你闭嘴吧！”女巫怒道。  
对面的食死徒已经大笑起来，贝拉笑得最开心，她和善地对德拉科说：“德拉科，做个好孩子，把波特手里的预言球拿过来。”  
哈利防备地侧过身，看了德拉科一眼。斯莱特林气得不行还不能现在和他打，于是学习赫敏狠踩了哈利一脚。  
“真是抱歉，”在哈利呲牙咧嘴的时候德拉科举起魔杖对着贝拉说：“我妈妈告诉我任何时候都不要听疯子的话。”  
贝拉大口地喘气，她扯下兜帽，憔悴却洋溢着狂热的脸让站在后面的金妮和纳威惊呼出声。  
“你说我是疯子？”贝拉看起来气急了，“好，等会儿就收拾你，预言球飞——”  
“盔甲护身！”德拉科及时大喊，挡住了她的魔咒。而哈利也并非全无准备，他紧紧地将玻璃球攥在手里。  
“你们想要这个？”哈利挑眉，这时他身边的另外五个人也举起了魔杖。  
“告诉我小天狼星在哪儿，否则我就把它打碎。”  
哈利不知道这里面究竟是什么预言，但既然伏地魔想要，那就代表它有一定的价值。而哈利本身对它完全没有兴趣，他更在乎的是小天狼星……以及如果德拉科的话是事实，他需要用它做筹码，保证身旁这些被自己的愚蠢牵扯进来的人能安全离开。  
“波特！”德拉科呵斥。  
“看来我们的小宝贝儿还分不清现实和梦境呢。”贝拉怜悯地说，“黑魔王说得不错，只要让你以为我亲爱的堂弟有危险，你就会不顾一切冲过来。布莱克家那个老得快死了的家养小精灵还是有点儿用处的。”  
布莱克家的家养小精灵？德拉科皱眉，似乎抓住了某些线索，但他没有仔细考虑，只是以一个对面食死徒看不见的角度紧贴着哈利的耳朵说：“现在信了吧！该死的，不管那秃头想要这个东西干什么，拿好它，然后想办法逃！”  
哈利猛地站直，离德拉科的嘴远了点。他微微点头示意自己知道了，给赫敏使了个眼色。  
“瞄准架子。”赫敏在哈利再次开口时低声对他们说。  
“伏地魔要这个想干什么？”哈利高声问。  
食死徒们震惊地窃窃私语，贝拉瞪圆了眼：“你敢叫黑魔王的名字！？”  
“如果你们不喜欢，我们也可以考虑换成外号。”德拉科接着说，“能和活下来的男孩儿对应，‘那个秃了顶的黑巫师’之类的。”  
身边的窃笑声和远处的抽气声形成了鲜明的对比。  
“现在！”赫敏高声喊。  
重叠在一起的“粉身碎骨”和“四分五裂”击向两侧的架子，德拉科还飞快地补了一个“飞沙走石”，爆炸的预言球碎片全都砸在了食死徒们身上，从碎了的预言球中流出的声音被架子倒地的声音掩盖，斯莱特林听到哈利大喊了一声“快跑！”，于是他抓住一旁的卢娜便往外冲去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 哈利：你为什么那么在意伏地魔是个秃子  
> 德拉科：其实我在意的是他长得丑，长得丑不是他的错，可出来吓人那就是他的错啊


	15. 混战

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • 此章和上章所有提及魔咒原文和造成现象都在Pottermore上有所提及  
>  • 因为我是站在德拉科的角度描写剧情的，请大家站在哈利的角度往奇怪的方面脑补_(:з」∠)_

  
德拉科拉着卢娜往他们进来的方向跑，当终于跑到他们进来的门前时，他发现那扇门被锁上了。然而食死徒们还在他们身后发出尖叫，看起来是先跑出去的某个格兰芬多干的。  
“白痴吗！！”德拉科生气地说。  
“打不开？要用开锁咒吗？”拉着金妮赶来的罗恩看到德拉科往门上踹了一脚，举着魔杖问。  
“不，快躲起来！现在出去只能当靶子！”听到向这里来的脚步声，德拉科用最快的速度给他们四个一人用了一个幻身咒，两个韦斯莱因仿佛冷水迎头浇下的感觉不适应地喊出声，德拉科推了他们一把；“别说话，靠墙躲！”  
他们听到贝拉尖锐的命令声，很快食死徒们就来到了门口试图撞开门。德拉科看到多洛霍夫粗暴地推开老高尔和老克拉布，那两个人和他们儿子一样，看起来都不怎么精明。  
“阿拉霍洞开！”多洛霍夫大喊，然后带头冲了出去。  
预言厅内的架子还在不断倒地，预言球乱飞，其中一个落向他们藏身的地方，不知道砸到了谁，向反方向弹开。  
一个食死徒停了下来，对着他们所在的地方念道：“人形立现！”  
“粉身碎骨！”德拉科几乎与他同时念出咒语，四个人立刻冲出大门，金妮和卢娜不断向后扔绊腿咒和障碍重重，罗恩到处看了看。  
“他们在哪儿！？”  
“别管他们在哪儿了，先活下来再说！”德拉科抽飞了试图偷袭的一个食死徒，把他打到一个钟表上。  
“统统石化！”金妮的魔咒打偏了方向，卢娜紧接着用了盔甲护身，挡住了对面发来的恶咒。  
四个食死徒追在他们身后，身边有三个人的情况下德拉科感觉比自己一个逃得还要困难，他不可能当着他们的面用不可饶恕咒，但他真的很想直接用阿瓦达索命。没有经历过战争与追捕的霍格沃茨学生的反应速度对德拉科和食死徒来说都太过缓慢，因此他几乎是在以一对四，十分吃力。  
“障碍重重！”一个食死徒将金妮打飞进一扇门，罗恩听到金妮的惨叫声也随着冲了进去，德拉科看了看身旁因为摔倒嘴角出血的卢娜，拉着她飞快地跑进那扇门，转身在门上下了四五道不同的锁门咒。  
这是一间漆黑的屋子，周围飘着行星，他们好像悬浮在黑暗中。德拉科看到金妮坐在地上捂着脚腕，翻了个白眼皱着眉向她走去，结果险些因为踩不稳而摔倒。  
“怎么回事？”他烦躁地问。  
“你什么态度！”罗恩狠瞪他。  
德拉科瞪回去；“你管我什么态度！”  
“我脚好像扭了。”金妮打断他们即将开始的争吵，“不过没关系，不碍事。”  
“骨头断没断？”  
“我不知道……好像是的。”  
“脚骨可能断了还说什么不碍事？格兰芬多除了格兰杰以外都是巨怪吗？”德拉科用魔杖敲了敲金妮的脚腕。  
“Brackium Emendo。”他念道，一道橙色的光从魔杖顶端渗出覆盖了她的脚腕，等光消失后，德拉科才移开魔杖。  
“站起来试试。”德拉科说。  
金妮小心翼翼地站起身，走了两步。  
“没问题了。”她低声说，意外地看了看德拉科。  
罗恩憋红了脸，他艰难地转向德拉科，一个词一个词地往外蹦：“多、多谢了，马尔福……”  
“得了吧，搞得和我多想陪你们在这被追杀似的！”德拉科嫌弃地说。  
“他只是心口不一。”卢娜小声解释。  
“听着，我们现在要做的就是往外跑。所以等会儿门被打开之后……”德拉科扭头看向他们进来的方向，另外三个人这才发觉那里一直有粗暴的砸门声。  
“趴好别动，直到我说‘跑’再往外冲，不管发生什么都别回头！”  
“你准备干什么？”金妮的语气里没了之前浑身是刺的防备，单纯好奇地问。  
德拉科抬头看了看行星。  
“炸飞他们。”他冷静地说。  
门口传来了爆炸的声音，四个人立刻全都卧倒，德拉科用魔杖指着空中的行星大喊；“Flipendo Tria！”  
空中刮起了龙卷风，卷着行星往门口送去。  
“等我念完咒就用盔甲护身！”他对另外三人说，得到一个回应后立刻指着门的方向喊：“Confringo！”  
“盔甲护身！”三个声音重合在一起。  
门口传来食死徒们的惨叫，行星在他们身边爆炸燃烧，而烟雾、火、还有食死徒们同时都被龙卷风卷入飞向上空。德拉科连忙大喊往外跑，四个人头也不回地冲出了行星室，无视路上看到的所有稀奇古怪的东西推开黑色的门跑进圆形房间，跑在最后的德拉科反手又是一道锁门咒。  
“哈利！”金妮惊喜地喊。  
“赫敏？赫敏怎么了？”罗恩看到被纳威背着的女巫，着急地问。  
德拉科这才注意到另外三个人比他们四个浑身加起来的伤都多，其中还有一个昏迷不醒的。  
“她被一道紫色的魔咒击中，昏了过去。”哈利看到德拉科的眼神，补充道：“还活着。”  
“谁还记得出去的门？”德拉科看向四周再次变得完全一样的十二扇门，头疼地问。  
“不资道。”纳威吐字不清地回答。  
“……隆巴顿，你嘴怎么了？”德拉科举着魔杖走了过去，纳威下意识后退一步，金妮忙说：“没关系，纳威。刚才我的脚扭了就是马尔福治好的。”  
“下次再这样我就要求预约了，治疗师马尔福——就业咨询的时候我就是这么说的。”德拉科很快治好了纳威嘴上的伤，但他没敢动赫敏，毕竟多年的被追杀经历只让他被迫学会了如何应对外伤，像赫敏的情况他还不敢轻举妄动。  
“你想当治疗师？”哈利奇怪地看着他。  
“鉴于我的魔药发明不是那么成功，我只能选择较为接近的行业了。”德拉科摊手道。  
“我会心疼你的病人的。”哈利哼哼。  
六个清醒着的人没有再说话，而是纷纷观察着十二扇门，半晌，罗恩提议：“要不我们随便试一个？”  
“只能这样了。”哈利点头，于是他们向其中一扇门的方向走去，只差几步远时对面的门突然被打开。  
“他们在这儿！”贝拉特里克斯尖叫道，德拉科头皮一紧，和哈利几乎同时用出障碍咒，然后一群人全都挤进了门里，当哈利最后进来之后德拉科和金妮一个劲对门甩锁门咒。  
“梅林啊！”德拉科看清房间内的东西之后差点吐出来；“这就是你们说的大脑！？”  
“显然。”哈利干巴巴地回答。  
门的另一侧传来令人不安的撞击声，几个人连连后退，然而门依旧很快被撞开了。食死徒们冲了进来，对着他们发射恶咒，不知道谁的咒语击中了培养箱，一个大脑从里面漏了出来，恰巧缠上罗恩的身体。罗恩大喊着挣扎想要摆脱那些从大脑里伸出的触手，险些被食死徒击中。德拉科听到哈利在房间另一侧大喊：“看好罗恩，马尔福！”  
“我欠你的吗？波特！”德拉科气急败坏地吼回去，然而还是在击昏了正在攻击自己的食死徒后试着帮忙。  
“力松劲泄！”魔咒打偏，正中罗恩。  
“哦，抱歉。”德拉科毫无歉意甚至欢欣雀跃地说，他靠近又用了几个力松劲泄发现没有用之后，开始尝试别的魔咒，直到用冰冻咒把那个大脑冻了起来才注意到大脑厅里除了自己没有任何有意识的人了。赫敏、金妮和卢娜都在昏迷，罗恩也刚刚晕过去。德拉科在屋里逛了两圈，对每一个倒地的食死徒用了至少三次捆绑咒。  
现在开着的有两扇门，一扇是食死徒们冲进来的那个，另一扇德拉科不知道是在什么时候打开的，并且从传来的声音判断里面正在经历一场混战。德拉科很想就这么转身离开，然而他已经被彻底卷进来了，如果直接离开，等格兰芬多们醒来会有太多解释不了的事。他咬咬牙，念了一句绝对是你欠我的，跑向另一扇开着的门。  
那扇门连接着德拉科刚来神秘事务司时进入的石阶房间，当他踏出门槛，恰巧看到多洛霍夫向哈利举起魔杖。  
“盔甲护身！”德拉科连忙大喊，哈利听到声音便转向他。  
“马尔福！罗恩怎么样了？”  
“韦斯莱没事！看好你的预言球波特！”德拉科向哈利的方向走去，对纳威跳个不停的腿用了终了结束，纳威脱力地倒在地上，看样子是彻底没力气了。  
“统统石化！”哈利用魔杖指着多洛霍夫，将他击倒在地。“干得漂亮！”先前和多洛霍夫纠缠的小天狼星按了下哈利的脑袋，然后警惕地看向德拉科。  
“这是谁？”  
“你外甥。”德拉科讽刺地笑了一声，回答道。  
“马尔福家的！？昏……”  
“小天狼星！！”哈利一把按下他的胳膊，“马尔……德拉科是帮我们的！”  
小天狼星还在半信半疑，哈利突然瞪大了眼指着德拉科身后，还没来及喊出声，德拉科突然眼前一黑，软绵绵地向前倒去。  
他最后听到的是贝拉特里克斯疯狂的大笑，和小天狼星似乎在骂人的吼声。  
好像救世主还在声嘶力竭喊他名字。  
错觉……？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 说句实话
> 
> ……
> 
> 当时码这一章已经凌晨了，我实在困得不行
> 
> 所以为了自己的睡眠着想，我在凌晨两点四十的时候干脆利落地昏昏倒地了主视角德拉科，然后去睡觉
> 
> 我真是太机智了！这发展你们猜不到吧！（喂


	16. 救世主

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • 关于战斗场面，用古装武侠背景设定虐自己一篇几万字的文，然后就会发现魔法战斗场面怎么这么好写啊你们这群古代人都给我去学魔法！（开玩笑  
>  • 轮到德拉科开始无视哈利的各种异常态度啦  
>  • 关于上一章的挡枪问题，德拉科当时是对哈利说话的，所以他站的位置是哈利的正对面，如果他没站在那里的话，在哈利看来……（任君想象

  
再次看到医疗翼雪白的天花板时，德拉科险些以为自己又死了一遭。  
但是他很快发现除了自己，旁边的病床上也躺着人，离他最远的是罗恩，最近的是卢娜。他们都还在昏迷中，看样子自己是醒来最早的那个。德拉科撑起身体，茫然地思考究竟发生了什么。  
“你醒了，马尔福先生。”庞弗雷夫人从门外进来，看到坐在病床上的德拉科，眼睛亮了一下。自从四年级之后她对他的态度总是比对别人温和了那么一些，虽然几乎看不出来。  
“邓布利多把你送回来的时候相当着急，因为波特先生似乎误以为你被阿瓦达索命击中，一直对他说你要死了。”庞弗雷夫人将托盘放到桌子上，摇摇头。“实际上只是强力昏迷咒的一种，带了些副作用，当然现在已经完全治好了。”  
“看起来他很希望我死。”德拉科干笑。  
“事实上他似乎非常急切地希望确认你还活着。”护士抱怀，“真是的，什么时候斯莱特林也会和格兰芬多一样那么莽撞了……”  
“我是被牵扯进去的！”德拉科反驳，然而庞弗雷夫人没理他。  
“醒了就可以出院了，马尔福先生，你昏迷了一整天。”  
为了防止她改变主意，德拉科匆忙穿上鞋离开医疗翼，他可不想被抓着多灌几瓶魔药。走到公共休息室入口，他突然反应过来庞弗雷夫人说是邓布利多把他带回来的。  
……糟透了。  
这意味着或许过不了多久他就要和校长有一场谈话，关于自己飘忽不定的立场。没错，即使被彻底牵扯进了神秘事务司事件德拉科还是不打算站在救世主这边，这件事甚至加深了他隔山观虎斗的想法。如果站在救世主的队伍里意味着他动不动就要经历如此惊心动魄的战斗，德拉科宁愿当个缩头乌龟。  
他现在明白每到学年末格兰芬多莫名其妙的加分都是怎么来的了，他现在一点也不羡慕，一点也不。  
说出公共休息室的口令，德拉科无视从各个方向投来的探究目光，径直回到宿舍，布雷斯今天居然没出门，看到他进门惊奇地说：“嘿，马尔福。你可算出现了。”  
“什么叫可算出现了？”德拉科打开衣柜开始挑衣服，他要洗澡，在神秘事务司里摸打滚爬之后又昏迷一整天，他觉得自己浑身都是奇怪的味道。  
“你失踪了一天多，更不妙的是在你失踪期间，格兰芬多的救世主他们也失踪了。”  
“是啊，十分不妙。他们把我绑架到一个不见天日的神秘基地严刑拷打企图得到我家古灵阁的钥匙，伟大的白巫师邓布利多为了不让他的黄金男孩档案上留下犯罪记录，同意将他在新西兰的一座青苹果果园送给我并给斯莱特林加五十分，只要我发誓不再追究。我被感动了，答应了这个条件还帮助他恢复了校长的职位。”德拉科满嘴跑火车。  
布雷斯低声笑道；“好吧，就当这是事实，但你知道外面那些人都在说什么吗？”  
“什么？”德拉科现在并不想动脑子思考。  
“一部分认为你被那个我们都知道是谁的人叫了过去，因为你是波特的同学或许他有想知道的情报。另一部分思考得更远，结合你这一年没怎么找茬波特，他们认为你是帮着波特去对付那位我们都知道是谁的人了。”布雷斯用事不关己的语气说。  
德拉科一愣，心想第一个猜测怎么和上辈子莫名其妙有些重合。“你是说那个秃了顶的黑巫师？”  
“咳咳咳咳咳……谁！？”布雷斯被南瓜汁呛到了。  
“哦，其实伏地魔是个秃子，我本来答应了要保密的。”德拉科满不在乎地说，“不过你最好保密。”  
布雷斯已经不知道该对德拉科说出口的“伏地魔”感到惊悚还是对“那个秃了顶的黑巫师”感到惊悚才是正确反应了，于是他选择无视两者。  
“答应谁保密？”他换了个问题。  
“哦，这就随你们猜测了，不是吗？”德拉科挑衅地笑笑，抱着衣服出门去级长浴室了。  


  
  
这周末天气很好，德拉科来到了室外晒太阳。一连几天他都躲着斯莱特林的同学，不是待在宿舍图书馆就是待在有求必应室，他不想被人质问，幸运的是邓布利多最近有不少事务要处理，没有找他谈话的打算。德拉科避开人群的视线，躺在湖边草地上，继续这几天来一直在思考的问题：面对邓布利多的时候该说些什么。  
“哦！”他听到有人惊呼。一片阴影挡住了太阳，德拉科感到自己的腿被谁踢了一脚。  
“哦，马尔福。”哈利眨眨眼，似乎没想到会在这里碰见他。  
“波特，如果你是专门过来踢我的，最好小心自己的脑袋。”德拉科怒视他。  
“嗯……抱歉？我只是想找个没人的地方自己待会儿，没看到你躺在这。”哈利说。  
“那你可以滚了，这有人了。”德拉科语气不善道。  
然而哈利没有离开，反而在旁边抱膝坐了下来。他盯着反射阳光的湖面，眼神黯淡，德拉科奇怪为什么自己总是会碰见落单的、情绪低落的波特，而对方身上熟悉的情绪甚至让他开不了口再次赶人，那太熟悉了，曾经有一段时间马尔福庄园只剩德拉科一个人，那些日子他整天将自己关在屋里看着窗外阳光跳动的草坪，每一秒都更加绝望。  
“你看最近的报纸了吗？”哈利打破宁静。  
德拉科模糊地嗯了一声。  
《预言家日报》报道的内容和他记忆中相差无几，曾经那份报纸被德拉科翻来覆去看了好几遍，撕了好几份，因为上面写了对卢修斯的判决。而这次他父亲的名字并不在上面，德拉科第一次有了自己所做的一切还是有回报的实感，哪怕只是为了这个，他都不会再质疑自己的决定是否值得。  
它是值得的，就算日后卢修斯会对他失望将他赶出家门，也是值得的。他父亲那么善于审时度势，等伏地魔死透，他会选择出对马尔福家最好的路。  
让德拉科感到庆幸的另一点是，报纸上只写了“那个活下来的男孩和他的同伴”，没有指明同伴中都有谁，这让他的斯莱特林同学们的猜测最多只能停留在空穴来风的程度，没有实在证据可以证明。  
“我在门廊碰到了诺特。”哈利没有继续之前的话题，“还有高尔和克拉布，他们威胁我来着。”  
是啊，肯定会的，上一次我还亲自参与了。德拉科翻白眼。  
“那两个大块头什么时候开始不跟着你了？”他好奇地问。  
“这学期开始之后。”德拉科轻蔑地说，“我们是斯莱特林，不像你们只凭冲动就行动的格兰芬多，我们做事之前会考虑很多。但是，总有些人的脑子不是那么好用，他们最初单纯觉得我父亲不在国内就没必要讨好我了……大忙人黄金男孩显然不会把他的心思放到他在学校的一个小小的死对头身上。”  
“我可没少关注你。”哈利嘀咕。  
“什么？”  
“没什么，我是说，真的，你爸爸不是食死徒吗？听贝拉特里克斯的话，好像他没回应伏地魔的召唤？而且我在小汉格顿墓地也没看见他。”  
“哈利･波特，如果你不想进湖里让乌贼帮你洗个澡，最好别说出任何猜测。”德拉科威胁，哈利举手投降。  
“他们出国了，大概两年后才会回来。就是这样，而我因为还要上学就没和他们一起去。”  
面对明显的谎言哈利意外没有追究，而是继续刚才的话题：“麦格教授从圣芒戈回来了，看起来气色不错。”  
“是什么让你觉得我会在意这个？”  
“她给你加了五十分——这个理由怎么样？”  
“什么！？”德拉科蹭地坐了起来，“给我加分！？”  
“是啊，因为提醒了大家神秘人回来了，所以我、罗恩、赫敏、金妮、纳威，还有卢娜，各加了五十分。”哈利点头，“然后我提醒她‘其实还有马尔福’，结果麦格教授和斯内普都吓得不轻。”  
“斯内普教授！？”德拉科再次尖叫，“还有谁知道！？”  
“啊……诺特也在场。”  
德拉科现在想自己跳黑湖里冷静冷静。他尝试说服自己被捕的食死徒名单上既然没有贝拉，那么自己也在神秘事务司还帮着波特的事大概已经被所有食死徒知道了，既然老诺特也是食死徒，这不过是早一天晚一天的区别。  
但德拉科还是严肃地警告：“听着，波特。我重申一遍，我是被你们牵扯进去的，不是去帮你们的！以前不会，以后更不会！”  
“但你实际上做的事就是帮了我们啊，金妮对你治好了她的脚很感激，一直想找机会给你道谢来着，只是一直没找到。不过罗恩还在说什么你有别的阴谋。”  
我可不就是有别的阴谋……哦不对，是别的想法。德拉科在心里说。  
“说起来你到底去神秘事务司干什么的？怎么去的？”哈利的语气猛然低沉下来：“贝拉特里克斯本来在攻击唐克斯，唐克斯躲了过去，结果击中你，那时候我以为……我以为你也死了。”  
没必要再补充什么，一个“也”足够说明为什么哈利的情绪一直那么低落，报纸上也说了，被误解的英雄小天狼星･布莱克，在神秘事务司战死。  
“个人有个人的门路。”德拉科站起身，拍去长袍上的草屑。  
“而我是去参观我的葬身之地。”  
斯莱特林平淡地说。  
晚餐时，布雷斯发现斯莱特林的沙漏里多了不少绿宝石，震惊地问：“邓布利多真的给了你一个青苹果果园！？”  
德拉科翻了个白眼，不是很想说话。  


  
  
德拉科翘了期末告别宴会，因为不想面对邓布利多。小心地避开人群时他碰到了怀里抱着一叠告示的卢娜。  
“你好，德拉科。”卢娜向他点头示意，经过他继续向前走，德拉科侧身的时候发现那些告示写着希望见到的人能够归还她的书本和衣服。  
“我不是教给过你定位咒了吗？”他皱眉。  
“哦，那个很好用，可惜每到学期末我丢的东西都会特别多，如果一个一个去找我会赶不上火车。”卢娜不慌不忙道，“所以如果有人能主动还回来，我会省下很多功夫。”  
“它们到最后总是会出现的，以前也是这样。”  
经历过到了最后也不会出现的斯莱特林微微点头，并没有过于在意，礼节性地询问：“需要帮忙吗？”  
“没关系，我自己可以找到。”卢娜说。  
德拉科还没继续上楼，又听到卢娜稍微高了一些的声音：“今天不在宴会上的人真多啊，哈利。”  
德拉科条件反射转头，正看到哈利阴沉着脸出现在走廊一端。  
“嗯……我今晚不想去。”哈利敷衍道，“你们在干什么？”  
“我在贴告示，德拉科在……”卢娜转向他，德拉科不得不停下上楼的脚步。  
“因为某个人的多嘴，最近在斯莱特林我相当不受欢迎。”他把所有事都推到了哈利身上。  
“好吧。”哈利叹了口气。  
“你在为小天狼星难过，”卢娜一针见血。“所以我猜你不会想听没关系的人不断提起他。”  
“啊……嗯。”他突然想到了什么，抬头盯着楼梯上的德拉科：“你好像知道他是我教父？”  
“我妈妈是他堂姐，在离开布莱克家前，他们的关系一直很好，之后也在关注他。”德拉科继续瞎扯，想着反正这些事死无对证。  
“你们认识的人中，也有过死亡的吗？既然你们都看得见夜骐。”哈利将目光在他们间来来回回，德拉科有些惊讶，他不知道卢娜也能看到夜骐。  
“我妈妈，她是个杰出的巫师，然而有一次在做实验的时候，一条咒语出了问题。那年我九岁。”卢娜简洁地说。  
哈利低头嘟囔了句像是感到遗憾之类的话。  
“我最亲近的人们在我眼前被杀，”德拉科挑起瘆人的笑意；“但没什么，你能做什么？你只能顺着他们的希望好好活着，直到有一天你们再见面。”  
“别想太多，波特。”德拉科摇头，“他们叫你救世主，或许你能拯救整个魔法界，但你救不了每一个人。”  
他沿着楼梯继续向上，打定主意不回头，因此只听见哈利坚定的声音从楼下传来：“那我也会尽全力多救一个人的！马尔福！”  
多一个两个有什么用呢？德拉科恶意地想。  
你在乎的人那么多，总有会被漏掉的。我在乎的那么少，还是全都漏掉过。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 德拉科：别想太多波特，你是救世主，救世主救世不救人  
> 所以他从来没有过【死前为什么没人救我】的念头，从第一次的六年级开始德拉科就固执地认为救自己只能靠自己  
> 虽然嘴上说自己是被牵扯进去的，实际上心里却没有怪别人，因为知道实际上如果自己完全不愿意根本没这个结果


	17. 不请自来

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • 由于个人萌点清奇，所以往往写出来的可能都不怎么是大家喜闻乐见的而是自己想看的。但如果这样能被喜欢就太好啦w

  
包厢门被粗暴地打开时，德拉科生气地说：“你就不能轻声点儿别打断我的思路扎比……这边是斯莱特林车厢，波特。”  
“我知道，你又不会出现在格兰芬多车厢。”哈利关上门，大大咧咧地坐到德拉科对面。“如果一年前有人对我说我会一节一节车厢来找你，我绝对不会相信。”  
我现在也不信！你居然一节一节的来找我？这不是我的本职工作吗！  
“那你一个格兰芬多出现在斯莱特林车厢就正常了吗！”德拉科额上爆出青筋。  
他实在搞不懂黄金男孩，曾经他总往哈利眼前凑的时候，对方看见他就满脸嫌恶，一副八辈子不想和自己扯上关系的模样。这次他不想出风头被黄金男孩盯着了，对方却一而再再而三地主动找上门。  
这人贱不贱啊！  
“我是来找你的，当然会来斯莱特林找人。”哈利理直气壮；“好吧，实际上是邓布利多教授，他对你出现在神秘事务司的原因很好奇，但你似乎一直刻意躲着他，所以他只好来问我了。”  
“你怎么说的？”德拉科有点兴趣了。  
“我说你和我们一起去的，因为在半路遇见了你，为了防止你告密就把你也拉下了船。说不定关键时刻还能当人质用。”  
德拉科笑出声；“蹩脚的谎言。”他评价，“会说出‘当人质’这种借口，足够证明你对以后将要面对的人有多不了解。”  
“我不否认，毕竟我最多也只见过其中的一些人两次而已。但是听起来，你似乎对他们很了解。”哈利的声音和目光都令德拉科感到不安，他尽力没表现出异常，皱眉道：“你什么意思，波特？”  
“还是之前的问题，你父亲是怎么回事？”  
“你为什么非要揪着这个问题不放！？”德拉科拍着座椅站起来；“他不会站在伏地魔那边，也不会对你们造成任何不利影响，知道这些还不够吗！？”  
真的够了！这次卢修斯根本就没露面，没把柄给他们抓，早在一切还没有开始的时候他父亲就完全脱离了这个泥潭困境，为什么这些人一定要抓住过去不放？！  
人都会犯错的不是吗？但那能不意味着接下来的所有错误都和犯过错的人有关！  
哈利看起来十分震惊，当他终于理解了德拉科的话之后连连否认：“不是的，马尔福，你误会了！我不是那个意思！”  
“那你是什么意思！”德拉科感到自己正在通往歇斯底里的路上狂奔，然而他无法阻止自己停下。  
“放假之前，我遇见你和卢娜那次，记得吗？我问你们有没有认识的人死亡。”哈利让自己的声音变得平稳，努力不去刺激到面前正在抓狂的斯莱特林；“然后你说，你亲眼看到自己最亲近的人被杀。”  
“所以我以为、我猜测，虽然贝拉特里克斯看起来不知道但她毕竟是后来才从阿兹卡班越狱的……”哈利吞了口唾沫，谨慎地选择词句。“他是不是，变得和小天狼星一样了？”  
似乎有一盆冷水迎头浇下，德拉科瞬间冷静了，然后猛地涨红了脸。  
天啊！他刚才面对着一个十几岁的小孩子干什么了！发狂？迁怒？不管什么都太丢脸了，幸好现在自己看起来也完全是个十几岁的小孩子，有时候他都觉得自己或许是在青少年堆中呆太久了，所以某些行为对一个中年人来说真的幼稚得不行。  
“咳咳。”德拉科尴尬地重新坐下，伸手挡住眼睛以下大半张脸。  
“他……我父亲他们还好好的，至少现在。”德拉科努力使自己平静下来，“我不会让他们发生任何事的。”  
哈利好笑地问：“要抢救世主的工作吗，马尔福？”  
“谁稀罕，疤头！”德拉科不屑地说，“再说一遍，不会再出现之前的情况了！那是意外！”  
“我打扰你们了吗？”布雷斯推门而入的时候，正看到德拉科在对哈利挥拳头，让他感到奇怪的是救世主并没有生气的样子，而是以一种难以形容的表情看着德拉科。  
“扎比尼，你回来的正好，快把这个格兰芬多扔出去。”德拉科眼睛一亮。  
“你为什么不自己干？”布雷斯倚在门边，探究地看着他们。  
“邪恶的黄金男孩威胁我如果敢对他动魔杖他就要把我倒吊在车头。”  
“嘿，那是你好不好！”哈利站起来反驳，“你甚至还威胁我要把我扒光！”  
包厢内的气氛顿时不太正常，布雷斯没忍住，噗地笑出声。  
“滚出去！！”德拉科歇斯底里。  


  
  
Malfoy，  
我也不太清楚为什么要写这封信，但是赫敏告诉我，如果我再不停止提起关于你的任何事，她就要把我石化一整天，所以我决定还是接受她的另一个建议给你写信比较好。我只是好奇——事实上赫敏也好奇，前几天O.W.Ls的成绩单寄到了，赫敏得了九个O一个E，你的成绩怎么样？  
——H.P.

  
  
在麻瓜酒店的房间中打开消失柜柜门，看到在预言家日报上放着封红色为底金色点缀的信封时，德拉科就出现了不好的预感。  
他觉得那一定是某个格兰芬多专门挑来恶心他的，不然谁会专门用这种俗气信封。  
事实证明他想得没错，寄信的人就是哈利･该死的･波特，那个不知道为什么开始主动招惹自己的救世主。原本德拉科是打算无视这封信的，但他瞥到了自己摊在桌子上的O.W.Ls成绩单，突然改变了主意。  
他直接将羊皮纸翻到背面——麻瓜的酒店里只有笔记本纸，德拉科不想被任何人发现自己整个暑假都呆在麻瓜伦敦，并且是用“莱尔瑞･摩洛”的假身份，只有在房间内他才会停止服用复方汤剂。  
Potter。  
德拉科写道。  
别因为这些无聊的事来骚扰我！是否需要提醒你我的处境并不比你好多少？  
随信附着成绩单拷贝。——D.M.  
德拉科将羊皮纸塞进信封，撕下一张便条，在上面写下给家养小精灵的要求，让佩拉复制一份自己的成绩单装到信封里，把信封的配色变成绿银搭配再寄给哈利･波特，然后把成绩单放回消失柜。呆在麻瓜界唯一的坏处是不能随意使用魔法，为此德拉科还专门要求佩拉去学认字，幸好对传统的家养小精灵来说主人的话就是绝对，佩拉完美地完成了德拉科的要求。  
O.W.Ls的成绩出乎德拉科的意料，他真的得到了十个O，最不抱希望的神奇生物保护课也得到了A，但这门课就是他用来凑学分的，哪怕得T他都不在意。  
所以能刺激到万事通小姐还是挺有意思的。  
德拉科每天都会去买一份麻瓜的报纸，食死徒引起的骚乱他上辈子没怎么注意过，因为一直沉浸在能够被命名为惊慌的喜悦之中，满心觉得只要完成黑魔王的任务父亲就会被原谅，马尔福家就不用面对食死徒低声下气，母亲就不会被那些混账气得憔悴不已。如今冷静下来搜集信息，德拉科再次意识到食死徒们的残暴程度，即使他后来终于能够用出索命咒，德拉科也理解不了那些疯子的想法。  
不过也仅限于搜集信息了，德拉科可没有阻拦他们的想法，那是救世主的工作。他现在需要的就是努力保命，坐等哈利･波特打败伏地魔——虽然没办法完全抽身，但他还是决定尽量少牵扯，至少不能再和神秘事务司里一样了。  
原本和他熟悉的斯莱特林在上学期末像是商量好的似的，纷纷开始光明正大地疏远他，连潘西都收到了家里的来信，让她不要再和德拉科走太近，原本和他不熟的自然不会在这个节骨眼上和他套近乎。反而还是布雷斯，这个五年级才真正和自己熟悉起来的室友，就像过去在旁人都对自己言听计从的时候一副冷漠脸时一样，在旁人都刻意避开德拉科时，他却和德拉科有说有笑。  
但不管是谁，这个暑假都没给德拉科写信。布雷斯那家伙和他母亲以及他母亲不知第几任的丈夫出国旅游去了，根本没时间想起他，结果接下来的暑假德拉科反而和哈利聊起来了，他不得不让佩拉给自己送来一叠羊皮纸。  
他们没有讨论过什么有意义的事，大多是像那次在有求必应室变出的魔药室里一样，随口瞎扯开玩笑。不过当哈利无意间提起自己7月31日过生日后，德拉科回信问他有没有想要的礼物。  
德拉科已经很久不过生日了，虽然他现在外表是十六岁但灵魂已经要四十岁了，早就不再像孩子一样期待生日礼物。他对哈利的回信是出于礼节，在他过去受到的教育中，如果知道了有对自己而言有用的人的生日，那么就应该送给他一份生日礼物，救世主毫无疑问属于“有用的人”。德拉科原本也不想直接问他喜欢什么，奈何互相作对那么多年，他对哈利讨厌的东西记得很清楚，喜欢的东西还真没把握。他知道哈利喜欢魁地奇，可这是件众所周知的事，如果送和魁地奇相关的礼物十有八九会和别人的生日礼物撞上，马尔福送人礼物怎么能容忍和其他人的撞上？  
哈利的回信充满了惊奇，似乎完全没想到德拉科会提出要送自己礼物。但是他说目前自己没什么想要的，非要说的话，他希望能听德拉科唱完那首麻瓜的歌。  
你指望我去你家唱给你听吗！德拉科翻白眼。  
他最终喝下复方汤剂去了趟对角巷，现在才7月下旬，却已经有许多家店铺关门了，好在德拉科想去的一家饰品店还开着。纳西莎一直很喜欢这家店的商品，她说即使是最简单的设计，在这里也能被挖掘出值得消费的价值。  
德拉科买下了一条能够永久记录一段声音的黑钻石项链，它被设计成简单的菱形，中间镶着颗翠绿的沙弗莱石，和哈利眼睛的颜色很像。用魔杖敲敲那颗绿色宝石就会传出记录下的声音，再敲一次就会停止。德拉科清唱了好几遍那首歌才对自己满意，在哈利生日前一天将录好的歌给他寄了出去。  


  
  
据不愿透露教名的某位韦斯莱先生对家中的其他人爆料，那个活下来的男孩哈利･波特在自己的生日当晚，往床铺的范围施了静音咒，并傻笑了一晚上。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不愿透露教名的韦斯莱先生：一！整！晚！你能想象吗？傻笑了一！整！晚！我差点儿要把他送去圣芒戈！


	18. 偏离与符合

  
收到霍格沃茨书单的第三天，德拉科考虑再三，还是决定遵从记忆的走向往对角巷走一趟。只是按这个暑假的发展来看，如果再遇见救世主他们，哈利･波特非但不会对自己恶言相向，反而更有可能凑上来打招呼。而根据暑假的信件来往，似乎只有万事通小姐知道他们在用猫头鹰聊天，红毛黄鼠狼还处于一听到德拉科的名字就抓狂的地步——当然，这不能排除是因为对方实在是烦透了哈利不断地提起自己的原因。总之为了防止他的巨怪脑给自己带来更多麻烦，德拉科还是选择了使用复方汤剂。  
如果还是和记忆中的一样，那么唯一有可能对“莱尔瑞”这个面孔有印象的奥利凡德已经被伏地魔下令抓起来了，就算出现偏差，魔杖店还开着门，他也不太可能走出店门，总体来说，这个身份很安全。  
虽然目前为止一切都没出现巨大的偏差，但德拉科认为自己还是有必要去确认一下的，他不认为伏地魔会轻易放过神秘事务司里的失败，曾经这项惩罚落在了自己身上，可是这次卢修斯并未参与任何事，该发生的却还是发生了，那么只能代表有人顶替了卢修斯的位置。直到现在，德拉科对神秘事务司事件的整体面貌依旧处于迷茫状态，曾经他知道的只有自己父亲被判入阿兹卡班的公开原因：对魔法部官员使用夺魂咒，以及支持伏地魔。没有人会告诉他细节，即使他正是那个因为父亲的失败被推出来接受根本不可能完成的任务的人。在纳西莎眼中德拉科永远是个孩子，食死徒们只等着看马尔福家的笑话。这次亲自参与最后也是最重要的一场战斗之后，德拉科搞明白的也只有所有事的大体方向没出现变化，《预言家日报》刊登的文章除了少了一个人的名字以外没有改变，学年前半该发生的一些能够看出端倪的事件还是发生了。  
当德拉科决定不会站在黑魔王的阵营之后，他最担心的就是六年级的发展。毫无疑问，神秘事务司事件有主谋，而那个主谋就是和记忆中的卢修斯站在同一位置的人。至于这个人是谁，猜都不用猜，《预言家日报》在这方面十分贴心，一个字不差地写出了威森加摩判决的结果，被捕入狱的食死徒中唯一一个对魔法部官员使用了夺魂咒的人——简直意料之中，是老诺特。  
按伏地魔的思想考虑，这次被迫接受任务的有很大可能是西奥多･诺特。  
这个人在某种程度上和自己很像，比如父亲都是食死徒，都在魔法部工作，都在伏地魔第一次倒台后圆滑脱身。但他又和自己根本不一样，过去德拉科打从心里不怎么喜欢诺特，他不理解自己凭什么要对他客气，既然诺特完全不讨喜。他从未尝试过去理解这个人，还不如布雷斯，战后德拉科和布雷斯关系变好了，如果说接受伏地魔任务的人是布雷斯，在知道任务内容的前提下，他能把布雷斯的行动猜中七八分，可如果是诺特……德拉科只能祈祷十六岁的孩子再怎么不同，面对同一件事时能够想到的方法也是有限的了。  
说真的再让他重来一次德拉科也想不到比用消失柜传送食死徒更好的办法，但如今两个消失柜一个在他的皮袋中一个在除了自己没人进得去的马尔福庄园，诺特还能怎么办？  
原本他打算跟踪诺特，至少要确认对方是否和自己当初一样被烙上了黑魔标记、接受了某个任务、这个任务的具体内容是否相同。可他没办法知道诺特什么时候去对角巷，让家养小精灵去探查无疑是个好方法，但德拉科无法放心相当长的一段时间内，马尔福庄园没有一个有清醒意识的生物。  
所以既然跟踪不了诺特，那就试着跟踪救世主算了，既然哈利･波特自带吸引麻烦的体质。  
然而当他踩着系带凉鞋推开摩金夫人长袍店的门，德拉科终于意识到这个决定有多蠢。  
他喝过放了女人头发的复方汤剂来买什么长袍啊！！  
莱尔瑞小姐站在长袍店中央，彻底傻了。  
虽然他不介意在喝了复方汤剂的情况下穿偏向中性的女装——不过他到现在也接受不了裙子——这种设定一旦习惯之后就不是什么问题了。但是，买女式长袍？买了也没用啊！  
还在做心理斗争的时候，摩金夫人已经发现了他，热情地迎了上来。  
“来买霍格沃茨长袍吗，亲爱的？”摩金夫人向店外看了一眼，发现没有其他人之后不满地问：“你一个人来的吗？”  
“不，不是。我妈妈去丽痕书店买书了。”德拉科回过神来，“我……我不是霍格沃茨的学生，只是来找朋友的，听她推荐了这里的长袍店所以打算离开前买一件。”他对自己找的理由很满意，“我想要买一款修身恒温型的袍子。”  
“亲爱的，虽然我很不想这么说，但最近来英国绝对不是明智的选择。”摩金夫人从口袋中掏出一根皮尺，“来吧，到后面来，我给你量量尺寸。”  
德拉科空洞着眼睛被摩金夫人拉到衣架后，一脸听天由命。  
“喜欢什么颜色，亲爱的？”她收起皮尺，拉过一个滑动衣架。  
“绿……有什么推荐的吗？”德拉科刚想回答绿色，又觉得这个颜色太斯莱特林了，连忙改口。矮胖的女巫打量着他，抽出一件宝蓝色的长袍。  
“这种怎么样？你的皮肤头发和眼睛颜色都很淡，衬得下来。”  
德拉科心不在焉地点点头，由着摩金夫人给他套上长袍，用别针做记号，他越来越搞不懂自己是来干什么的了。这时店门再次被推开，能让德拉科想起自己目的的黄金三人组走了进来。他是透过礼服的缝隙看到的，而正在低声念叨着刚量出的尺寸的摩金夫人好像并没有察觉到又来了客人。德拉科无意提醒，只是看着三人组左顾右盼，之后，顶着一只乌青色眼圈的赫敏高声问了一句：“请问有人在吗？”  
到底是谁打的她？德拉科还是想给那位勇士献花，居然敢打格兰杰，说不定坟头草都一米高了。  
“有的，亲爱的。等一分钟好吗？”摩金夫人回答，当宝蓝色的长袍终于贴合德拉科现在的身材后，她满意地说：“镜子在那边，女士，你可以先照照看。”  
斯莱特林从挂衣架后走出来，站到镜子前转动身体假装在观察衣服，实际上却透过镜子观察站在他身后不远处的三个人。  
“这是个媚娃吗？”他听到罗恩小声问。  
去你的！这是个麻瓜！德拉科转头狠狠地瞪了罗恩一眼，他看到赫敏给了罗恩一记肘击，低声示意他赶紧道歉。  
“对不起。”罗恩揉着腰说。  
那边哈利已经被摩金夫人喊去量尺寸了，德拉科也不好喊停她的工作，何况这给了他一个很好的理由去等三人组。于是他大度地表示可以先等他们全都量好一起裁剪，毕竟学生长袍要比德拉科身上这件款式简单多了。  
他掏出包里被施了混淆咒的玻璃水杯，补上一口复方汤剂，但外人只会觉得他在喝果汁。然后假装很感兴趣地看着挂出来的成衣。  
“你看起来像是第一次来？”哈利突然出现，吓得德拉科后背一凉。  
这家伙难道会主动去找所有不主动搭理他的人吗？  
“是的，我来找朋友。”德拉科冷漠地点头，把刚才对摩金夫人的说辞重复了一遍。“她向我推荐对角巷的摩金夫人长袍店，所以我打算回去之前来这里逛逛，买些纪念品。”  
“嘿，如果你要买纪念品，为什么不去韦斯莱魔法笑料店呢？”罗恩从另一侧钻了出来，德拉科差点控制不住拿魔杖甩他脑袋。  
“在对角巷93号，我敢肯定你会在那里买到很有意思的纪念品。”  
“你推荐他们？纪念品？”哈利被逗到了，撞了撞罗恩的肩膀。  
“你不能否认他们的点子一定很有意思不是吗？”罗恩理直气壮地撞了回去。  
“既然你们这么说，好吧，等会儿我会去看看的。”德拉科礼貌地点头，借着摩金夫人喊自己的声音离开他们的包围圈。似乎是觉得把他晾了这么久不好意思，摩金夫人非常快速地做好了德拉科的长袍，装进手提袋。他走出长袍店在街上看了看，没有发现想要找的人，于是干脆地往韦斯莱双胞胎的店去了。  
暑假期间他只来过一次对角巷，为了给哈利买生日礼物，那时候他忘记了这件事，既然刚才罗恩提醒了，德拉科觉得去买点东西也不错。说不定那些发明什么时候就能派上用场呢。  
双胞胎的店铺就像他们本身一样，稀奇古怪，吸引着所有路过人的注意力。周围的店铺全都黯淡无光，只有它超乎一般地五光十色。德拉科“哇哦”了一声，跟着人群挤进店门，身体里的恶作剧因子不断向外涌。  
斯莱特林摩拳擦掌，开心地走向商品架。  


  
  
“你们不觉得刚才那个人有些古怪吗？”  
跟在韦斯莱夫妇和金妮身后，哈利对自己的两个朋友说。  
“像媚娃的那个？嗷！”罗恩又被赫敏打了一拳。  
“罗恩，这很失礼！你不能因为自己见过的最漂亮的女人是媚娃，就觉得所有漂亮女孩儿都是媚娃！”赫敏不满。  
“我可没这么说！”  
“用想的也不行！”  
“她什么毛病？”罗恩指着赫敏不解地小声问哈利，“她自己不就不是？”  
原本还打算附和罗恩的哈利现在选择闭嘴。  
“所以，哈利，她哪里奇怪？”赫敏没听见罗恩最后的小声嘀咕，转而问哈利。  
“嗯……你们看现在的对角巷。”哈利指着如今堪称荒凉的商业街，“会有巫师选择在这个特殊时期来英国？德姆斯特朗的校长都被害了，消息早就传到了国外。”  
赫敏无奈地摇头；“哦，哈利，你也不能因为自己觉得现在英国很危险就不让别人来找朋友了，说不定她是为了带朋友离开的呢？”  
哈利还是想反驳，虽然他说不出来为什么，但直觉就是认为那个人很奇怪，他的直觉一向很准。然而金妮的呼声吸引了他，哈利抬头看去，韦斯莱魔法笑料店的橱窗灯光闪闪，屹立在死寂的对角巷。  
年轻人们挤进门，很快被店内的商品吸引了注意力，连赫敏都在仔细阅读一只箱子背面的说明文字，看起来十分兴奋，抓住过来招呼他们的、穿着品红色长袍的弗雷德激动地讨论着什么。哈利在乱逛中碰见了乔治，这个店主对他讲述最近接到的订单。  
“……魔法部在我们这儿买了五百顶防咒帽！”他手舞足蹈，“你能相信吗哈利？这只是能对付一些小魔法、小恶咒的玩意儿，对不可饶恕咒可没什么作用。一个铁甲咒就能解决的问题他们居然买了五百顶！”  
“看起来魔法部的很多人魔法都不过关。”哈利好笑地附和。  
这时，他看到之前在长袍店里遇见的那个女巫站在店门口，将包装好的许多商品塞进一个体积特别小的袋子里，她抬起头往四周看了看——目光掠过海格时显得特别嫌弃——像是突然发现了什么一般，警惕地在街上没有人注意到自己的情况下往和长袍店相反的方向快步走去。  
哈利连忙在店内找人，然而他没看到罗恩和赫敏，乔治也正在和一个同样穿着品红色店袍的金发女巫说话，注意到哈利看向他，乔治对女巫打了个手势。  
“哈利，外面有顾客需要我。你在这儿逛逛，想要什么随便拿，好吗？不用付钱。”  
“那怎么行！”哈利立刻反驳。  
“别忘了，我们的开店资金就是你借给我们的，”乔治坚持，“记得帮我们宣传就可以了！活下来的男孩儿会比你自己想象中更能带动客流量！”  
“那好吧，如果你坚持。”哈利耸耸肩，“我可以自己逛，你去忙吧乔治。”  
当乔治离开后，哈利迅速从自己包里抽出隐形衣披在身上，穿过人群挤出小店。万幸，女巫还在视野范围内，哈利跑过去，他看到女巫左转小心地进入了翻倒巷，那熟门熟路的样子怎么看也不该是第一次来的人。  
果然有古怪！  
披着隐形衣的哈利没有担心会被发现的烦恼，于是他光明正大地拐了进去，结果直接撞到了他跟踪的人身上。  
“Ouch！”女巫的右手原本握着魔杖在头顶，看起来想要用它敲自己脑袋似的。被哈利这么一撞为了站稳下意识向上抓去，结果恰好抓到隐形衣，险些把它扯下来。  
哈利死死拉住斗篷，防止暴露。然而女巫瞪大了眼，不敢置信地问：“哈利･波特！？”  
看吧！果然认识自己！哈利顿时有些激动。不过等等，这爆破音怎么那么耳熟……  
“德拉科･马尔福！？”他用比面前的人更不敢置信的语气问。  
一时嘴快的德拉科后悔不已，坚决否认：“你认错人了，先生。我叫摩洛。”  
哈利掀开斗篷，笑了起来；“你是不是忘了自己在神秘事务司用过这个名字？”  
是的我忘了！而你他妈居然记得！  
他还在嘴硬；“其实我叫莱尔瑞。”  
“莱尔瑞（Lyrae）？”哈利重复，“天琴座（Lyra）？”他笑得更开心了，“你们家起名都是这个调调吗？”  
“如果你认真观察过就该知道，其实是布莱克家起名都是这个调调，除了我妈。”德拉科终于放弃反驳了。他又没办法解释这其实是他给自己孩子预备的两个名字之一，当初就想着男孩儿叫天蝎座女孩儿叫天琴座，这辈子顺手拿来用一下而已，放过他这个不会起名的老人吧！虽然这么说但他也觉得自己的起名水平比把父母校长教授朋友的教名直接给孩子用的未来的救世主好太多！  
“你到底在干什么？我看你好像在跟踪什么人？”哈利往翻倒巷里看了看，空荡荡的巷子除了他们没有任何人。  
“见鬼的该死！”德拉科突然跳了起来，慌张地转身；“你刚才看到有人从什么店里出来吗，波特？”  
“没……”哈利说着便抬头看了一眼，突然抖开隐形衣向前迈了一步，连着德拉科一起罩住。  
“你……”  
“嘘——！有人出来了！”哈利指给德拉科看，西奥多･诺特迈出店门，四下打量之后继续向里走去。  
“跟过去。”德拉科发号施令。  
“你跟踪他干什么？”哈利疑惑道。  
“哦——波特！别逼我咒你！”德拉科绝望地呻吟，“你就跟踪我有动力是不是？”  
哈利张张嘴，发现自己没办法反驳，又悻悻地闭上。  
“先跟上，等会儿解释！”德拉科抓着隐形斗篷迈开腿，有这么个好东西他为什么还要用会被反咒解开的幻身咒呢？  
至于波特，他果然是麻烦吸引体质！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 欢迎收看莱尔瑞小姐神速掉马现场（逃跑  
> 摩擦？火花？不存在的(╭☞´ิ∀´ิ)╭☞  
> 就是不按套路走(((((└(:D」┌)┘)))))))


	19. 跟踪

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • 提及有关炼金术的东西，那是我瞎扯，不要太在意

  
路过诺特从其中走出来的店铺时，德拉科往阴暗的橱窗里瞥了一眼。  
“那里面是卖什么的？”哈利好奇地问。  
德拉科将他从上到下打量一番；“你真的不是喝了复方汤剂的假波特吗？居然不先义愤填膺指责翻倒巷没好东西来的人也不会是好人，只是问那里面卖的什么？”  
“不能要求所有人都和自己一样，所以管他们干什么——还是你教我的。”哈利满不在乎地说，“而且不管怎么看，喝了复方汤剂的那个都是你。”  
德拉科识趣地转移话题；“洛佩斯魔药店，专门卖那些对角巷不会出售的魔药原料，假货很多，但真品往往是品质最好的。”  
他们说话没误着走路，跟着诺特走过博金博克时德拉科又往橱窗里瞥了一眼，看来诺特想买的东西博金博克店并没有，这让德拉科有些惊讶，这可是翻倒巷里最大的店铺了，不论是卢修斯还是德拉科，只要没急事，每次来翻倒巷都会到这里逛逛，谁也说不准会不会淘到什么有用的物件，过去那条蛋白石项链就是在这里买的，如果诺特想要的东西博金博克里根本没可能有，那么会在哪里？是什么？  
“这里我知道。”哈利发现德拉科的小动作后兴奋道；“博金博克店，专门卖黑魔法物品，我记得里面有一个两米多高的黑色柜子。”  
你激动个什么劲儿？德拉科怀疑哈利一定是在韦斯莱双胞胎的店里吃错了东西，不然这种炫耀一般的行为是怎么回事？这可是翻倒巷的店！  
“等等，你说你‘记得’？”德拉科真佩服自己还能抓住重点，听哈利的描述，他说的似乎就是目前待在自己皮袋中的那个消失柜。  
“哦，二年级的时候我第一次用飞路粉，不小心念错了对角巷的名字，就跑进了那家店。”哈利突然停下了这个话题，用膝盖顶了顶走在他前面的德拉科的腿；“快看，马尔福！诺特进了一家店！”然后他就推着德拉科向前跑，搞得斯莱特林直抱怨。  
“他进的店又跑不了，你急什么？嗷！波特！什么东西硌到我的背了！”他愤愤地挥开哈利撑在自己脑袋上方的手，接过斗篷撑着，然而由于现在的身高问题德拉科即使撑着它也还是让斗篷蒙了哈利一脸。  
“……还是我来吧。”哈利无奈地说。  
“……哦。”德拉科尴尬道。“那你别凑那么近，真的，什么东西那么硌人？”  
“你送我的项链。”  
“哦，那个。怎么样？是不是比其他人的生日礼物好得多？”德拉科得意地挑眉，没在乎哈利点头的动作多敷衍，继续夸自己：“马尔福送的东西理所当然是最好的。”  
正说着，他们已经来到了那家店门口。它比奥利凡德魔杖店还要小，透过玻璃窗向里看诺特似乎正在和店老板讨价还价，但站在外面什么都听不见。  
“要是能听到他们在说什么就好了。”哈利皱眉道。  
“你傻了吗，波特？”德拉科鄙视地看着他，“我当然可以进去！你如果想听当然也可以跟进来！”  
不如说你还是跟进来吧救世主，阻止诺特可不是我的工作。德拉科在心里补充，他现在严重怀疑上辈子自己也是这样被哈利跟踪了，只是和他一起躲在隐形斗篷下的应该是罗恩或者赫敏，或者他们两个。  
哈利盯着德拉科的脸。这张脸和他本人并不像，然而皮肤、头发甚至眼睛颜色都一模一样。之前罗恩对他的第一反应是“这是不是个媚娃”，原因就是从配色上来看的确和芙蓉很像，并且长相十分漂亮。  
当然，这不是说马尔福可能是个媚娃，不管怎么说他可是男的，这只是代表没人会光看脸就认出“她”是德拉科･马尔福。  
于是哈利点头，抬抬胳膊示意他离开斗篷，德拉科得意地哼了一声，用手指理理发丝，光明正大地走进了那家店。哈利看着德拉科的背影，突然想起一个问题。  
他专门去买女式长袍做什么！？等等他好像穿的是女装啊！  
把马尔福和女装这两个词联系在一起，哈利发觉自己不太好，为了防止胡思乱想他连忙跟着德拉科走进店内。  
这家店的风格与他迄今为止见过的任何一处都相差甚远，墙上贴满了画着魔法阵的手稿，架子上的瓶瓶罐罐不同于大多数魔药的混浊，而是半透明的，五颜六色堆在一起，瓶子上的标签写的是哈利看不懂的语言。但也有一些魔药处理中会用到的仪器，被零碎的金属零件包围。  
德拉科进门时，诺特和店主都回头看了他一眼，之后诺特的语气明显急切起来。  
“这些明显不够，至少再多一倍！”他低声吼道。  
“可是先生，你也知道现在的情况，所有的进货渠道都没有了，这已经是我剩下的所有库存了。”满头白发的店主语气中满是恐慌，但仍然无可奈何地说。  
“该死！”诺特骂了一声，将一些金加隆扔到柜台上。德拉科假装被声音吸引看向柜台，正好瞥见诺特用布包起一些墨绿色的石头，匆匆离开。  
“我想买一些卡巴拉之石。”德拉科等诺特离开，立刻高傲地对店主说。在翻倒巷这地方越是表现得彬彬有礼越容易被欺负，想买到好东西必须要是懂行的人。现在这个外表没什么威震力，德拉科想试着在气势上表现。  
店主立刻皱起眉头；“怎么都要买这个？”他再抬头时，语气没了对诺特说话时的惊恐，但更无奈了。  
“很抱歉小姐，我这里已经没有库存了。”  
“过几天可能会有吗？”德拉科假装急切道，“我很需要。”  
“真的抱歉，”店主叹气，“最近不会再进货了，事实上，待会儿我就打算把店关了。”  
“那好吧。”德拉科的语气十分不满，“连翻倒巷都买不到好东西了，还能指望什么！”  
他抱怨着、怒气冲冲地走出店门，察觉到肩膀被人拍了一下之后没有抵抗，顺着那个力道拐进一处小巷子里，哈利展开隐形衣将德拉科裹了进去。  
“我刚才跟着诺特出来，看见他直接回对角巷了。”哈利率先开口，“他一直捂着左手小臂，那屋里有什么东西会伤害人？”  
“当然不，波特，那是家相当安全的店。”德拉科抬手指着刚离开的店，“注意到墙上贴的东西了吗？那不是魔法阵，它们是炼金术阵，那家店叫‘无中生有铺’，是专门出售炼金术原料和工具的，不卖成品当然也没有任何成品被摆出来。危险程度比刚才路过的魔药店都低。”  
“以及，为了防止你不知道，我提醒你一句，黑魔标记是印在左臂上的。”德拉科卷起自己的袖子指了指，突然反应过来现在他还是女性外表，露胳膊没一点证明作用。  
“诺特是食死徒！？”哈利的表情顿时严肃了起来。  
“我可没这么说，波特，他还未成年。有可能只是因为他见过伏地魔用黑魔标记惩罚部下，留下的心理阴影，在亲眼见证之前别妄下结论。”他拽了哈利一把，示意他往对角巷的方向回。  
“如果你在意他买了什么……”德拉科思考再三，开口道：“那东西叫卡巴拉之石，你可以随便找个理由去问格兰杰它是什么。我搞不懂诺特买它有什么用，对炼金术我也只是一知半解。”  
“尼可･勒梅擅长的那种吗？”哈利想起了一年级时的魔法石。  
“对，不过我想诺特也不可能试着做魔法石吧，又不是每个人都能像尼可･勒梅一样厉害。再说，原料也不对。”  
“你好像对炼金术挺了解啊，马尔福。”  
和货真价实的十六岁少年比起来，我当然对什么都挺了解的。德拉科完全开心不起来。  
“马尔福家历史上唯一的拉文克劳家主，他有个伟大的目标就是再往拉文克劳塞几个马尔福，所以他的画像总是把各种知识编成孩子也会喜欢的故事讲给每一个小孩儿听。”德拉科耸肩，“故事还不错，但某种程度上也挺失败的。因为迄今为止还没出现第二个拉文克劳的马尔福。”  
“没什么事儿我就走了。”德拉科指指对面的韦斯莱魔法笑料店。“听着，波特，不许和任何人提起遇到了我！”  
“你就不能改改干什么都用威胁人的语气的毛病！”哈利看着这个没一点威震力还想恐吓人的家伙，觉得没什么搭配比这更不协调了。  
“对付你还要什么别的？”德拉科挥了挥手，钻出斗篷往破釜酒吧方向走去。

  
  
  
“你刚才去哪儿了？”赫敏在店里堵住了哈利，“我和罗恩找遍了店里，别说谎，我敢肯定你出去了！”  
“嗯……我不是说我觉得在长袍店碰见的女巫有点奇怪吗？我就去跟踪了一下。”哈利心虚地说。  
“然后呢？”  
“我跟着她到了丽痕书店看到了她妈妈，然后她们一起离开了对角巷。”  
赫敏用拳头钻了钻哈利的肩膀。  
“就叫你不要乱怀疑人了！”  
“赫敏，你知道我的直觉向来蛮准的……不过偶尔也会出现意外，没错。”哈利看见赫敏尖锐的眼神，连忙补充。  
“对了，你知道什么是卡巴拉之石吗？”他突然意识到这是个询问的好时机，自己随便找的借口能够成为很好的理由。“我看到她拿了一本写着这个单词的书。”  
“卡巴拉之石？我好像在哪儿听过。”陷入思考模式的赫敏将写着“白日梦咒”的小盒子在两只手里抛来抛去。  
“卡巴拉，卡巴拉……哦！我想起来了！犹太教有个神秘哲学就叫这个名字，而在炼金术中，卡巴拉之石代表着‘无中生有’，或者更准确点，炼金术士认为它是某种‘起源的生命’。很多东西都能通过它冶炼出来。有传闻说尼可･勒梅就是使用这种东西做出的魔法石。”  
可马尔福刚说过用它做魔法石的话原料不对。哈利心想。  
“或许她只是个痴迷炼金术的巫师，”赫敏总结，“而你知道，这样的巫师多少都会神神叨叨的，让人觉得不那么正常。”  
破釜酒吧外的德拉科突然很想打喷嚏，险些把复方汤剂喷出去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 哈利：我知道这个！我知道那个！那边的我也知道是啥！（星星眼）  
> 德拉科（棒读）：你真棒你真棒


	20. 黑魔标记

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • 说起来，Pottermore上测了两次，分院帽都把我扔去了格兰芬多，我一想去格兰芬多的朋友测了两次都是斯莱特林，然后我们计划着互换身份（入戏太深，但那家伙第三次就去了格兰芬多

  
斯莱特林学院的人原本就比其他三个学院少，别的学院又不愿和他们混在一起，这事儿看五年级时哈利･波特创办D.A.的情况就知道了，成员中唯独没有斯莱特林。因此，在霍格沃茨特快上，斯莱特林车厢往往是最空荡的，至于过去那种五六个人都在德拉科的包厢的情况，只是因为他们想凑在德拉科旁边而已，并不是因为别的地方没了空位。  
依旧是第一个来到车站的德拉科在火车停下后随便找了个包厢，把几个行李箱搬上座椅，家徽那面朝外，猜测这样大概就没有人来这里找不自在了。  
然而等他全程装空气终于没被任何人拦住从级长车厢回来之后，德拉科看到自己的行李全被堆在一侧的座椅上，布雷斯·扎比尼坐在另一侧拿着一张羊皮纸，不知道在纠结什么。  
“你就不能顺手把它们都放到架子上，是吗扎比尼？”德拉科向上抬头，结果发现两边的行李架都被布雷斯的箱子占据了，他恼怒地将箱子放到地上其中一个推进自己座椅底下，然后把另一个往对面踹，狠狠地撞上了布雷斯的腿。  
“Fuck Merlin！马尔福！别当个混蛋！”布雷斯惨叫一声揉着自己的腿。  
“我本来就是。”德拉科理直气壮。  
布雷斯侧着脸念叨没见过这么不要脸的。  
“所以，”德拉科冲布雷斯手中的羊皮纸抬抬下巴，“你在看什么？”他不记得曾经在六年级开学的火车上这家伙一脸严肃地思考了什么问题……哦，或许是因为当初他自己一直在絮絮叨叨着关于黑魔王食死徒什么的，导致布雷斯没心情思考。  
“我在想要上什么N.E.W.Ts提高班，就业咨询的时候我对院长说完全没考虑过以后的工作，被相当尖锐地讽刺了一番。”布雷斯听起来完全不像有多难过的样子，“放假之前院长对我说‘连你那个前几年不务正业的室友都有了明确的未来职业目标，如果开学后你让我一门一门帮你选，就做好上所有课的准备’。”  
前几年不务正业的室友干笑着不说话。  
“因此我相当好奇——你的职业目标是什么？说来参考一下。”  
“虽然我觉得对你没什么参考价值，不过，我在考虑去圣芒戈当治疗师，认真的。”德拉科回答。  
布雷斯惊奇地看着他；“这可真是没想到，我以为你会选择魔法部之类的！”  
“相比起魔法部，圣芒戈是个绝对安全的地方。你还会不理解吗扎比尼？”  
“如果是我做出这个选择当然很好理解，可放在你身上就不容易理解了。马尔福，你在这里究竟是什么立场？还有你和波特怎么回事，明显你们没过去那么剑拔弩张。”  
正当德拉科郁闷该如何回答的时候，救星来了，一个低年级的斯莱特林拉开包厢的门，不太自在地看了德拉科一眼，递给布雷斯一卷扎着紫色绸带的羊皮纸。  
“一个教授让我把这个交给布雷斯·扎比尼。”低年级斯莱特林说，“现在送到了。”他说完便离开了包厢。  
看到那扎眼的配色德拉科立刻明白了羊皮纸里是什么，果然，布雷斯满脸疑惑地将它拆开后不解地说：“请柬？邀请我在C车厢共进午餐……斯拉格霍恩教授是谁？”  
“新的教师吧，我们的黑魔法防御教授不是又出事故了吗？”德拉科漫不经心道，“说不定又是个爱慕着你妈妈的年轻巫师？”他开玩笑。  
“我妈妈的第八任丈夫可还活得好好的。”布雷斯卷起羊皮纸塞进口袋，“我去看看。”  
金发斯莱特林不耐烦地挥挥手，示意他赶紧滚。  
布雷斯离开包厢后，德拉科望着窗外流动的风景陷入沉思。暑假后半段他一直在思考诺特在翻倒巷买的炼金术原料是做什么用的，他虽然不怎么了解诺特，但毕竟是从小就认识的人，再互相不了解也不至于不知道对方居然对炼金术感兴趣，真要谈论起这方面的问题他不一定比自己知道的更多。麻瓜们有句话是怎么说的来着？事出反常必有妖，诺特一定在策划着什么。如果他现在的处境和自己当初一样，德拉科不得不开始担忧自己的死活了——如果诺特同样选择将食死徒引入霍格沃茨。  
只是德拉科真的不理解那家伙买一堆石头做什么，卡巴拉之石被许多炼金术士称作“起源石”，也就是说它能炼成的东西实在太多了，知道诺特买了它和不知道没有太大区别。德拉科甚至冒险回了趟马尔福庄园，确认父母的无恙之后从密室里拿了几本有关炼金术的书出来，翻了半个暑假也只看了三分之一不到，其中的大部分还理解不能。  
学习魔法就好好学习魔法，闲着无聊搞什么炼金术啊。德拉科十分头痛。  
之后直到德拉科靠在椅背上睡着，都没有人再来推开门打扰他，不少斯莱特林学生只是看到德拉科在包厢里便匆匆略过假装这里坐满了人。他感到自己好像做了个梦，梦中依旧是在一间包厢中，他枕着潘西的大腿，兴奋地说着什么，旁边的人都在认真听他的话，直到包间门发出刺耳的响声……  
“哦……！扎比尼。”德拉科揉揉眼，看到黑皮肤的室友后松了口气；“你回来……你后面那是什么情况？”他怀疑自己的眼睛出现了问题，于是又揉了揉，再看过去场景人物依旧没有变化。  
“你用变形术变了个波特出来吗？”德拉科抱着最后一丝希望问。  
“显然你还没睡醒，”布雷斯看起来比睡眼朦胧的德拉科更迷茫，他脱力坐到对面，指着哈利；“货真价实的哈利·波特，格兰芬多黄金男孩，伟大的救世主。从聚餐中途就开始问我你在哪你怎么没去，一副我不说就要咒我的模样，我到现在被这家伙的异常举动吓得还没缓过来劲，我可能在做噩梦还没睡醒。”  
“或者是我的噩梦。”德拉科喃喃自语。  
“我又不是第一次来找人，至于这么大惊吓？”哈利靠在门边，动作怎么看怎么熟悉，终于清醒了的德拉科认出那似乎是自己过去找茬哈利时经常用的姿势。  
“好吧，伟大的救世主，你有什么事儿？”德拉科阴阳怪气地问。  
上一次哈利·波特披着隐形衣跟着布雷斯来到斯莱特林车厢，还爬到了行李架上。结果被自己发觉施了石化咒，貌似还把他鼻梁踩断了。德拉科承认，那时候自己的确没干好事儿，救世主想来这里打探情报没什么说不过去的，但是拜托，这次自己明明很老实了，你反而正大光明跟着扎比尼过来干什么！有阴谋的不是我是诺特去跟踪他好不好啊救世主！你是真的只对跟踪我有动力对不对？  
哈利看了布雷斯一眼，黑皮肤的斯莱特林识趣地表示自己需要去洗把脸清醒清醒，把包厢留给他们两个。德拉科立刻瞪着哈利，盘算着如果这家伙没说正事儿就直接把人扔出去。  
“那看起来只是一个想要通过学生结交有名气的巫师的聚餐，蛮无聊的。”哈利坐到刚才布雷斯的位置上；“所以我才有点奇怪你怎么没被邀请。”  
“如果你忘了，那么我大发慈悲地提醒你，在所有人看来我父亲都是处于失踪状态。”德拉科避开了会提及食死徒的说法，虽然卢修斯几乎是个公开的前食死徒，但只要日后出现时胳膊上没有黑魔标记，谁还管别的。他说完愣了一下，反问：“你刚才算是在安慰我吗？”  
“不我只是随口一提！”由于反驳太快，反而显得格兰芬多心虚。德拉科倒没太在意，把这个插曲跳了过去。  
“别告诉我你过来只是为了说这句话，波特。”  
“当然不是！我看起来这么傻吗！”哈利一副被冒犯了的样子，斯莱特林在心里回答可不是嘛，你看起来傻透了，我真的怀疑那个杀死伏地魔的不是你，上辈子你真的和现在一样傻？  
“在对角巷的时候你不是跟踪了诺特吗？我看你好像对他做什么很在意。我去C车厢的路上看到了他从拉文克劳车厢回来，拿了些用黑布包着的东西，而且来这边时还看到他在和一些人说话，指着左臂。”哈利敲敲自己的胳膊，“不觉得可疑吗？他真的不是食死徒？假期里我问了赫敏和罗恩会不会认为同级生出现食死徒，他们两个都觉得这事儿不可能。”  
“……然后你就来告诉我？”哈利点点头，德拉科哭笑不得；“你觉得他可疑就去跟踪他，行不行？对我汇报什么！还有你是不是神经紧张到觉得所有可疑的人都是食死徒？”  
“但是现在这情况……神秘事务司的事你也知道，他父亲被关到了阿兹卡班，难道他不会为了这个加入食死徒向我复仇？”  
能有个了解到死对头曾经是怎么怀疑自己的机会，德拉科对此只想翻白眼，不得不说哈利直觉很准，过去的自己的确有对他的报复心理，也加入了食死徒，但真的不是主动，更像是被逼过去的。然而对于诺特的情况，如果没有亲眼看到黑魔标记德拉科依旧不敢肯定诺特成为了食死徒。  
他倾身向前，示意哈利先闭嘴，然后缓缓地、一点一点在哈利眼皮底下解开左手衬衫扣。哈利的身体瞬间僵硬了，当德拉科开始向上卷袖子的时候格兰芬多飞快地按住了德拉科的右手腕，手心里居然满是冷汗。  
“你干什么？”哈利没有抬头，嘶哑地问。  
“你干什么？”德拉科反问，挥开哈利一把拉起自己的袖子，露出如今没有任何印记的左臂。  
“黑魔标记是刻在灵魂上的烙印，没有任何一种魔药或魔咒能隐藏它，你去问邓布利多他肯定也会这么告诉你。”我那时候是因为黑魔标记没有效果了才能隐藏。斯莱特林惬意地翘起腿，撑着脸颊靠在窗边。“怎么样，波特？刚才是不是有一瞬间觉得我是食死徒？”  
哈利发出一阵奇怪的嘀咕，德拉科不耐烦地催促：“说清楚点儿！”  
“是啊没错！但那是因为你的行为太……”  
“太可疑了？”  
“……”哈利顿时泄了气。  
“你精神绷得太紧了，波特。看见点儿风吹草动就觉得一定有阴谋。当然了，我不怀疑你的直觉，我的意思只是找证据和瞎猜是两码事儿，别让没确凿证据支撑的怀疑把自己压垮，结果连本来能找到的证据都找不到。”德拉科干脆把另一边袖子也卷了起来，“所以该干嘛干嘛去，别因为些无聊的理由就来打扰我！”  
哈利直勾勾地看了他一会儿；“马尔福，你这么友善真的挺可疑的，我怀疑你五年级的时候被人打坏了脑袋。”  
“为了挽回我的混蛋印象，波特，30秒内从这里滚出去，否则我就把你石化了塞座椅底下。”德拉科狰狞着表情威胁。  
哈利耸耸肩，从容不迫地走出包厢关上门，德拉科一口气还没叹完，门又被拉开了一条缝。  
“这次不倒吊车头了吗？”哈利伸进来一个脑袋。  
德拉科选择猛地把门甩上作为回应。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 德拉科：为什么不倒吊车头？为了走剧情我容易吗我！


	21. 迷情剂

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • 关于冥想盆的说法，同样是Pottermore上的描述，不是瞎扯。

  
开学晚宴上，没了迟到的波特作为插曲，最吸引人的只剩新来的斯拉格霍恩教授居然教魔药学，而斯内普教授成为了黑魔法防御术的老师这一劲爆消息了。  
一年级的新生不明白为什么高年级的学生们这么惊讶，纷纷向旁边的人询问，德拉科身边还是空荡荡的，连布雷斯都以“我还没缓过来劲我得暂时远离你”为理由去找别人聊天。无聊至极的德拉科想起自己曾经拿来解闷的小把戏，用魔杖把叉子悬在半空中晃来晃去，倒是吸引了一些新生的好奇。  
邓布利多提到伏地魔时，德拉科抬头看了眼校长，不知是否是错觉，他似乎看到邓布利多对他的方向眨了眨眼，这感觉别扭得德拉科直抖。  
格兰芬多长桌上，救世主还在坚持不懈地瞪着斯内普。他感到一阵好笑，战后最急着帮斯内普挽回名誉的人正是如今最恨他的人，也是因为这个德拉科才得知当初斯内普替他杀了邓布利多实际上是那两个人计划好的，而校长说自己不是一个杀人的人不管是否出于真心，但至少不是变相的求饶。  
一旦回想起细节德拉科就浑身不自在，四年级在家梳理时间线的时候，整个六年级他只写下了开学在霍格沃茨特快上发生的事，以及食死徒闯入霍格沃茨。如果说每学年期末都有额外的测试题出给哈利･波特，那么曾经，德拉科･马尔福就是六年级的出题人。这学年从某方面来说是他的主场，他对此最熟悉也最陌生，因为出题人换了，思考模式换了，整整一年习惯了有把握的未来之后，再次坐在大礼堂中的德拉科突然感到无所适从。  
他晚上又做了噩梦，梦中是过去的困境，切身体会过的绝望如海潮般一遍遍冲刷他的身体，带走所有的体温。德拉科活生生在施了恒温咒的床上冻醒了，一直睁着眼睛直到早晨，顶着比考O.W.Ls前还重的黑眼圈去了大礼堂。  
之前还说波特精神绷太紧，看起来自己似乎没比他好多少。德拉科心神不宁，不断告诉自己这次发生什么都和自己没关系，自己不会参与，所以犯不着再紧张，战争后遗症什么的都过去二十多年了该平稳了。这么默念了整个早餐，德拉科才稍微打起精神，抬头发现布雷斯被斯内普教授用本子打了脑袋。  
“你干什么了？”德拉科惊讶地问。  
“我告诉他虽然我没打算工作但还是按进魔法部的标准选了课。”布雷斯低声回答。  
“马尔福先生。”斯内普将布雷斯的课表拍到他头上后，往前翻了翻O.W.Ls成绩单转向德拉科。他和严谨的麦格教授不同，在所有人都在他面前的情况下懒得按姓氏首字母一个个走过去找学生，宁愿看到谁去找谁的成绩单和申请书。  
“教授。”德拉科正襟危坐。  
“出乎意料完美的O.W.Ls成绩，既然你有意当治疗师，魔药、草药、变形、魔咒和黑魔法防御术都是必选。”斯内普看了他一眼。“只要是你有O.W.Ls成绩的课程，相信教授会很乐意接受一个得O的学生。啊……保护神奇生物就算了，我猜没人会选那堂课。”  
“是的，教授。”德拉科脸上终于出现了一丝笑意，“我还打算选古代魔文，除此之外没有了。”  
“不错的选择。”斯内普递出一张写好的课表，示意他可以离开了。德拉科站起身，突然想起什么，开口道：“教授，你是不是有个冥想盆？”  
斯内普的动作不正常地僵了一下；“有什么问题吗？”  
“哦，我想买一个送给父亲当生日礼物，但对角巷现在……”德拉科耸耸肩，“而且据说它非常稀少，我只是想知道哪里会有卖的。”  
他似乎察觉到有人的目光向自己飘了过来。  
“目前来看正常渠道买不到，我劝你过几年再想。”  
德拉科失望地点点头，然后便离开礼堂去上第一节古代魔文课了。  
或许是六年级带来的危机感，德拉科不由得开始思考战争结束后的一些安排了。首先是他那对被自己偷袭导致沉睡的父母，战争结束后他会告诉他们两世以来所有的一切细节，包括他们曾经的死亡，但这些事太多太琐碎，除了用冥想盆展示给他们看以外德拉科没什么好主意，如果站在他们面前让他们对自己摄神取念……算了吧，他相当怀疑卢修斯会先给自己几个无伤大雅的恶咒泄愤，毕竟任谁莫名其妙一觉醒来发现到了三年后都不会多开心。  
上午黑魔法防御课上斯内普要求他们练习无声咒，德拉科心不在焉地用无声铁甲咒挡下所有向自己袭来的恶咒，再回敬几个恶作剧魔咒，收获了包括斯内普在内所有人震惊的目光。德拉科缩缩身子，前两年他一直克制着不展现实力，就是为了不出风头，不过既然六年级要学无声咒，他装作提前预习了就可以不是吗？多年的习惯毕竟很难改掉，比如直呼黑魔王的大名，不再把麻瓜种叫作泥巴种，当然红毛黄鼠狼还是红毛黄鼠狼。  
赫敏看了他好一会儿，转身以后气场瞬间变了，衬得纳威十分可怜。  
德拉科稍微收敛了点儿，继续走神，反正斯内普不会扣斯莱特林的分。  
魔药课成绩达标的人不多，斯莱特林算上他也只有四个。他不是很想和诺特坐在一起，毕竟也不敢确定伏地魔现在对马尔福家什么态度，上学期还想着要提防斯内普，现在他觉得最好连同诺特一起防，于是德拉科坐在靠近过道的位置并把布雷斯塞在了中间。  
当斯拉格霍恩在为赫敏认出吐真剂而开心时，德拉科用胳膊肘撞了撞布雷斯。  
“你要不要去闻闻那个珍珠母颜色的魔药？”  
“那是什么？”布雷斯对麻瓜出身的赫敏的回答没一点兴趣，懒洋洋地问。  
“迷情剂，你喜欢什么人就能闻到让你联想起那个人的气味，这样你就可以确定到底喜欢谁了。”他打趣这个花花公子，在德拉科的印象中，至少自己死前，布雷斯･扎比尼还是一个万花丛中过满身花香不沾花粉的钻石王老五。  
“你怎么不去！”布雷斯冷哼一声，堵了回去。  
“哦，这位先生，在我的课堂上我希望你能先举手再说话，但是鉴于你回答对了，请你来介绍一下它？”斯拉格霍恩突然出现在斯莱特林桌前，德拉科在心里埋怨说好的不想和食死徒打交道呢，还是说他根本不知道自己是谁的儿子？  
“迷情剂是种最有效的爱情魔药，但实际上只能导致假的痴迷。”德拉科站起来，拖着长腔慢悠悠地说，“判断它的方法是通过珍珠母光泽还有螺旋形的蒸汽——”实际上是我过去帮人做过太多所以才熟悉的。他在心里补充。  
“就像我刚才说的，不同的人闻到的气味不同，它们会让你联想到自己喜欢的人，即使你意识不到自己喜欢谁。”德拉科凑过去闻了闻，他站起来就是为了这个，盛满了迷情剂的坩埚离他们太远，在格兰芬多桌附近，路过他们时万事通小姐还不服输地瞪了他几眼。  
“我闻到了……医疗翼的……魔药味儿？”德拉科的表情瞬间变得无比精彩，“还有这是……复方汤剂！？”他震惊地盯着另一锅离得很远的复方汤剂，心想不该串味儿啊。  
“我大概要和魔药过一辈子。”斯莱特林眼神空洞地总结，突然觉得斯内普教授怀疑自己想留校教魔药不是无稽之谈。  
在或是压抑或是放开了的笑声中，德拉科恍惚地走回课桌前，直接趴倒不想抬头。斯拉格霍恩教授笑得最厉害，但他很快控制住了，半真半假地说：“或许你毕业后可能会接替我现在的工作也说不定，先生，我能知道你的名字吗？”  
“德拉科･马尔福，教授。”德拉科有气无力地抬头，回答道。  
意外的是这位不想和食死徒扯上关系的斯拉格霍恩教授并没有表现出厌恶感，反而恍然大悟地拍手；“哦！你就是那个哈利在聚会上一直在找的马尔福先生对吗？”  
此话一出，教室内所有学生的目光都向德拉科“唰”地飞了过来，看到正主瞪着哈利，所有目光又“唰”地投向哈利。  
“诶？什么？”探着身子去闻迷情剂的哈利发觉所有人都在看自己，茫然地问。  
“看来哈利很在意自己闻到的味道是什么？”斯拉格霍恩挑起眉毛。“这个答案不知道会让多少女巫心碎啊。”  
笑声再次响了起来。  
“哦……”哈利不好意思地挠了挠头，“我闻到了青苹果的味道。”他的目光飘忽不定，像是在刻意躲着什么。“还有羊皮纸和墨水……薄荷味的洗发露。”  
小母鼬也用薄荷味的洗发露吗！德拉科突然浑身不自在，并决定晚上回宿舍后就换一种其他味道的洗发露。  
接下来德拉科没有再多说什么，制作活地狱汤剂时也没有按照记忆中斯内普的笔记修改课本上的配方。他记得曾经魔药水平突然变好的哈利获得了作为奖励的福灵剂，虽然不清楚理由以及救世主拿它做什么了，但德拉科的变形蜥蜴皮袋中现在还放着四年级时做的福灵剂，他不需要多余的，即使需要也可以自己做，还是留给救世主比较好，毕竟它的功效太神奇。  
德拉科借趴在桌上的姿势刻意观察了诺特的反应，发现对方听到福灵剂的时候眼睛猛地一亮。  
看来不管诺特打算做什么，至少刚才的反应可以证明，他的进展并不顺利。  
德拉科莫名其妙地感到心理平衡了不少。  


  
  
星期六晚上，哈利结束了和邓布利多的第一次补习之后，虽然邓布利多拒绝了现在告诉哈利那枚金戒指的故事，格兰芬多还是犹豫着不愿离开，目光不停地扫向校长的办公桌。  
“哈利？”邓布利多面带微笑地用问句催促道。  
“抱歉，先生，我只是想知道……”哈利指着桌上的石盆；“哪里有卖冥想盆的？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 开学第一天晚上，布雷斯･扎比尼看着往垃圾桶里扔洗发露的室友表示，这个傻逼（。


	22. 魔药与毒药

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • 看到过一句话【幸せ恐怖症は不幸依存症】（就是“幸福恐怖症等同于不幸依存症”）可以应用于六年级的德拉科

  
不知是否是摄魂怪听从伏地魔的命令到处游荡的原因，这学期的天空感觉上比记忆中更加阴沉。最近几乎没有好事，德拉科刻意躲着斯内普，并在不断告诉自己诺特做什么都交给救世主考虑自己只需要看准时机问他一声就够了，别过多在意。哈利･波特跟踪人的水平似乎蛮高，既然他曾经成功发现过自己的阴谋，那么在他怀疑诺特是食死徒的情况下没道理发现不了诺特的阴谋。  
的确，哈利依旧会时不时瞪着斯莱特林长桌，被瞪的当然不再是德拉科，恰恰相反，偶尔察觉到德拉科观察他的目光后哈利还会挺开心地回复一个眼神，看得一旁的布雷斯阴阳怪气地哼哼。问他哼什么，这家伙还故作深沉就是不说。  
斯莱特林魁地奇选拔之后，德拉科在自己不知情的情况下被踢出了球队。这件事还是潘西在公共休息室里只有他们两个的时候告诉他的，女巫沉重地告诉他一定要小心，现在高年级里对德拉科看不顺眼的人有很多，甚至还有人说要教训马尔福家，以迎合“那个人”的态度。  
早就考虑过这个发展的德拉科只能表示他会注意的，并告诉潘西别和自己走太近，以防万一惹祸上身。  
霍格莫德日时，布雷斯把自从被开除魁地奇队以后就明显消沉的德拉科拖出了学校，这次他没有因修理消失柜而头疼，因此也没有由于变形课作业没完成被麦格教授留校。布雷斯带着他径直来到三把扫帚，破天荒地主动端来两杯热乎乎的黄油啤酒。  
“别整天阴沉着脸了，”布雷斯将其中一杯推向他的方向，“被踢出球队对你的影响就这么大？我没看出来你这么喜欢魁地奇。”  
德拉科灌了自己一大口饮料，还是阴沉着脸；“我是没特别喜欢，而且去年就想过会有这么一天。”他头疼地说：“我只是……不安，这发展让我觉得别扭。”  
是的，明明这次自己不是被选中成为食死徒的人，却还是因为不同的原因无法出场魁地奇比赛，好像不管他做了什么所有的一切都还是会向过去的记忆靠拢。如果放在两年前，德拉科会很开心这个发展，可亲身经历了才明白所谓的“相同发展”能多令人心惊胆战，因为在曾经的发展中，他是间接害死邓布利多的凶手。  
这次德拉科不想害死任何人，否则战后他还是没办法脱身。  
布雷斯沉默着，突然调侃道：“因为父亲不在身边所以乖宝宝感到不安了？”  
“嘿！你说谁是乖宝宝！”德拉科反驳，“说起这个……魁地奇队的扫帚还是二年级时我爸爸捐的呢！那群不要脸的家伙！”  
德拉科拍着桌子抱怨，布雷斯笑出声。  
“我真是好久没听见你说‘我爸爸’怎么怎么了，还真是有点儿怀念！”  
“得了吧布雷斯･扎比尼，摸着你的良心说话，如果我还是那样你会心平气和地和我说上五句话吗？”德拉科鄙视地说。  
“难得你有自知之明。”布雷斯欣慰道。  
德拉科突然明白了波特的好，比如说如果现在坐在对面的是波特，他就可以毫无顾忌地将黄油啤酒倒扣在波特头上了。  
“他在偷小天狼星的东西！”正想着，门口突然传来了哈利･波特生气的喊声，德拉科为他话语中的小天狼星感到奇怪，便扭头看了过去。赫敏看起来又无奈又气愤，低声对哈利说了什么，救世主这才注意到店内所有人都在看他们。当哈利看到德拉科，似乎突然想起什么似的，居然慢慢平静了下来。  
德拉科只顾庆幸这次救世主很正常，好歹没有直接来打招呼。  
之后德拉科又去了蜂蜜公爵，每一种喜欢的糖都拿了一点。他发现这些东西能让自己平静不少，也许是因为纳西莎曾经总是喜欢给他寄糖果。布雷斯跟在他身后不断调侃乖宝宝，看在这家伙让自己心情变好了的份上，德拉科大度地不和他计较。  


  
  
接下来一段时间里德拉科过上了和小时候一样的生活——口袋里随时装着糖，甚至上课的时候都会趁教授不注意掏出来一颗含在嘴里，当他坐在教室前排时，每次吃糖后面都有一群人目瞪口呆。  
在一次魔药课上，他们正按要求做迷乱药剂，这种药剂的原料很少，难在各种操作。就算是德拉科都不得不全神贯注看着坩埚，颜色达到满意程度后才松了口气，准备装瓶。  
斯内普突然粗暴地推开了魔药教室的门，漆黑的袍子翻滚着，一路走到讲台前。  
“斯拉格霍恩教授。”他恼怒地问，“我记得我的魔药储备室如今是对你开放的，你还将权限给了谁吗？”  
学生们都看着他，疑惑不已。去年的乌姆里奇让他们都明白了斯内普教授最讨厌有人在自己上课时闯进来，按理说他应该不会做同样的事，只不过他看起来生气到了极点，连哈利手抖差点打翻坩埚都没有出言讽刺。  
“不，当然没有，西弗勒斯。”斯拉格霍恩吃惊道：“发生什么了，会让你在上课时间来找我？”  
“那我换种问法，”斯内普转向了学生，“今天这堂魔药课开始前一个小时内，有没有人靠近我的魔药储藏室？包括你，教授。”  
难怪他会直接来课堂上质问。德拉科了然，今天下午只有N.E.W.Ts提高班有魔药课，他们来教室时斯拉格霍恩已经呆在这里了，如果要往斯内普的储藏室去一定会路过窗口。而他们最有可能是目击证人，比如待在这里的教授，和喜欢提前来上课的赫敏。  
“不，我一直待在这里，格兰杰小姐来得很早，我们讨论了一会儿魔药。”斯拉格霍恩说。  
斯内普转向赫敏，万事通小姐抖了抖，点点头。  
“那个，斯内普教授。”一个拉文克劳举起手，“魔药储藏室在走廊尽头对吗？如果那边不是斯莱特林休息室的入口的话……我今天提前来上课了，正巧看到马尔福在往那边走。”  
“……什么！？”德拉科尖叫，苍白的脸恼怒地涨红起来；“我没有！上课前我在魁地奇球场那边！”  
“马尔福先生，”斯内普转向德拉科，眼中充满了探究。“请你跟我出来一下，我有事问你。”  
“凭什……”德拉科刚想反驳，突然浑身针扎一般难受。他震惊地看着教室里的其他人，几乎所有人都在以好奇夹杂着审视的目光看着他。话语被堵在了嗓子口，这样的目光对他而言太熟悉了，最终都会转变为满满的恶意，他一时间丧失了语言能力浑身僵直，好像自己没站在课堂上，而是站在战后的魔法部。  
好像他面前有人的尸体。  
德拉科被斯内普拖出了教室，前魔药教授从口袋中拿出一个玻璃瓶，递到他眼前。  
“你知道这是什么吗？”  
德拉科回过神，后退了一步，紧贴着墙。他伸手接过玻璃瓶晃了晃，又打开闻了闻。  
“健齿魔药？”德拉科皱眉。  
“是的，只是加入了毒角兽的爆炸液并用月长石增强了稳定性。”斯内普说。  
德拉科立刻把瓶子塞回了斯内普手里；“我不知道，我没见过它。”他警惕地问，“为什么问我？”  
“因为一个拉文克劳说她看到了你往储藏室的方向走，而那个方向只有我的储藏室。”斯内普不信任地说，“我想，她没有特别的理由要污蔑你，对吗？她又不是格兰芬多。德拉科，我希望如果有任何问题你都能先来和自己的院长讨论过后再做决定，而不是一个人胡思乱想。”  
“我没有！！”  
斯内普的话简直是把记忆翻出来重新润色了一样，德拉科急得攥紧了拳头，非常想殴打什么来解气。他明明什么都没做，这辈子他甚至没见过伏地魔！为什么斯内普还是会对自己说这些类似的话？就好像他还是无法参加六年级的魁地奇一样，就好像一切还是他的错一样。  
“你怀疑我？”德拉科咬牙切齿，“我明明什么都没干！你以为我会干什么？我怎么知道那个女的为什么说看到了我？我根本不在城堡里！”  
斯内普显然没料到德拉科的反应这么大，也因此导致语气中的怀疑更重；“有谁能够证明吗？”  
教室的门再次被推开，他们同时看过去，系着金红相间领带的格兰芬多走了出来，关上门。  
“上课之前马尔福和我待在一起，教授。”哈利･波特平静地说。  
德拉科目瞪口呆地看着哈利，在斯内普看向自己前立刻收起了这副表情。斯内普来回看着他们，不信任地说：“你们两个？奇妙的组合。”  
“不该是常见的组合吗？”哈利听起来相当不爽，“和以前一样，我们吵了起来，打了一架，但是都不想扣分所以就没说。我可以确定跟我在一起的那个是马尔福，我们吵了这么多年不会认错，你就不怀疑一下被看到的有可能是服用了复方汤剂的某个人吗，教授？”  
“既然没打算说，那么你现在又是在做什么，波特？”斯内普厌恶地看向他。  
“我发现如果不说实话事情可能会很严重。”哈利指着斯内普手中的瓶子，“那是健齿魔药，给邓布利多教授的不是吗？我见他喝过好多次。魔药出问题了？”  
“是啊，出问题了。有人在里面加了点毒药。如果不是因为一只猫把它弄洒了一点出来炸烂了地砖我还不会发现。”斯内普没有隐瞒的意思，反而满怀恶意地说。  
“毒药！？”  
“邓布利多！？”  
哈利和德拉科同时失声喊道。  
“既然有黄金男孩作证……”斯内普收起玻璃瓶，扫视他们两个。“格兰芬多扣十分，因为对同学用魔法。格兰芬多再扣五分，因为对教授隐瞒事实。”他冷哼一声转身离开，消失在走廊拐角。  
过了好一会儿，德拉科缓缓转头看了看哈利，确信道：“你当时不在那儿。”  
“嗯……是的，其实我不在。”哈利从瞪斯内普中回神，无所谓地摊手。“但我可以确信你在那。”  
“为什么？”德拉科虚弱地问，“不怀疑是我想害邓布利多吗？”  
“那个，事实上，我有一张地图，能准确显示出每个人在哪里。那段时间我恰好在找你在哪儿，也在魁地奇球场附近找到了。不过没顾得上注意是谁接近了斯内普的魔药储藏室。”哈利有些心虚地低下头看着自己的鞋尖。  
“……你就是用它监视我的？”  
“什么？我没有！”格兰芬多急忙抬头，看到眼前的人一副恼怒到快哭出来的神情，一时间愣住了，不知道该说些什么。然而在德拉科看来这不过是欲盖弥彰。  
“你用它监视我。”他用肯定的语气重复了一遍，“好啊，哈利･波特，你闲着无聊就在想怎么跟踪我怎么抓住我是不是？！去你妈的！站在那儿别动！让我一个人呆着！”  
德拉科抽出魔杖指着试图跟上他后退脚步的哈利，等哈利站住了，转身往斯莱特林休息室跑去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 德拉科･情绪极度不稳定･马尔福，上线
> 
> 情绪不稳定超可怕，去年我自己因为生病有过几天的情绪极度不稳定状态，上一秒还在笑下一秒发现光是视野范围内看不见我妈转脸就哭出来，医生刚开始还安慰我拔针不疼ry  
> 我当然知道可我当时上气不接下气的我要怎么解释其实我心里淡定的不行，我心里甚至还能给自己讲笑话  
> 自我感觉完全不难过也完全不害怕，就是直接哭，后来住院的时候被医生说那是因为自己已经意识不到自己的精神状态了  
> 其实只是想说我一点也不奇怪德拉科六年级的时候整天去找桃金娘哭……
> 
> 德拉科（哭嚎）：你们不能看我超可爱就欺负我——


	23. 晚会与礼物

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • 德拉科重生前毕竟已经快40了，重生之后才过了两年不到，因此反而是德拉科更难适应哈利的【友善行为】，他更习惯的还是那个和自己过不去的救世主，算是某种类型的疑心  
>  • 我开始觉得如果要解释清所有我流德拉科的反应和所作所为，我得写一篇深度刨析（x）德拉科･马尔福性格特点的论文（？？？）

  
德拉科最近糟透了，他感觉不管自己走到哪里都有针刺般的目光钉在身上，每个人看自己的眼神都怀有恶意。即使在那次质问之后没有人再提起这件事，包括斯内普和邓布利多，但每当看到邓布利多浅蓝的眼睛，他都觉得校长什么都知道，甚至是自己埋在心底的前世。  
噩梦几乎每晚都会光临，而德拉科甚至没有精力去有求必应室为自己熬制无梦药剂，仅仅是保持着在所有课堂上不出错他都已经用尽了所有力气。  
德拉科不明白那个拉文克劳为什么说看到了自己，他也没去质问，因为质问反而会显得更可疑。或许就像哈利说的那样，有人使用了复方汤剂想要嫁祸自己，如今斯莱特林里这样的人不在少数。同一个学院，想搞到手几根头发简直不能更容易。  
他更不明白的是为什么会是自己，他甚至开始搞不清记忆中的过去和眼前的现实，有时从梦中醒来德拉科甚至还会惊恐地考虑要如何完成任务，否则纳西莎就会被杀，卢修斯就会被放弃，自己也将成为那条蛇的餐点。他惊慌失措，直到捋起袖子看到光洁的左臂，才能慢慢冷静下来。  
应该不一样的，只有这段时间发生的事最应该不一样。德拉科将自己埋入水中，抓狂地攥着头发。  
可偏偏这段时间发生的事在大前提完全改变了的情况下，一点一点，贴合地拼在了轨道上。  
格兰芬多和斯莱特林进行魁地奇比赛时，远处的魁地奇球场传来阵阵欢呼喝彩，被踢出球队的德拉科坐在湖边，盯着扔进去的石子产生的涟漪逐渐消散。  
他完全不清楚该怎么做才是最好的，如今想要逃避都无处可逃。所以德拉科尽可能地远离人群，仿佛只要这样就能远离未知。  
“马尔福！”过了很久，他听见有人叫自己的名字，却不怎么想搭理声音的主人，于是装作没听见继续盯着湖面。  
声音的主人不请自来，小跑着来到他身边，在德拉科旁边坐下。  
“你为什么不是斯莱特林的找球手？”哈利大喘着气，看起来还没有从比赛中缓过来，额头上的汗水反射着阳光。  
“又抓住金色飞贼了，波特？”德拉科双臂抱着膝盖，冷嘲热讽。“开心了吧？我被踢出球队的事儿。”  
“什么！？”哈利震惊道；“别告诉我是因为之前斯内普那件事！我都和多少人解释过了那绝对不是你！”  
“干嘛还要在乎详细细节？格兰芬多赢了不就够了，你是来专门向我炫耀的吗！很好，你成功了！所以别再烦我！”  
哈利用许久不见的眼神怒视着斯莱特林，他深呼吸好几次才平静下来，转头也盯着湖面。  
“罗恩和赫敏一直在闹矛盾，他老是揪着赫敏和克鲁姆关系好这点不放，明明在意却装作不在意，别扭的不行。赫敏又一直坚持自己的想法，一旦固执起来完全不听解释，整天被夹在他们两个之中间我都快疯了。”哈利自顾自地说，“我完全没有应付这种矛盾的经验，所以也只能在一旁看着。”  
“但是，你这种情况我还蛮熟悉的。”格兰芬多说。  
德拉科不回答，还是抱膝而坐，透露着不安与固执。  
“我经历过很多次，一年级扣太多分被同院同学无视，二年级因为暴露了蛇佬腔被人敌视，四年级被人陷害参加三强争霸赛，结果所有人都以为我是为了出风头！对了！特别是你！根本就是你带头挑起来的！你还专门做了个徽章！”  
“那还真是抱歉啊！！”德拉科烦躁地吼道。  
“啊……我不是来要你道歉的。”发觉自己的话起了反作用，哈利有些尴尬。“我只是想说，你看，说我的那些事都是诽谤，最后全都澄清了。所以你也不用太过在意别人都怎么议论你的，反正不是你做的，最后总会查出来真相。”  
“你不知道，那天之后扎比尼有次遇见我，非要问我到底说什么了才搞得他室友整天阴沉得要死。要不是麦格教授路过我甚至怀疑他会咒我！”哈利好笑地说，捡起一块石子向湖里扔去，又是一连串的涟漪。“所以，马尔福，有人在乎你不是吗？我不知道你家究竟发生了什么，但在乎你相信你的人远不止有你家人而已，干嘛那么不安呢。一切都会好起来。”  
德拉科沉默半晌，掏出魔杖趁哈利不注意，戳了戳他的脸。  
“……你也想被扒光倒吊在大礼堂了？”哈利干笑着问。  
“不，有时候我真怀疑你是个假的波特。”德拉科摇着头收起魔杖，“你这是在安慰我吗，救世主？”  
哈利眨眨眼；“哦，是的。”他坦然承认，“没错。”  
“恭喜你，成功了。”德拉科翻了个白眼，而后恶狠狠地威胁：“但我劝你最好现在就说清楚你拿那份奇怪的地图找我在哪儿是为了什么，否则我就去告密说你用一张地图来监视所有人！”  
“太过分了马尔福！我也就是夜游的时候用它躲躲费尔奇！”哈利说是这么说，但掩盖不住的得意模样看起来颇有成就感。“那什么，我也不是故意去找你的，就是下意识，看到你在了所以就盯了一会儿……好吧我也不知道我图什么……”  
“那你不如拿它监视自己觉得可疑的人。”德拉科站起身，瞥了格兰芬多一眼；“你还不准备回去？格兰芬多赢了魁地奇没有庆祝晚会什么的吗？”  
“不是因为你没回去嘛……”哈利小声念叨，也撑着草地站起来。城堡外几乎没人了，于是哈利正大光明跟在德拉科斜后方，挣扎了一路等到快进大门终于打定主意开口。  
“斯拉格霍恩教授打算举办一次圣诞晚会，当然不是在圣诞当天。一人可以带一个同伴，嗯……你有兴趣和我一起去吗？”  
德拉科停下脚步，回过头意义不明地看着哈利，“虽然不知道你出于什么原因想试着邀请我……”德拉科猜测：“如果是觉得我还会消沉，没必要。你的安慰挺有用的，波特，我心理承受能力没差到那个程度。而且我那越来越爱瞎操心的室友为了同样原因已经在我耳边念叨这件事好几天了，我答应过他了。”  
“哦。”哈利有些消沉地叹气。  
“如果你苦恼没人邀请……”德拉科想起金妮现在似乎有个男朋友，而且她本身也是斯拉格霍恩俱乐部的一员，又翻出记忆中快褪色的画面按当时的发展建议道：“你可以邀请卢娜，我想她被邀请的话一定很开心。在拉文克劳她没什么朋友。”  
“放在以前我会觉得你是专门趁虚而入，”哈利苦笑着摇头，“哦，现在改观了。”  
“你应该的。”德拉科得意地挑起眉毛，先一步走回城堡。  


  
  
斯拉格霍恩的圣诞晚会意外地有趣，至少当自己不是因为偷偷摸摸干了别的什么而被费尔奇揪过来的前提下，他记性好到能够面对每个人找出关于他们的话题，德拉科觉得如果他不做魔药教授了可以考虑接替奥利凡德。  
和布雷斯一起摆脱了絮絮不休的魔药教授，他们凑在一张桌子前聊天，过了一会儿哈利才和卢娜一起出现在门口，在他发现自己之前就被一大堆人团团围住了。  
“哇哦，主角来了。”布雷斯看到明显无所适从的哈利，用调侃的语气说。德拉科随口应和表示看到了。  
“你们两个到底什么情况？突然不吵了，不作对了，之前他还帮你说话来着？”  
“还能什么情况？无非是人长大了，突然发现小时候太幼稚，我提出休战，波特同意了。”  
“这连他为什么帮你说话都解释不了，更不要提专门找你聊天了。”布雷斯根本不把他的话当真。  
“黄金男孩浑身塞满了格兰芬多式的英雄情结。”  
称不上多好但轻松的心情只持续到斯内普突然出现，这个阴沉的男人简直自带好心情消除剂，当他出现在德拉科面前，金发斯莱特林几天前被哈利一番话说得刚有些上浮的心情瞬间沉入谷底。  
“我有话跟你说，德拉科。”  
我现在最希望的就是你不要叫我德拉科，一这么叫我就觉得所有事都不对了。他烦躁地想，可又不能直接拒绝院长，除非想死。  
“就在这儿说不行吗，教授？”他不耐烦地问。  
“不是什么适合公开谈论的话题。”斯内普简单地解释，“跟我来。”  
万一我没回来希望有人记得帮我收尸。德拉科胡思乱想，满心不情愿跟在斯内普身后来到了走廊。  
“还是在怀疑我吗，教授？”刚离开斯拉格霍恩的办公室，德拉科就靠在了墙上，打定主意不走远。开玩笑，他可不敢再像上次一样呆在空教室里说悄悄话，德拉科还没打消伏地魔要求食死徒讨伐马尔福家的想法，不如说正因为之前有人陷害，这个想法看起来更有依据了。  
“我有理由怀疑每一个有嫌疑的人，然而答案是不，考虑到我们出乎意料的证人和你的过去，校长和我都不认为哈利·波特会在这种情况下——专门为了你撒谎。”斯内普没有坚持继续走远，而是停下来回答。  
很遗憾你们都被他骗了，他真的是在撒谎。德拉科感慨有一个好名声是多么的重要。  
“而同时根据我这些天的观察，我发现有一件事很重要：德拉科，如果让你找出有理由打算陷害你的，你有没有什么想法？”  
他险些脱口而出专门把我拉出来就为了问这件事吗，而后想起自己最近一直毫不掩饰地躲着斯内普的行为，也就把话吞了下去。可能教授觉得在一墙之隔就有许多人的情况下自己大概会安心说实话吧。  
“人选不是很多吗，比如波特？”德拉科摊开手。  
斯内普皱眉；“马尔福先生……”  
“我开玩笑的，教授。”他仔细想了想，“但人选还是很多，你知道，现在高年级的斯莱特林有一大半都看我不爽。甚至包括高尔，克拉布……诺特之类的。”  
他把自己能够确定家里上一辈是食死徒的都给说了出来，希望斯内普能明白自己的暗示，至少不要再怀疑有阴谋的是自己了，这次德拉科冤得厉害。  
斯内普的眼神在惊讶之后变得有趣起来；“我会参考的。”他点头，然后先行回到了圣诞晚会上。德拉科的目光随着斯内普的背影移动，背在身后的右手一直抚摸着紧贴左臂的松木魔杖柄，他好一会儿才彻底放心下来，重新贴到墙上舒了一口气。  
德拉科想去买一把韦斯莱嗖嗖-嘭烟花，炸了公共休息室以表达自己逃过一劫的欣喜。  
当他转身打算回去，整个人撞到了一堵看不到的墙上时，已经学会淡定应对了。  
“说吧，哈利･波特。”德拉科抱怀而立，“听到了多少？”  
“嗯……全部？”哈利收起隐形衣，试探着回答。  
“你到底为什么这么热衷于跟踪我……”  
“不是的！这次不是！”哈利连忙打断德拉科，“我是担心斯内普会……管他会干什么，总之他是个食死徒！而且上次就是因为他对你说了些什么你才消沉那么久，我好不容易劝好的，不能没过两天就被打回原形！”  
“你好不容易？你根本就是把自己倒霉的过去总结一遍还强调其中一件是我的错！”  
“反正挺有用的不是。”哈利试图蒙混过关。  
不过德拉科根本没在意这个，想到救世主会在战后为了斯内普的名誉四处奔走，他决定再当回好人提醒提醒。  
“斯内普教授是邓布利多雇佣的教师。”德拉科说，“你总得信任邓布利多吧？”  
哈利的表情立刻变得厌恶起来，看样子他和斯内普有着什么德拉科不知道的深仇大恨。  
“你们怎么都这么说？”哈利烦躁道，“是人都会犯错，即使是邓布利多！”  
德拉科有些同情斯内普了，在食死徒里被贝拉特里克斯认定是凤凰社的间谍，在凤凰社里被哈利･波特认定是食死徒的间谍，双面间谍真是两边不讨好，说不定他的性格就是被逼成现在这样的。  
“不提他了，太扫兴。”哈利转移话题，“说点儿别的，圣诞节，我给你准备了礼物的话，我能期待一下你的礼物吗？”  
完全没考虑过这件事的德拉科为了不丢马尔福的脸，装出一副胸有成竹的样子。  
“期待着吧，波特。”  
圣诞节早晨，留校的德拉科和布雷斯坐在他的床上，四只眼睛紧盯着中间一只装满了糖果的石头盆。  
“一般送糖，不是论袋就是论盒。”布雷斯缓缓道，“我真是第一次遇见论盆送的。”  
“别傻了，扎比尼，你没看出来糖是顺带的、盆子才是重点吗？”德拉科不敢相信地用手指敲了敲它，“如果我没猜错，这东西是个冥想盆。”  
“……开学的时候你问院长的那个！？”布雷斯惊讶地问，也伸手敲了敲，被德拉科一把挥开。“他不是说现在买不到吗！”  
“院长毕竟只是院长，门路比他多的人也不是没有，比如……”德拉科嘴角抽搐看着拆开的包装盒上大写的“H.P.”，吞了口唾沫，还是说出了那个唯一可能的名字。  
“比如邓布利多。”  
两个斯莱特林都沉默了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 虽然这是哈德cp文，不过姑且还是正剧向啦，重点是走剧情，感情是顺势慢慢发展出来的w
> 
> 恭喜德拉科戳了回来（鼓掌


	24. 陷阱

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • 和上一章开头说的一样，德拉科对哈利有某种类型的疑心（堪称无害），所以他的行动也不是相信哈利的解释了  
>  • 而是他嫌哈利烦懒得管_(:з」∠)_

  
幻影显形课贴出告示时，德拉科一点也不想去参加这个浪费时间的东西，回到过去他的魔法水平没有随之降低，幻影移形已经用过许多次，也试着变成过阿尼玛格斯形态，并且成功了。但是他有必要再通过一次考试，否则日后如果因为没有许可被抓到实在得不偿失。  
等吵闹的同学们都离开，德拉科才慢悠悠晃过去，在最下面签上自己的大名。  
往好处想，等到能考试就代表自己成年了，总算不用再担心踪丝的问题。不过话又说回来，如果事情还是那样发展，估计这次幻影显形第二次考试也没办法正常举办。  
德拉科的情绪瞬间低落下来，布雷斯这段时间已经开始形容他为“比生理期的小女生还喜怒无常多愁善感”了。  
情绪低落的不止他一个，哈利看起来同样心事重重。德拉科不知道根本原因出在哪儿，但总之现在的哈利和记忆中的比起来没那么情绪化了，偶尔几次爆发也能迅速冷静下来。所以他的心事重重连还在莫名其妙低落的德拉科都发现了，毕竟按哈利的习惯，如果没发生什么意外他绝对会在某天凑上来问德拉科圣诞礼物怎么样的。  
又不是每个人都知道他想要个冥想盆，也不是每个人都有能力搞到一个还拿它送人。  
二月的幻影显形课上，德拉科依旧站在斯莱特林学生们的边缘，没过一会儿，旁边钻出了一只波特。  
他不想再提醒对方别来打扰自己了，看样子格兰芬多总有能力过滤掉他们不想听的话。  
“如果面对一个大脑封闭术特别好的人，想要了解他的某段记忆该怎么办？”哈利装作在调整位置，借着人群嘈杂的声音低声问。  
……你问我干什么？我一不是救世主二不是你的智囊团。德拉科事不关己地说：“万事通小姐怎么了？不去问她。”  
“赫敏她……最近在烦恼别的事。”哈利含糊其辞。  
“用吐真剂？”  
“对方有解药。”  
“练好摄神取念？如果能比对方的大脑封闭术水平高，说不定能行。”  
“你觉得我有可能高过邓布利多吗？”哈利眼神死地看向他。  
德拉科摊手，“不，没戏。”  
“那你就只能向梅林祈祷，哪天对方会大发慈悲主动把那段记忆告诉你了。”德拉科突然想起一件事，怪笑着问：“下迷情剂怎么样，波特？我可以有偿提供。”  
哈利想了想，脸色一阵红一阵白，坚定地反驳：“不！那太恶心了！”  
院长们大喊着让所有人安静，哈利和德拉科连忙闭嘴，盯着面前突然出现的木圈，听泰克罗斯教授讲幻影显形的诀窍。德拉科在考虑是否需要故意精神不集中弄出一次分体事故，随后立刻否决，选择假装摔倒。  
第四次集体尝试后，一名赫奇帕奇的女巫发生了分体事故，虽然院长们很快将她的左腿安上了，但看得出来不少学生还是感到了惊恐。连哈利都开始偷懒，他在圈子里外来来回回地跳着，对德拉科说话。  
“前几天我和斯拉格霍恩教授有过一场谈话，他不小心对我说，上学期魔药储藏室里还丢失了一些复方汤剂。不过他担心被责怪，也觉得可能是学生拿去恶作剧用的，就没有告诉任何人，还要求我保密。”  
“可你现在告诉我了。”德拉科指出。  
“是的，你难道没发现这很严重吗，马尔福？”哈利停下跳来跳去的动作，认真地看着他。“之前就有人想要污蔑你，而方法很有可能是用了复方汤剂。教授说丢失的量能维持整整一天！这意味着你还有可能被陷害！”  
“……有道理。”德拉科晃晃悠悠，重新站稳。他试着找理由让自己安心：“但是，也不一定每次都是我对不对？犯不着每次都想着从我头上拔头发。”  
哈利认真思考了一会儿，不得不承认这话说得没错。  
“我还是建议你别一个人呆着，确保一下目击证人什么的，而不是动不动就跑图书馆角落里或者宿舍……”  
“你他妈还监视我！？”德拉科气得脚下一滑扑倒在地，满脸灰土抬头怒视哈利。  
“我这不是怕再出现之前的状况吗！”哈利假装无辜。“你不是和扎比尼关系不错，等等，会不会是扎比尼？”  
“没可能。”德拉科爬起来，拍拍身上的土，“斯莱特林里想找茬我的一大群，扎比尼绝对不是其中一个，他是完全的中立派，懒得掺和。而且他的女人缘就是最好的不在场证明。”  
哈利看起来对这个说法不是太喜欢，黑皮肤的斯莱特林在接下来几天里总觉得有什么人目光不善地盯着自己。  
假装摔了一个月之后，德拉科终于厌倦了在课堂上演戏——更不要说之后的课都在室外——于是三月的第二次课堂上他在学生们都还在练习时完美地幻影移形到了木圈内。泰克罗斯十分意外，夸奖了他的天赋，布雷斯凑过来问：  
“有没有什么经验分享，马尔福？”  
周围顿时静了不少，所有人都侧耳注意着第一个成功的学生的经验分享，他们受够了这个教授暧昧不清的形容，许多人都在私下里给他起难听的外号。  
“你可以想象着你女朋友站在那个木圈子里，”德拉科又开始瞎扯，“你不过去她就会死，坚定信念。”  
空旷的草坪上又是“啪”的一声，所有人都转向声音发出的方向，震惊地看着第二个成功的哈利。  
“嗯……”发现众人都在看自己，哈利耸耸肩。“马尔福说的挺有用的。”他认真道。  
一时间所有人又陷入了练习的狂潮。  
  


  
虽然德拉科已经表现出自己对幻影移形咒掌握得无懈可击，但他还是需要去上课，也是为了确保自己不落单。但意外还是发生了，四月初的一天，被噩梦纠缠一宿的德拉科有气无力地吃着早餐，斯内普突然从教师席上下来，递给他一张折成方块的羊皮纸。  
“校长要找你谈话。”他简洁地说明，拖着长袍离开礼堂。  
该来的还是会来的。德拉科叮嘱布雷斯如果自己没回来记得帮自己收尸，搞得布雷斯很是茫然，校长找谈话而已又不是去赴死，至于这么严肃吗？  
而德拉科还没纠结出究竟是要坦白还是继续死不承认，他就发现自己的思考偏离了轨道。  
“禁林中的人马动乱？”德拉科不解；“那和我有什么关系？”  
“是的，马尔福先生，我希望接下来不管谈论到什么你都能记住这一点。的确这些和你没直接关系，这是事实，也是我的态度。”邓布利多用安慰的语气说，没有给德拉科带来分毫的安心感。  
“昨天夜里，有人在禁林中马人的活动范围埋下了不少陷阱咒，伤害到了不少马人。有部分马人声称他们清楚地看到设下陷阱咒的人穿着霍格沃茨的学生长袍，系着绿色的领带。”  
德拉科看向邓布利多，眼中的疑问十分清楚。他只来及做出一个手势，邓布利多就点了头。  
“是的，马尔福先生，根据他们的形容，我可以确定那个人长得和你一样。”  
“那不可能是我！昨天晚上我在……哦见鬼！”德拉科突然想起昨晚他和布雷斯都在宿舍里做作业，结果那家伙写着魔药论文就睡着了，只有德拉科清醒着。  
“但是，不觉得奇怪吗？昨天一整天都阴着，怎么在马人能看清领带颜色的情况下没被抓到！”  
“冷静一点，马尔福先生。所以我才说发生的事和你没有直接关系，或许你还记得魔药储藏室丢失的复方汤剂？”  
波特那个傻子究竟把这件事告诉了多少人！？  
看到邓布利多好笑的神情，德拉科才意识到自己把心里的话喊了出来，当下低头捂脸想藏起来。  
“实际上，我对这件事、以及之前的事都是谁做的有自己的猜测，几乎可以肯定。”邓布利多笑呵呵地说，“但是哈利强烈要求我亲自向你说明这件事，他担心如果之后有流言蜚语传出来，你又会被影响。”  
“格兰芬多英雄情结。”德拉科嘀咕着讽刺。  
邓布利多看起来还是很开心；“你和哈利这两年间，似乎变得关系还不错？”  
“是他主动凑上来的。”德拉科避开正面回答，抿了抿嘴。  
“按照哈利的性格，他是不会去在乎对自己不好的人的。”邓布利多说着，摇了摇头，德拉科猜测他是因为想到了斯内普。  
但这话不对，校长是没见过威森加摩的审判室里救世主为他和纳西莎辩护的模样，他曾经就是一天不找哈利･波特的茬浑身难受，可结果对方不还是不计前嫌救了自己吗。  
“格兰芬多英雄情结。”他再次念叨，声音比之前大了些。  
“让我可以确定不是你的原因是，就像你感到奇怪的那样，马尔福先生。领带颜色被看到的人是如何逃脱的。”校长吃了颗糖，接着说：“我询问了马人——这真是一个艰难的任务，为此我不得不清理干净所有的陷阱咒，还受了些伤——他们说，那个人是利用幻影移形离开的。”  
“这不可能！”德拉科喊道；“禁林里能幻影移形吗！？”  
“当然不能了，而做出这件事的人显而易见不知道，或是一时忘记，因此才用了某种方法瞒天过海，假装移形换影。我听说你是第一个学会并且每次幻影移形都很稳定的六年级学生，”德拉科在邓布利多的目光下缩缩脑袋。“或许是有人想凭借这个陷害你，但据我所知，目前成功幻影移形至少一次的人不在少数。”  
“我有所怀疑、却没有证据可以证明的那位也是其中之一。”  
“邓布利多教授，既然你有怀疑为什么不更注意一些？”德拉科过去就不能理解邓布利多的行为，后来他知道了校长不是没发现自己的阴谋，然而却无从得知还有什么更重要的事让他去在意，以至于能够无视自己的所作所为。  
邓布利多长长地叹了口气；“我一直在注意，马尔福先生。但现在有太多事需要我去做。回去上课吧，或者在离开之前先来一颗柠檬雪宝？吃糖能十分有效缓解精神紧张。”  
德拉科连忙站起来；“不了教授，我宿舍还有很多。”说完就跑，生怕再待下去会被邓布利多看出端倪。  
走下旋转楼梯，大门打开后德拉科看到滴水兽石雕前等着一个救世主。这根本不意外，当邓布利多说是哈利强烈要求这次对话时德拉科就差不多猜到这个发展了，救世主的救世情结不能小看，不光要救人，还得确定人救活了。这么想来德拉科好像有点理解落入帷幔之前看到的那个不该出现的人是为什么了。  
“校长告诉你了？”哈利看到德拉科出现，开口就问。  
“是啊，因为某个格兰芬多的多管闲事。”他翻白眼，而后叹气。“我现在是真的想不通了。”  
“……什么？”原以为德拉科不会消沉的哈利愣住了。  
“为什么是我？”德拉科若无旁人地自言自语，相当烦躁地来回走动。  
“霍格沃茨学生那么多，为什么一定要是我？”  
哈利瞪大眼；“这很重要吗？重要的该是因为明显有人想陷害你所以你应该找方法避免被陷害，而不是在这苦恼除了那个人以外没人知道的理由！”  
“这很重要！！”德拉科突然大声吼道。  
“这很重要，波特！对我来说这才是最重要的！”  
哈利盯着近在咫尺的灰蓝色眼眸，半晌，无奈而又坚定地叹气。  
“好，如果你说这很重要，”哈利点点头，“那我就去找元凶，绑过来给你亲自撬开他的嘴挖出理由，可以了吧！”  
然而等哈利怒气冲冲地离开，德拉科还沉浸在除了自己没人能理解的不安中无法脱身。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 禁林里到底能不能幻影移形我没找到资料，所以【不能幻影移形】是我瞎扯的
> 
> 邓布利多所谓的【受了点伤】其实已经算严重的了，参考他的那只手。以及之所以对德拉科比较和善，和德拉科的所作所为一样，目的不纯。校长也会觉得多一个盟友比多一个敌人要好，他比哈利看得清，看得出德拉科没那么信任凤凰社，也算是自己做个表态w毕竟这次卢修斯从头到尾没参与，德拉科的态度也是明显向着波特嘛
> 
> 我流六年级哈利  
> 认为某人很可疑——我去告诉马尔福一声  
> 发现某个人在做坏事——我去告诉马尔福一声  
> 被难题困扰找不到解决方法——我去问问马尔福有没有好主意  
> 德拉科：滚蛋！！到底谁是救世主？！


	25. 神锋无影

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • 人与人是不同的，所以即使站在同一个位置上甚至做出相似相同的事，态度和感想也总是有差别（提前解释，这样应该比较好理解接下来描写的某些事

  
接下来很长一段时间里，哈利都没怎么主动理德拉科，而且看得出来他越来越烦躁。虽然赫敏总是对哈利摆出“真受不了你”的表情，但黄金三人组之间的氛围却明显缓和了不少。德拉科没什么异常表现——除了依旧消沉，主动凑上去的那个又不是他，他没什么好在乎的。  
幻影显形考试当天的魔药课一如记忆里那样，只剩了三个人：格兰芬多的哈利，赫奇帕奇的厄尼･麦克米兰，还有德拉科自己。  
“你们都不到幻影显形的年龄？”斯拉格霍恩和蔼可亲地问，“还没满十七岁？”  
他们点点头，哈利伸出一只手隔着长袍握住胸口的什么东西，他转头趁着厄尼奉承斯拉格霍恩的时候小声问。  
“你什么时候生日？”  
“干嘛，要给我送回礼？”德拉科勉强露出一个讽刺的笑脸，看到他一如既往的回应方式哈利松了口气。  
“对。”他点头。  
“6月5号。”德拉科随口道，然后便去翻书，想着要做什么魔药才称得上“惊喜”，他挺想再做一次福灵剂，但是很明显在课堂上没办法完成这个任务。之后整堂课哈利都没有和他说话，德拉科也就没把之前的问题当回事儿，他完全没心情专门期待一份生日礼物，即使那份礼物来自巫师界未来的救世主。  
六月初的一天晚上，德拉科照常在级长浴室里泡澡，六年级他几乎迷上了这种感觉，被温暖的水包围着会让他放松下来，获得开学后越来越难感受到的安全感。唯一不太好的一点只有桃金娘经常会来偷窥，但想起上次的六年级里那个幽灵安慰自己的情况，德拉科对桃金娘没什么反感，反而还会和她聊起来。人都死五十年了，她一个幽灵再偷窥能干什么？  
这次同样是陪桃金娘聊了很久，当德拉科穿好衣服挥动魔杖查看时间时，已经快要到宵禁了。正当他准备向外走，石门突然传来了开启的声音。  
这个时间还有人来？鉴于夜游是霍格沃茨学生公认的娱乐方式之一，德拉科没有过于在意，却在看清来人的脸之后硬生生停下了脚步。  
“诺特？”德拉科收起任何看起来显得奇怪的表情，换上了吃惊的模样，右手已经握紧山楂木魔杖。  
诺特惨白着脸，没有做出任何回答，仅仅是对德拉科举起魔杖：  
“Im……”  
“障碍重重！”德拉科迅速喊道。  


  
  
哈利掏出一把猫头鹰粮聚在手心，等着海德薇吃完，另一只手提着怀表表链，满意地盯着表盘。  
自从知道了德拉科今年的生日还没有到，哈利就在考虑要送他什么生日礼物。暑假期间自己收到的那条项链本身的价值猜都不用猜，反正不可能是哈利这种从小手里没太多钱的孤儿能猜到的。当他在信中写下“想听你唱完那首麻瓜的歌”后，在自己反悔之前立刻将信寄了出去。按哈利的猜测，就德拉科･马尔福那德行，最有可能的反应是回信讽刺自己真以为救世主说什么他都会做吗，或者可以幻想得更美好一点，德拉科会说那就等到开学后再说，当然，之后他就可能当成从来没有过这件事的存在了。  
虽然在有求必应室里德拉科说他不讨厌麻瓜和麻瓜种，但哈利忘不了斯莱特林曾经如何辱骂赫敏。说白了，他不信，或许那根本就是斯莱特林对自己撒的谎，只为了在未来的某天变本加厉当做素材讽刺回来。  
结果一连几天，哈利都没收到德拉科的回信，正当他决定认清马尔福就是个死性不改的混蛋这件事之前，熟悉的猫头鹰带着一个包装精致的礼物盒回来了。  
礼物盒没有署名，只塞了一小块折成纸鹤的羊皮纸，上面写着项链的用法。打开礼物盒看到纸鹤时哈利就不由自主傻笑了起来，恶心得赫敏撞了他好几下。当晚，在施了静音咒的床上听到对方录给他的歌之后，哈利更是傻笑得一晚上没有睡意。  
他脑内只剩下了两件事：他居然真送我礼物了，以及马尔福唱歌真好听。  
一直找不到机会问德拉科生日才不显得唐突的哈利，在听到斯莱特林想要一个冥想盆时——虽然他说要送给他父亲——哈利多嘴问了一句校长，然后在圣诞节时往一个全新的冥想盆里塞了一大堆他看到德拉科吃过的糖果，当成礼物送给了他。  
托幻影显形考试的福，哈利知道了德拉科的生日，他苦恼了一阵该送什么，为此还问过赫敏，如果想给一个特别容易不安的人送礼物该怎么选择。  
赫敏满脸“我知道你想送给谁你可以直说别和我兜圈子”的表情，体贴地没有把心里话说出来，反而认真地建议，送护身符怎么样。  
二年级蛇怪事件时霍格沃茨流行过一段时间的护身符，但那都是没用的假货，和现在对角巷的流动小摊上卖的一样。更不要提一个比一个长得难看，绝不可能符合马尔福家的审美。  
然后哈利想起了在开学前，韦斯莱魔法笑料店里，乔治说他们发明了可以抵御小恶咒的防咒帽，根据和罗恩金妮的通信来看他们在不断改进这些特色商品，新版防咒帽已经不必盯着施咒者的眼睛才会起效了。哈利立刻给双胞胎写信，问能不能按同样的原理将防恶咒赋予别的物品，比如一个怀表。双胞胎很快回信说这是一个有趣的尝试，他们认为可行度很高，打算试着发明防咒怀表，并询问哈利对怀表的外观有什么要求。  
哈利想了想所谓“马尔福的审美”，说不要太花哨，但一定要显得高档。  
他把准备将怀表送给一个特别容易不安的朋友当生日礼物的事告诉了双胞胎，当然，没有指明是谁，否则他不敢确定双胞胎不会在上面做手脚当作无伤大雅的玩笑。今天早上双胞胎给他写了信，说晚上就能将成品寄到霍格沃茨，他们用的是改良的魔咒——乔治和弗雷德一直在往做出能够防御不可饶恕咒的护具方面努力——虽然依旧不能防御不可饶恕咒，但经过测试，它似乎能对夺魂咒和钻心剜骨产生一定的影响，纵然可以忽略不计。  
哈利从傍晚就等在窗边，大开着窗户冻得室友们纷纷拉上床帘，当海德薇带着怀表回来时，哈利喜形于色，无比庆幸没人看到自己现在的傻样。  
怀表盖中央部分是银色镂空的雕花，外围是透明的水晶。表盘是以深蓝色为底的星空图，可以根据喜好来改变它展示的星域。哈利拿出魔杖念了声“Lyra”，星星的排列方式立刻变了。他又念了声“Draco”，这次表盘上出现了天龙座。  
他满意地将图案定格在和那个人的名字相同的星座上，走下窗台试图找出一个合适的包装盒，在此之前哈利恰好看到抽屉里的活点地图，神使鬼差将它摊开在床上，用魔杖点了点。  
“我庄严宣誓不干好事。”  
哈利开始在几个熟悉的地点附近找德拉科･马尔福的名字，然而意外地发现有另外两个名字和德拉科在同一地点。  
哭泣的桃金娘以及……西奥多･诺特。  
哈利来不急多想，抓起隐形衣和地图就冲出了宿舍。  
他一直怀疑诺特是食死徒，但罗恩赫敏以及韦斯莱先生都认为伏地魔不可能将一个没毕业的学生拉入食死徒队伍，连德拉科都说在亲眼看到黑魔标记之前不要妄加猜测。哈利原本都快被他们说服了，然而当他发现说着“不要妄加猜测”的斯莱特林总是有意无意将怀疑探究的目光投向诺特时，他也不由自主地在意起来；当有人想要陷害德拉科之后，哈利更加肯定了自己的猜测。  
斯莱特林目前几乎都在疏远德拉科，但想害他的一定是食死徒。  
他盯着诺特很久了，甚至让多比和克利切帮忙，前不久才发现那个斯莱特林在有求必应室捣鼓什么东西。然而不论怎么尝试哈利都进不去诺特呆的屋子，就算根据他暑假里的行动考虑“一个能进行炼金术”的房间都不行。哈利几乎能肯定发生的事都是诺特在搞鬼，想要加害邓布利多，想要陷害德拉科，现在看到这两个名字单独在同一个空间哈利强烈地不安。  
刚下到六楼，哈利就听到了桃金娘尖叫着“别打了！”的声音。他脱掉斗篷将地图塞进口袋，推开半掩着的级长浴室的门。  
级长浴室里魔咒乱飞，大理石地砖裂了不少口子。德拉科对无声咒的熟练度和反应速度本都该在诺特之上，然而金发的斯莱特林似乎自己都没有察觉到从学年中期开始他的精神力到底有多么如履薄冰，这也是哈利担心他会在听到流言后崩溃的最主要原因。德拉科落了下风，他站的位置很不妙，再往后退一点就会跌入水池。诺特侧身躲过一道四分五裂，魔咒在天花板上炸开，他恼羞成怒，指着德拉科喊：“钻心剜骨！！”  
“神锋无影！”哈利条件反射喊出在混血王子的书上看到过的一条标注了“对敌人”的咒语，诺特非常迅速地使出盔甲护身，然而还是慢了一瞬导致魔咒没有被彻底反弹。他俯下身躲过攻击，然而被反弹的部分却直冲刚逃脱钻心咒的德拉科而去。  
像是有无形的刀刃撕开了德拉科的身体，鲜血顿时涌了出来染红他的白衬衫。德拉科不敢置信地低头，望着自己胸口几道深深的割痕，直直地向后倒去。  
“打错人了！级长浴室里杀人了！！”桃金娘尖叫着钻出级长浴室，在走廊里大喊。  
“不，不是的……我不是故意的！”哈利站在原处慌张地反驳，然后才踉跄地跑了过去跪坐在德拉科身边，试图用手堵住流血的伤口。然而裂开的地方太长，哈利根本不知道该往那里放才好。  
西奥多･诺特同样吃惊地后退了几步，突然惊慌地回头看了眼门外，随后对着哈利轻蔑地冷笑了一声，立刻跑离了级长浴室。  
“马尔福……我不是，我没瞄准你……怎么办……这要怎么办……”哈利手足无措，看着德拉科比任何时候都要苍白的脸色双手止不住颤抖。德拉科好笑地看着快要哭出来的哈利，气若游丝。  
“波特……”他努力发出声音，“你真是注定要给我这么一下子……”  
灰蓝色的眼睛不情愿地合上，哈利的脑袋瞬间炸了，他不知道自己是否也发出了尖叫，但无论什么声音都被斯内普推门而入的巨响掩盖了。斯莱特林的院长脸色铁青，他冲过来推开哈利，用魔杖沿着咒语造成的伤口移动，口中念着吟唱般的咒语。来回重复了三次之后，血液终于不再外流，伤口也似乎有了愈合的趋势，但德拉科还在昏迷不醒，于是斯内普只得费力地将他打横抱起来。  
斯内普狠瞪了哈利一眼；“你留在这儿，波特。等我回来再问……”  
“我跟着去。”哈利抓住斯内普的胳膊。  
“顶撞教授，格兰芬……”  
“我跟着去！！”哈利怒吼着重复，脸上的泪痕还湿润着，他似乎没注意到自己的眼泪正不受控制地下淌。斯内普再次狠瞪了他一眼，不再坚持，转身向医疗翼走去。  


  
  
他不明白为什么会是自己。  
明明自己和伏地魔的任务不该再有任何牵连，为什么被陷害被怀疑的那个，还会是自己。  
就好像即使德拉科不是食死徒，最后将要举着魔杖面对邓布利多的那个人还会是他一样。  
……又或许之前的一切真的是自己做的、只是刻意遗忘了呢？毕竟，你看！那么多该发生的细节都发生了，连波特的神锋无影到头来都打在了自己身上。  
如果自己什么也没做，为什么会出现这个结果？  
救世主可不会伤及无辜，哈利･波特可是救世主。  


  
  
浓浓的魔药味充斥着德拉科鼻腔，他从梦中挣扎出来，抖抖手指动动眼皮，然后听到身边传来了一声惊喜的呼喊。  
“你醒了！”哈利的声音彻底吵醒了他。  
德拉科睁开眼，好一会儿才找到焦距。他看了看医疗翼熟悉的环境，以及身边带着不熟悉担忧和欣喜的哈利･波特，恍然大悟地“啊”了一声，想起了在昏迷前发生了什么。  
哈利几乎是立刻瑟缩了，老老实实坐回一旁的椅子，双手不安地握拳放在膝盖上。  
“我真的不是故意的。”哈利慌张地解释，“我没想到咒语会打偏，我也不知道那个咒语有什么效果，我只是……我看见诺特对你用钻心剜骨所以一冲动……”  
“你在不安什么啊，波特？”德拉科虚弱地说，“我可还什么都没说呢。”  
哈利干脆不说话了。  
德拉科翻白眼，他当然记得在级长浴室发生了什么，那计神锋无影明显不是冲着自己来的，虽然最终打到了自己身上，他也不认为这是救世主的错，客观来讲只是一场纯粹的意外事故，他没有怪哈利的意思。  
“也许只是你注定会劈我一次呢？”他调侃道。  
“别这么说！”哈利飞快地反驳，看到德拉科居然有笑意的脸更生气了。  
“你难道不该生气吗？”他质问，“就像你当初、四年级那时候说的，我差点害死你，你就这么算了？至少生我的气啊！搞得满不在乎一样是为什么，德拉科･马尔福你很想死吗！！”  
“谁想会死？”德拉科讽刺地反问，“可我知道你不是故意的，我现在还好好的，让一切都过去不好吗？说到底，波特。我很明白，在以后的发展中和你比起来我真的无关紧要。”  
“我可不这么觉得！！”哈利气急败坏看起来下一秒就要给德拉科一拳，然而他还是忍住了，花费好久平静下来，从口袋中掏出一个银色的怀表放到德拉科手中。  
“生日快乐，马尔福。虽然这一定是你过的最糟糕的一个生日了。”他深吸几口气；“本来打算包好再送给你的，但今天我实在没心情。那个怀表表盘的图案可以改变，用魔杖指着说出星域什么的名字就行了。而且它……”哈利自嘲地笑笑，“能挡不少恶咒，对不可饶恕咒估计没什么作用，但像昨天伤到你的那种，至少能挡一次。”  
“不会再出现那种情况了，我发誓。”哈利抬起头看着他的眼睛，“你也别一副死了都无所谓的表情。”  
“好好养伤。”哈利离开医疗翼前，最后说道。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原著六年级哈利：虽然我不知道马尔福在捣鼓啥但他一定没干好事所以我得盯着他  
> 我流六年级哈利：有人要陷害马尔福但说实话这么想的太多了不知道是谁所以我只能盯着马尔福（。  
> 论，完全没意识到自己也是促进德拉科精神崩溃元凶之一的我流哈利ry
> 
> ——————————————————————
> 
> 关于为什么诺特能防住神锋无影但原著里德拉科当时没防住
> 
> 波特和马尔福在盥洗室打起来的时候，马尔福同学哭得上气不接下气，简单来说，他精神不佳，就好像运动员如果注意力不集中或者过分紧张的时候会特别容易出现意外一样  
> 所以他没了那个该有的反应速度，就算原本能躲过去或者防下来，在状态欠佳的情况下也没办法成功  
> 其实解释的重点不是【为什么诺特能防住】，而是他防住了这个事实，我在开头说，【人与人是不同的，所以即使站在同一个位置上甚至做出相似相同的事，态度和感想也总是有差别】  
> 唔，姑且画个重点：态度和感想有差别  
> 德拉科当年怂的不行  
> 可是讲道理  
> 他怂不代表别人都怂啊  
> （我说我HP本命真的是德拉科马尔福你们信吗（。  
> 他自己犯的很大一个错误是，太过于相信以自己为蓝本的过去了


	26. 祸不单行

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • 虽然德拉科本人没有意识到，但他的感情改变是从各种细节小动作透露出来的

  
“哥们儿，我知道你对没办法参加魁地奇很遗憾，但你不能一直这么消沉着。”罗恩搂过哈利的肩膀，“来块巧克力蛙。”  
“谢了，罗恩。”哈利粗暴地撕开巧克力蛙的两条后腿，三两下塞进嘴里。  
“关于那本书的事我已经不想再说你了，哈利。”赫敏抱着一摞笔记本，重重地放到他面前。“我知道你对每周六都被关禁闭感到不满，我很遗憾你不能参加魁地奇决赛，但是麦格教授说得没错，你没被开除已经很幸运了。”  
桃金娘在事故发生的第二天就将整个故事讲给了每个进入了盥洗室的学生，潘西找借口去了趟医疗翼，回来后虽然没说什么，但一直在正大光明地瞪哈利。斯莱特林的学生一部分在幸灾乐祸一部分权当没听说，而格兰芬多们显然对他们的魁地奇队长无法参赛气愤不已。  
“我不是……至少不全是因为魁地奇才难过！而且我对关禁闭不反对，”哈利不满地哼哼，“我是对‘被斯内普关禁闭’很反感！”  
“可你必须感激斯内普教授。”赫敏指出，“如果不是他听到桃金娘的声音及时赶到，马尔福现在已经死了。”  
“我并不是瞄准他……”  
“不管你是瞄准了谁！”赫敏提高音量，义正言辞。“那都是个十分危险的咒语！”  
哈利不服气地闭上嘴，这些天关于神锋无影和混血王子的讨论已经够多了，他不想再谈及这个话题。  
“我还是没办法接受被斯内普关禁闭。”他抱怨道，“一定是他，他是个食死徒，而且他来的时候诺特刚离开，他们一定遇见了，食死徒肯定会帮助食死徒。不然没办法解释为什么活点地图上找不到诺特的名字而有求必应室却能打开！”  
“不是斯内普抱着马尔福去医疗翼的吗？你还跟着。”罗恩插嘴，“怎么就不可能是他自己溜出去了。”  
“密道有傲罗监视，但教师有自己的飞路网。”哈利说。  
“哦……原本你怀疑有同级生是食死徒，现在还具体到人了？”赫敏讽刺。  
我暑假就具体到人了。哈利没有说出口。  
“把这些事交给教授和傲罗去考虑，现在，拿着东西去你打算去的地方！”赫敏示意自己拿来的笔记本，哈利没有推脱，抱起它们离开了公共休息室。  
“他还有心情学习？”罗恩见鬼似的看着哈利的背影，“而且古代魔文？哈利选那门课了吗？”  
“不，他没有。”赫敏调整坐姿，摊开膝盖上的一本书漫不经心道；“是马尔福选了，哈利去给马尔福送笔记。”  
“我就不明白了赫敏，你说这次马尔福本人都没说什么，哈利那么积极地去探望还送笔记干什么？”罗恩又拆开一个巧克力蛙。  
“你的感情真不愧只有一勺茶匙大小。”赫敏低声说。  
“哈？”  
“没什么，我是说，哈利大概宁愿马尔福生气，甚至像以前一样找茬吧。”女巫叹了口气；“你没听哈利说吗？他刚醒来的时候看起来一副还不如死掉的表情，刺激到哈利了吧？本来这学年哈利都一直在念叨马尔福的精神不对，看起来下一秒死了都不奇怪什么的。”  
“你这么一说我开始怀念以前那个就知道找茬的马尔福了，现在这个真难理解。”罗恩撇撇嘴。“他在想什么？”  
赫敏难得表示了赞同：“是的，完全没办法理解。”

  
  
德拉科从来探望的布雷斯和卢娜口中了解了事情的后续发展，偷偷跑来的潘西只顾着哭，安慰好她外加叮嘱千万别表现得太过在意费了不少时间。听布雷斯说，哈利依旧被斯内普罚了禁闭，因此会错过格兰芬多对拉文克劳的魁地奇决赛，他表示可以期待这次格兰芬多得倒数第一了。虽然上辈子没花心思在魁地奇上，但清楚地知道金妮·韦斯莱会抓住金色飞贼格兰芬多会以高分获胜的德拉科只是干笑不说话，毕竟上次决赛后，救世主和小母鼬开始约会的消息引起了全校大部分女生的八卦心理，德拉科想不知道都没办法。  
“这些都是什么？”布雷斯翻看着摊开在床铺上的笔记。  
“庞弗雷夫人说在我看起来不像个鬼魂之前不会放我出医疗翼，所以我估计这学期别想出去了，又不能错过太多课。”他打开写着名字的内封页，竖在身前；“波特就把格兰杰的笔记全给借过来了，我选的课她都有选。”  
布雷斯立刻像扔垃圾一样嫌弃地扔掉了笔记本。“那个泥巴种？”他厌恶地问。  
“别这样，万事通小姐的脑子不错，你得承认这个。我还指望她的笔记呢。”德拉科无意纠正室友的偏见，他自己都是花费很多年才改过来的，只称得上是随口一提。  
“我认为你需要配付眼镜来帮助自己发现隐形人。”卢娜来探望他时，手上戴着那串圣诞节德拉科送的小贝壳手链；“他们说西奥多·诺特学会隐形了，因为现在没人找得到他，我猜他可能和隐形兽有着什么契约。”  
德拉科艰难地从卢娜的话中提取重点，而后表示自己会的。  
哈利最初来的时候总是不说话，甚至是站在门口看他一眼然后便离开。直到某次德拉科自顾自抱怨待在这里太无聊，课程落下太多，格兰芬多的眼睛突然亮了，第二天就给他借来了赫敏的笔记。  
他不知道救世主激动什么，德拉科只是觉得错过两次六年级的课实在有点失败，又或者，他只是想转移注意力。  
卢娜说，哈利认为你被帷幔后的声音吸引了，德拉科这才反应过来救世主一直认为他想找死。天大的误解，德拉科只是为相似的发展感到不安和无奈，他又不是真的想死……不对，他是真的不想死，死亡的感觉并不好。  
格兰芬多对拉文克劳那天，所有人都去看比赛了，德拉科百般无聊地拿着哈利塞他手中的怀表在眼前晃。格兰芬多选礼物的水平超出了德拉科的预料，他对能挡恶咒这点没太大兴趣，但那个能够改变星域的表盘很有意思，他自己的名字就是天龙座，小时候有相当长的一段时间沉迷于观察星空，当他发现哈利递过来的表盘展现着天龙座时带着点无伤大雅的恶意想，看起来救世主的天文学不是混过去的。  
哈利推开医疗翼的门时，德拉科立刻把怀表收起来假装之前在看笔记，疑惑地问：“波特？你不去参加格兰芬多的庆祝会来这儿干什么？”  
“庆祝会？”哈利一愣，“格兰芬多赢了！？”几天来他第一次在德拉科眼前露出如此开心的表情。  
“哦，对，在这儿听得见。”斯莱特林心不在焉地说，“你的小女朋友抓住了金色飞贼，格兰芬多高分获胜。”  
“等等，谁抓住了金色飞贼？”  
听到这个问题，德拉科也一愣，他记得六年级的时候波特的女朋友是女韦斯莱啊，拉文克劳的找球手不是五年级就和他彻底掰了吗？  
“小……金妮･韦斯莱，你们还有别的候补找球手？”德拉科谨慎地问，以防止再说出些什么不该说的。  
“当然不，只有她一个。”哈利还是满脸茫然，“可谁告诉你的她是我女朋友？我怎么不知道我什么时候多了个女朋友？”  
“那个……扎比尼说的。”德拉科认真地说，还严肃地点头以表示真诚。  
哈利翻了个白眼，走到病床边拉开椅子坐下，开始抢德拉科的糖。  
“哈利･波特你什么毛病！和病人抢糖吃？穷到这种程度了吗！”德拉科狠瞪他。  
“我看你挺有精神的，还不出院？又想装病？”哈利边吃边说。  
“可不是我不想出去，庞弗雷夫人不放人，我能怎么办。”斯莱特林抱怨，“我看起来很像鬼魂吗？”  
哈利仔细地打量德拉科一会儿，点头道：“是有点儿，特别是之前想死的时候。”  
他彻底无奈了，搞不懂为什么救世主非要揪着他的玩笑话不放。还不如怀疑他是食死徒呢，这样德拉科就可以二十四小时露出左臂以证明自己的无辜。  
“我说了多少遍我那不是想死，波特，听不懂英语？”德拉科没去拿魔杖，伸出手指在空气中比划两下。“就是被误伤了，没别的问题。我发现我还活着高兴得调侃两句怎么了？是不是非让我回你一次你才乐意？那还真是第一次见专门找打的。”  
“不止是那件事。”哈利将包装盒投入垃圾桶，“从斯内普第一次找你之后你就一脸好像什么都是你干的、看上去特别想死了一了百了的表情，太多时候我都怕万一我说错了什么话你真的会一时想不开去找死。说笑话能开心几分钟，送东西能开心几天，但还是很快就变回去了。马尔福你究竟在害怕什么？”  
“万一真的是我干的呢，波特？”德拉科垂下视线故意不去看哈利的表情，“像麻瓜说的，人格分裂，或者我被一忘皆空了。如果是我干的呢？”  
“我不是说了不可能吗！”  
“如果，我只是做个假设。”他轻声说。  
“抓住你让你给出解释，然后不管理由是什么，用拳头打醒你。”哈利怒视病床上的人。  
之前那次你可完全没听我解释，而且用的也不是拳头，我敢肯定当时的神锋无影瞄准的是我。德拉科歪歪脑袋，不置可否。  
“真的，马尔福。不管什么我都会听你说完，不管是你假设里的原因，还是你到底在害怕什么东西。”  
“你如果期待那个，”斯莱特林说，“我恐怕你得等到那个疯狂的秃子被干掉之后了。”  
因为如果直呼伏地魔的大名会吓到布雷斯，德拉科现在已经相当习惯喊他的各种外号了。  
“到时候你就会坦白告诉我？”  
“我现在是这么想的，但说不准到时候改变主意不是吗？”  
“Fuck！我真开心你依旧是个混蛋，马尔福！”哈利咬牙切齿。  
德拉科被逗笑了；“赞美梅林吧波特！相信我，你会永远这么开心的。”  
  


  
夜空中星光璀璨，霍格沃茨城堡在今夜失去了最伟大的巫师的庇护，被托付了活点地图和福灵剂的格兰芬多们对好友离开前的嘱咐半信半疑，大多数学生根本不知道今夜会发生什么。  
阴影趁着夜色潜入医疗翼，将魔杖对准唯一沉睡的人。  
“魂魄出窍（Imperio）。”  
灰蓝色的眼睛突然张开。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 德拉科：一旦有什么不对，推给扎比尼就行了！  
> 布雷斯：滚滚滚


	27. 谁杀死了知更鸟

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • 德拉科的各种行为都会在以后体现出有用的地方  
>  • 人是由经历堆积而成的，过去的一切构成了现在的自己，包括哈利他们不知道的前世，以及重生之后的改变，就像我之前在评论里回复到的：前世的遗憾不是重生一次就能消失的，能重生一遍就把过去当做不存在的人是有多冷血  
>  • 文中哈利喜欢德拉科，喜欢的自然是现在的德拉科，而现在的德拉科包含着他过去的所有

  
城堡内充满了尖叫和狂笑，突然出现的食死徒们和凤凰社成员激烈地战斗着，赫敏･格兰杰手中倒握着一个只剩一层细微金光的小瓶子，狂奔在通往医疗翼的走廊，和一个人在医疗翼门口狠狠地撞上。  
他们同时拔出魔杖指着对方，女巫认出了对方是在鼻涕虫俱乐部里见过好几次的斯莱特林——布雷斯･扎比尼。他和自己一样似乎很在意医疗翼中的情况，两人警惕地对视了一秒，同时推开门挤了进去。  
医疗翼内空无一人，他们甚至默契地一人一边床位找了过去，还是没发现人影。  
“你来找谁的？”布雷斯嘶哑地问，魔杖对着赫敏。  
“德拉科･马尔福呢？”赫敏反问，同样没有放松警惕。  
“我不知道！我听说出事了就跑出来，刚到这儿！你找他干什么！”  
“要不是哈利说他可能有危险我也不来这趟！”赫敏心烦意乱，远处传来的打斗声使她抿抿嘴，下定了决心。  
“既然你出来了，你会去找马尔福是不是？”布雷斯点点头，于是赫敏将手中的瓶子抛了过去。“还剩几滴福灵剂，你知道是干什么用的，既然你去找他，那我得回去帮忙。”  
离开前，赫敏又回过头：“你确定是帮马尔福的对吗？”  
“不然呢？”布雷斯对她露出厌恶的冷笑，将最后一点福灵剂倒入嘴里。  


  
  
哈利刚握住铁门环，打算听从邓布利多的命令去找他根本不想找的斯内普，就在这时门的另一侧传来奔跑的声音，似乎近在咫尺。他慌张地转向邓布利多，校长示意他披好隐形衣向后退。门被人从外侧撞开，一个熟悉的声音大喊：“除你武器！”  
与此同时哈利被一股推力砸到了墙上，动弹不得，借着黑魔标记不祥的绿光他看到邓布利多的魔杖飞出了围墙。他几乎是瞬间理解了刚才发生了什么，邓布利多用无声咒把他石化在墙边，因此失去了保护自己的机会，而被来者除去了魔杖。  
哈利转动眼珠将视线投到来者身上，瞬间感觉之前从海水里感受到的刺骨寒意再次归来。邓布利多惨白着脸色背靠围墙，脸上的神情显然也不是那么平静。  
他望着除掉自己武器的人，尝试着喊到：“德拉科･马尔福先生？”  
原本坚定地站在他面前的德拉科听到这个声音恍惚了一下，他伸手捂住额头，脸上的表情挣扎不已。  
“邓布……校长……？”  
德拉科的身体剧烈晃动，魔杖从他手中落到地上。  
“夺魂咒。”邓布利多轻声说。  
斯莱特林再次表现出挣扎的模样，右手一会儿伸向魔杖一会儿缩回来。  
“不该这样，不是我。”他断断续续地说，“不能这样，不该在这，邓布利多……”有什么东西在他口袋中发出白光，随着一丝轻微的玻璃裂开的声音，金发斯莱特林的动作顿时僵住，他抬起头惊慌而茫然地看向四周，目光移到邓布利多身上时瞳孔骤然放大，语气中的恐惧达到了极致。  
“你不能在这儿！”德拉科慌张地喊：“这边有危险！”  
“昏昏倒地！”  
魔咒的红光从背后没入德拉科的身体，他向前倒在自己的魔杖上，失去了意识。  
“晚上好，邓布利多教授。”发出魔咒的人缓步踏入房间，用魔杖指着邓布利多。西奥多･诺特瞥了眼倒在地上的德拉科，伸脚踹了踹。  
“真是没用。”他咋舌。  
“我刚好和你持相反的意见，西奥多。”邓布利多的语气中出现一丝了然；“我认为德拉科的能力超乎意料，他在精神不佳的情况下、被夺魂咒彻底控制之后依旧能够挣脱。”  
诺特不屑地哼了一声。  
“我有些好奇，之前陷害他的人同样是你不是吗？为什么你会选择德拉科呢？”  
“你站在那东西底下——”诺特看了眼天空中的黑魔标记，“首先想问的就是这个？”  
“希望你能满足一个老人的好奇心。”邓布利多温和地说。  
“也没什么，偶尔有一天经过他的位置时发现他袍子上粘着几根头发，巧合而已。”诺特无所谓地回答，“正巧黑魔王对马尔福家的态度一直很不满，如果能够一举两得当然再好不过，把他留给愤怒的学生之类的。但我没想到波特居然会为马尔福作证，算了，他迟早会知道选择站在对立面是个多么愚蠢的决定。”  
“愤怒的学生？”  
“哦，是的，还有你的那叫凤凰社？他们的人。”诺特突然得意起来，“杀了邓布利多这个罪名一定相当大。”  
“你是认为仅凭一个学生就能杀了我吗，西奥多。”邓布利多遗憾地摇头。  
“原本不，可现在明显是我占上风。而且你没听见吗？下面都是打斗的声音，就在刚才食死徒闯入了你的学校。”诺特严肃起来，尽力让语气显得坚定。  
“不，我当然听到了，是你做的，对吗？”邓布利多并没有显得焦急，反而像是在拖延时间，不断地寻找话题。“你这个学年一直在计划这件事，终于成功了？”  
“是啊！就在你眼皮底下！而你一直没有发现！我也终于等到了你离开的机会！”诺特高声说。  
“实际上，并不只有我一个人发现了。德拉科还试着提醒我及时采取更果断的措施，我现在开始后悔没有听他的了。”邓布利多长叹，“哈利也是，看来孩子们都长大了，比老人看得更远。”  
“哈利･波特？”诺特皱眉，看向墙角的两把飞天扫帚。“你们一起出去的，结果这只有你一个？”  
“很遗憾你晚了一步，哈利已经去找一个强大的同盟了。”邓布利多开心道。  
“现在下面都是食死徒，不管找来了谁也不可能上来！霍格沃茨最典型的防护不就是反幻影显形咒吗？”诺特似乎有些动摇，但立刻又恶狠狠地说。  
“说到这个，你是如何让食死徒进入霍格沃茨的呢？我原本认为这是绝对办不到的。”  
“显然无论是反幻影显形咒还是防护圈都有漏洞。”诺特皱起眉头，“我花了一整年……我意识到不管是咒语还是防御，它们都只针对活物，理所当然，死物不会幻影移形。但如果让人被咒语判定为死物范围，反幻影显形咒就没意义了。”  
邓布利多“啊”了一声，想到了什么。然而诺特还在喋喋不休，似乎是为了将这一年的苦闷全都吐出来：“我用炼金术反向利用卡巴拉之石的特性做出了一种石头，把它紧贴皮肤会让活物被判定为死物，虽然只能用一次幻影移形，能让他们过来也够了。”  
“这就是你在禁林里和离开级长浴室后脱身的原因，对吗？”邓布利多恍然大悟地问。“之后又先行回来，呆在有求必应室，却被西比尔撞见。”  
“是的没错，在禁林那时我才发现我成功找到了方法。”楼下传来刺耳尖锐的大笑，紧接着一阵脚步声越来越近，大门再次被打开，四个穿黑袍的食死徒破门而入。  
“哦——！西奥多！你成功缴械了邓布利多！”一个小个子女人夸张地喊。  
“晚上好，阿莱克托，当然还有阿米库斯。”邓布利多语气平静地向她和另一个歪嘴男人打招呼，仿佛他们是来参加茶会的。  
“你死到临头了，还以为这些小玩笑能救你的命？”她讥笑道，  
“玩笑？不，不，这是礼貌。”邓布利多回答。  
“快动手。”一个四肢修长、浑身透着血腥味儿的男人嘶哑地说。他的声音像是野兽的咆哮。  
“是你吗？芬里尔？”邓布利多问。  
“你为什么也来了？”诺特相当嫌弃地离他远了点儿。  
“这么好的事儿怎么能不参与？诺特家的小子，别试图激怒我。”芬里尔咧嘴露出尖尖的牙齿，他伸出舌头缓慢地舔着嘴唇上的血迹。“你害怕得不敢动手了？不如让给我当餐后甜点吧。”  
“不行！”第四个食死徒厉声说，“我们得到的命令是必须让西奥多动手！好了，西奥多，快行动！”  
“当然，我是等着你们上来当见证人呢，既然这家伙已经没用了。”诺特又踢了德拉科一脚，然后朝邓布利多举起魔杖，冷笑着问：“你不会以为只有自己在拖延时间吧？”  
邓布利多遗憾地摇头；“人老了，总有些不切实际的想法……”  
下一秒，刺眼的绿光没入邓布利多胸口。  
“阿瓦达索命！”诺特大喊。  


  
  
哈利想要发出尖叫，想要哭嚎，然而所有声音都被憋在了喉咙口。他眼睁睁看着邓布利多被击到空中，然后像一个破烂的大玩偶，直直坠落。  
食死徒们欢呼着庆祝，门再一次被打开，西弗勒斯･斯内普闯了进来，他扫视了一圈在场的所有人，似乎相当不敢置信，在芬里尔想要靠近昏迷不醒的德拉科时厉声呵斥：  
“都离开这儿！快点儿！黑魔王的要求是完成了任务就离开！别做多余的事！”  
他一把将离得最近的诺特推了出去，然后跟在芬里尔身后离开。当那个满脸凶相的食死徒最后离开塔顶时，还没走下楼梯，哈利一把掀开隐形衣怒吼：“统统石化！”  
食死徒被像是钉住了一般，直愣愣地向前倒去。哈利浑身颤抖，看起来正强忍着巨大的怒气，他看了德拉科一眼，将隐形斗篷盖在斯莱特林身上，然后飞快地冲下楼。  
  


  
一步步通过楼梯爬上天文塔，哈利筋疲力竭，他以为自己在亲眼看到邓布利多的尸体后就失去了所有力气，再不然，就是在发现他们千辛万苦拿到挂坠盒居然是假的之后，被悲伤淹没无力挣扎。然而在金妮将他拉向城堡，说麦格教授命令所有人都去医疗翼后，哈利突然有了去做一件事的动力。  
“我要先去找一个人。”他松开金妮的手，茫然地看着四周寻找正确方向。  
“谁？”金妮疑惑地问。  
“很重要的人。”他说着，转身就跑，推开那扇门时发现隐形斗篷被扔在地上，德拉科･马尔福跪立在十几分钟前邓布利多掉下去的位置，身体前倾，好像也要掉下去一般。  
恐惧给了他前所未有的速度，哈利飞快地冲过去揽住德拉科的肩膀向后拖，两个人一齐摔倒在地。  
“你想干什么！？”哈利惊魂未定地问。  
“他在那下面，对不对？”德拉科恍惚道，“邓布利多摔下去了。”  
这个事实从别人口中说出来让哈利浑身发冷，也因此他更加重了手臂上的力道。德拉科颤抖起来，低头看向自己的双手。  
“我干的？”他的声音像被撕裂了一般干枯嘶哑。  
“……不。”哈利奇怪地说，“你记得什么？你被夺魂咒控制了……”  
“我被夺魂咒控制了，然后我对他用了阿瓦达索命……”  
“不是的！你被昏迷咒击中了，是诺特！他对校长用了索命咒斯内普还帮助他逃跑……”  
“哈利･波特！！”德拉科像是没听见哈利后续的解释，转身握住哈利的衣领，抓狂地喊：“告诉我实话，我他妈承受能力没那么差！告诉我实话！”  
他脸上的眼泪比哈利的还要多，并且依旧有新的眼泪不断从眼角涌出，打湿了脸颊。哈利突然意识到当面前有一个比自己更难过的人时，你会顾不上自己的悲伤，他身上涌出的难过足够让你无法呼吸。德拉科歇斯底里地喊着是我的错，一定都是我的错，哈利能做到的也只有紧紧搂住这个快要被过度的自责杀死的斯莱特林，以防他真的飞下塔楼，一遍遍在他耳边重复不是你的错，我亲眼看到的，真的不是你。德拉科把脑袋埋在哈利肩膀上，到最后什么也说不出来，只是放声大哭借由眼泪填满心上那道或许永远无法平复的伤口。哈利不知道、完全搞不懂德拉科为什么会这么难过，他看起来并没有那么喜欢邓布利多，就像所有斯莱特林一样；他看起来也不像是会因为自责就要寻死的人，曾经他最擅长的就是推卸责任，搞得就算世界上所有人都欠他他也是最无辜的那个。哈利开始怀念那样的德拉科了，天不怕地不怕，仗着有个父亲在身后撑腰就为所欲为，不像现在这么难懂而又……易碎，是的，仿佛他自己仅凭情绪就能杀死自己。  
哈利不知道这个人究竟隐瞒了什么悲伤的曾经，德拉科好像是突然改变的，由一个什么都不懂的孩子变成了熟知这世上所有恶意与磨难的旅人。就像他唱给自己的那首歌：一个历经风雨的生命筑起了这里的遗迹。他好像经历了太多，但瞒着所有人，至少瞒着哈利，而哈利只希望有一天德拉科能把那些事告诉自己，这样就不用一个人继续承担不该有的重任。  
哈利半拖半抱着将德拉科拽回医疗翼，向来关系不好的芙蓉和莫丽正抱在一起痛哭，罗恩赫敏还有金妮互相交换着震惊的眼神。在这里的几乎不是凤凰社成员就是D.A.成员，除了哈利拖着的这个以外，唯一的斯莱特林抱着怀站在人群之外，脸上是掩盖不住的不耐烦。直到布雷斯看见德拉科，才离开他站的角落，向哈利走来。  
“马尔福怎么了？”布雷斯发觉德拉科现在的状态远不像能回答问题的样子，于是转而问哈利。  
“中了昏迷咒。”哈利将德拉科放在病床上；“又看到了些让人不好受的东西。”  
“什么不好受东西？”  
“和我看到的一样。”哈利干巴巴地回答。“倒是你，你怎么在这儿？”  
“我听到外面的动静，有人在喊食死徒来了，所以来找马尔福。”布雷斯扔给他一个小瓶子，“你的那个，女性朋友。”他艰难地吞下某个带有辱骂意义的词。“我们在这里因为同样的原因遇见了，她给了我这个，但我没能找到马尔福，只是帮着你们的小团体击退了几个食死徒。别这么看我，又不是所有斯莱特林都对神秘人有好感。”  
“哦，不是……我是说，谢了。”哈利不自在地说。  
布雷斯翻白眼；“顺便的而已。”  
“哈利来了！”有人喊了一声，随后所有的目光都在哈利身上了，麦格教授走过来，轻轻拍了拍哈利的肩膀。  
“你能告诉我们今晚都发生了什么吗，哈利？”她问。  
布雷斯走到德拉科的病床边坐下，一副对哈利的话没兴趣的样子。哈利看了看医疗翼内的其他人，点点头，随后略过魂器的事和某些无关紧要的细节，从头讲了起来。  
葬礼当天早晨德拉科没有出现在礼堂，而当学生们跟着自己的院长来到草地上时，哈利发现德拉科穿着一身黑色西装，远远地站在树下，手里玩弄着那个作为生日礼物的怀表。表盖上水晶的部分裂开了一道痕迹，哈利怀疑当时德拉科之所以看起来那么明显地和夺魂咒作斗争，有一部分是怀表上的防护咒在起作用的原因。哈利收回目光还没有开口，赫敏便理解地朝他点了点头，于是他向沉默的斯莱特林跑了过去，背靠树干，站在他身旁。  
“吐真剂、摄神取念、冥想盆，随你喜欢。”哈利说，“我答应过你把元凶绑过来，让你撬开他的嘴问他陷害你的原因。很遗憾，他跑了，但幸运的是我听到了他亲口说的理由，可以展现给你看。”  
“或者你足够相信我，我也能讲给你听。”  
“讲给我听吧，波特。”德拉科望着人群最前方，眼神空洞地说。  
哈利将自己记得的全部细节都告诉了德拉科，他没有再感到愤怒，只是难以形容的悲伤难过，但也没有表现出来。身旁的人安静不说话，即使如此也还是透露出和哈利内心中程度相差无几的情绪。  
“巧合而已。”德拉科在哈利说完后，重复道。  
“该死，我在意了那么久的理由就是‘巧合而已’！”他看起来想笑，又想哭，眼泪流下来的时候还在发出干涸的笑声。但德拉科很快用袖子抹去眼泪，脸颊还有些微红。  
“好吧，我的错。不，别反驳我波特，不是你想的那个意思，这代表我太过在意一些不该在意的事，给了人可乘之机。但是不会这样了，不会再有类似的事发生。”德拉科深吸一口气，坚定地说：“我真的一点都不想掺和你们的事儿，也不想管你都干了什么，但是我不会当你们的绊脚石，波特，希望你能相信我。”  
哈利这才发觉或许如今的德拉科･马尔福是易碎的，但他绝不是随便什么人都能有机会打碎的。  
“嗯，为什么不呢。”格兰芬多也望向人群前端，看着校长的葬礼。  
“霍格沃茨可能要关闭了。”他突然说。  
“不会的。”德拉科坚定地反驳。  
“即使重新开学，我也不会回来了。”  
斯莱特林发出低低的笑声。  
“哦，黄金男孩，你终于记起自己救世主的工作，而不是只会盯着我了？”德拉科调侃。  
“嗯哼。”哈利故作轻松地回应。  
“我想我会回到学校，对，我肯定会回来，但大概不会一直待在这儿。”  
“你想干嘛？”哈利警惕地问。  
“别紧张，波特，不是什么危险的事儿。”德拉科抚摸着左手上的银戒，宝石的那面握在手心里。他故作深沉：“而且我敢肯定，现在的我比你还清楚有哪些人值得信任。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其实……我原本在码赫敏和扎比尼撞上的时候，犹豫了一下要不要让赫敏认出来对方是谁  
> 认识是肯定认识，问题是，这大半夜的……  
> 扎比尼他完美融入夜色啊……（x


	28. 在校生和逃亡者

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • 关于一些斯莱特林学生的性格设定，因为罗琳并没有提到详情，所以我也只是在基础设定上自由发挥了，比如潘西喜欢德拉科；扎比尼很傲慢看不起麻瓜种也看不起食死徒完全是个中立派而且根据他能进入魔药提高班来看成绩也相当可以；诺特和德拉科从小就认识是“朋友”，但德拉科看不惯诺特，诺特也不见得和德拉科多友好。以上是罗琳提到过的  
>  • 剩下的总之是我的个人设定啦_(:з」∠)_  
>  • 以下所有提及到的德拉科的猜测，就只是德拉科的猜测，在发展到之前我也没办法剧透是否是事实

  
随着一阵水声，德拉科把脑袋从冥想盆中抬了起来，他得承认这个由邓布利多搞到手、哈利･波特送给他的玩意儿很有用，整个暑假他待在麻瓜界用冥想盆把上辈子的记忆全都抽了出来看了一遍，七年级前后的记忆更是反反复复看了无数次，搞得即使现在他把那些记忆都放在了冥想盆中，如果有人对他摄魂取念也能看到他脑内的备份。  
他拿着圆珠笔在便签上写着的时间线中添加细节。  
四年级整理的那张已经被德拉科烧了，现在的这份只有七年级前后的事。德拉科发觉在自己目前的状态下，伏地魔曾经把你家作为大本营的好处就是虽然你作为反派的一枚小卒基本不知道战争中心的大英雄在战争中具体做了什么，但你能根据大反派的各种反应推测出来某些事，比如黄金三人组从8月1日韦斯莱家一个儿子的婚礼之后就开始逃亡，比如他们逃亡中一直在找某些东西，德拉科甚至知道当他们在婚礼上幻影移形之后到了一个名叫“托腾汉宫路”的地方，那时伏地魔已经在自己的名字上下了追踪咒，这才导致他们被发现。  
说起这个，感谢布雷斯･扎比尼，让他习惯了把伏地魔喊做蛇脸秃头。  
德拉科没有去帮忙的打算，自从六年级结束，他发觉到自己的疑神疑鬼实在太严重了。他太相信过去的记忆，太明白曾经被要求杀死邓布利多的人是自己，所以当现实和记忆稍有重合，便立刻惊慌失措，就像庞弗雷夫人形容的一样，他看起来像个鬼魂。当哈利告诉他诺特之所以选择陷害德拉科最初只是因为恰巧得到自己的头发后，德拉科简直不敢相信，然后无比想把几个月前的自己打醒。  
一切都在发展，当他不是食死徒之后德拉科･马尔福只能算溪流里的一块石头，掀不起大风浪。他站在自己的角度把自己看得太重要，包括笨拙地躲避斯内普也是，德拉科忘了这辈子对于伏地魔来说自己不是食死徒，不是背叛者，他不是卢修斯。伏地魔的报复是会具体到个人的，而他目前恐怕还没有重要到让伏地魔大费周折去找。因此在冥想盆中，德拉科试着以旁观者的角度观察所有事，说服自己别再参与了，你看，上辈子你在另一侧推波助澜，救世主他们不还是赢了吗。  
至于那些导致战后哈利为自己辩护的经历……到时候再说吧，他没办法设定好所有的细节。  
德拉科将纸条扔进皮袋，从里面摸出来一个金色飞贼，将它放到一个精致的盒子里。这个金色飞贼当然不是真的，只是一种模型，打开后里面能够放些小东西。他往里面放了个随手从衣服上扯下来的纽扣，做成了门钥匙，能够在触碰的瞬间把人带到霍格莫德村某处隐蔽的小巷。他打算把这当做生日礼物送给哈利，贴心地在盒子里放上了详细的使用说明，说不定什么时候能救那个冲动的格兰芬多一命呢。  
他看了看闹钟上的时间，叹气，这次霍格沃茨是要强制性开学的，他所能做的也只有期待自己的判断没错，伏地魔暂时不会对自己出手，然后等待开学了。  
9月1日的霍格沃茨特快前站着不少穿黑袍的食死徒，检查着登上火车的学生是不是麻瓜种。德拉科这次混在了人群中，负责检查的食死徒们他都没有印象，应该是相当的喽啰。火车上没有了往常的热闹，然而到处都是窃窃私语，德拉科走进一个没人的包厢，戴上斗篷帽子，盯着走道上一个又一个路过的人。  
当布雷斯经过的时候，德拉科拉开车门对他使了个眼色，听到声响下意识回头的布雷斯认出了兜帽下的人，这才走进来。  
“你还回来！？”布雷斯放下行李张口就问。  
“强制开学，你还能不回来？”德拉科反问。  
“我以为你会跟着波特他们，我听说他们可能会退学。”布雷斯观察着门外，小声说。德拉科扔在门上的闭耳塞听险些打偏。  
“是什么让你觉得我会跟着波特？！六年级的事我已经受够了！”德拉科嫌弃道，“而且据我所知，目前霍格沃茨才是最安全的地方。”  
“在校长和两名任课教授都是食死徒的情况下？”布雷斯轻笑，“对我们可能是，对你呢？”  
安全登上火车增强了德拉科对自己的猜测的自信，他想了想，认真打量布雷斯：这个人和他学院中的大部分人关系都不冷不热，相比起自己，他才是个合格的旁观者。虽然按照上辈子的记忆来看布雷斯从都到尾不会出事，然而这次，他和自己的关系好了太多，甚至从食死徒袭击霍格沃茨的那天布雷斯采取的行动来看，这家伙明显把自己当朋友了。  
德拉科无奈地将脑袋靠在椅背上；“你觉得我们到了互相信任的程度了吗，扎比尼。”  
“这得看你想说什么。”布雷斯谨慎地措辞。  
“也没什么，就是，相信斯内普教授。”德拉科举起一只手比划着，“他会尽全力保护霍格沃茨所有学生，但这件事别对任何人说，包括教授本人。”  
不刨根问底是斯莱特林交友习惯中的一部分，都知道对方有隐瞒，没谁有资格指责谁。布雷斯挑挑眉，没做出任何回答，但德拉科明白对方默认了。  
开学宴的气氛低到了极点，更多的斯莱特林开始对他指指点点不怀好意。德拉科装作看不见的样子，又开始像五年级时那样偷偷摸摸往有求必应室溜。暑假在冥想盆中查看自己的记忆时他才记起在哈利英雄情结爆发把自己从火海中救出的那次，他们是在找什么“冠冕”，而且赫敏看到冠冕被毁脸上是掩盖不住的兴奋。虽然德拉科直到现在也不明白那个冠冕有什么用，但他还是决定去找一找，整天待在霍格沃茨没办法得知任何消息还是让德拉科有些不安，不管他再怎么对自己说不去掺和，他也忍不住去考虑黄金三人组现在在干什么。  
藏宝屋里东西太多，德拉科记不住冠冕究竟在什么地方，上辈子发现时有求必应室里到处都是厉火，找不准位置。而五年级时那个叫邓布利多军的组织由纳威、金妮和卢娜带领着又开始了活动，他们有时也会使用这里，德拉科还是需要避开他们。  
阿米库斯･卡罗在黑魔法防御课上喜欢强迫学生们承受钻心咒，德拉科上辈子第一次使用钻心咒是被伏地魔逼着惩罚罗尔，他简直怕得握不住魔杖，但又必须听从吩咐。可伏地魔是伏地魔，不像面前这个，卡罗兄妹在现在的德拉科看来都是神经病草包，有了点权利就开心得晕头转向。因此在阿米库斯注意到自己前，他就对对面的格兰芬多低声说：  
“给我装像点儿！”  
那个格兰芬多还在愣神，德拉科就偏了偏魔杖尖，念道：“钻心剜骨！”  
好在那个女生不是没脑子，她在发觉自己没中咒的瞬间反应过来了，倒在地上开始疯狂尖叫。  
“你听见他了？”布雷斯也对对面的格兰芬多撇撇嘴，示意德拉科的方向，然后如法炮制地对着地面念出恶咒。  
不知道是否是错觉，德拉科总觉得那个男生没有那个女生装得像。  
后来德拉科找到机会问布雷斯这么做的原因，布雷斯耸耸肩，说上学期末战斗中我就发现了和那群邓布利多军作对不是什么明智的选择。  
藏宝屋的寻宝行动断断续续从九月持续到了十月底，主要是因为D.A.成员留给他的时间太少，那群人从来不知道消停，半夜跑出去在墙上乱涂乱画，谁也说不准他们会哪一天钻进有求必应室。德拉科终于找到冠冕的那天，他费了好大劲才认出来，因为上次见到时它已经被熏黑了，许多细节花纹都看不清。冠冕的底边上刻着一句话：过人的智慧是人类最大的财富。  
他惊讶地发现这个冠冕是传说中罗伊纳･拉文克劳的遗物。  
波特他们在收集创始人的遗物吗？德拉科无法理解，但还是将冠冕放到盒子里外面包上一层黑布，塞在床底下。  
只有自己一个人在宿舍时，他尝试过各种方法去毁掉它，然而冠冕好像被强力的保护咒保护着，连神锋无影那种黑魔法都无法在上面留下痕迹。德拉科唯一知道的可能销毁冠冕的方法是用厉火烧，然而由于上辈子险些死于火海的缘故，德拉科日后对所有有关火的魔法都敬而远之，甚至包括反咒。他倒是可以在有求必应室放一把厉火，但那无疑会给D.A.集会造成很大打击，而德拉科决定过不会当哈利･波特的绊脚石了。  
一个人瞪了冠冕几个星期，德拉科叹气，看来自己只能去找哈利･波特把这东西给他送过去了，现在的情况下谁也不敢冒险使用猫头鹰。  
上辈子圣诞假期回家期间他听家里的食死徒说过，伏地魔在波特夫妇的葬身之地——戈德里克山谷中设下了诱饵，并且一瞬间成功骗到了他们。德拉科不知道具体时间是什么时候，但姑且还算有线索。因此他在圣诞节假期开始时只带着自己的变形蜥蜴皮袋和包起来的冠冕，在车站上趁着火车鸣笛发出的杂音，和布雷斯简单说明自己下学期或许不回来了，便幻影移形到了戈德里克山谷。  
  


  
帐篷另一侧又传来了低低的哭声。  
哈利没有睡着，他盯着帐篷顶，不敢发出明显的动静，否则在他面前强装淡定的女巫会失去最后的释放感情的机会。  
自从罗恩离开他们后，哈利就决心不再提起他的名字，这导致他也没办法安慰赫敏。然而有时哈利会拿出活点地图查看，希望代表罗恩的黑点有天会出现在地图上，但这个希望却总是落空。后来有一次，他发现了某个斯莱特林的名字，待在宿舍的位置一动不动，以为已经被风餐露宿打压下去的思念顿时涌了上来。  
哈利用无声咒在自己周围施下闭耳塞听，从脖子里掏出黑色的钻石项链，拿魔杖敲了敲上面的绿宝石。  
熟悉的歌声流淌出来，哈利把自己埋在被子里，一遍遍听着，好像这样金发的斯莱特林就在身边。他闭着眼睛，努力勾勒第一次听到德拉科唱歌时的场景，那时候他还不知道未来会遇到什么麻烦，而德拉科却好像刚从无尽的麻烦中脱身，终于得到了停歇的机会。  
两个人都不想闭眼睡觉的时候，他们便围着盛在小碗中蓝铃花般的火苗坐在帐篷中央，赫敏经常把从布莱克老宅里带来的菲尼亚斯的画像摆在椅子上，偶尔他会蒙着眼出现，为他们带来一些霍格沃茨的新闻，听来听去都是关于D.A.成员的，几次之后哈利也不期待了，只是盯着手中的金色飞贼看。  
“那是哪一个？”有一天，赫敏突然打破了沉默。  
“什么？”哈利假装不理解。  
“别想着骗我，哈利，你今年过生日时收到了两个金色飞贼。”赫敏不耐烦地说，“我看到你在客厅偷偷藏起了一个银绿色的盒子，后来掏出飞贼时又拿错过。我在问这是哪一个。”  
哈利不得不佩服赫敏细心的观察，然而他不知道实话实说会不会刺激到此刻心理脆弱的女巫，或许他可以小心点儿措辞，配合对方刻意的转移话题——他们太久没聊天了。  
“假的那个，”哈利打开了飞贼，没有用手直接触碰，展示给赫敏看里面的纽扣。  
“一枚纽扣？这可不像马尔福的风格。”赫敏皱眉。  
“其实是门钥匙，握住它能瞬间回到霍格莫德村的一处隐蔽的小巷。”见赫敏直接挑明了送礼物的人，哈利耸耸肩，没有继续隐瞒。“他说，也许会用得上，有时候我真想就这么直接回去，回霍格沃茨。”哈利合上了飞贼。  
“他还送给过你一条项链，对吗？我看你有时候会隔着衣服握住胸口的什么。”  
“啊……实际上不止是条项链。”哈利当着赫敏的面用魔杖敲了敲上面镶嵌的宝石，当歌声流淌出来的时候他发现赫敏瞪大了眼。  
“这像是……录音机，是吗？”  
“对，他自己唱的，麻瓜的歌。”赫敏的眼睛瞪得更大了，充满了疑问，于是哈利只能继续讲：“写信的时候我提了一句快要到我的生日了，然后马尔福问我有没有什么想要的，我猜他当时只是出于礼貌问了句，随手就写道你把上次没唱完的那首麻瓜的歌唱给我听吧。刚寄出去我就后悔了，你知道，我当时以为他会拿这个讽刺我，之后一连几天都没有来信我还以为他干脆无视了……没想到居然真的录了下来。”  
“不像马尔福，是不是？”哈利轻声问。“但的确是马尔福干的。”  
“好吧，”女巫长叹一口气，“我好像能理解你为什么会开始喜欢他了。”  
哈利一时没坐稳，震惊地看向赫敏，万事通小姐翻了个白眼。  
“哦得了，哈利，你六年级的举动意义那么明显，又不是说马尔福是个瞎子所有人就都是瞎子。还有，承认吧！一旦马尔福放弃跳到你眼前找茬，你看他的眼神从一开始的热切到后来就好像中了迷情剂。”  
“……我不是没怀疑过，但鉴于他一副懒得理我的样子……”哈利略有不安地说。  
“我没想说教你什么，就算以前对他的印象不太好，神秘事务司之后，我还能说什么？”赫敏抱住双膝，紧盯着眼前的火焰。哈利认出了这是种极度不安的表现。  
“而且喜欢总是这样，你都不知道什么时候开始，也不知道为什么会是他，但就是放不下。”  
赫敏不像是在说哈利的事，因为她看起来更难过了。哈利不再说话，离开火堆，给女巫留下一个足够安静的空间。  
他走出帐篷抬头仰望，希望能看到盘旋在空中的天龙座。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 德拉科：不知道拿冠冕怎么办，只好选择再去踹波特  
> 纽扣那点是我私心，岛国毕业季有【把校服衬衫上第二枚纽扣送给喜欢的人】的习俗，因为那是最接近心脏的位置w


	29. 魂器

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ･莱尔瑞小姐姐，突然上线中w

  
德拉科觉得，再多一天自己就要被冻死了。  
他现在喝了复方汤剂，并且用着幻身咒，已经在戈德里克山谷徘徊了三天，因为知道伏地魔被惊动是在傍晚，白天时他偶尔会用莱尔瑞的外表凑着人群到处逛。当他路过广场附近的纪念碑时它会产生变化，变成三个人的雕像。德拉科意识到这座雕像被用了针对麻瓜的混淆咒，而那雕像的三个人明显是波特一家。  
那是他第一次认真观察这对战争英雄夫妇，莉莉･波特看起来很漂亮，这让他联想起了纳西莎。纳西莎直到他去霍格沃茨上学前都喜欢时不时抱抱他，到了11岁，德拉科以“不要把我当小孩子”的理由阻止了纳西莎不分场合的拥抱。现在想来他十分后悔，纳西莎死后再也没有人的拥抱能那么温暖了，而现在，他不知道自己还有没有机会得到来自妈妈的一个拥抱。  
他开始有些同情哈利了，活下来的男孩儿就算有外人的敬仰，却几乎没有见到过父母。  
波特家的房子很好认，它的右侧被完全炸毁，看得出是黑魔法的痕迹。德拉科一直在看得到它的最远处盯着，希望能等到他们来。如果格兰杰的脑子还没有被冻坏那么他们至少是会披着隐形衣，像自己一样用着复方汤剂也可以理解，不过在雪地上，脚印总会被发现，而且德拉科自认称得上隐形衣看破专家。  
随着时间的推移他似乎越来越焦躁，有几次甚至想直接冲进那栋房子。这太不符合他的性格，没有一个斯莱特林会做无所谓的冲动，因此没过多久德拉科就发现当带着拉文克劳的冠冕时心情特别容易变得急躁，后来白天时，德拉科会把冠冕藏在某个树洞中。  
第三天傍晚，当他百般无聊地盯着那扇门时，突然发现有什么东西从野草中钻出，看起来像个木牌，正在展现给什么人看。很明显，有人靠近了那栋房子，而既然无法被肉眼辩识，德拉科可以确信那应该是哈利他们。  
然而没等他靠近，德拉科突然发现有一个人影从街道另一侧缓缓走近，在距离木牌几米远的地方停下了，然后举起一只带着手套的手，冲那个方向招了一下。  
……这不正常！德拉科震惊地看着那个衰老的女人，她又招了几下手，那感觉令人毛骨悚然。德拉科屏住呼吸，没敢靠近，心想这是不是伏地魔设下的圈套，正在纠结要不要去提醒哈利时，突然，一个人的声音出现在了没有人影的地方。  
“你是巴希达吗？”  
巴希达？巴希达･巴沙特？《魔法史》的作者？虽然是没听过的声音，但德拉科几乎可以肯定那人披着隐形衣，也就是说，一定是哈利。  
那个声音让德拉科觉得他们就是来找这个人的，当下也不敢肯定这就是伏地魔的圈套，万一他们来找巴希达有事自己贸然现身会毁了他们的计划。于是当巴希达转身离开，两排脚印跟在她身后时，德拉科也保持距离跟了上去。  
反正伏地魔的陷阱没成功抓住人。德拉科心想，而且自己还跟着，万一有什么事就幻影移形，波特认得出这张脸。  
当巴希达小屋的门被关上，德拉科才加快了脚步，用开锁咒打开门之后刚踏入屋内，立刻被一根魔杖指住。  
“谁……？”一个没见过的女人颤抖着声音问，“谁在那儿？”  
德拉科想了想，反问：“赫敏･格兰杰？”  
“谁！”女人更严肃地喊，德拉科没有解除幻身咒，保持隐身状态飞快地说：“哈利･波特的第一场魁地奇比赛差点把金色飞贼吞下去，二年级对斯莱特林比赛结束后被洛哈特搞没了左臂的骨头，三年级我还装成摄魂怪……哦，我是德拉科･马尔福，希望你待会儿看见我什么样子都别激动。”  
赫敏松了一口气，放下了魔杖。德拉科关上门后才解除幻身咒，当他抬起头看着赫敏，万事通小姐满脸震惊。  
“是……是你！？”她指着德拉科问。  
“是的是我，一直都是，显然我们想到一块儿去了，隐形外加复方汤剂。”德拉科扫视了一圈，没有看到其他人的身影，突然紧张起来。  
“其他人呢？”  
“哈利跟着巴希达上楼了……另一个离开了。”她含糊地说。  
“上楼？一个人？”线索突然串了起来：独自一人的哈利･波特，伏地魔曾夸奖纳吉尼比食死徒有用多了，纳吉尼是条蛇，蛇佬腔……  
“快上去！波特有危险！”德拉科大喊着就往楼上冲，此时天花板上传来了玻璃破碎的声音。赫敏惊呼着哈利的名字，和德拉科一同冲上二楼。  
当他们推开哈利所在房间的门，纳吉尼正缠绕在哈利身上，他们连忙向蛇发射咒语，然而赫敏似乎是受到了太大的惊吓，魔咒都打偏了；而德拉科打上去的都没起什么作用。纳吉尼灵活地在房间里穿梭，女巫被蛇尾抽中，德拉科连忙施了个缓冲咒，试图引起捂着头痛苦呻吟的哈利的注意。  
“哈利･波特！”他高声喊道，“快出来！”他试图给哈利清出逃跑的路。  
“马尔福？”哈利看到德拉科清醒了一瞬，然后紧张地说：“他来了！赫敏，马尔福，他来了！”  
“我听到了！所以你快过来！”德拉科差点被气疯。  
哈利跑出卧室，一手抓住赫敏一手抓住德拉科，当他以伏地魔的视角看到肮脏的卧室时，他们已经在门外幻影移形消失了。伤疤疼得快要裂开，他感受到了无法压制的愤怒，伏地魔曾经的记忆涌上他的脑海，他看到了十六年前的万圣节，父亲被轻而易举地杀害，母亲的尖叫和绿光……  
他迷失在两个人的记忆里。  


  
  
“哈利，没事，你没事！”  
“哈利，没事，醒醒！”  
“我建议直接泼冷水，格兰杰。”  
“会生病的！！”  
赫敏的尖叫声把哈利从梦中拉了出来，他睁开眼，看到赫敏正在担忧地望着自己，不远处的椅子上坐着一个不耐烦的德拉科。  
“哈利，你还好吗？”赫敏意识到刚才自己的声音多么刺耳，于是小声说。  
“……还好。”哈利没说实话。  
“你重死了，波特，两个人没搬动你，不得不用了个悬浮咒才把你弄到床上。”德拉科嫌弃地抱怨。  
哈利发现自己有太多问题想问，然而只能一个一个来。  
“我们，逃出来了？”赫敏点点头，“逃出来多久？”  
“现在是早上了。”德拉科走过来，抱怀看着他，“你被那条蛇咬了，不过处理还算及时，所以没什么问题。至于我为什么会出现……格兰杰好像有什么悄悄话急着要和你说，关于——”德拉科看了眼他的胸口。  
“我可以等你们说完再说，别担心，我没被任何人跟踪。”他说着就离开了帐篷，哈利只好疑惑地看向赫敏。  
“我们回来的时候，魂器好像粘在你身上了一样，”赫敏的声音放得更低了，她担忧地说。“然后马尔福用了个不知道什么的咒语，把它取了下来，但他没有问这是什么。”  
“你把魂器放在哪儿了？”  
“在我包里，我想我们应该把它收起一段时间。”  
“先让我看看。”哈利撑起身子，这没有他想象中的困难，看来是在回来后得到了很好的急救处理，赫敏身上也没有什么明显的伤痕。他想起德拉科曾经说以后要当治疗师的话，也就没觉得太奇怪。  
赫敏将挂坠盒交给他，哈利将它翻过去看背面，依旧完好无缺，不知道是怎么被拿下来的。  
“叫马尔福回来吧，”哈利说，“我有好多问题想问你们。”  
“我也有好多问题想问你们。”赫敏摇摇头，起身去喊德拉科，而哈利将挂坠盒顺手放进了口袋。  
德拉科回来时脸上并没有什么不满，只是看得出他对帐篷内的环境相当嫌弃。  
“好了，我先问，哈利，那条蛇是怎么回事？她藏在楼上的吗？”赫敏第一个开口。  
“不，她就是那条蛇，或者说那条蛇就是她……”哈利闭上眼，想起那件事他就觉得可怕，特别是当蛇钻出来的时候。  
“那条蛇在她身体里？”赫敏立刻猜中了，看她的表情，恶心得快要吐出来了，一旁的德拉科看起来没比她好到哪儿去。  
“马尔福，你又是为什么会知道哈利有危险？”赫敏努力平复心情，转向德拉科。  
“不知道你忘了没，波特是个蛇佬腔。”德拉科回答，他猜的到赫敏一定会揪住自己出现在那里的事问个清楚，早就想好了回答。  
“所以你说波特一个人跟她上去了的时候我就猜到了。事实上，我在那儿等了你们很多天，巴希达出现的时候也看到了。我注意到她一直没有说话，而这不太对劲，唯一想得到的解释就是她希望避免在你们面前开口。”  
哈利惊讶地看向德拉科，点了点头。  
“是的，之后我注意到她在说蛇佬腔，但已经晚了，那条蛇已经钻了出来，我想我一上楼它就给它主子报了信。不过马尔福，你在那等我们干什么？”  
德拉科突然想起什么似的，在口袋里掏了掏，拿出一个被黑布包裹的盒子，放在地上慢慢打开。  
“我有个东西必须要带给你们。”他说着，掀开了盒盖。  
“如果没猜错，这是拉文克劳的冠冕。”斯莱特林简单地解释。  
他突然被人掐住了脖子按倒在地，哈利用从枕边捞过来的魔杖指着德拉科的胸口，笼罩在德拉科上方，疾言厉色地问：“你为什么知道要找它？你怎么知道它是什么？”  
“咳咳……什么？那下面刻着句话……”  
“你知道我说的不是这个！”哈利粗暴地打断被掐得面色通红的德拉科；“你在哪儿得到的？为什么知道它很重要！”  
“我他妈不知道！”德拉科试图挣开哈利握在他脖子上的手，却只能让狂怒的狮子掐得更紧。他生气地喊着，瞪着哈利的脸。  
“我只知道你会需要找这东西，你还得把它毁了，除此之外我什么都不知道！”  
“怎么？怀疑我是被夺魂咒控制了？你以为万事通小姐想不到这个吗？她检查过了！或者你觉得我是来害你的？我他妈在冰天雪地里冻了三天专门等着害你！？”  
德拉科伸出手握住哈利的右手腕，冷笑道：“而现在你还打算拿我的魔杖杀了我？”  
“哈利！”被哈利不正常的举动吓到的赫敏终于喊出了声；“挂坠盒你放哪儿了？你没有放回包里是吗！”  
“现在谁还管那个！”  
“哈利･詹姆斯･波特！！”赫敏发怒了；“你也要逼走一个人吗？一个还不够吗！你……你忘了罗恩当时是什么情况了吗！！”  
罗恩离开时的画面猛然填满了脑海，哈利愣愣地看着被自己按在地上掐着脖子的斯莱特林，对方的脸正在逐渐褪去血色。他像是被烫到了一般猛地松开手站起来向后退了几步，从口袋里掏出挂坠盒扔向床铺方向。一瞬间，愤怒像是被从他体内抽离，哈利平静了下来，他开始质疑自己刚才在想什么，德拉科说他在冰天雪地里等了他们三天，他说哈利拿着他的魔杖准备杀他，哈利记得很清楚，自己的魔杖在巴希达家里就已经被蛇尾打断了……  
斯莱特林不断地咳嗽，赫敏连忙将人从冰凉的地面上搀起来。然而德拉科甩开她的手，摇摇晃晃起身用被掐出了眼泪的双眼盯着哈利。  
“好，不相信我。”他点点头，语气有些哽咽；“怀疑我不怀好意，觉得我没安好心……好，你们继续，反正东西也送到了，我现在就走。你就尽情刚愎自用吧，看到最后能害死多少人。”德拉科发出一阵古怪的气声，踉跄着向后退开两步，转身就走。  
“哈利！”赫敏着急又责备地看着哈利，他立刻冲过去一把抓住德拉科的手腕将他往回扯。  
“不，别走马尔福！刚才我那是因为……”哈利突然住嘴，意识到没办法在德拉科面前提及魂器的话题。  
斯莱特林见状又冷笑一声。“你放手，波特。”他说。  
“不。抱歉，我很抱歉，那不是我的真实想法，当然我还是好奇你为什么会选择把冠冕带过来……好我不问了，你介意的话我不问，我知道你有很多不方便告诉任何人的事情……我发誓在你愿意说之前都不会再问了，所以拜托，马尔福，德拉科，留下来。”哈利这次两只手都抓住了德拉科的胳膊，恳求道，生怕一个不注意对方就幻影移形了。  
他想见那么久的人，此刻好不容易出现在眼前，如果他有什么问题的话赫敏一定在自己昏迷期间就把人赶走了，赫敏能想到的永远比哈利多。可既然赫敏都没有疑问，如果他因为被魂器影响一时冲动气走了德拉科，让他变得和罗恩一样毫无音讯甚至害他陷入危机——哈利连想都不愿想象这个可能。  
“你的魔杖断了。”斯莱特林垂着头，目光从被哈利抓住的胳膊慢慢移到他手中的魔杖上。“我和格兰杰试了很多次，修不好，所以暂时先放到了她的包里。我把我的给你，放心，相性会很好。所以我他妈对你而言已经没用了，你非要我留下干什么？”  
“德拉科･马尔福！”哈利吼道，随后声音立刻又低了下来：“别这么说，求你别说什么自己没用了的话，何况你没有魔杖离开了要怎么办……”  
“哦，一直以来我都有两根，无所谓。”德拉科打断他，直视哈利的眼睛。他比哈利稍微高了一点，但不至于低头才能对视。“我早就说过，波特，我知道在这场战争里和你比起来我的存在根本无关紧要。所以，只要你最后能赢，你想要这条命？行，我自愿给你。但是，既然你他妈能选择怀疑我，我至少也能选择离开你的视线！”  
“我不怀疑你！还有我要你的命干什么！？现在哪儿都不安全，霍格沃茨，魔法部……所以既然哪儿都一样，我宁愿你能跟我在一起，至少我能亲眼看见你还活着。”哈利低声说，“我真的，想见你很长时间了，马尔福。可直到真正看见你才安下心，拜托，留下来。”  
是谁他妈刚才准备阿瓦达我的？！德拉科还是瞪着他，直到赫敏出声。  
“留下来吧，马尔福。上一个被气走的现在还没任何音讯呢。我们都不想看到再有一个这样的人了。”她瞥了眼冠冕，“虽然我也好奇你把它带过来的动机，但就像哈利说的，我们不怀疑你，你有你没办法说出口的原因，我们也有自己没办法说出口的秘密。”女巫笑了笑，“扯平了，不是吗？”  
“我对你们的小秘密没一点兴趣。”德拉科干巴巴地说。“不过我得说，你这话听起来像个斯莱特林，格兰杰。”  
“谢谢。”赫敏看起来丝毫没有被冒犯；“我正在尝试用你们斯莱特林的思考回路考虑事情。”她的笑容看起来有些可爱的奸诈。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 德拉科：虽然我很生气，但是说实话，这样的波特简直他妈太亲切了！  
> 哈利：你怕不是脑子有问题
> 
> 以为会开开心心就入队吗？  
> 没有的，不存在的，我怎么可能不搞事儿呢_(:з」∠)_  
> 灭哈哈哈（赶紧跑


	30. 三件遗物

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • 德拉科七年级几乎不会和哈利吵，因为【和救世主闹掰不划算，还得指望他打伏地魔呢】，所以被气到的总是他……

  
德拉科还是没有离开，这其实是他一开始的打算，如果现在回学校他不一定能再轻易出来，而从时间上来看过不了几个月就是上辈子黄金三人组被抓到马尔福庄园的日子。他不可能提醒他们“几个月之后你们会被食死徒抓到虽然我不知道怎么被抓的但总之你们小心点”，简直在逗他，这种莫名其妙的提醒谁会信？哪怕波特再掐他一次德拉科都不会感到奇怪，更何况……他现在还在生气。  
当时他甩开哈利的手就找了个角落里的床躺下了，虽然他嫌弃这里的环境，但总比呆在外面好得多。德拉科给自己用了个闭耳塞听，裹着衣服面朝帐篷，谁也不想理。  
但他还是偷偷转头观察了另外两人的动静，原本关于“打死不掺和”的计划不知道被打破了多少次，德拉科放弃再对自己重复。他看到哈利向赫敏要来了那根断了的冬青木魔杖，切实握到手里后刚有些缓和的脸色还是僵硬了起来，然后一个人走出了帐篷。赫敏看起来十分懊悔，却没有跟出去，只是叹着气坐到椅子上开始读一本书。  
真不愧是格兰芬多的拉文克劳。德拉科迷迷糊糊地想，虽然现在是白天他还是困得不行，于是取消了闭耳塞听以防出事了自己都听不见，在赫敏翻书的声音中沉入梦境。  
他看到波特顶着一张肿胀得可笑的脸，被狼人芬里尔推着面向自己，他几乎要认不出来这是谁，却还是在第一眼就看出来了。他们互相仇恨了六年，隔着隐形衣德拉科都认得出来波特，更不要说只是一张肿了的脸。  
“我不知道。”他不知道自己为什么要这么说。  
“我不知道。”德拉科觉得，即使他那么讨厌波特，也并不是真的想让波特死。  
他走到母亲身边，背对着所有人，看着壁炉中跳动的火焰再次重复：“我不知道这是谁。”  
“马尔福！”  
他被赫敏推醒了，万事通小姐满脸紧张，看到他睁开眼总算松了一口气。  
“你好像一直在做噩梦，一直在说‘我不知道这是不是他’或者类似的……你，你还好吗？”赫敏不太自然地问。  
德拉科眨眨眼；“没什么，就是做噩梦了而已……”他捂着头撑起身子，“我睡了多久？”  
“大概两三个小时。”赫敏的表情还是很不自然，挣扎半晌，还是问道：“你不会也和神秘人有什么莫名其妙的连接吧？比如能看到他的思想。”  
“什么！不！别恶心我了格兰杰，和那个蛇脸秃头！？”德拉科尖叫，“那会让我这辈子都吃不下去饭的！”  
赫敏不置可否地耸耸肩，又坐回椅子上。  
“你和波特吵架了？”斯莱特林发觉女巫脸上的表情中多了太多担忧，为了打发时间，就向赫敏搭话。  
“哦……不，我们没有。”赫敏说，“虽然他的确是有点激动，但没比我想象中的更糟，倒不如说冷静下来的速度超出了我的预料。”  
这堵死了德拉科继续这个话题的可能，赫敏看起来没有丝毫向他讲述详情的样子，只是颇为烦躁地翻着那本《阿不思･邓布利多的生平与谎言》。德拉科猜测那可能和邓布利多有关，之前波特似乎一直认为校长是个无比高尚的人，但那本书德拉科后来也看过，丽塔写传记时不像她写新闻报道一样满口胡说，而是大部分有些事实依据。就那本书的描写来看，她的文字会打破救世主一直以来的印象，德拉科倒是没多么震惊，他父亲一直说邓布利多是个狡猾的老政客，太过高尚才怪。  
“你知道吗？”赫敏翻过一页，“你的魔杖哈利用起来很顺手，我的简直不能比。”  
“我早就说了他会的。”德拉科满不在意道，从袖子里抽出松木魔杖，随手挥了几下。  
“可我很好奇这是为什么，如果是他从你手里夺取的话还能理解，但明明是你把它放在枕边，哈利只是顺手拿起来了，一般来说相性能够如此良好的都是家人的魔杖。”赫敏漫不经心地说。  
“也许有的魔杖认主方式很奇特，奥利凡德不是一直说是魔杖选择巫师？”  
赫敏在德拉科看不到的地方简直恨铁不成钢地瞪了他一眼。  
到了午夜，赫敏走出帐篷和哈利换班，原本德拉科还在想要用什么理由逃脱这份差事，结果女巫告诉他外面那个觉得他这几天被冻了个透彻，应该好好休息，德拉科乐得自在。让他不太爽的是哈利回来后一直用想说些什么的表情看向他，但德拉科打定主意不理救世主，没坚持太久，哈利便困得放弃了，转而去睡觉。  
倒是德拉科因为白天睡了太久现在一点也不困，无聊地捣鼓桌子上放着的窥镜。  
不知过了多久赫敏突然跑了进来，她紧张地推醒明显在做噩梦的哈利，对两人说：“我觉得我们最好换个更隐蔽的地方，我总觉得外面有人在走动，好像还看到了人影。”  
哈利的目光向德拉科投来，反应了一会儿德拉科才意识到他是在看自己手中的东西，于是自觉地举起来；“没动静，会不会是你看错了？”  
“有可能。”赫敏承认，“黑暗中的雪容易让人的眼睛产生错觉……但警惕一点总是没错的，对吗？或许我们应该在隐形衣下幻影移形。”  
德拉科比哈利同意得还干脆，他觉得如果女巫能一直保持这种程度的警惕，说不定之后那次抓捕就不会发生，只是多跑几个地方而已，再说他也不困。  
他们收拾好行李便迫不及待地幻影移形离开了露营地，来到了一片叫迪安森林的地方，赫敏说这是她下意识想到的地点，小时候和父母来露营过。当帐篷扎好，德拉科自觉地钻了进去，没过一会儿赫敏也被推了进来，她打着哆嗦，冻红的双手紧贴着脸颊。  
“真是越来越冷了。”女巫抱怨。  
德拉科嫌弃地看了她一眼，拿出魔杖敲敲她的肩膀。“一个保温咒总比没有的好。”他说。  
“我们没学过！”赫敏惊讶地看着他。不得已，德拉科翻了个白眼走出帐篷，对着哈利甩了个保温咒。  
“免得你冻死。”他恶狠狠地补充。  
看着斯莱特林钻回去的身影，哈利觉得自己现在更需要担心的是别傻笑笑死。  
也许是保温咒的作用，赫敏很快睡着了，又变成了唯一一个清醒的人的德拉科拿起她的《魔法史》开始看，因为五年级为了应付考试他看了太多遍，导致现在书刚摊开在他膝盖上，德拉科就开始犯迷糊，没翻两页就倒在床铺上睡着了。  
德拉科第不知几次被吵醒了，这次是被刺耳的尖叫。他瞬间翻身坐起来用魔杖指着声音发出的地方，结果看到一个提着剑、浑身都在滴水的罗恩･韦斯莱正目瞪口呆地看着自己。  
“哇哦。”德拉科有些被娱乐到了，他又看了看另一侧同样浑身滴水正在努力喊醒赫敏的哈利，更开心了。  
“你们是去冬泳比赛了吗？”他兴致勃勃地问。  
看到罗恩出现德拉科一点也不惊讶，他知道后来被抓时他们是三个人，他比赫敏和哈利都相信这个音讯全无的格兰芬多迟早有一天会回归。然而这对赫敏而言似乎刺激过大，她跳起来扑过去痛打罗恩身上每一寸她够得到的地方，边打边骂你是个大混蛋，最后拿着魔杖试图对罗恩施咒。哈利吓得连忙要去阻止，被德拉科按下了手臂。  
“别呀，波特，看韦斯莱挨打多有意思。”他开心地说。  
“换个时间再当混蛋行吗马尔福！盔甲护身！”哈利用盔甲咒将他们两个弹开，赫敏被弹飞到地上，爬起来吐出嘴里的头发恶狠狠地瞪向哈利，德拉科连忙说：  
“我拦住他，你快打，格兰杰！”他迅速地扣住了哈利的手腕，对哈利露出坏笑。趁哈利还在因为德拉科的表情愣神的瞬间，赫敏再次冲了上去。  
“马尔福！！”罗恩抓狂地喊，接下来便只剩惨叫。德拉科笑得东倒西歪差点撞到脑袋，被哈利捞了一把才站稳。他开始觉得这是个不错的调节心情的方法，德拉科都不想继续和哈利生气了，观看红毛黄鼠狼被打怎么这么有意思呢？  
终于当他们打也打了疯也疯了，连罗恩离开后的经历都被他自己在被打的间隙吼出来了七七八八，赫敏也发泄了大半怒气，仍是冷着脸抱怀站在那里。  
“好了，现在我们知道你遇见了搜捕队员、你还发生了另一场惊心动魄的分体——少了两个指甲，而我们却在戈德里克山谷碰到了神秘人的蛇！他甚至亲自赶来了，差点就抓住我们！哦，你是多么的悲惨啊罗恩･韦斯莱！”赫敏用着她想要伤害别人时惯用的高傲语气说。  
“什么？”罗恩震惊地问。  
哈利看看生气的赫敏，又看了看双手捂着嘴憋笑憋得浑身直抖的德拉科，耸耸肩，没有理睬罗恩的眼神。  
“好，现在我们每个人都有不能说的秘密了，这很公平，我也不想再问。不过有一点我很好奇，”赫敏盯着罗恩头上某个方向，刻意不去看他。“遇见马尔福是凑巧撞上，那么你今晚是怎么找到我们的？这两件事的性质完全不一样，你可是直接找到了我们的位置。”  
罗恩纳闷地看了看德拉科，斯莱特林朝他挑起眉毛，也是一副高傲的模样。  
“好吧，我是用这个。”罗恩从口袋中掏出了一件银色的小东西。  
“熄灯器？”赫敏不解。  
“它不止是能点灯熄灯，”罗恩说，“我也不知道它怎么会这样，也不知道为什么偏偏在那一次而不是在其他时候，因为我自从离开之后一直都想回来呀。可那天我在听广播，是圣诞节的一大早，我听到——听到了你。”  
“我？在广播里？”赫敏不相信地问。  
“不，不是广播。在口袋里，我听到了你在喊我的名字，听起来……很难过，又很急切的样子。罗恩当时是什么情况……之类的。”  
赫敏瞥了眼哈利，哈利想起来了，那时他被挂坠盒影响差点做出会后悔终生的事，赫敏试图让他清醒，在罗恩离开后第一次提到了他的名字。  
哈利往后缩了缩，然而德拉科已经发出了一声冷笑。  
“于是我把它拿了出来，”罗恩没注意到另外两个人之间异常的气氛，看着熄灯器继续说，“它看上去没有什么异样，但我很确定我听到了你的声音，所以就摁了一下，我屋里的灯熄了，但另一个灯出现在窗外。那是一个光球，好像在搏动，蓝莹莹的，就像门钥匙周围的那种光。我不由自主地背上背包走进花园，它飘进了我的身体里。”罗恩指着胸口处的一点，“我突然就明白该做什么了，跟着它带来的感觉幻影移形。我去了好几个地方，终于在今天发现哈利跟着一头牝鹿出现。”  
“你就这么想吃肉吗，波特？”德拉科吃惊地问。  
“哦不，我觉得那可能是个守护神。”哈利说，然后告诉了他们关于银色牝鹿和池底宝剑的故事，包括被毁坏掉的挂坠盒，但他没有说魂器这个词。  
“但是我们都没发现召唤它的人。”看到赫敏疑问的眼神，哈利补充。  
“嗯……于是，”德拉科拖着长腔，懒洋洋地说。“现在这里有，坏掉的斯莱特林挂坠盒。”他看向哈利手中断了一半的链子；“格兰芬多的宝剑。”转向罗恩提着宝剑的手；“以及我带来的拉文克劳冠冕。”  
“哦！”德拉科拍了拍手，感叹：“我好像有点儿理解你们在做什么了，你们要收集四巨头的遗物并把它们毁掉。了不起，我从五年级就看出来你们特别喜欢当小偷。”  
“拉文克劳的冠冕？”罗恩惊讶地问；“哪儿来的？”  
“罗恩！”赫敏和哈利异口同声，在他看过来时疯狂地摇头示意他不要深究。  
“我从有求必应室找来的。”反而是德拉科满不在乎地摆摆手，“所以你们现在要劈了它吗？我回避一下？我说过我对你们的秘密没兴趣。”他指着外面问道。  
“不！”哈利条件反射地说，在赫敏不赞同的眼神中补充：“你看，反正马尔福知道我们得毁了冠冕，只要他不问发生的现象就没问题了不是吗？”  
他恳求地看向赫敏，理解了哈利话语深层的意思，赫敏无奈地同意了，他大概是真的怕德拉科･马尔福胡思乱想直接跑路。  
“那好吧，马尔福，你发誓不会对发生的任何现象发出疑问。”  
“是，是，我发誓。”德拉科心不在焉，说真的他挺想知道会发生什么现象又是因为什么原因的，但现在绝对不是合适的提问时机。  
“那么，谁来？挂坠盒是我动手的……赫敏？”罗恩将宝剑递给赫敏，女巫摇摇头。  
“我想我现在的状态不太合适。”她说。  
“哈利？”  
哈利看向德拉科；“既然是你找到的，你要不要试试，马尔福？”  
“你疯了吗，波特？”德拉科看傻子一般看着他，“那是格兰芬多的宝剑，我又不是格兰芬多！”  
“那好吧。”哈利有些失望地说，接过罗恩递来的宝剑，提醒他们离远点儿。  
冠冕不敌挂坠盒对人的迷惑力强，只在当宝剑把它从中间劈开时，裂缝中渗出了血一般乌黑粘稠的东西，伴随着极其微弱、极其遥远的痛苦惨叫，但的的确确是从地上放着的冠冕中发出的。  
“……虽然我不知道这是什么玩意儿。”德拉科惨白着脸说；“但我唯一能理解的是，那个蛇脸秃头一定是个疯子，超乎想象的疯子。”  
罗恩看起来像是被噎到了；“蛇脸秃头？！”  
“马尔福似乎热衷于给伏……”  
“停！！”罗恩大喊着打断了哈利的话，吓得另外三人瞬间有些紧张。  
“不能再叫这个名字了。”他严肃地说，但德拉科觉得严肃这个词和韦斯莱十分不搭。  
“为什么？”哈利疑惑道。  
“他在这个名字上下了禁忌，那就是他们盯梢的办法。我们在托腾汉宫路的时候就是被这样发现的……”  
“这就是你说过的有人会在名字上下追踪咒？”哈利猛地转向德拉科，罗恩张着嘴不知该不该继续说下去，求助地看向赫敏，赫敏给了他一个白眼。  
“啊……嗯，没错。”实际上德拉科自己都忘了自己什么时候说过类似的话，难为哈利记这么清。“他十几年前就用过这招，我听我爸爸说的。我不知道他还会不会继续用，所以只要不在霍格沃茨，我就热衷于给他起外号。”  
感谢卢修斯，和伏地魔有关的消息全都能用他来当挡箭牌。  
看着三人组对这个解释很满意，德拉科在心中对父亲道谢。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 以前的德拉科：我爸爸说……我爸爸说……我爸爸说……  
> 三人组（嫌弃）：啧。  
> 重生的德拉科：（该干什么干什么，偶尔会）对了我爸爸说那个秃子有时候balabala……  
> 赫敏（记笔记）：还有吗？  
> 德拉科：没了。  
> 三人组：你爸爸为什么能不多说几句？！  
> 德拉科：哈？！
> 
> 如果疑惑罗恩为什么这么淡定，下章有一句话的解释（。）或者可以想想看神秘事务司德拉科都干了什么w


	31. 卢娜

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • 三人组对意外入队的马尔福有个共同的态度：惹谁都不能惹奶妈_(:з」∠)_  
>  • 德拉科对前世的过度在意其实挺多细节都表现了的，这也算是不管哈利对他什么态度他都不会多想的原因之一，甚至忽视自己的一些表现

  
赫敏对罗恩的态度还是很冷淡，罗恩在赫敏面前也是一副忏悔的样子，但他严肃累了就拉着哈利两人去帐篷外谈话，这时便会恢复开朗的本性。  
“你魔杖断了？”罗恩听完哈利详细讲述戈德里克山谷发生的事，不相信地说：“可我看到你还拿着魔杖啊？”  
“马尔福的，他说他一直有两根，就把老的那根给我了。”哈利抽出来在罗恩眼前挥了挥，“山楂木，独角兽的毛，虽然和我的一点也不一样，但用起来和我的一样顺手。”  
“这就有点怪了，哥们儿。要知道借别人的魔杖用最没有排斥的是情侣夫妻，接着是家人和朋友。你们这算什么？”罗恩纠结道。  
类似的话赫敏已经说过一次了，不同的只是赫敏说的时候更加意味深长，而罗恩显而易见的茫然。  
“谁知道，可能它的认主方式比较奇特。”哈利糊弄道。  
“不过我从搜捕队那儿逃走的时候也赚了根魔杖，”罗恩在背包里掏了掏，拿出一根黑色的魔杖。“看起来有个备用的很有必要。”  
“说得对，韦斯莱。”德拉科突然出现，加入了他们寻找不存在的黑莓的行列。“波特，我建议你先用着那根不顺手的，以防万一被人夺走。你有能安全放魔杖的地方吗？”  
“马尔福？你不是嫌冷不出来吗？”罗恩往旁边挪了挪，自从他知道是德拉科在逃离戈德里克山谷后治好了赫敏的伤，他就没办法对斯莱特林嫌弃得过于明显了。庞弗雷夫人很好地用实际行动告诉了霍格沃茨的医疗翼常客们，惹谁都不要惹治疗师，就算那只是未来的治疗师。  
“凶巴巴的格兰杰比寒冷更可怕。”德拉科打了个哆嗦，收获两道同情的目光。  
“我有个变形蜥蜴皮袋，除了我自己以外都打不开的那种。”哈利说，“但已经装不下东西了。”  
他已经学会了坚决不问德拉科莫名其妙行动的理由，至少按过去的经历来看，听他的总是没错的。德拉科没想太多，只是觉得既然上辈子最终战哈利手里拿的是山楂木魔杖，这辈子最好也是这样，讨个彩头。而他清楚地记得在马尔福庄园里他们落下了几根归属不明的魔杖，为了防止到时候山楂木魔杖不在哈利手里，还是先收起来比较好。  
“你不会用个无痕伸展咒吗？像格兰杰的小包一样。”  
“……我不会。”  
德拉科头疼地看着他，伸出手；“把东西都倒出来，我来。坏不了，我自己也有一个。”他从口袋中掏出自己的那只皮袋，晃了晃。  
搞定所有装备后他们又开始讨论各自的经历，哈利和赫敏四处流浪的故事，罗恩离开后去了比尔和芙蓉的新家——贝壳小屋，德拉科告诉了他们一些学校发生的事，“所有人都还活着”，这已经是最好的消息了。他们又讨论到了那只牝鹿守护神，还是没有头绪那究竟是谁的。  
“你的守护神是什么？”罗恩突然看向德拉科，斯莱特林张张嘴，扭开脑袋。  
“我没有守护神。”所有食死徒都没有守护神。  
“没学过？”哈利问。  
不是没学过，是没有。德拉科无法解释这个，只能耸耸肩。两个格兰芬多突然兴奋起来，为他们找到了除了聊天和假装找黑莓之外能做的事感激不已。哈利似乎找回了当初教D.A.成员守护神咒的感觉，整整一天都在和罗恩一起叨叨各种诀窍。  
“必须集中精力，召唤守护神时必须竭尽全力回忆某件快乐的事。”哈利说，“如果不行，可以换一件快乐的事想。”  
我算是知道为什么食死徒都没有守护神了，整天心惊胆战面对一个秃子，哪里快乐得起来。德拉科想。  
“其实也就第一次难，找到感觉后就简单了。”罗恩补充。  
“不过也有例外，”哈利继续；“它源于快乐光明还有活下去的希望，所以特别想救人的时候偶尔也会成功。”  
我不如哪天真去趟阿兹卡班再试。德拉科无奈。  
三个人一直待到夜幕降临才返回帐篷，那时德拉科最好的一次也只是让魔杖尖冒出了点儿银色的烟雾。哈利和罗恩看起来都没有特别意外，说这是个很难的咒语，他们当时也练习了相当长的一段时间。回去后又是扎堆儿凑在一起远离赫敏，只不过哈利试着用罗恩顺来的黑刺李木魔杖让小石头悬浮，德拉科绞尽脑汁换着快乐的回忆，罗恩用魔杖敲击一个木壳收音机。  
“有一个节目，”他低声说，“播的是真实的新闻。其他电台都倒向神秘人一边，遵循魔法部的路线，但这一个精彩极了。只是他们不能每晚都播，怕受到突袭，不得不经常换地方，而且你得知道暗号才能收到……问题是，我上次没听着……”  
“男孩儿们！”赫敏叉着腰大声说，吓掉了三根魔杖。他们手忙脚乱地捡起属于自己的魔杖后才一同用好奇的眼神看着她。“我们需要谈谈。”她手中拿着一本《阿不思·邓布利多的生平和谎言》  
“什么？”罗恩狗腿地问，被另外两个甩了白眼。  
“我想去见见谢诺菲留斯·洛夫古德。”

  
  
  
去还是不去，这真的是一个太好解决的问题。虽然哈利对戈德里克山谷发生的事心有余悸，但罗恩忙着讨好赫敏，坚定地表示支持并提议举手表决。当罗恩和赫敏都举起了手赞同，他们看向德拉科。  
“哦，我以为你们知道我的。”德拉科脸上露出曾经找茬哈利前经常会出现的笑意；“和波特对着干永远是我的乐趣。”  
哈利的表情看起来特别想真给他一记阿瓦达。  
到了卢娜的家，德拉科一直披着隐形衣，赫敏认为最好不要让任何人发现德拉科･马尔福和他们在一起行动，所有人都会认为他们是三人组，而德拉科既然本人不想掺和又已经参与了进来，留在最安全的位置当做底牌也不错。  
德拉科没有反对，全程在隐形衣下，躲过了看起来很危险的茶饮，好奇地看着所有怪异装饰。他从没想到有人会把自己的家装饰成这般奇特的模样，也难怪卢娜浑身上下都透露着怪异。  
德拉科有些好奇卢娜在哪儿，谢诺菲留斯刚才就说去叫她回来，然而回来的却只有他一个。他正打算对谁说一声自己去别的屋子看一看时，却发现赫敏拿着《诗翁彼豆故事集》，正在不情愿地朗读其中《三兄弟的传说》。  
他不知道这是在做什么，但还是凑了过去。  
谢诺菲留斯激情澎湃地对他们描述所谓“真正的隐形衣”时，三人组互相看了一眼，而德拉科抓紧了斗篷。  
好吧，也许那件死亡圣器正在他身上披着呢。他突然想起来自己去买第二根魔杖时，奥利凡德说松木魔杖的主人都很长寿。  
卢娜的父亲下楼之后，德拉科一把掀开隐形衣，吓了三人组一跳。  
“我希望你们没忘自己手里可能有一件死亡圣器。”他阴阳怪气地说。  
随后他们开始压着声音争辩关于传说的真伪，以及三圣器中哪件礼物最好。德拉科和赫敏认为是隐形衣，罗恩认为是老魔杖，而哈利喜欢复活石。  
德拉科对起死回生没什么感觉，他自己已经莫名其妙重生一次了，而未来的记忆似乎只会给他带来无尽的麻烦。他坚定地认为隐形衣是最好的，如果能用它逃离死亡这件斗篷的价值简直不可估量，但话又说回来了，如果没记错，它连统统石化都挡不住，更不要说阿瓦达索命了。  
“你怎么知道挡不住统统石化？”赫敏问。  
“对付那个跟踪狂的时候偶尔发现的。”德拉科随口道。  
“哈利？”赫敏下意识寻找哈利，用疑问的语气喊他的名字，不知道什么时候上了楼刚下来的哈利还没来及回答，谢诺菲留斯上楼的脚步声便响了起来。几个人手忙脚乱把隐形衣披回德拉科身上，斯莱特林看了他们一眼，轻悄悄地爬上了楼梯。  
楼上应该是卢娜的卧室，拉文克劳在天花板上装饰着几张画得很漂亮的面孔，他认出了那是在神秘事务司遇见的每一个学生，甚至还有德拉科自己。画像被用精致的金链连在一起，金链是用金色的墨水写了无数次的“friend”构成的。  
德拉科突然觉得自己越来越喜欢这个怪异的拉文克劳女孩儿了。  
就在这时，他听到了楼下传来赫敏尖叫的声音，德拉科急忙下去，然而一道不知谁发出的魔咒击中了毒角兽的角，屋子似乎都炸开了，房间里满是看不透的白色尘雾。他没敢出声，靠近地面摸索着，先找到了被埋起来的罗恩。来不急去找别人，德拉科只能尽可能轻地挪开他身上压着的东西，以防等会儿跑都跑不掉。  
楼下传来了说话声，德拉科一把捂住罗恩的嘴让他安静，侧耳认真听对话中的信息。有人往楼上发出一道魔咒，赫敏惊呼了一声，随后那些人试图往楼上走。  
这时哈利和赫敏也出现在了身边，楼下咒语挖掘的声音越来越近，当他们终于挪开罗恩身上所有的东西，赫敏压着嗓音紧张地问：“隐形衣呢？”  
德拉科抬抬手。  
“好，你们相信我吗？”得到肯定回答后女巫发号施令：“罗恩，你和马尔福穿上隐形衣，然后抓紧我的肩膀。哈利，你抓住我的手。”  
“我？”罗恩疑惑道，“那哈利……”  
“闭嘴韦斯莱，我相信格兰杰的脑子比你好得多。”  
罗恩狠狠地瞪了德拉科一眼，还是不情愿地和他一起钻到隐形衣之下，赫敏不断念叨着抓紧，当谢诺菲留斯的脸从餐具柜顶端出现时，她用魔杖指着他的脸大喊：“一忘皆空！”  
紧接着在炸了地板后，赫敏带着所有人幻影移形消失在了空中。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 关于跟踪狂，一个没地方塞所以被我删掉了的片段
> 
> 【时值六年级】  
> 德拉科：小母……韦斯莱（金妮），你那个蝙蝠精咒能不能教教我  
> 金妮：？？？？WTF？你干嘛？  
> 德拉科：……对付某个纠缠不休的人
> 
> 【神情恍惚地回到格兰芬多休息室】  
> 金妮：你们绝对猜不到刚才发生了什么，马尔福居然让我教他蝙蝠精咒，为了对付色狼（自由发挥）！  
> 全员：……………………  
> 哈利：那个，金妮，蝙蝠精咒有没有反咒？  
> 全员：？？？？？？？？  
> 金妮：WTF？？？  
> 哈利：不是！那是他瞎说的！对不对付色狼我不知道但我觉得他会用那个恶咒对付我！  
> 金妮：哈利，没事，我懂的，但是抱歉我已经教给他了  
> 哈利：别懂啊！！


	32. 搜捕队

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • 关于上一章，原著中（包括本文，虽然我用德拉科视角没有提到但有这段对话）在去卢娜家之前，哈利曾对罗恩狗腿赫敏表示不满，说“你只是为了重新赢得她的好感”。罗恩表示“在爱情和战争中一切都是合法的，刚才嘛，两者都沾了一点。”

  
德拉科不想参与黄金三人组对死亡圣器是否存在的争论，他很清楚那些东西存在，还是战后哈利･波特亲口对他说的，救世主好笑地说由于当时是德拉科对邓布利多用了缴械咒，所以有段时间内他一直是老魔杖的主人。  
鉴于有个老魔杖的主人几乎都没有好下场的传言——看看前世也的确如此——德拉科决定还是要更喜欢自己的松木魔杖一些。然后他绝望地想起这辈子还是自己缴械了邓布利多的武器。  
他决定打死不碰老魔杖。  
一连几天，总喜欢偷懒的德拉科都主动要求放哨，他只是想一个人待会儿，在洛夫古德家他听到前来的食死徒说卢娜被抓走了，他知道卢娜没有像三人组猜测的那样被关在阿兹卡班，伏地魔对哈利･波特的同学更为谨慎，如果没猜错，她一定在大本营的地牢里——上辈子的话，就是马尔福庄园。  
德拉科真的不知道这个，他知道有人被关在地牢，但奈何他在自己家中都属于被囚禁的人，根本没机会到处走动，也不愿到处走动。下去抓拉环的那次太黑了他也没在意里面关的都有谁。但现在他后悔了，如果他知道卢娜会被抓，在离开霍格沃茨前他一定会找机会提醒拉文克劳的，少一个人被抓对事情没什么大影响不是吗？为什么偏偏是卢娜。  
她对着伟大的哈利･波特维护自己的场景，直到现在德拉科还记得很清楚。  
几个星期过去了，德拉科还是没恢复过来。黄金三人组不知道为什么频繁地换着扎营地，白天时也总是留他一个看着东西，然后不知道去哪儿搜索着什么。有一次哈利也留了下来，就待在德拉科身边。  
“需要安慰吗？”黄金男孩说，“你知道，我安慰你挺有一手。”  
“我不想听你的悲惨过去。”德拉科沉闷地说。“而且我也没有很难过。”  
“你不是难过，当然不是，可你是在自责。”哈利指出，“就像六年级的时候一样，明明不是你做的，可你的表现就像是所有事都是你的错。”  
根本不是什么“所有事”，波特。我在乎的就没几件事没几个人，可还是被漏掉了。  
“波特，你是怎么能……在意绝大多数的人和事，但在你在意的东西出了问题之后，还能继续坚持下去的？”德拉科比划着问。  
“我不知道你对我有什么误解，马尔福。”哈利看起来相当震惊，“是什么让你觉得我在意绝大多数的人和事了？”  
“和我比起来。”德拉科无意在无所谓的事上和哈利发生争论。  
“好吧，那么可能的确是多了点儿。”格兰芬多赞同道，“毕竟能和我牵扯上的东西太多了……但也许就是因为有这么多，当我很在意的其中一人永远离开了，我会消沉，但总会发现还有那么多我在意的人活着、在我身边很近的地方。我不能让我自己的失落再多害一个人，所以不论如何都要坚持下去。”  
格兰芬多。德拉科在心里说。  
“这么说我应该再多找几个在意的人？”他好笑地问。  
“我可没这么说，或许那方法只适用于我自己也说不定。”哈利摊手。  
“那倒是，我可没你们格兰芬多皮糙肉厚，能承受那么多次打击，斯莱特林很纤细。”  
哈利露出了嫌弃的目光。  
“但是一旦在意，就会付出所有。”德拉科轻声补充：“至少我是的。”  
“那我有幸在你的列表里占个位置吗？”哈利笑着问。  
“可能你不信，波特，但说实话目前为止你名列榜首。”我最希望的就是你能好好活着打败伏地魔了，除了你还有谁办得到呢。他在心里补充。  
德拉科觉得哈利的笑容有些刺眼。  
晚上回来后罗恩遗憾地发现德拉科･马尔福又恢复了张口就是刺的活力，而且大部分是针对他，罗恩哀嚎着问哈利你到底干了什么你和我有仇吗，哈利对着德拉科摆出一副“看吧我就说我安慰你有一手”的得意表情，德拉科开心地表示你一定会为此获得梅林一级勋章的。  
这可不算完全说谎，斯莱特林理直气壮地想，他以后会得到的，但原因不是“为此”而已。  
化悲愤为力量的罗恩在几天后的晚上找到了他一直在说的“波特瞭望台”电台暗号，他兴奋地把所有人喊了进来，四个快要与外界隔绝的人围着收音机听熟悉的声音讲述外面发生的事。  
“不错吧？”当电台播放结束，罗恩不再刻意压低声音，得意地问。  
“太精彩了。”哈利赞同。  
赫敏想得更多：“他们真勇敢，要是被发现了……”  
“他们经常换地方，既然波特都没被找到，他们也不是那么容易被找到的。”德拉科指着哈利。  
“但你们注意到弗雷德说的了吗？”哈利激动地问，德拉科疑惑他们究竟是怎么分辨双胞胎的，在他听来韦斯莱双胞胎就连声音都很像。  
“他在国外！他还在寻找那根魔杖，我就知道是这样！”  
“哈利——”  
“赫敏，为什么你就不肯承认呢？伏——”  
“哈利，别说！”  
“——地魔在找老魔杖！”  
“那是禁忌！”罗恩大吼，跳了起来。  
德拉科骂了句“白痴！”之后立刻开始在自己的皮袋中找着什么，他可算知道这群人当时为什么被搜捕队逮到了，都怪哈利･波特的巨怪大脑！他为什么记不住该记住的东西！！  
往自己嘴里灌下整整一瓶复方汤剂，在身体发生了变化的同时周围黑了下来，德拉科迅速将魔杖塞进皮袋，又把皮袋塞进此时大了几圈的短靴，这时黑夜里传来了刺耳又熟悉的声音：  
“举起双手，从里面出来！我们知道你们在里面！有六七根魔杖正指着你们，我们可不管咒语会打到谁！”  
好，这下我也变成被抓到的一员了。德拉科半点都开心不起来。  


  
  
搜捕队员闯进帐篷，将他们四个推了出去，德拉科发现哈利的脸已经变成了记忆中肿胀的模样，看来应该是被赫敏施咒了。另外两人已经和四五个人影扭打在了一起，德拉科不想多惹麻烦，老老实实装出一副被吓傻了的样子。  
有人开始在他的口袋里搜查，但好运地略过了靴子。黑暗中似乎也没人发觉他身上的衣服比体型大了几号。然后他被掂起来扔到赫敏身上，女巫吃痛地抽了一口气，看到他的脸后惊讶了一瞬，但很快恢复了正常。  
又是两声闷响，罗恩和哈利也被扔到了旁边。  
“好了，来看看我们抓到了谁。”芬里尔･格雷伯克用得意的声音说着，他点亮魔杖去照哈利的脸。  
“看来我要就着黄油啤酒才咽得下这个了。你是怎么搞的，丑八怪？”他咋舌。  
“被蜇的。”德拉科在自己反应过来之前就开口了，亮光朝自己照过来，他皱了皱眉，看到瞪大眼睛的罗恩被哈利打了一肘击警告。  
“我……我们，遇到了毒蜂，特别多。”德拉科硬着头皮，用颤抖不已的语调说：“我，我的魔杖断了，他就过来帮我……然后……”德拉科的声音带上了明显的哭腔，泪水在眼眶里打转。  
芬里尔向德拉科伸出指甲枯黄的手，他瑟缩了一下，并不是装的，他一直对这个恶心的狼人嫌弃得不行。  
“别他妈碰我女朋友！”哈利突然生气地吼道。  
芬里尔将注意力转回了哈利，德拉科松了口气，感激地想就当自己欠他一次。  
“好，先问你。”芬里尔对哈利说，“你叫什么名字？”  
“达力。”哈利说。  
“全名？”  
“我——弗农，弗农･达力。”  
“查一下名单，斯卡比奥。”芬里尔对一个食死徒说，又去问罗恩，“那么你呢，红毛？”  
“斯坦･桑帕克。”罗恩说。  
你怕不是个傻子吧韦斯莱！德拉科在心里哀嚎。果然，那个核对名单的食死徒冷冷地瞥了他一眼。  
“见你的鬼吧，我们知道斯坦･桑帕克，他给我们找了点麻烦。”  
德拉科听见砰的一声，似乎是罗恩被揍了，因为他下次开口时听得出来满嘴是血。赫敏开始颤抖，德拉科只能安慰地抓住她的手腕。  
“我唔巴迪，巴迪･韦斯莱。”  
“韦斯莱？”芬里尔粗声粗气道，“那么，就算你不是泥巴种，也是和纯血统的叛徒沾亲了。这边的两个，美丽的小朋友……”他口水都要流出来的样子让德拉科想吐。  
“珀涅罗珀･克里尔沃特。”赫敏声音中充满恐惧，她用了曾经拉文克劳的一名级长的名字。  
“莱尔瑞……摩洛。”德拉科尽力让自己的声音显得比赫敏更害怕，鉴于他知道这群人不会死在这里，他心中更多的感觉是对面前狼人的恶心。  
“血统呢？”  
“混血。”  
“纯血。”  
他们两个同时说。  
“容易检查。”斯卡比奥说，“但是他们看起来都还是上霍格沃茨的年龄——”  
“我们不汪了。”罗恩说。  
“不上了，红毛？”斯卡比奥问，“所以你们决定来露营？然后觉得可以用黑魔王的名字开个玩笑？”  
“不唔玩笑，”罗恩说，“呕误。”  
“口误？”又是一阵哄笑。  
德拉科没再管食死徒们又说了什么，他不着痕迹地动动腿，试图让皮袋更往下掉一点。当他终于成功后，又被人拽了起来走了一小段路，因为另一团塞不下人了所以单独绑了起来。当绑他们的人离开，哈利低声对其他犯人说：“还有谁有魔杖？”  
“没有。”罗恩和赫敏异口同声。  
“我。”德拉科眨眨眼使刚才被憋出来的眼泪流出去，由于被扔了两次，斯莱特林心情不爽地说：“你的那个别急着拿出来，波特！现在不行！”  
“我想也办不到！”哈利反驳，“还有……”  
“哈利？”一个新的声音从某个方向传来。  
“迪安？”哈利惊喜地回复，名叫迪安的格兰芬多开始激动地对他们解释现在的情况。  
德拉科还在哼哼唧唧喊痛，配上如今的嗓音让赫敏忍不住担心起来，关切地问他还好吗。  
“实际上还行，”德拉科继续哼哼，“我砸到你两次，你没问题吧？”  
“你现在比你想象的轻多了。”  
“行才就想问，你则是……”罗恩口齿不清地说，还没说完，芬里尔又出现了。  
“这个晚上收获不赖。一个泥巴种、一个逃跑的妖精和四个逃学的。你在名单上查过他们的名字了吗，斯卡比奥？”他吼着问。  
“查过了，没有弗农･达力和莱尔瑞･摩洛，格雷伯克。”  
“我是法国人。”德拉科像是被冒犯了一般嘟囔，于是狼人放过了他——毕竟他们最想要找的是哈利･波特，一个男孩儿，大概懒得理女的。  
德拉科又开始放空自我，听着哈利绘声绘色描述斯莱特林公共休息室的模样，他突然一阵恶寒：这个跟踪狂没有跟踪他进过斯莱特林休息室吧？没有吧！  
令事情走向记忆中的轨道的是有个食死徒发现了《预言家日报》上赫敏的照片，一同抓到四个人的事的确让他们犹豫了。但赏金的诱惑过大，他们还是决定去被伏地魔作为基地用的诺特家，想要直接把他们交给伏地魔。  
希望贝拉姨妈不会因为嫌弃那没马尔福庄园住着舒服就不在。德拉科被抓住幻影移形的时候还在祈祷。  
还指望着她把他们关到地牢呢。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 莱尔瑞･戏精･摩洛，成功上线  
> 哈利：别他妈碰我女朋友！  
> 德拉科：波特，看来你的随机应变能力还不错，值得夸奖  
> 罗恩：你们两个演技都很可以啊！  
> 哈利&赫敏：……  
> 赫敏（绝望）：哈利啊！为什么我们看上的都是瞎子！


	33. 家养小精灵的魔法

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • 由于个人的都合主义，所以有些细节即使没发生，请大家也当做就算没有事情的大体方向也不会变吧……实在找不到地方塞_(:з」∠)_

  
诺特家没有马尔福庄园大，防护也没有马尔福庄园好。德拉科小时候来过这里几次，然而记忆实在太遥远，他只能看得出面前的房子有些眼熟。  
进到门厅之后，德拉科看到了刚才只听到声音的老诺特的脸。那张脸干枯得可怕，好像很久没睡好了一般憔悴。老诺特带着他们进入客厅，面朝门的沙发上坐着平时他能躲就躲，此刻却无比期待见到的贝拉姨妈。  
“怎么回事？”贝拉特里克斯不耐烦地问。  
“他们说抓到了波特。”老诺特说，狼人应声将哈利往前一推。  
“哈利･波特？”贝拉疑惑地转着自己的魔杖，走到了哈利面前，盯着他看了一会儿。  
“这张脸怎么搞的？”她嫌弃地问。  
“被毒蜂蜇肿了。”狼人回答。“我们抓到他的时候就是这样，不是我们干的。”  
贝拉啧啧道；“这个蠢样子谁能看得出他长什么样！我就见过波特一次，也拿不准……唉，这个时候开始怀念西奥多那孩子了。他一定比我认得准。”她假惺惺地叹气。  
德拉科看到老诺特的手猛然绷紧，这才想起在霍格沃茨时他好像没看到西奥多･诺特哪怕一次。他居然不来上学？明明上辈子自己都回去了，发生了什么事？  
“你、你还好意思……”老诺特生气地发抖，用手指着贝拉特里克斯，在她回头用魔杖正对老诺特胸口时又颤巍巍地放了回去。  
“我都说烦了，诺特，那只是个令人遗憾的意外。”贝拉特里克斯威胁道，“一个刚杀了邓布利多、有些自信心膨胀的小孩子，在和凤凰社的战斗中被索命咒击中。别再让我重复一遍！”  
德拉科无比震惊，他并没有完全相信，但当哈利确凿地告诉他杀了邓布利多的不是斯内普而是诺特时，德拉科就很不敢相信了。他还记得自己站在天文塔上、面对邓布利多时内心的挣扎。大概不是源于道德的谴责，而是他真的胆小，胆小到没有办法杀害一个活生生的人。他也害怕，害怕如果自己不杀死邓布利多，伏地魔就会杀死他全家。这是一条前后都是地狱的路，从那时起他就对伏地魔没有任何崇拜与期待了，他开始宁愿哈利･波特获胜，救世主毫无疑问会拯救魔法界，伏地魔只会将他的世界踩碎在脚下。哦，魔法部的某些渣滓也是。  
所以他被邓布利多的话吸引，放下魔杖，如果不是食死徒冲进来，德拉科觉得自己甚至会做出把魔杖借给邓布利多的行为。当然一切都是美好的如果，邓布利多被斯内普所杀，他在波特眼中成为了帮凶，没有任何可以辩解的余地。  
然而诺特似乎并不担心这点，他和邓布利多谈话是为了“等见证人”，他把杀人当做炫耀的资本，为此疯狂。不得不承认，西奥多･诺特是个比自己合格得多的食死徒。  
但是看看合格的食死徒的下场吧！  
德拉科本该幸灾乐祸的，却无论如何也对一个站在与自己曾经一样位置上的人幸灾乐祸不起来。  
“哎哟，”贝拉突然轻声说，走到赫敏面前。“这不就是那个泥巴种女孩吗？这不就是格兰杰吗？”  
“没错！所以我们认为和她在一起的这个男孩是波特！”一个压着他们的食死徒说。  
“是的！是的！所以才会让他的脸不可辩识！”贝拉疯狂了起来，她想要把手放到左臂的黑魔标记上。德拉科来不及多想，飞快地往身旁扫了一眼随后立刻开始挣扎，跑了两步撞掉站在自己旁边的食死徒手中的格兰芬多宝剑。  
“那是什么？”警惕的贝拉特里克斯停下了一瞬间，这一瞬间刚好让她看到那把宝剑。  
被抓回去的德拉科一时没忍住惨叫出声，一个食死徒用拳头砸在他的背上，不受控制流出的眼泪模糊了视线，耳朵里也满是嗡鸣。他觉得自己快要把内脏吐出来了，外界发生的什么都离他很远，接连几下落在他身上的拳头带来唯一的触感。  
见鬼，贝拉姨妈再不发飙我就要被打死了，不就想被关个地牢吗，代价怎么这么大？而且为什么打的都是背？都没办法等会儿给自己一个治疗咒！  
他听到混杂的尖叫和怒吼，德拉科狠狠地摔在地上，咳嗽着，还是看不清东西。不知过了多久，终于有人走过来一只手拎起他的领子，像拖尸体一样把他往地牢拖去。  
“赫敏！赫敏！！”罗恩在他们被关起来之后疯狂地大喊女巫的名字，倒在地上的德拉科脑袋都疼了，怒吼道：“韦斯莱！我他妈快被你的声音震死了！”  
罗恩这才意识到还有个半死不活的被拖了下来，还是急切地望着上方念叨着什么，但没有再大声喊叫。而德拉科也终于听到了在他声音之下，哈利堪称关切又着急的问话。  
“马尔福，你还好吗？”  
“咳咳……活着……”德拉科艰难地说。  
“马尔福？”迪安疑惑地问：“德拉科･马尔福居然有个妹妹？”  
“我他妈就是德拉科･马尔福！”斯莱特林恼怒地说。“复方汤剂喝多了！”  
“哈利？德拉科？”黑暗中传来一个熟悉的声音，“是你们吗？”  
罗恩彻底安静下来，而德拉科惊喜地问：“卢娜？”  
他听到声音越来越近，可他没有移动的力气。  
“是，是我！哦，不，哈利，我不希望你们被抓到！”  
“卢娜，你能帮我们把绳子解开吗？”哈利说。  
“哦，我想可以……我们有一个旧钉子可以用来割东西……稍等一下……”  
楼上又响起了赫敏的惨叫，罗恩也开始再次大喊赫敏的名字。德拉科被震得耳朵和头皮一起疼，根本不知道发生了什么，就发觉绑着自己的绳子被割开了。  
周遭突然亮了起来，德拉科紧闭着眼，没过一会儿他突然感到有个人朝自己跑了过来，小心翼翼地将自己半搂住，靠在一个结实的胸膛上。  
“马尔福？”哈利轻声问，在各种杂音下显得异常清晰。“你突然发什么疯？你是觉得能逃跑吗？你看你现在……”  
“我知道，波特！安静听我说！”德拉科试图坐起来，然而搂住他的胳膊缩紧了，令他动弹不得。  
斯莱特林叹了口气，没力气去重复自己真的不是在找死，干脆由着他。  
“贝拉特里克斯会在意那把宝剑，因为在她的印象中格兰芬多宝剑在她古灵阁的金库里，那个秃子对待办事不利的属下超乎你想象的狠心，贝拉不敢冒险，这能给我们争取点时间……”  
哈利的手臂又紧了紧，不赞同地说：“所以你就冒险假装逃跑？”  
“其实我是真想逃跑，你知道我的，我胆小。”他打趣道，想笑出声然而又引来一阵咳嗽。  
“别说话了马尔福，闭嘴歇着。”哈利厉声说，“我来考虑怎么逃出去……”  
“不，波特，我有办法。”德拉科随手一指。“但你先让韦斯莱闭嘴。”  
“罗恩！闭嘴！”哈利立刻扭头吼道，声音中带上了怒气，罗恩红肿着眼回头瞪着他们的方向，看到他们现在的状态愣了一瞬，德拉科利用那一瞬间喊：  
“佩拉！”  
啪地一声，一只家养小精灵出现在所有人面前。  
“德拉科小主人！”佩拉恭敬地向他鞠了一躬，因为见过他喝下复方汤剂的样子，因而并没有表现出疑惑，只是对德拉科现在虚弱的样子倒吸了一口冷气。  
“听着，你去霍格沃茨，找到多比，告诉他来这里救哈利･波特……”佩拉在听到多比的名字时露出了不屑的表情。  
“不！”哈利打断道，“既然家养小精灵能过来就先把你带去安全的地方……”  
“你不是她主人！闭嘴！”德拉科狠瞪哈利一眼；“去找多比，说哈利･波特的名字，让他来诺特家地牢。你不能离开庄园太久，找到了就立刻回去！”  
“好的小主人，先生！”佩拉立刻消失。  
“只要喊一声家养小精灵就能过来？”罗恩终于彻底安静了下来。  
“有主人的家养小精灵当然能。”德拉科简单地解释。  
“哦，德拉科，你现在的样子真可爱。”卢娜蹲到他面前，恍恍惚惚地说。不远处鼻青脸肿的迪安还是傻着脸看向自己，哈利不自在地侧了侧身。  
楼梯上突然传来了脚步声，所有人都绷紧了神经，罗恩连忙把光收回熄灯器。一会儿之后，虫尾巴举着魔杖走了进来，哈利厌恶地皱眉，彻底挡住自己怀中的人，德拉科觉得自己没死也快被闷死了。虫尾巴没有对其他人表现出兴趣，和自己当初一样，同样没有仔细观察，而是拽着妖精拉环离开了地牢，当他的脚步声消失在台阶上，黑暗中传来好几声松了一口气的声音。  
罗恩再次点亮灯光。  
这时，又是一声啪，多比出现在地牢中，他看到哈利之后兴奋却刻意压低了声音喊：“哈利･波特！”  
“嗨，多比。”哈利找不到话，生硬地打招呼。  
“多比来救哈利･波特！旧主人家的家养小精灵说，哈利･波特在这里！”多比挺起了胸膛。  
“哦，波特，让他安静，我真的头疼。”德拉科呻吟。说实话他对曾经砸了自己一脸玻璃渣的多比没一点好感，让他和颜悦色面对多比还不如让他去找韦斯莱相亲相爱。  
“多比，时间紧急，你现在就带着卢娜、奥利凡德先生、迪安还有德拉科，到……嗯……”  
“比尔和芙蓉家，”罗恩接道，“丁沃斯郊区的贝壳小屋。”  
“对，贝壳小屋，然后再回来。能做到吗？多比？”  
多比郑重地点了点头。  
“小主……可是多比没看到马尔福少爷在哪儿。”他显得有些不情愿，还是问了。  
“哦，哈利抱着的那个。”罗恩说完，自己率先打了个哆嗦。“我没想到你演技这么好，马尔福。”  
多比瞪大了眼。  
“哈利，我们想帮助你。”卢娜轻声说  
“哈利，我们不能把你留下。”迪安附和。  
“不，你们先走，我们在比尔和芙蓉家汇合。”哈利突然空出一只手捂住头上的伤疤，但赫敏的尖叫让他很快回过神来。“卢娜，帮我照顾好德拉科，行吗？”  
“当然，我会的。”卢娜愣了一瞬，随后坚定地点头，把德拉科扶了起来。  
“等等，再等等。”德拉科在自己的靴子里掏了掏，拿出皮袋，从里面找出魔杖对准哈利依旧肿胀的脸。  
“咒立停。”他念道，哈利脸上眼圈周围的肿块立刻消失，“虽然还是不能被看到脸，但你本来眼神都不怎么样别因为脸肿出岔子。”他深吸一口气；“我警告你哈利･波特，敢把我曾经的魔杖弄丢我就亲自把你阿瓦达了！”  
德拉科扔下这句话，就和其他人一起被带到了贝壳小屋。幻影移形对虚弱的人而言过于苛刻，几乎是双脚刚接触到地面，他就彻底昏死过去。  
这件该有自己帮忙的事终于过去了，下次他们想干什么，德拉科是真的不想再掺和了。  
……好吧，他也明白十有八九又是仅限于“想想”而已。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 哈利：抱住，挡住，不给人看，罗恩闭嘴，你吵得他头疼  
> 余下全员：MDSgay  
> 德拉科：你大爷的波特，能不能松开胳膊我快憋死了（永远不会多想的成年人ry）  
> 哈利：你为什么不能多想一点！


	34. 矛盾

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • 德拉科本章的各种反应下一章都会解释的，不要急_(:з」∠)_  
>  • 信赖关注的更多是行为，观念却是内心的想法，信赖不能等同于双方对某些事的看法一样  
>  • 本章标题大概就是这个意思了，就好比斯内普信任邓布利多，却不见得认同邓布利多的很多行为

  
哈利呆在最小的卧室里。在和奥利凡德以及拉环谈过之后，他不想和罗恩讨论为什么没有去找老魔杖，赫敏倒是坚定地认为不应该去挖邓布利多的坟墓，但她对于哈利计划要闯古灵阁莱斯特兰奇的金库总显得有些紧张。呆在这里时所有人都不会打扰他，同时在房间里的另一个现在依旧昏迷不醒。  
连受到不知多少次钻心咒折磨的赫敏看起来都恢复了元气，但德拉科没有一点要醒来的意思。按比尔的话说，他虽然伤到了内脏，但原本并不严重，问题出在紧接着的幻影移形上。不会有任何一个治疗师建议把受伤的病人幻影移形带到医院的，即使这是最快的方法，它造成的后果可大可小，万一大了就麻烦了。  
在芙蓉治好了德拉科的伤之后，哈利所能做的只有等他醒来，毕竟斯莱特林才是他们所有人中掌握了更多治疗咒语的人。  
等一个病人苏醒拯救自己？哈利没遇见过比这更滑稽的事。  
他撑着脸看床上呼吸平稳的人，德拉科睡得很安稳，胸口的起伏一直没有太大。哈利伸出手撇开斯莱特林额头上的碎发，跟着他们到处流浪几个月，期间德拉科还是很在乎外表，比赫敏更甚，然而毕竟条件有限，他所能做的顶多是保持整洁，头发长长了就掖到耳后，以免挡住视线。  
马尔福家的小少爷和他们一起风餐露宿？听起来像个笑话，却实在发生了。  
哈利都快记不清面前的人小时候趾高气昂的模样了，站在现在的角度去回想居然会觉得有种小孩子通有的可爱。那时候的德拉科･马尔福像根裸露在外的刺，说话不饶人，看谁不爽就威胁找茬谁，你能想象到的所有坏毛病他都占了，现在……好吧，客观来说他还是坏毛病一大堆，但发作条件变了，没那么容易点燃，他把尖锐的部分卷了起来，尽力克制住无意间会伤害到别人的行为，但当他有意，还是能刺得人鲜血淋漓。  
有时候他乍一看冲动的行为甚至不像是个斯莱特林，比如不知出于什么原因在戈德里克山谷等人，比如假装逃跑只为了撞掉格兰芬多的宝剑引起贝拉特里克斯的注意。斯莱特林谋而后动，他看起来冲动的时候实际上都想好了结果，毫无意义的事他从来不做，耍赖推卸责任，光明正大偷懒，还一脸得意嘲笑他们三个。  
哈利宁愿德拉科更斯莱特林一些，比如在预定的结果里，别再把自己给搭进去。既然有个格兰芬多愿意替他冒险，他个斯莱特林出什么头。  
快醒来吧，哈利真的开始害怕德拉科不会醒了。  
哈利俯下身，轻柔小心地吻在斯莱特林的额头。  
“在亲吻睡美人？”  
“哦梅林！赫敏！”  
哈利猛地坐起身，耳尖都红了，偷亲被人看到的感觉实在不怎么样，虽然他也只是亲了额头……但那是因为他还没胆量偷亲在嘴上。  
赫敏关上门，倚在门框上好笑地看他；“好了，哈利，我是不会嘲笑你的。我有点担心就来看看，只是我以为你在外面。”  
哈利发出一阵意义不明的嘀咕，低头捂脸。  
“你怎么就不能在这方面拿出格兰芬多的勇气呢？”女巫遗憾地摇头，“坦白告诉他啊！”  
“我认为我做出决定就用尽了格兰芬多的勇气。”哈利放空眼神。  
“哦，没错，决定很艰难，行动也很明显，我早就发现了。可问题是马尔福瞎啊！”赫敏尖锐地指出。  
“就让他先瞎着也没什么不好，现在……不是合适的时机。”  
“那你想等到什么时候，哈利？战争结束？坦白来说，我们并不知道它什么时候会结束。”  
“我知道，赫敏，我都想过。”哈利说。  
“还是决定不说？”  
“暂时不说。”他咬着重音强调。  
赫敏翻了个白眼，凑过来看了看昏迷的德拉科；“你觉得马尔福会不知道幻影移形不适合病患吗？”  
“我猜他当时根本急得忘了。”哈利笑了两声，“觉得‘跑了就安全了！’之类的，特别急，很像他不是吗？”  
“半死不活比死了好。”赫敏若有所思，严肃地点头承认。  
“谁又半死不活了……”床上的人突然发出伸懒腰的声音，抱怨道：“我怎么每次都是被吵醒……Fuck！什么玩意儿！重死了！”  
德拉科刚撑起上半身就突然被一个导弹般的力道击中，重新倒回了床上，腰部和肩膀还有硬邦邦的东西垫在下面，硌得他差点一口气没上来。过了好一会儿德拉科才发现有个乱糟糟的黑色脑袋埋在自己侧颈，于是尝试着叫：“波特……？”  
耳边传来闷闷的回应声。德拉科茫然地看向四周，发现赫敏正靠在门边掩着嘴笑。  
“格兰杰……？”德拉科再次尝试着喊名字。  
“啊，是的，怎么了马尔福？”赫敏假装咳嗽几声，一本正经地问。  
刚醒来的病患虚弱地伸手指了指；“给他用个悬浮咒。”德拉科有气无力地说，“我快被这蠢货压死了。”  
赫敏放声大笑起来。  


  
  
德拉科醒来后就不怎么待在贝壳小屋了，梅林知道他是用了多大的努力才没让自己脱口而出“不愧是穷鬼韦斯莱”这句话的，看在被救了的份上他忍着，但这不代表他心里不嫌弃，他嫌弃得不行，比嫌弃旅行用的帐篷还嫌弃，因此整天在附近晃。  
他在花园尽头看到一块立着的白石头，上面刻着“这里安睡着多比，一个自由的小精灵”，德拉科花了一会儿工夫才意识到这东西居然是墓碑，而且是给那只叛逆的家养小精灵多比的墓碑。  
“我们逃跑的时候，”神出鬼没的哈利･波特的声音突然出现在后方。“贝拉特里克斯扔出了一把小刀，正好刺中多比的胸口。”  
“我……”德拉科突然觉得自己需要辩解什么，他不喜欢多比，但似乎哈利挺喜欢，还会专门挖出坟墓。他想说这不是自己的错，虽然是他让佩拉叫多比过来的，但佩拉不能离开庄园太久父母还需要照顾；他想说就算不是自己，哈利他们也会被不知为何出现的多比救走，这不是他的错，不是他害死的。  
可是德拉科说不出来，哈利看着墓碑的眼神还是有着无尽的悲痛，在这样的一双眼睛之下德拉科没办法为自己辩解什么。然而哈利像是猜到了他的意思，先一步说：“不是你的错。”  
“我不是……”  
“是我的想法。”哈利再次猜中，“非要说的话是我的错，如果我没有过分在意死亡圣器就不会触发追踪咒，害得我们都被抓起来。”  
你倒是清楚。德拉科老实地闭嘴了，让哈利自己解释。  
“所以我决定不管它们了，反正我已经有了隐形衣这件最棒的礼物。”哈利试着让自己的语气明快起来，“但我们还有别的东西要找，所以想问问你还有复方汤剂吗？我们的只够一个人用的了。”  
“我只有成品，就是之前变成的样子。”德拉科说，跟着哈利一起往回走，最近几天风越来越大，四月的天还没有转暖。  
哈利皱眉；“那算了，还是用化妆的吧。”  
“先说好，波特，不管你们要做什么，这次我打死不去了，别想着把我计划进去。”德拉科先发制人，最终战就快要到了可德拉科还没有想好在没有纳西莎能帮忙撒谎的情况下哈利该如何死里逃生。他烦恼这个好久了，没功夫分心去管别的事。  
哈利听到他的话愣了一下，意外地笑了。“那真是太好了。”他开心地说，“这样我就不用担心该怎么劝你留下来了，要知道光是瞒着其他人我们都受够了！”  
德拉科脚下一个踉跄摔进贝壳小屋，无奈地转头看了后面傻乐的格兰芬多一眼。  
“看到了吧，我是那么善解人意。”他干巴巴地说。  
屋内卢娜正在涛涛不绝和迪安说着什么从谢诺菲留斯那里听来的故事，迪安的表情十分纠结，哈利凑到德拉科耳边轻声说：  
“我有点儿理解你当时为什么专门去找卢娜了。”  
我都不知道！我那是凑巧外加突发奇想！德拉科这么想，还是问：“为什么？”  
“你们都喜欢‘我爸爸、我爸爸’的。”  
“去死吧！波特！”被提及黑历史的德拉科恼羞成怒举起魔杖开始追杀救世主。  
在比尔送奥利凡德先生去穆丽尔姨婆家的那天晚上，所有人挤在餐桌前吃晚餐。哈利拿出德拉科给他的山楂木魔杖，用手指敲了敲。  
“说起来，刚回来的那天我让奥利凡德先生帮忙鉴定了一下。”  
“然后？”看到哈利欲言又止，德拉科催促。  
“嗯……他说这只魔杖是属于你的。”  
“这不是理所当然吗？”德拉科不解，“本来就是我的，我只是借给你用。”  
“我的意思是说，它用起来和我的冬青木魔杖一样，完全感觉不出哪里不顺，甚至当我在意的时候会发现，握住它会有十一岁那年得到自己的魔杖时的感觉，我原本以为是因为它的认主方式比较奇特……”哈利晃了晃山楂木魔杖，“但实际上它还是你的，不是我的。巫师用归属于自己的魔杖才能发挥出最大魔力不是吗？”  
德拉科抱起胳膊考虑了一会儿，严肃地说：“要不这样，你随便拿着谁的魔杖，我拿着这个你来给我一个缴械咒？”  
缴械咒绝对是一个神奇的咒语，他就是因为这个才莫名其妙成为老魔杖的主人一段时间的。  
“没必要。”哈利立刻收回魔杖，“我用着挺顺的。”  
“不是你说归属于自己的魔杖才是最好的吗！搞什么？一个缴械咒而已这都快成你的专利了，有那么难？”  
当德拉科就差直接动手去抢的时候，前门突然发出了砰的一声。他们都转过头站起身，芙蓉惊恐地从厨房跑出来，拉环悄悄钻到桌子底下。  
“是谁？”比尔站在原地喊。  
“是我，莱姆斯･卢平！我是狼人，我妻子叫尼法朵拉･唐克斯，你是贝壳小屋的保密人，告诉了我这个地址，叫我有紧急情况就过来！”  
莱姆斯･卢平？三年级时的黑魔法防御术教授？尼法朵拉･唐克斯？这个名字怎么有点耳熟？德拉科试图在记忆中找出这个名字。  
“尼法朵拉･唐克斯是谁？”他转头问哈利，在格兰芬多回答之前，跌进门内的卢平就大声喊道：“是个男孩！我们给他起名叫泰德，用了朵拉父亲的名字！”  
“什么——？”赫敏尖叫起来，“唐克斯——唐克斯生了？”  
“生了，生了！生了小宝宝！”  
餐桌周围一片欢呼，德拉科还在茫然着那个名字究竟什么时候听到过。他突然被人挤开，卢平大步走来和哈利拥抱。  
“你愿意当他教父吗？”卢平问哈利。  
哈利惊讶到结巴了，指着自己；“我……我？”  
“对，是你，当然——朵拉完全同意，没有人更合适了！”  
“我——好的——天哪——”哈利沉浸在成为长辈的欣喜中，到处看每一个人想要确认自己听到的不是幻觉。目光扫过依旧沉思着的德拉科时，他突然想起来了什么，直接跳了过去。  
“唐克斯，唐克斯她妈妈叫安多米达！”哈利晃着德拉科的肩膀说，“安多米达･布莱克！”  
德拉科终于想起自己是什么时候听到过这个名字了，上辈子，霍格沃茨的麻瓜研究学教授被杀的那天，伏地魔用嫁给麻瓜种的安多米达和她的女儿尼法朵拉来讽刺贝拉特里克斯和纳西莎。他现在倒不在意亲戚中的谁嫁给了麻瓜种，也就是说，唐克斯应该算是德拉科的表姐，而这个表姐嫁给了卢平教授还生了一个孩子……  
他推开哈利冲到卢平面前，直接抓住了对方的斗篷。  
“你是狼人。”他冷淡地说。  
欢乐的气氛顿时凝固了，所有人都盯着德拉科的方向。  
“对……是的。”卢平点头道。  
“那你还……”  
“狼人怎么了？”罗恩不满地问，“狼人就不能结婚了？”  
“什么？我没……”  
“马尔福。”赫敏也不满起来，抱怀形成一个防备的姿势。“我还以为你已经对血统这件事改观了。”  
“我是的！但狼人不一样……”  
哈利直接动手想把德拉科拉开；“马尔福！我知道你不喜欢狼人，可你就不能别现在提这件事？”  
“那我他妈什么时候提！你们就不能有一个人听我说完！？”德拉科怒吼着打开哈利的胳膊，气得直哆嗦，他再次转身面向卢平，压着声音问。  
“我是说，那个孩子呢？狼人的血很有可能传给下一代！你他妈想过没有这可能害到孩子！！”说到最后他忍不住再次大吼起来，德拉科没觉得狼人不该结婚，谁都有这个资格。但一个后天被咬成为狼人的巫师居然冒险留下下一代？这见鬼的对那个孩子不公平！  
“孩子很健康。”所有人中，反而是卢平最为平静。“他不是狼人，而且他是天生的易容马格斯，刚出生一个小时头发颜色就变了。我发誓他很健康。”  
“……是嘛。”德拉科点点头，松开了卢平，向后退一步。“那就好，我本来还想说，万一你们没有判断方法我还能帮忙，好有准备，现在看来没必要。”他停顿一下便后退一步，看了看屋内的其他人。  
“你们继续，”德拉科伸手示意，“我就不打扰了。”  
斯莱特林转身跑出屋子。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 德拉科和哈利之间的矛盾真的很多，就算德拉科改观了不少也没办法完全相同，该吵的得吵出来然后解决它们


	35. 孩子

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • 个人看法，德拉科心存善意，但不至于善心泛滥，如果和卢平结婚的不是唐克斯，他的反应不会那么大，或许会表达一下担忧，但不可能和哈利他们吼  
>  • 人对他人的关注总是有限的，马尔福在意家人

  
风和海浪不甘示弱地相互比拼着在悬崖石壁上打出更大的声响，德拉科把腿垂到悬崖外，这是个坐不稳就会掉下去的姿势，然而作为巫师德拉科是不担心掉下去的，大不了在空中来个幻影移形。  
他现在急切地需要冷静，并不是对自己刚才的行为后悔，德拉科一点也不后悔自己吼了卢平，但他实在生气，如果不出来冷静冷静他怕自己会对屋里的那些白痴拔魔杖，一对多情况显然对自己不利，还是出来吹吹风比较好。  
六年级之后，德拉科几乎没有再怀念过前世的人，因为知道再怎么怀念也见不到。可当他意识到尼法朵拉･唐克斯生了一个孩子，一个如果唐克斯不介意、卢平不介意、安多米达不介意的话，或许会叫自己舅舅的小孩子时，德拉科无法抑制地思念起了斯科皮。  
如果自己死亡之后的未来还在继续，斯科皮该怎么办？他几乎失去了所有的亲人，比哈利･波特当年还惨，倒是和汤姆･里德尔有些像了，但斯科皮的性格那么温和怎么想都不可能像黑魔王一样大杀四方，德拉科只希望如果那个未来还在继续斯科皮能平安长大。可是，纵然不愿承认，他怎么可能平安长大？德拉科是逃脱了审判的罪人，死后还会被安上更多罪名，斯科皮必须要忍受着所有人异样的目光，胆战心惊，没人能帮忙保护他，德拉科甚至不知道斯科皮在霍格沃茨能不能有一个朋友。  
他无意为自己的过往脱罪，德拉科不无辜，在承受了黑魔标记之后就不再无辜了，所做的一切都不是孩子间的打打闹闹。他被迫短时间内长大，把人的生命放上赌桌，无论输赢都是凶手。然而斯科皮是无辜的，人们却热衷于把父辈的光芒和阴暗延续到孩子们身上，他当年不止一次动过放下魔法界的一切和阿斯托利亚、斯科皮一起去麻瓜界生活的念头，最终却在看到斯科皮兴高采烈地看着自己不成熟的魔法造成的现象下不了了之。那孩子是巫师，他应该有生活在巫师界的权利，谁也不能剥夺。更何况他迟早得去霍格沃茨，到时候可没办法继续躲藏。  
德拉科还能怎么办？他努力了尝试了，却消除不了人们放在斯科皮身上的偏见，他躲不了也无法站在光明下，他还活着的时候能尽量保证家里听不见杂言碎语，之后呢？  
德拉科･马尔福一直是个失败者，想保护的人全都保护不了，他们都被他害惨了。  
刚回来的时候，有段时间的噩梦里，他总是会听见斯科皮抽泣着问他你去哪儿了为什么不在为什么把一切都留给我自己。德拉科无法回答，对那个未来而言的死人说不出话，灵魂被甩到过去，德拉科都没办法变成幽灵陪着他。  
所以他才会在听到卢平有了个儿子时那么激动，德拉科知道卢平是在小时候被芬里尔咬伤的，他没道理不明白巫师界对狼人什么看法，他自己就算了，在能够选择的情况下，他怎么敢用孩子的未来打赌？他有没有想过万一那孩子也是个狼人，巫师界对那孩子会多么不公平。  
偏见不是那么容易能被纠正的，就好像……看吧！刚才在屋里，德拉科说了什么吗？他只是说了句“你是狼人”，就被波特和他的同伴们堵得差点没能继续说自己的想法。德拉科一句也没有提到狼人就该死活该被追杀，就算他脑内还有着些类似的念头他也不打算说出来，他在乎的只是那个孩子、他的外甥，会不会也有狼化的毛病，如果是他甚至可以帮忙抑制，没道理斯内普教授那么年轻就研究出了改良的狼毒药剂，而自己在翻烂了背熟了斯内普留下的所有笔记之后还能没有进展。  
结果，看看他们怎么想的？觉得自己还是和以前一样。是！德拉科不否认自己和他们比依旧满脑子偏见，在他善恶观成型之前他就生活在那样的环境中，每个人都说泥巴种是低贱的，狼人更是劣等，只有纯血巫师才有资格站在魔法界顶端，败类都应该被清除。德拉科被这样教育了十几年，他的观念没那么容易被扭转，即使战争中期就开始改变、可以教斯科皮不要对麻瓜和麻瓜种存在偏见、他们都是平等的，德拉科心里偶尔难免会冒出“那些败类”之类的看法。但就算是大英雄哈利･波特，他从11岁开始就听遇见的每一个人说斯莱特林都是黑巫师，没有好人，他不也这样认为了那么多年？真好意思指责别人。  
有人慢慢地走到德拉科身侧，一句“滚”刚卷上舌尖，就在看到蹲下来的卢娜飞扬的淡金色长发后压了下去。  
“这下面没什么吸引你的，对吗？”卢娜微微探头，看向漆黑的海水。  
德拉科条件反射地一把抓住她的肩膀，卢娜倾身的姿势使她看起来下一秒就会被风吹下悬崖。  
“虽然彩球鱼很漂亮，但它们都生活在淡水里。腿被打上结扔进河里的话，也一定会在漂到海里之前自己解开的。”卢娜轻飘飘地说，“我不喜欢它们，但它们很聪明。”  
“对，”德拉科说，“没什么吸引我的，但是风挺不错的。”  
“你见过风筝吗？”卢娜问，“我曾经见到麻瓜的小孩子玩儿过，有一根线拉着就不会飞走。爸爸说那些线一定是用夜骐的尾巴做成的，你知道，它们方向感很好，永远不会跑偏。只是麻瓜们不知道。”  
德拉科突然觉得有些好笑，他只是出来吹吹风，怎么搞得卢娜以为他会离开？现在还有哪里安全？如果要跑德拉科也只会回到霍格沃茨而已，又不可能出门找死。  
“被牵在手里就飞不远。”  
“像是这样？”卢娜突然五指相扣牵起德拉科的手，举在他们之间，得意地问。  
“像是这样。”德拉科笑了，随即晃晃手臂。  
卢娜看起来终于放下心，她托着下巴侧着脸，突然眨眨眼。  
“哦，哈利来了，我想我该回去帮芙蓉收拾东西了。”卢娜松开他们互相紧扣的手，撑着膝盖站起来；“德拉科，回去吗？”  
“再等会儿，”德拉科摆摆手，“顺便和后面那个说一声让他滚，我不想看见他。”  
风声和海浪声依旧很大，斯莱特林听不到自己身后发生了什么，然而不一会儿他就察觉到有什么东西在自己身边坐了下来，但看不到人影。德拉科皱着眉刚要往旁边挪动，右手就第二次被一只看不见的手同样用紧扣的方式握住了。  
德拉科气结；“我说……”  
“不想看见我，行，你现在看不见。”披着隐形衣的哈利理直气壮道。  
“也不想听见你说话！”  
声音戛然而止。  
德拉科往回抽了抽手，抽不动。他生气地让哈利放开，然而看不见的格兰芬多就是不松开，试了几次之后德拉科也放弃了，就那么任他拉着，不想解释自己不是想跳海。说到底怎么可能因为那点儿小事儿跳海？他和一群小屁孩子较什么真！  
呆在学校时间太长，德拉科都要忘了自己实际上并不是只有七年级学生的年龄了。  
又过了不知多久，抓着自己的左手一点一点移动到了手腕位置，将德拉科的右手掌心翻向上，另一只看不见的手在上面缓慢地写出一个单词：sorry。  
斯莱特林瞬间冷笑出声，看不见的人瑟缩了一下，但继续在上面不断重复地书写同一个词。  
“烦死了，滚回去。”终于他忍不住了，下逐客令。斗篷下的人立刻在他手心上写了个大写的“NO！”，还附带感叹号。  
“哈利･波特——”德拉科缓缓地说，“我现在不想和你吵架。”  
哈利突然出现在德拉科旁边，右手捏着隐形斗篷兴奋地问：“你不想和我吵架？”  
“可你再呆下去，”德拉科这下瞪得到人了，“我就不确定了。”  
格兰芬多怂巴巴地重新抖开隐形衣披在身上。  
“不是说看不见你你就不存在好吗波特！”德拉科气急败坏一把掀开隐形衣。  
“你不让我说话还不让我呆这儿，我担心你会……转脸就走之类的。”哈利耸耸肩。  
“你已经说很多句了。”  
“……哦。”  
哦个什么鬼啊！怕不是脑子有病，巫师界的未来指望他真的没问题吗！德拉科突然感到了前所未有过的绝望，莫非是自己的介入把救世主变成了傻子？不记得他什么时候被人打脑袋了啊，甚至自己都没往他脸上踹那一脚。  
“抱歉，马尔福。”哈利说，谨慎地看了他一眼。“我们没听你说完就误会了你……”  
“误会？不，你们没有。我就是觉得狼人都该死泥巴种都低贱除了纯血巫师以外全都是败类都不该存在！我他妈现在就该立刻加入食死徒！”德拉科端着架势讽刺道。  
“就算你真这样觉得，我也没办法要求你和我们有一样的观点态度，没关系，反正你的行为完全看不出来那些东西。以及，马尔福，你这语气和赫敏专门气罗恩的时候完全一样。”哈利并没有因为听到泥巴种就跳起来把他踹下去，而是瞥了他一眼就算了事儿，还附赠评价。  
“救世主或许还记得，刚上学的那几年我也是这个口吻？”德拉科继续讽刺。  
“对，所以我怀疑你当初就只是在故意惹我生气而已。”哈利淡定地说。  
……他猜对了反而还真不好说什么。德拉科一时哑然。  
“你的切入点很新鲜。”德拉科只好模糊地回答。  
“你看起来很喜欢小孩子，卢平说，以后找机会带一张泰迪的照片给我们看。”  
“别想太多，只是因为那算是我血缘关系上的外甥。”  
“那我猜，我们最好不要因为无聊的吵架让小泰迪的表舅或者教父其中之一被踢海里，他肯定会伤心的。”  
你还真有一瞬间想把我踹下去啊！德拉科威胁地踹了哈利的小腿一脚。  
“我以前打算——”他突然想把自己在乎的事换种方式说给谁听，一个人憋在心里实在是不好受，也就不在乎旁边的究竟是谁了。  
“如果以后我会有孩子，女孩儿叫她莱尔瑞，男孩儿叫他斯科皮，我妈妈会很喜欢这样的名字。”  
不知是不是错觉，德拉科觉得旁边那人的气压猛地低了下去，连回答都有些心不在焉。  
“哦，”哈利冷淡地说，“还不错。”  
猜测可能是救世主对自己从战争中活下来这件事不抱希望，德拉科还是决定安慰一下他，别到时候没了求生欲望真死在战场上，他这倒霉透了的几年算什么？  
“如果你有孩子——”德拉科继续说，“我猜你会给他们起特别俗气的名字，拿父母长辈的教名直接用。詹姆、阿不思……女孩儿会是莉莉。”  
“嫌弃的话你起啊！”被鄙视了起名水平的哈利白了他一眼。  
“我闲着无聊给你的孩子起什么名字！”德拉科简直莫名其妙了；“行吧，不管这个。但是你未来一定会有理想中的完美家庭，我能保证。”他想起曾在九又四分之三站台上匆忙中看到的来送孩子上学的波特一家，信誓旦旦地说。  
“你能吗？”  
“我当然能。”  
“最好是。”哈利突然又情绪高涨起来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我爱卢娜！！！！  
> 卢娜：要牵在手里才不会走远  
> 哈利：get  
> 卢娜：一定要五指紧扣  
> 哈利：明白了  
> 德拉科：友尽了！友尽！


	36. 重返霍格沃茨

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • 突然想解释一下为什么德拉科一直叫哈利救世主，原著里总是叫疤头嘛，因为那时候他不觉得哈利有什么厉害有什么好的，现在成熟了是一回事儿，更重要的是他真心这么认为着

  
接下来的几个星期里，生活依旧安静又无聊，所有人都没有再提卢平来的那天晚上发生的事，三人组还是经常聚在一起不知道讨论着什么，德拉科总是在外面逛，天南海北地思考没有答案的疑问。直到某天晚上哈利、罗恩和赫敏表示第二天一早就走，并不希望任何人送，德拉科上前一步指着他的鼻子说：  
“听着波特，我不管你用什么方法，如果你们决定要回霍格沃茨，及时让我知道。”  
“霍格沃茨？”哈利茫然，“我们回那干嘛？”  
“我怎么知道！”德拉科只当哈利在装傻，记忆中他们可是费了千辛万苦也要回去的。  
“就算我们能回去，也没有通信方法啊。”罗恩说。  
卢娜悄悄地在德拉科背上画了个叉，斯莱特林一愣，松了口；“如果能找到方法就告诉我。”  
他明显觉得三人组答应得十分敷衍，但卢娜的反应似乎是在说她有办法，于是德拉科没有坚持。  
第二天醒来，当他看到除了黄金三人组之外古灵阁的妖精拉环也不见了时，他再度被震惊了：这群人真的是偷东西上瘾了吗？！  
当卢娜迷迷糊糊地下来客厅，德拉科这才理解她为什么会阻止自己说下去。  
“这是五年级我们组织D.A.时用的，赫敏用变形术做出来的金加隆。”她举起一枚假加隆，得意地说，“纳威保证过，哈利一出现在霍格沃茨就用这个通知我和金妮。”  
还记得上辈子自己曾经用同样的东西通知被夺魂咒控制的罗斯默塔各种指令的德拉科此时心情有些复杂。  
他总觉得时间快到了，既然哈利他们已经离开并且说不再回来，应该是近几天内他们就会回到霍格沃茨。整整一天德拉科都大爷似的坐在沙发上盯着墙上的挂钟，持续思考几个月以来的问题：没有纳西莎他们该怎么度过最后的关卡？干脆拦着波特不让他去？奈何德拉科没信心自己能拦住英雄情结爆发的格兰芬多。  
到了晚上，卢娜和迪安突然欢呼起来，拉文克劳兴奋地拉着德拉科直转圈。  
“他们回去了！要开始造反了！”女巫的表情从来没有如此开心过。  
“我告诉纳威还有三个人要回去。”迪安说，“嗯，马尔福，你会回去的吧？”  
“如果可能我其实一点也不想回去。”  
D.A.的两人只当他在嘴硬。  
“所以要怎么回去？正大光明走正门？”德拉科没预料到决战居然是今晚，一直都忽略了这个问题。他自己离开时是直接在车站幻影移形，那时候所有密道都已经被食死徒监视了。  
“他们应该有方法，我正在等回复。”迪安转动着加隆看起来很是焦急，看样子只有德拉科再次临阵退缩了，计划好的事他总是退缩，冲动之下的决定却一次比一次做得干脆。不过这种反应只能放在心里，他知道自己有必要回去，即使不成功也得在哈利准备犯傻的时候拦一下——既然上辈子似乎没人拦住他。  
“直接幻影移形到猪头酒吧。”卢娜念道，然后站起来跑去了厨房给芙蓉一个拥抱，向她简单说明了情况。  
德拉科趁卢娜说明情况时检查了一下自己的皮袋，他惊讶地发现最底下还塞着一小瓶福灵剂，那是他四年级刚回来的时候趁着时间充裕熬出来以防万一的，六年级精神状态不对，七年级一直紧绷着神经，他都要忘了这件事。这下好了，如果哈利非要去禁林赴约，至少他能给白痴格兰芬多灌一口福灵剂下去。  
三个人在猪头酒吧幻影显形时，大胡子的酒吧老板气呼呼地指着墙上的一张画，不耐烦地催促他们赶紧走，这不是什么中转站。德拉科急着摆脱酒吧内布满油污的地板，第一个钻进了画像后面的密道。密道里是向上延伸的石头台阶，十分陡峭，终于当德拉科觉得他们往上爬的直线距离已经足够登上天文塔了时，一个拐角后出现了一扇门。  
德拉科累得不想说一个字，他粗暴地推开门爬了出去，正好看到背对着他们被二十多个人围着、正在说什么的哈利。  
他不知道自己哪儿来的火气，还坐在洞口就伸腿一踹。  
“嘿，大家好！”卢娜从他身后爬了出来，“哦，回来真是太好了！”  
一个格兰芬多冲过来拥抱迪安，德拉科挪了挪位置，抱怀看着被踹倒在地的哈利。  
“只顾着演讲了，完全忘了我说送个信？”他冷笑。  
“我也是……刚回来……”哈利被罗恩搀了起来，安慰般拍了拍肩膀。  
“不对，你们怎么回来了？”  
“我通知卢娜的。”纳威举起假加隆，对德拉科的出现有些茫然又有些了然，干脆没问。“我向她和金妮保证过，你们一露面就通知她们。我们都以为你们回来就意味着造反，意味着推翻斯内普和卡罗兄妹。”  
斯内普。  
德拉科听到了这个名字，他有些犹豫要不要再提醒哈利一句相信斯内普，可德拉科无从得知斯内普死亡的具体时间地点，而且虽然如今的哈利对斯内普没了杀害邓布利多的仇，却不见得他多喜欢一个被伏地魔认命的霍格沃茨校长。  
如果说救塞德里克和小天狼星，德拉科只会随口提醒一句，他们不熟，他也没立场和机会。但对于这个自己最喜欢的霍格沃茨教授外加被他赞美过无数次的魔药大师，德拉科有付出实际行动的打算。  
大房间里吵闹了起来，这时他身后的门再次打开，金妮、韦斯莱双胞胎、李･乔丹还有秋･张依次从洞口中爬了出来。德拉科连忙又挪了挪，以免被挤到。双胞胎看见他居然很开心，一人一边搭住德拉科的肩膀。  
“问卷调查。”少了一只耳朵的韦斯莱说。  
“马尔福先生对我们的产品使用感想如何？提出建议，我们好改进。”有两只耳朵的韦斯莱说。  
这下德拉科分得清哪个是哪个了，但他没理解双胞胎在说什么。  
“什么产品？烟花？”德拉科抖掉他们的手，下个瞬间双肩都被狠狠地拍了下。  
“嘿，你不知道是我们做的吗？”乔治伤心道。  
“我就说了他不知道，否则不会那么简单就收下的。”和哈利打完招呼回来的金妮插嘴。  
“劳驾谁能告诉我，你们在说什么？”  
“怀表，星空表盘的那个。”金妮看不下去双胞胎在这个时候胡闹了，及时伸出援手。德拉科突然觉得男韦斯莱们没有女韦斯莱们可靠，据说上辈子干掉了贝拉特里克斯的可是他们的妈妈。  
“你们做的？！好吧，挺有用，不过现在表盖裂了，可能是因为挡了次夺魂咒。”德拉科从皮袋中掏出怀表，摊放在手心。“没完全起作用，但还是有影响。”  
双胞胎齐齐倒吸一口气，夸张地互相吹捧：  
“我感觉我们要赚大发了，弗雷德。”  
“居然对不可饶恕咒有影响，批量生产吧！只要不做成这么精细的就没那么麻烦了。”  
他们握了握手。  
“所有你们应该做的！”人群中的哈利突然提高了音量，“就是抓紧时间从霍格沃茨撤离！过不了多久神秘人就会来，我们不能再增加伤亡了！”  
“然后你就一个人战斗，嗯，真伟大，不愧是救世主。”德拉科下意识地讽刺，结果由于在哈利说完那句话后屋子里意外地有一瞬间的安静，德拉科的声音便显得异常响亮，所有目光都集中在了他身上。  
人群静默了几秒，随后再次爆发更激烈的讨论声，纷纷要求留下作战。哈利气急败坏地走到德拉科面前抓狂道：  
“德拉科･马尔福！你是专门过来捣乱的吗！？”  
“我以为你已经彻底理解了和你作对是我的乐趣？”德拉科气势弱了哈利一头，缩缩脖子嘴硬地说。他并没有想到自己随口一句讽刺会被听见，也没有想到向来支持黄金男孩的D.A.会赞同自己的想法。  
“让乐趣见鬼去吧！如果是为了找乐子你现在就滚出去！”  
忍太久的德拉科终于不想忍了，什么不和小孩子计较，这熊孩子没办法让人不和他计较！吵就吵了大不了打完最后一架散伙，只要赢了霍格沃茨保卫战德拉科就没必要非得整天苦恼怎么就近去帮救世主了。现在的问题是，不管用什么理由，德拉科不能让哈利把所有学生赶走没了战力。  
“哈利･波特！”德拉科也放开音量；“你自己算算，从圣诞节往后你和我吵过多少次！多少次是因为你不听人说完话、事后又他妈跑来道歉的？你以为我是闲着无聊才那么多次被你气得半死还没直接走吗？我他妈身家性命都赌在你身上，你到好，就因为现在爆发的格兰芬多英雄情结能救一个是一个，你就打算把霍格沃茨所有战斗力都给驱散？”  
“搞清楚点儿！那个秃子身后站着食死徒、巨人、狼人、摄魂怪！不管他们是主动还是被迫跟着，那都是战力！你一个人能面对这么多吗？你以为就算现在所有人从霍格沃茨逃走了他就能放过你吗？还是你以为只要自己送上门去他就能放过剩下所有人？你现在不是要救人，是要赢！赢了那个秃子才能救到更多的人！我相信这儿的所有人都想要你的签名照而不是去跪着亲吻他的袍角，好歹你长得比他好看！”  
周围又是一片静默，所有人都搞不太懂为什么德拉科非要把长相拿出来说事儿。但是没办法，德拉科曾经有很长一段时间的心理阴影就是看着伏地魔的脸整整一天都吃不下去任何东西。  
“是啊，哈利长得多好看。”金妮突然说，她朝哈利眨眨眼。“赢了之后给我一张签名照吧？”  
气氛不再那么沉闷了，赫敏在欢闹的人群中竭尽全力保持着严肃，对有些不明所以的哈利说：  
“嗯……听着，哈利。马尔福说的有一部分道理。我们都知道你想救人，但是外面都是食死徒，想分批把学生带到有求必应室不可能不惊动他们，而且，你也说了，神秘人会选择最后来这里查看，当他发现所有地方都没了自己曾经藏好的东西，我不相信他来到这里还会毫无准备，而是带着食死徒，甚至会想通过攻打霍格沃茨引你出来。你难道要一个人面对所有敌人？”  
“至少我们可以把这件事通知教授。”罗恩也努力严肃地附和，“然后还有凤凰社，我们不能毫无准备去应战。”  
“自己做不来的决定为什么不交给大人呢，波特傻宝宝。”德拉科还是没好气地讽刺。  
“……好吧，我同意先把这件事告诉教授们的决定。”哈利连忙制止欢呼的人群：“但是！在他们做出决定之前你们都先呆在这里！别出去被发现了！”  
即使这样，所有人还是兴致勃勃地讨论起接下来的打算。哈利和罗恩赫敏商量之后决定先去找麦格教授，由他和一个人一起披着隐形衣出去。  
“不能是我们，我们这一年都没待在霍格沃茨，对各种情况不熟悉。”赫敏拉了一把跃跃欲试的罗恩。  
“最好是个格兰芬多，”哈利从皮袋中拿出隐形衣和活点地图，看着全场半数以上的格兰芬多，补充：“个子低一点，不然隐形衣罩不下。”  
“我来吧，我来！”金妮兴奋地说；“闭嘴，哈利。别以为只有马尔福会骂你，不许把我们所有人排除在外。”  
哈利没办法，只好同意，和金妮一同走向了一条“每天都通向不同地方的、唯一的麻烦是你不知道它会通向哪儿”的楼梯。  
“哈利！”  
当他们正要离开时，赫敏低声喊哈利的名字，用眼神示意正坐在一把椅子上生闷气的德拉科，无声地说“道歉”。  
“……让他爱去哪儿去哪儿。”哈利根本不掩饰自己的音量，说罢便推着满脸惊讶的金妮踏上楼梯。  
赫敏担忧地转向德拉科。  
“我乐意呆这儿他能怎么着我？”德拉科不屑地说。一个闹脾气的波特算什么？他更关注的是战争的发展，呆在霍格沃茨才能更快获得消息。  
“那好吧。马尔福，我记得你会幻身咒？”格兰芬多万事通小声问。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 德拉科：你想气跑我我就跑，那我岂不是很没有面子


	37. 福灵剂

  
通往校长室的路上没有人，但德拉科没有解除幻身咒，他站在滴水兽面前不断猜测口令，能想得到的魔药名称快被猜遍了，石雕还是没有打开的意思。  
斯内普教授会设置什么？教授喜欢的除了魔药……波特的母亲？  
“莉莉。”德拉科试着说，“莉莉･伊万斯。”然而还是不行。  
“凤凰社。”  
“邓布利多。”  
在他说出前任校长的名字后，石雕终于转开露出后面的螺旋楼梯，他冲了上去，推开门却发现办公室已经空无一人，连肖像画都全部空了。  
见鬼，本来想着就算找不到斯内普教授，也能和邓布利多聊聊的。  
德拉科在教会赫敏幻身咒之后，万事通小姐就拉着罗恩跑出了那间屋子，德拉科思考半天，也决定来找斯内普，可惜扑了个空。他站在校长室思考接下来该去哪儿，他在开始猜口令时就感到楼下一阵地动山摇，如果没猜错应该是霍格沃茨的石墩全都“活了”，上辈子只顾着逃命的时候他看到过。然而现在安静好一会儿了，德拉科决定先去大礼堂看看，说不定半道上也能碰见一些人。  
城堡像是空了一般，直到他来到大礼堂，才看到麦格教授正在对所有聚集在一起的学生说着自己的安排，除了斯莱特林之外其他三个学院的学生都显得振奋不已。哈利正沿着格兰芬多长桌寻找着什么人。  
“我知道你们准备抵抗。”  
一个熟悉而陌生的声音淹没了麦格教授的声音，它好像是从四面八方发出来的，充斥了整个大礼堂。学生们发出尖叫，有的人搂作一团，惊恐地四处张望。德拉科动弹不得，他这才意识到自己这辈子还没有直面过伏地魔，最接近的一次也是在戈德里克山谷，在赫敏拉着他们幻影移形的前一秒感受到了背后冰冷的视线。  
他还是对这个声音充满了恐惧，甚至下意识捂住左臂，就那么站在门口一动不动。  
“你们的努力是没有用的。你们不是我的对手。我不想杀死你们。我对霍格沃茨的教师十分尊敬。我不想让巫师流血。”  
大礼堂内一片寂静，呼吸都显得那么突兀。  
“把哈利･波特交出来，”伏地魔的声音说，“你们谁也不会受伤。把哈利･波特交出来，我会让学校安然无恙。把哈利･波特交出来，你们会得到奖赏。”  
“我等到午夜。”  
寂静再次吞没礼堂，所有人都下意识地用眼睛找着哈利的位置，包括德拉科。无数道目光死死盯着雕像般的哈利。德拉科还没有下一个动作，斯莱特林长桌上突然传来一道刺耳的尖叫。  
“他在那儿！波特在那儿！快把他抓住！”潘西或许是害怕极了，带着哭腔喊。  
“不行！！”  
当所有的目光投向门口，德拉科才意识到自己也惊恐地尖叫出声了。而当所有的目光都变得更加惊恐，他才意识到自己还没解除幻身咒，对其他人来说这又是一道看不到说话人的声音。  
金发的斯莱特林连忙用魔杖敲了敲自己头顶，当他现身，听到了不止一声惊呼自己名字的声音。  
“德拉科！？”潘西不敢相信地看着他，布雷斯猛地站了起来。  
但德拉科没管这些，他无视所有目光跑到哈利面前，一把按住他的肩膀。  
“你不能去！”德拉科焦急地说。  
“我没说要去。”哈利奇怪地看着认定了自己一定会去的德拉科。  
……看来是着急早了？德拉科尴尬地收回手；“我怕你逞英雄。”  
所有人惊讶地看着一个斯莱特林要把哈利交出去，另一个打死不让他去，不知道该如何表达自己的态度才不突兀。  
麦格教授清清嗓子：“谢谢你，帕金森小姐，你和费尔奇先生一起先离开礼堂。你们学院的其他同学也可以跟上。马尔福先生……”  
“我留下看住这个白痴。”  
“……咳咳，斯莱特林先走！”麦格教授大声说。  
板凳碰撞的声音响起，德拉科还在忙着和哈利互瞪，有一只手拍了拍他的肩膀。  
“看见你还活着我真意外，马尔福。”布雷斯调侃道。  
“是啊，居然没被波特气死，我也挺意外的。”德拉科附和。  
“你可以走，免得被我气死。”哈利翻白眼。  
“哦得了吧波特！有没有人说过你的激将法简直太烂了！”  
哈利顿时有些尴尬。  
“两位，我没兴趣打扰你们打情骂俏。”布雷斯伸出一只手示意暂停；“我只是来打声招呼顺便道别，马尔福，我还能看到活着的你吗？”  
“你最好保证自己还能活着见到我，扎比尼。”德拉科说。  
黑皮肤的斯莱特林笑了笑，对哈利留下一个德拉科看不懂的眼神，跟在赫奇帕奇们后面离开了大礼堂。  
四张桌子渐渐地空了。斯莱特林桌旁空无一人，唯一留下来的那个站在格兰芬多的位置上；而拉文克劳鱼贯而出时，一些年纪较大的同学坐着没动；赫奇帕奇留下来的就更多了；格兰芬多更是有一半的同学都待在座位上。麦格教授只好从讲台上下来，强行驱赶不到年龄的学生。  
亚瑟･韦斯莱正焦急地问着留下来的格兰芬多有没有见到罗恩和赫敏，金斯莱走上讲台，开始发表护卫安排。  
“嗯……抱歉？”哈利装无辜地说。  
“晚了波特，我告诉你，等打完伏地魔你别想我还能这么忍你……”德拉科说着说着突然停下了，然后慌张地在皮袋里掏来掏去，终于找到自己想要的东西后捏着哈利的下巴就要往他嘴里灌。  
“马尔福！？等、你不能因为我惹你生气了就要毒死我！”哈利拼命挣扎。  
“谁要毒死你！一两口没问题！”德拉科把小瓶子在他眼前晃了晃，“福灵剂，给我喝下去！”  
“等等！！”哈利用力推开德拉科，“你哪儿来的福灵剂？”  
“几年前自己做的，一直忘了，品质有保证，你赶紧……”  
“把它分下去。”  
“……什么？”德拉科以为自己没听清。  
“听我说，德拉科。六年级那次食死徒入侵我把魔药课上得到的福灵剂留给了罗恩他们，他们战斗前一人分了两三滴，于是所有打向他们的魔咒都会恰好偏离一点！”哈利兴奋地说，“你这比我的多一倍！分下去能给好多人！”  
德拉科看了眼挤在讲台上的人群；“你注意到没？即使一人两三滴，也分不给所有人。”他冷淡地说。  
“对，我明白，可我在意的太多。”哈利说，“所以你去，你去分给你认为需要的人，当然包括你自己。你比我能分析清楚事态……实在不行就，从我们都熟悉的人开始，我很想自私但我真的办不到……”  
“所以你把这个工作推给我，到时候如果有谁出事就归我……”  
“没有！我不是这个意思！”哈利惊慌地否认。  
“别扭扭捏捏的，波特，我没说不行。我还挺乐意去做这事的，前提是你先喝一口。”德拉科在脑内回顾着自己能够记住的死亡人员名单，他的目标很明确，比如弗雷德･韦斯莱、莱姆斯･卢平、尼法朵拉･唐克斯。德拉科盯着哈利硬是要他先抿了一小口，然后接过瓶子。  
“怎么样？你现在有没有突然想去做的事？”德拉科紧张地问。  
“我突然觉得我得去魔药储藏室一趟！”哈利雀跃道，把活点地图往德拉科手里一塞，告诉他如何使用之后就走了。  
“……啥？”  
德拉科看向一溜烟跑走的黄金男孩，突然想知道他是不是为了不想被伏地魔阿瓦达，准备提前喝瓶毒药。  
  
  
拿着活点地图和福灵剂，德拉科找到了每一个自己认为哈利会在意的人，悄悄告诉他们拿一个容器来盛两滴福灵剂，战斗开始后再吞下，因为他不确定两滴能持续多长时间。  
轮到卢平和唐克斯时，狼人从口袋中掏出了一张照片递给他。  
“泰迪的照片，哈利已经看过了。”狼人温和地说，一旁的唐克斯头发变成了金色。  
“魔法照片吗？”德拉科犹豫半晌，接了过来，照片上是一个长着一簇青绿色头发的小宝宝，正冲着镜头挥动着胖胖的小拳头。“我还以为能看到他头发变色的样子。”他有些失望地说。  
“我可以现场变给你看！”唐克斯开心地说，随即把头发颜色换来换去，在德拉科眼前晃着脑袋。“或者你可以什么时候去我家……不嫌弃的话。”  
“值得考虑。”德拉科挑眉，“你不在家看着他？”  
“我母亲会照顾他的，而且我受不了被蒙在鼓里的滋味儿，更何况，我对你有点好奇。”唐克斯说。  
德拉科没再说什么，耸耸肩将照片递回去，随后又去找其他人。  
当小瓶只剩最后一层薄薄的金光，没被分到的人还是占了大部分，他自己还没留，德拉科盖紧瓶盖，和地图一起收进皮袋，这时远处传来了一声古怪的、哀恸的尖叫。  
午夜到了，战争开始。  
这声惨叫又让他想起一件事：上辈子自己在前往有求必应室找哈利之前也听到了一样的声音，也就是说那时哈利还在学校，那么他去禁林是在……  
灌早了啊！！！！德拉科简直想要惨叫，他绝望地转身，正好看到浑身脏兮兮的赫敏和罗恩，他们都抱着什么东西，罗恩胳膊下还夹着一把飞天扫帚。  
“……把你们给忘了啊！！！”德拉科放声惨叫，吓到了还在兴奋中的两人。  
“什——什么？怎么？”罗恩慌张地问。  
“我有一瓶福灵剂，波特说尽可能多地分给别人，活点地图上没看见你们我就忘了啊！”  
“没事，总不可能所有人都分到。”赫敏不在乎地挥了挥手，“哈利，哈利呢？你们没待在一起？”  
“我灌了他一口福灵剂他就突然说要去魔药储藏室，正打算去找他。”德拉科烦躁地说。  
罗恩和赫敏对视一眼。  
“那一起吧，我们也要去。”赫敏说。  
“算了，你们去我就不去了。”德拉科想起上辈子有求必应室的火海，不知道这次那两个大块头还会不会出现，如果真的出现了，自己最好别过去刺激他们，万一克拉布再用厉火烧了地窖怎么办。  
三个人分别向两个方向跑去，德拉科只想找个安全的地方躲一躲，等中场休息再去给哈利灌一次福灵剂。然而他刚走到一处楼梯就撞上了往下跑的金妮。  
“……拜托你们了别一个接一个冒出来啊！”  
为什么他把波特的小女朋友给漏了啊！！  
“什么！？有危险！？”金妮立刻警惕地举起魔杖向四周看。  
“不，没有。”德拉科自暴自弃地说：“我跟你一路走。”  
好歹他的战斗力比真正十几岁的孩子好得多，不是吗？  
德拉科跟着金妮加入了战斗，二楼还算平静，然而一楼魔咒乱飞。或许是福灵剂的原因德拉科到现在还没有看到刚才自己见过的脸毫无生气地倒在地上。金妮战斗起来比五年级在神秘事务司时更加疯狂，好几次德拉科都险些以为身边站着的是个身经百战的凤凰社成员。德拉科虽然总是想逃避战斗，然而这不代表他很弱，说实话，真的加入进来会发现这些食死徒甚至不比曾经追杀他的魔法部傲罗可怕，即使在没有神秘事务司那些环境条件的情况下，德拉科也没有觉得吃力。  
他在歇口气的时候往外看了一眼，顿时失声喊道：“波特！？”  
“哈利？你看见哈利了？”金妮气喘吁吁地问，潇洒地甩了甩头发。“哦，那快去吧，我知道你会担心他。”  
德拉科没有反驳也没有解释，直接跑了出去。他从窗口看到哈利正在往禁林的方向跑，满脑子只剩下要去拦人。当他跑到半路周围的空气突然异常冰冷，德拉科看到一大片摄魂怪向哈利飘去，赫敏在尖叫着，她和罗恩的守护神消失在空中。德拉科不敢再靠近，他学习守护神咒的进展实在缓慢，最好的一次也只是放出了一大片银色的雾。  
他不知道自己能不能召唤出有肉身的守护神，可哈利看起来已经被黑雾吞噬了，他不知道还有没有时间等其他人赶来，德拉科只知道说什么不能让哈利死在这里，无论如何哈利必须好好活下去，而不是因自己的犹豫死亡。  
“呼神护卫！”他孤注一掷地喊。  
一片银白色的雾从魔杖尖涌出，紧接着凝出了实体，德拉科目瞪口呆地看着一只动物咆哮着冲向摄魂怪，打散了围着哈利的黑雾。紧接着又有一只兔子、一只野猪和一只狐狸从身后奔跑而来，掠过罗恩和赫敏的头顶成功逼退其他方向的摄魂怪。  
“哈利！快！”赫敏大喊，哈利顺着空中的银线向后看到他们时，眼中充满了不可思议。他握紧魔杖，召唤出了牡鹿守护神在空中奔跑。  
“太感谢了，”被摄魂怪影响了的罗恩颤抖地说，“得救了，你们救了我……”  
一阵巨人的吼声从禁林方向传来，哈利大喊着快跑，德拉科愣了一瞬，追着他们跑去。  
“马尔福，你什么时候能变出来守护神的？”罗恩看到德拉科，插空问道。  
“就刚刚。”德拉科恍惚地回答。  
“你还好吗！”赫敏大声问。  
“不好！我他妈是个斯莱特林！”德拉科惊恐地说：“萨拉查啊！为什么我的守护神是只狮子！”  
跑在前面的哈利发出一阵大笑，一点也不像刚才遭遇了那么多摄魂怪的模样。他指着打人柳让所有人都过去，德拉科终于缓过神，一把抓住停下的哈利。  
“你去禁林干什么？”他质问。“伏地魔可能会在那儿！”  
“不，不是禁林。”哈利指着另外两个正在试图让打人柳停下的同伴；“我们去尖叫棚屋，这里有条密道，你怎么来了？”  
“凑热闹。”德拉科随口瞎扯，“我都来了，别想把我赶回去！”  
哈利看起来似乎也在赶时间，没有一直坚持，只是让他跟在罗恩后面最后爬进密道。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 分福灵剂的时候德拉科的心理活动就是我的写照，一会儿一个一会儿一个往外冒！求你们了不要一个接一个冒出来啊！！！  
> 唐克斯被我强行提前出场，我要救她（理直气壮.jpg）


	38. 斯内普教授

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • 电影版里最后德拉科直接和父母离开了，书里我只看到了哈利在披着隐形衣时发现马尔福夫妇喊着德拉科的名字到处跑没有参与战斗，于是我猜可能从有求必应室出来后德拉科就找了个地方躲着吧大概_(:з」∠)_所以他不知道后期的具体发展，都是听人说的  
>  • 我已经被小龙瞎=小龙虾洗脑了

  
听到斯内普的声音从旧箱子的豁口处传来后，德拉科果断推开堵在前面的罗恩和赫敏，仗着自己够瘦挤到哈利身边，掀开隐形衣把自己也裹了进去，给格兰芬多比了个噤声的手势。  
“——这里面并没有你的功劳，”伏地魔说话时，德拉科猛一哆嗦；“西弗勒斯，你虽然是个高明的巫师，但我认为你现在已经没有什么用了。我们还差一点就要成功了……还差一点。”  
“让我去找那个男孩。让我把波特给您带来。我知道我能找到他，主人。求求您。”  
斯内普从他们眼前走过，哈利往后退了一点。德拉科依旧在努力将自己的视线凝在斯内普的长袍上，他不想亲眼看到伏地魔。  
“我有个难题，西弗勒斯。”  
“主人？”  
“它为什么对我不管用呢，西弗勒斯？”德拉科下意识顺着伏地魔的话往他手上看去，那只苍白消瘦的手优雅地捏着一根魔杖，像是捏着一根指挥棒。也因此德拉科看到了那张没有鼻子的蛇脸，当下恶心地抖了抖，连恐惧都暂时忘记了。  
“主——主人？”斯内普茫然地说，“我不明白。您——您用这根魔杖施了高超的魔法吧。”  
“不，”伏地魔说，“我只施了我平常的魔法。我是高超的，但这根魔杖……不，它没有展示出它本该带来的奇迹。这根魔杖和我多年前从奥利凡德手里买的那根魔杖相比，我感觉不到有什么差别。”  
哈利和德拉科对视一眼，显然都想到了山楂木魔杖的归属问题，那天紧接着他们就闹了点矛盾，结果德拉科建议的让哈利对自己用缴械咒一直没能实施。  
而伏地魔这是在怀疑老魔杖的归属问题？可他不是说这根魔杖用起来和他自己的没有差别吗？  
“没有差别。”德拉科吓了一跳，还以为自己被发现了，但那只是伏地魔在自言自语。  
他开始在屋子里走来走去；“我苦苦地想了很长时间，西弗勒斯……你知道我为什么把你从战场上叫回来吗？”  
“不知道，主人，但我请求您让我回去，让我找到波特。”  
“用不着去找。”伏地魔肯定地说，“波特自己会送上门来的。我知道他的弱点，他的一个很大的缺陷。他不愿意看着别人在他周围被击倒，况且又知道这一切都是因他而发生。他会不惜一切代价去阻止。他会来的。”  
德拉科握住哈利的手腕，防止他一时冲动现在就冲出去和伏地魔决斗，然而哈利反而安慰般地拍了拍他的手。  
“我现在想要谈的是你，西弗勒斯，而不是哈利·波特。你曾经对我很有价值，很有价值。可是你为了某些微不足道的事而采取的行动，我当初没有在意，现在看来却对我造成了阻碍。”伏地魔不耐烦地说。“就好比……我曾经说过要惩罚所有背叛我的人，我希望有人能把马尔福家的那个年轻人带来，既然卢修斯不知用了什么方法消失在我能感应到的范围内，那么我只好对他的儿子做出惩罚，让所有人都看到背叛伏地魔大人的下场。”  
德拉科这次是真的在颤抖了，他想过这个可能性，因此才在假期躲在麻瓜界，身上永远带着足够的复方汤剂成品。他不敢回家，不敢独自面对斯内普，就是担心如果被抓到伏地魔面前自己绝对没有好下场。德拉科浑身发冷，直到有个热源包围了自己：哈利伸出手臂搂住他的肩膀，试着去捂他的耳朵时德拉科轻轻摇了摇头。他需要听下去，他要知道伏地魔为什么在这个时候在斯内普面前提起这件事。  
“然而没人找得到他，一个也没有。于是我让你在学校时找机会把他带来，你却拒绝了。西弗勒斯，这是你第一次明确拒绝我的命令。”伏地魔接着说。  
“主人，那是因为如果行动明显——”  
“是的是的，你会暴露自己的立场。邓布利多一定会不再信任你。我理解你想要为我效命，和哈利·波特比起来一个叛徒显然不那么重要。何况等杀了哈利·波特，我还有无数时间去慢慢清理这些人。这只是个开端，西弗勒斯。但却让我觉得你是不是教授当时间长了？对学生总会过度纵容偏爱？”  
斯内普没有回答，盯着角落里放着蛇的保护球。  
“在面对哈利·波特废掉了两根魔杖之后，我寻找到第三根魔杖，西弗勒斯。老魔杖，命运杖，死亡棒。我从它的前任主人那里把它拿来了。我从阿不思･邓布利多的坟墓里把它拿来了。”伏地魔好像突然转移了话题；“整个漫漫长夜，眼看到了胜利的边缘，我却坐在这里，想啊，想啊，为什么老魔杖不肯发挥它的本领，不肯像传说中那样为它的合法主人创造奇迹……现在我似乎有了答案。”  
“邓布利多死了，老魔杖还是不肯完全服从我，这只能说明他死后已经不再是老魔杖真正的主人。”伏地魔低声说，“也许你已经知道了我的意思？你毕竟是个聪明人，西弗勒斯，你一直是个忠心耿耿的好仆人，我从未怀疑过你的忠诚。但你对学生的过度偏爱并不利于我的大业。”  
“主人……”  
“我想起，是西奥多杀了邓布利多，那孩子因此对自己的能力有了过高的判断，结果导致在混战中死亡。我理解那孩子想要尽快展示出他作为食死徒的合格，而不是被人议论说是运气好。可惜了，实在是可惜，一个好苗子就这么被傲罗杀死，为了表示伏地魔大人绝不是冷酷无情，我同意了诺特的请求，命令你去将杀了西奥多的那个人带回来交给我——可你却直接将他杀了。我明白你在乎自己的学生，可这再次明确违背了我的命令。”   
“主人！”斯内普急切地说，“我那只是——”   
“不论理由如何，西弗勒斯，这无法改变你变成了老魔杖的主人的事实。”  
斯内普不说话了，眼神空洞。然而德拉科伸手捂住了嘴。  
是他，他害了斯内普教授，两次都是，对邓布利多施了缴械咒的人是德拉科·马尔福。伏地魔有一点说得没错，斯内普的确对他自己的学生过度纵容。否则刚才就能直接说明真相，告诉那个疯子如果要靠杀人夺取魔杖只要杀了德拉科·马尔福就可以。他竭尽全力不发出声音，眼睁睁地看着那条蛇将尖牙刺进斯内普的脖子。鲜血喷涌而出，他看到斯内普的身体在抽搐。  
面前的箱子突然被移开，德拉科这才意识到是哈利用了悬浮咒，而伏地魔和纳吉尼都已经离开了。他们两个掀掉隐形衣蹑手蹑脚却争先恐后地扑了出去，完全没有理会赫敏在后面喊他们名字的声音。  
“对不起，教授，对不起。”德拉科呜咽着跪在斯内普身旁，完全不管他究竟能不能理解自己在说什么。斯莱特林把想得到的治疗魔咒都往斯内普的脖子上甩，他治疗过哈利被纳吉尼咬的伤口，没道理治不好这个。  
斯内普扯过跪在另一侧面无表情的哈利的长袍，喉咙里发出呼哧呼哧、咯啦咯啦的可怕声音。  
“拿……去……拿……去……”  
斯内普身上流出来的不仅是血。一种银蓝色的、既不是气体也不是液体的东西，从他嘴里、耳朵里和眼睛里冒了出来。  
“拿个瓶子！”德拉科刚说完，一只纤细的手便往哈利手中塞了一个细颈瓶。  
哈利立刻开始用魔杖把银色物质捞取到瓶子里，德拉科还是没停下手中的动作，当瓶子逐渐变满，他终于成功阻止了血液继续外流。  
然而斯内普还是虚弱得不行，他似乎并没有意识到德拉科正在为他治疗一样，只是用漆黑的眼眸紧紧盯着哈利绿色的双眼，轻声说：  
“Look at me…”  
德拉科一个魔咒甩了过去，直接打断了斯内普的话。  
哈利震惊地看着他；“你……”  
“我得阻止毒液扩散，这可比你被咬的那次严重多了。”德拉科红着眼解释，“去做你该做的，我得救他。”  
“我不能让教授因为我死了……就算他最终想保护的根本不是我。”  
伏地魔高亢的声音突然响起，哈利吓得直接跳了起来，还以为他又回到了屋子。然而紧接着所有人都发现这又是和之前一样，声音似乎从每个缝隙里钻进来。  
“你们进行了勇敢的抵抗，伏地魔大人知道如何欣赏勇气。”  
“但是你们蒙受了沉重的损失。如果继续抵抗，你们一个接一个都会死去。我不希望发生这样的事情。巫师的血，每流一滴都是一种损失和浪费。”  
“伏地魔大人是仁慈的。我命令我的队伍撤退，立即撤退。”  
“给你们一个小时，体面地安置死者，治疗伤员。”  
“哈利･波特，现在我直接对你说话。你听任你的朋友为你赴死，而不是挺身出来面对我。我将在禁林里等候一个小时。如果一小时后你没有来找我，没有主动投降，那么战斗还将继续。这次，我将亲自上阵，哈利･波特，我将找到你，我将惩罚每一个试图窝藏你的男人、女人和孩子，一个也不放过。一个小时。”  
罗恩和赫敏都看着哈利拼命摇头。  
“别听他的。”罗恩说。  
“没关系的，”赫敏激动地说，“我们——我们回城堡去吧。如果他去了禁林，我们需要重新考虑一个计划——”  
德拉科从皮袋中找出最后一点福灵剂，抛了过去。  
“如果你想不开，”他认真地看着哈利，“先把这个喝了。韦斯莱，他不喝就给他灌下去。”  
罗恩这次是点头了。“马尔福，你在这儿……”  
“他在禁林，不是吗？所以这儿暂时很安全。”德拉科说，“我很快就回去。别阻止我，我不能让他杀死斯内普教授……绝不能……”  
三个人面面相觑，随后一个接一个爬回了密道。哈利留在最后看了德拉科一眼，被斯莱特林不耐烦地轰走了。  
“去做你该做的事，波特，而不是在这质疑我的行动。”  
“你会安全回去？”哈利问，“发誓。”  
“我发誓会的。”  
哈利这才离开。  


  
  
当阻止了血液流出，又阻止了毒液扩散，一切都变得简单起来。斯内普脖子上的乌黑色终于退了下去，德拉科长舒一口气，终于放松了不少。  
但靠他这种应急措施无法根除毒素，他能做到的仅仅只是争取更多的时间来拯救斯内普的性命。  
觉得伏地魔现在大约没心情再去管自己家的问题，德拉科咬了咬嘴唇，喊道：“佩拉！”  
家养小精灵啪地一声出现在他面前，恭敬地鞠了一躬。  
“小主人？”  
“你能不能做到给这个人施混淆咒，让所有人都记不住他们看到的是谁？”德拉科指着倒在地上的斯内普问。  
佩拉点点头。  
“能坚持多久？”  
“两三天没问题，小主人。”  
“好，那就这么干。”德拉科从地上站了起来，“给他施混淆咒，然后带他去圣芒戈医院，告诉那的治疗师这是来自霍格沃茨的伤者，被蛇咬了，需要急救。”  
佩拉连连点头。  
“确保他得到治疗并且没人发现他是谁……确保之后，再回庄园。”  
“明白了，小主人。”  
德拉科挥挥手，让佩拉带着斯内普去了圣芒戈。他取出自己的皮袋掏了掏，从里面掏出哈利･波特之前塞给他的活点地图。  
现在该去试着阻止那个白痴，或者监督他真的把专门留给他的福灵剂喝下去了。  
他发现哈利的名字在校长办公室。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 伏地魔口中斯内普的行动怎么理解都行，因为我并没有仔细考虑过_(:з」∠)_是真是假凭各位喜欢
> 
> 德拉科一个魔咒甩过去打晕了斯内普教授  
> 三人组：无比惊恐的眼神.jpg  
> 德拉科：话太多了闭嘴别立flag！  
> 三人组os：似乎有一瞬间看到了庞弗雷夫人，一定是错觉


	39. 旅途

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • 嘴炮部分我没办法，只能用了很多原文  
>  • 说起这个，因为用的是原文嘛后期我修改找错字的时候很少在意这段，直到某次细修，特认真地看了一遍，然后对某句形容产生了“罗琳是怎么想到这样描述的我好喜欢这种描述”，然后我去看了看原文  
>  • 然后我发现那句话是我自己写的_(:з」∠)_  
>  • 突然嚣张.jpg

  
哈利离开校长办公室，走下螺旋楼梯，惊讶地发现德拉科站在移开的滴水兽之后。  
他突然很想就这么抱过去，德拉科救了斯内普教授，在观看完斯内普教授的记忆后哈利对那个男人纵然依旧讨厌却实在恨不起来。当他们从尖叫棚屋回到大厅，哈利欣喜地发现倒在地上的尸体没有一个是他熟悉的人，受伤最严重的是目前一条腿无法动弹的弗雷德和失去战斗力只能躺在地上休息的唐克斯和卢平。然而还是有死去的人，还是有尸体。哈利不认识他们但那些人因他而死，如果不是德拉科，斯内普教授也……  
“教授呢？”哈利舔舔干涩的嘴唇，问道。  
“被佩拉带去了圣芒戈。”德拉科一如既往地讽刺：“现在知道喊教授了？”  
哈利没有回答，低着头看着地板。德拉科无奈地叹了口气；“你还是要去禁林。”他用肯定的语气说。  
“我不想……可我必须……我不能……”哈利语无伦次；“我不能再让任何人因我而死。”  
德拉科瞪大了眼；“福灵剂我分给他们了，波特，你熟悉的人都还活着。”  
“是的，但还是有人离开。”哈利摇摇头，“你说得对马尔福，我在意的太多。”  
“格兰芬多！”斯莱特林嫌弃地说。“你明明可以把过错推我身上，分福灵剂的是我，那些死了的人是因为我没把他们算在内。所以——”  
“我永远不会这么觉得！”  
“——所以你就有理由不去送死了。”德拉科说完自己的话。  
“别紧张，波特，我不是来拦你的。我就是来盯着你把福灵剂喝下去。”  
听他这么说哈利勉强笑了两声；“你对后来出现的罗恩赫敏都说福灵剂没了。”他从口袋中取出小玻璃瓶，晃了晃。“我能不能猜测这其实是你原本打算自己用，却又不知道想起什么改变主意留给我的？”  
“为什么你在该没有脑子的时候非要那么聪明？”德拉科反问。  
哈利向前一步，猛地给了德拉科一个勒得他骨头疼的拥抱，好像是诀别。  
“谢谢，谢谢你马尔福。”  
“别矫情了！你他妈什么都决定好了还说什么？”德拉科在哈利看不见的地方翻白眼。  
“我觉得论矫情我比你好得多，没动不动生气就一个人跑出去。”哈利用下巴抵在德拉科肩膀上，轻笑道。  
“我那是因为不想和你吵！一个人吹吹风冷静冷静！只许你怀疑还不许我生气了？救世主真大的脸！”  
哈利只是发出嗯嗯的气声，算是承认了。  
“别搞得和生离死别似的！”德拉科一把将哈利撕了下来，看着他的眼睛一字一句道：“我知道你会活着回来，波特。我他妈一开始就知道，站着趴着躺着甚至是装死……你得活着回来，所有人都会等着你。”  
“包括你吗？”  
我不都说了是所有人！德拉科想给他脑袋上来一巴掌，还是忍住了，这次的救世主本来感觉就傻，别害他更傻了。  
“我是最期待的那个。”  
纵然知道上辈子接下来的发展，可是当德拉科看到毫无生气的哈利被海格抱着跟在伏地魔身后走进霍格沃茨的大门时，心脏还是瞬间停止了跳动。  


  
  
明亮宽阔的大厅里还是有着未散去的薄雾，这还不能阻挡哈利的视线，他呆呆地望着另一张椅子上老校长的脸，邓布利多看起来是记忆中最健康时的模样，两只手都是白的，半月形的镜片后蓝色的眼睛一如既往犀利。  
“可是你死了啊？”他疑惑地说。  
“是啊。”邓布利多淡然地承认。  
“那么……我也死了？”  
“这倒是个问题，对吗？总的来说，亲爱的孩子，我认为没有。”邓布利多脸上的笑意愈发明显。  
哈利回想起自己来到这个奇特的空间之前的事，他喝了最后一点福灵剂，福灵剂指引着他找到纳威，叮嘱纳威如果有机会一定要杀死那条叫纳吉尼的蛇。然后又遵循着自己的感觉，来到了禁林。连福灵剂都不让他回避直面伏地魔，哈利终于坦然接受了自己将要死亡的事实。他打开了邓布利多留下的金色飞贼，转动复活石得到逝去的亡者们对自己的鼓励与支持。  
他要去找他们了，然后永远陪在他们身边，这么一想哈利更加遗憾的是没有办法再见到生者一面，可他知道自己不能回去，因此回答了伏地魔的话之后就走出去直面那个黑巫师。  
只是在说完那句话之后，哈利神使鬼差在舌头下压了一口活地狱汤剂，伏地魔向他举起魔杖念出阿瓦达索命的前一瞬间吞了下去。  
他不知道为什么要这么做，只知道遵循福灵剂的感觉永远没错。  
“可是……”哈利本能地用手去摸额头上的闪电形伤疤，它却似乎不在了。“我的确有想装死的念头……但索命咒命中我了才对！我没有抵抗！而且我本就打算让他杀死我……装死又不代表不会被杀死！”  
“你也许没有意识到，你正在说的是两件无关的事。”邓布利多说，“想想你刚才看到了什么，你都知道些什么。只考虑你刚才所说的其中一件事，我想，你能明白的，哈利。”  
我知道的？哈利眨眨眼，我知道我体内有伏地魔的一片灵魂，所以我必须让他杀死我，我刚才看到的……蜷缩的婴儿？  
“那、那是片灵魂，是吗？”哈利试探着问，而邓布利多露出了无比欣慰的表情。  
“它消失了？”  
“对！”邓布利多说，“是的，他把它给毁了。你的灵魂完整了，完全属于你自己了，哈利。”  
“你的意思是它代替我承受了索命咒？”邓布利多点头，哈利显得焦急起来：“但是，既然这样的话……明明说必须让伏地魔亲自动手，这又是为什么？为什么会正好打在那片灵魂上而不是我？”  
“我认为你是知道的，哈利。我离开的这一年你比我想象中成熟了更多。回想一下，想想他因为无知、贪婪和残酷所做的事情。”  
邓布利多的眼神中充满了鼓励，哈利已经习惯了这些看起来什么都知道的人对他说话总是一半一半的，因此认真思考着。  
“他取了我的血。”哈利说。  
“完全正确！”邓布利多说，“他取了你的血，用它重新塑造他的血肉之躯！你的血在他血管里流淌，哈利，莉莉的符咒存在于你们俩体内！只要他不死，你的生命也不会终止！也因此只有处于相同情况下的你们，才会造成这样的结果。”  
“像是孪生魔杖？”  
“是的，总有些奇妙的现象我们无法找出原因，但我们却能知道结果。”邓布利多笑眯眯地说，“然而伏地魔对于他不看重的东西，从不花功夫去理解。关于家养小精灵和童话传说，关于爱、忠诚和单纯，伏地魔对它们一无所知。其实它们都具有一种比他更加强大的力量，一种超越任何魔法的力量，但他始终没有领会这个事实。他取了你的血，相信这会使他变得强大。他摄取了一小部分你母亲为你而死时留下的符咒。他的身体使你母亲的牺牲护符不会消亡，只要那个符咒还存在，你就不会死，伏地魔对自己的最后一线希望也就不会消失。”  
哈利的吃惊没有维持太久，便肯定地说：“你早就知道。”  
“我猜的，但我的猜测一般很准。”邓布利多愉快地说。“当然只是一般，哈利，这就是我为什么说你比我想象中更加成熟，你对此的反应比我想象中冷静得多。”  
“……这是意外。”哈利不自在地揉乱了头发，“因为后来我身边一直跟着一个好像总是能猜出未来的某些发展、而且还做好准备的人，和你一样。但是他更过分，完全不让我发问，一问就闹别扭生闷气。最初我也很生气，不过很快就理解了。他以前说过我没道理去要求每个人都是我想象中的样子，我就明白了，没错，又不是说因为不能告诉我某些事，他所做的一切都是假的、表现出的感情都是假的。”  
“我怎么能因为他人无法对我明说的一些事，就贬低他们对我的关心在意和爱护呢？”哈利看向邓布利多，“你也是，教授。”  
邓布利多却收起了笑容，叹着气难过地摇头。  
“不过我还是不太明白，”哈利四处看了看，“我们这是在哪儿？”  
“我还想问你呢，哈利，这是你的主场，你才是那个还活着的人。”邓布利多也向四周看了看。  
“我？这看起来有些像国王十字车站。”哈利沉思，“不过我没看到火车。”  
邓布利多突然大笑出声；“国王十字车站！亲爱的孩子，这的确很适合你。”  
哈利不明所以地瞪着突然笑起来的邓布利多。  
“你可以简单点想象，你在装死，潜意识来到了一处你认为安全而又有着重要意义的地方。”邓布利多解释，“我还没问你，你是怎么想到要装死的？”  
“福灵剂。”哈利解释道，“第一次突然觉得有必要去拿一点活地狱汤剂，第二次突然觉得有必要在面对伏地魔之前含一口在嘴里……但我不认为这种假死状态能骗到伏地魔。”  
“福灵剂？”邓布利多慢悠悠地重复。  
“马尔福那个混蛋灌给我的，看他的样子我简直怀疑他要把玻璃瓶打碎了让我吞下去。”哈利总算找到机会愤愤不平地抱怨了。  
“德拉科，这孩子。”邓布利多微笑着点点头，“他都给你说什么了？”  
“他……他说他知道我会活着回去。”哈利缓缓道，“他说，装死也算活着回去。所以福灵剂才要我装死？但我还是认为瞒不过伏地魔。”  
“哈利呀，你真的认为伏地魔即使是在击中你之后，会亲自靠近检查你是不是真死了吗？”邓布利多乐呵呵地说，“他当然不会！他不会让自己去面对哪怕一点的来自死亡的威胁。所以只需要瞒过他派来确认的人就够了，而我相信，这才是福灵剂发挥作用的时候。所以我才说你最初感到茫然的根本不是同一件事。”  
哈利轻松地笑了。“我现在只需要等药效过去？”  
“之后你就会看到霍格沃茨特快停在这里了，你可以再次开始自己在魔法界的旅途。”邓布利多说，“你会回去的，是吗，哈利？”  
“是啊，我在意的人还活着，我得坚持下去。”哈利看向远处，“在此之前我们可以再聊点别的，教授？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 哈利：他自己都没分到的福灵剂都留给我了，我好感动  
> 德拉科：别多想


	40. 魔杖的主人

  
这不可能是真的。  
没错，上次波特就是装死才被纳西莎救了一命的，波特肯定不能直接在禁林、被食死徒团团围住的情况下跳起来说自己还活着，他得回到他的队伍里，波特是傻但还不至于傻得无药可救。  
德拉科抓住自己的心脏往下摔强迫它立刻开始弹跳，夜色渐明，然而站在人群后他看不清被海格抱着的哈利，德拉科想要挤到前面，都不在乎会不会直面伏地魔了，他得确认哈利･波特还活着。  
他听到了麦格教授发出可怕的尖叫，接着还有几个熟悉的声音也开始喊哈利的名字，德拉科皱起眉头，想让他们安静点儿别扰乱自己的判断力。可这些声音引起了更多的回应，霍格沃茨里的人开始和对面的食死徒对着骂，震得他头晕眼花，以至于开始怀疑自己会在跑过去确认之前就看不清路被绊倒。  
“安静！”伏地魔用魔杖发出爆炸的声音压过了所有喊声，终于周围安静了下来。  
“结束了！海格，把他放在我的脚下，他只配待在这儿！”  
半巨人抽泣着，轻柔地将哈利放到了地上，距离伏地魔有一些距离。  
好，现在可以了吧？德拉科心想，现在能跳起来说你还活着然后和伏地魔来个一对一决斗，掌握住拯救魔法界坐稳救世主名号的时机了。  
德拉科所有的注意力都在哈利身上，试图发现他还在呼吸，根本没管旁边的人都说了些什么。然而光线还是太暗，他不知道自己看到的究竟是错觉还是对方的胸口真的有起伏，情急之下推开挡在前面的人冲了出去，没跑几步就被什么人击中摔倒在地。  
“干他妈的！谁啊？！”德拉科抹去摔出来的眼泪生气地抬头大喊，看清举着魔杖的人之后突然没了火气。  
见鬼，他绝望地想，我刚才当着本人的面骂了伏地魔。  
贝拉特里克斯站在伏地魔身后冲他摆出一个厌恶的表情，伏地魔制止了贝拉举起魔杖的动作。  
“我知道你，”伏地魔的声音和在尖叫棚屋隔着旧箱子那时听起来不太一样，冷得更加清晰。“马尔福家的孩子，我一直很想见你。”  
德拉科发现他果然还是没办法坦然面对伏地魔，内心深处的恐惧缓缓上升，但还是有些不一样的，他不必担心左臂上再出现刺骨的疼痛了。斯莱特林双手在地面上握拳，抑制住想去捂左臂的冲动。  
“那你现在见到了。”德拉科颤抖着，然而开口堵了回去。更见鬼了，他这几年养成的喜欢堵人话的坏毛病好像很难改掉。  
“你这小杂种居然敢这么对黑魔王说话！”贝拉特里克斯恼怒地喊。  
你又不是没听过我怎么当着你的面喊他秃子的。德拉科假装听不见。  
“好了，好了，贝拉，我亲爱的仆人。不要对孩子那么苛刻。”伏地魔轻声说，继续面向由于腿软干脆直接坐到地上的德拉科。  
“你父亲是个狡猾的朋友，他曾经给我带来很大的帮助，我对你同样有着期待。”  
“可他没有回应你。”德拉科的语气突然坚定了起来，“我也没这个打算。”  
都到这一步了，德拉科绝对不能让伏地魔三两句话毁了自己一直以来展现给他人看的立场，他看了眼哈利，距离太远依旧无法判断是否有生命迹象。但德拉科决定相信他一次，或者说，相信福灵剂给哈利･波特作出了指示。  
“哈利･波特没死。”德拉科站起来，面对讽刺地笑着的食死徒。“他一定还活着，他不会死，他一定会打败你成为巫师界的救世主他怎么可能会死！！”  
听见吧波特，要是还活着就赶紧跳起来给他一个阿瓦达。德拉科想，要是真不行我也没退路了。  
“还是说，”斯莱特林又转身面向同学教授们，“你们所有人没了波特就没用了！？他不会死他一定还活着！这一定只是他们的阴谋！你们搞什么给谁奔丧呢！？”  
人群响起了激烈的回应，他看到不少人都重新举起了魔杖，对面的食死徒们同样也进入了备战状态。  
既然波特执意装死。德拉科的左手弯曲，做好了拿出魔杖的准备。实在不行等打起来了他就找机会给伏地魔一个阿瓦达，既然老魔杖的主人还是德拉科，这并非没有胜算的无稽之谈。往最差的想，上辈子走投无路死掉之前德拉科一个人就拉了两三个垫背的，凭什么这次就不能试试拉上伏地魔？  
“我看分院帽果真老糊涂了。”伏地魔叹着气说，“你看上去完全就是格兰芬多，怎么会被分进斯莱特林？”  
“我是斯莱特林。”德拉科瞪着面前败坏了斯莱特林名声的汤姆･里德尔，一个见鬼的混血打着捍卫纯血的名号，暂且不论对错问题，他还真好意思。  
“你才是那个不配成为斯莱特林的人。”  
“不不不，孩子。看起来你和分院帽一样搞错了学院的含义。伏地魔大人当然是最正宗的斯莱特林、高贵的萨拉查･斯莱特林的后裔。”伏地魔挥了一下魔杖，破旧的分院帽从一扇窗户中飞到他的手里。他提着帽尖抖了抖，随后朝德拉科走来。  
斯莱特林听见身后的人群中传来低声尖叫，他惊恐地想要后退，却发觉自己动弹不得。伏地魔将分院帽扣在德拉科头上，向后退了两步。  
“以后霍格沃茨不会再分院了，只有能够被认同是正宗斯莱特林的巫师才有资格在这里学习。而你，小马尔福先生，显然不在此列。”  
帽檐挡住了德拉科的视线，他看不见任何东西，然而人群中的尖叫彻底爆发了出来，与此同时他感到熟悉的热度包围了自己全身，就像是曾经经历过的有求必应室的火海。  
令人绝望的火焰温度没有持续下来，外面仿佛陷入了更大的混乱。德拉科再次被人从火海中拉了出来，只是这次没有清凉的空气能够涌入身体，更加炽热的温度紧紧贴着他的嘴唇，充满了来自生命的味道，这能让他联想到许多东西，像是风、魁地奇球场，像是流云拂过谁的发梢。  
德拉科近乎贪婪地想要把这一切抓得更紧，所有感觉却都在远离，失落之前他听到了熟悉得令人感动的怒吼。  
“你是不是疯了？！冲过去找死吗！？”活着的哈利･波特撑着隐形衣挡在德拉科前方，他意识到自己现在背靠着树干，不远处就是混乱的战场。他慢慢把视线转回来：哈利･波特——活着的波特、活着这个前缀必须要被强调——正满面怒容地死死瞪着自己。  
梅林啊，萨拉查啊，德拉科从来没觉得波特生气的样子如此可爱可亲。  
于是他挥拳砸在了对方脸上。  
“你才是在搞什么！？”德拉科崩溃地大喊，“我都说了我相信你没死，就不知道回应一句吗？！吓人很有意思是不是！我他妈多害怕你真死了你知不知道！！”  
哈利揉着脸低声说：“对不起我现在知道了……但我一醒来就到了你在骂伏地魔的时候……”  
“那就是一开始！！”德拉科怒火冲天。  
“嘘——别那么大声。”哈利伸手捂住德拉科的嘴；“我还不能被发现，我得等纳吉尼，就是伏地魔的那条蛇被杀了才行。”  
德拉科现在心里各种乱七八糟的感觉杂糅在一起，生气愤怒喜悦，他还精神紧绷得不行，虽然哈利再次大难不死但只要伏地魔还活着一切就没完，总之，德拉科･马尔福现在不讲理，谁和他对着干他就想骂谁。  
斯莱特林往下掰哈利的手，直接被打掉。  
“听着马尔福，等会儿你就呆在这儿，别再冲出去干傻事儿！那样真的很像格兰芬多……好好好我知道你是斯莱特林。”德拉科狠狠地瞪了他一眼，于是哈利威胁：“不然我就给你一个昏迷咒。”  
“去你妈的！你不能让我每次关键时刻都晕过去！”  
“你自己也知道啊！”哈利好气又好笑地说。  
德拉科突然发出一声尖叫，惊魂未定地看着自己脚边一个流着黑血滚来滚去的东西。哈利转头发现那是一颗蛇头，往后看去，不远处的纳威正以胜利者的姿态开心地高举着格兰芬多宝剑。  
“我就知道他能办到！”哈利开心地说。  
“现在，死亡圣器隐形衣留给你，斯莱特林在这儿老实呆着。”哈利叮嘱；“我让你看看什么是真正的格兰芬多。”  
来不急反驳，哈利已经掀开隐形衣冲进了战场，德拉科顺着他跑动的方向看去，正巧看到贝拉特里克斯被莫丽･韦斯莱命中，向后倒去，周围一片欢呼雀跃。  
女的韦斯莱果然比男的靠谱。他不合时宜地想。  
“盔甲护身！”哈利大喊着将铁甲咒横在伏地魔与莫丽之间，伏地魔的眼神锁定了哈利。  
四面八方都响起了对哈利还活着的欢呼声，德拉科只是死盯着哈利的一举一动，他毕竟早就知道会是这个结果——好吧，也的确有一瞬间真的以为哈利死了。  
“我不希望任何人出手相助！”哈利大声说。“必须是这样，必须是我。”  
果真格兰芬多。德拉科从地上站起来，裹紧隐形衣往靠近哈利的方向慢慢挪动。刚才被所有人围在中间的两个人转来转去导致此刻伏地魔正好离他很近，还不是完全背对着，德拉科还是心有余悸。  
“波特说的不是真话，”伏地魔说，“那不是他的做派，对吗？波特，你今天又想把谁当作盾牌呢？”  
哈利反驳：“没有谁，魂器没有了，只有你和我。两人不能都活着，只有一个生存下来，我们中间的一个人将要永远离开……”  
魂器？德拉科对这个词感到茫然，不过这不重要，三人组总是在自己面前进行奇怪的行动德拉科都没问过，他完全没兴趣，只要能打败伏地魔什么都好说。  
两个人还是都没有动手的意图，不断地找着话题。德拉科明白这是他们在等对方出现破绽，然而拖得越久德拉科越是心慌，都到这一步了，他不知道是否还有什么和前世的发展不一样，会不会造成影响。  
“西弗勒斯･斯内普不是你的人。”哈利说，人群中传来阵阵低语。  
“他是邓布利多的人，早在你开始追捕我母亲起他就是邓布利多的人，你一直没有发现，因为那种事情你不理解。你从来没见过斯内普的守护神吧，里德尔？斯内普的守护神是—头牝鹿，和我母亲的一样，因为他几乎爱了她一辈子，从他们孩提时代就开始了。其实你应该发现的。”  
不知道如今还活着的斯内普教授知道了波特把这件事当着所有人的面说出来以后，会不会真的被气死。为了缓解精神压力，斯莱特林胡思乱想。  
他们又说到了老魔杖，伏地魔坚定地认为哈利所说的一切都是邓布利多为了阻挠他得到老魔杖的计划，而哈利虽然没有否认，却显得不屑于顾。  
“你说得对，但是在你动手杀我之前，我建议你想一想你的所作所为……好好想一想，试着做一些忏悔，里德尔……”  
“这话是什么意思？”  
“我给过你提示了，”格兰芬多说，“你不理解斯内普，但实际上，你的确说准了关于斯内普的一件事。那根魔杖仍然不会完全听你的指挥，因为你杀错了人。西弗勒斯･斯内普根本不是老魔杖的真正主人。”  
“他纵容他的学生，是的，没错。这点所有的格兰芬多都能举出无数例子，他偏爱斯莱特林。”哈利的手紧紧握住魔杖，而伏地魔的手开始颤抖。  
“他隐瞒了那天在天文塔上的另一个人，这件事我也没对其他人说过。一个由于各种巧合而被食死徒的夺魂咒控制的斯莱特林学生，在挣脱夺魂咒之前他先解除了邓布利多的武器，他才是老魔杖真正的主人。”  
德拉科惊讶地看着哈利，第二次的六年级结束后他完全不愿再去关注那一年发生的事，因此也不知道哈利在对其他人讲述整件事时，居然从头到尾隐瞒了自己的参与。德拉科不相信哈利是为了现在这一刻才隐瞒的，毕竟他可没办法猜到冬青木魔杖会毁，而自己会把山楂木魔杖借给他。也就是说最可能的情况居然还是……他担心自己当时状态不好，再被刺激到？  
“而现在，”哈利说，“老魔杖的主人把他的魔杖给了我，为了支持我赢得胜利。”  
德拉科听到罗恩发出一声恍然大悟的“哦”。  
“老魔杖的主人是德拉科･马尔福。”  
德拉科裹紧隐形衣，他明白为什么哈利会把死亡圣器留给他了，伏地魔一定想杀老魔杖的主人，从他对斯内普动手就看得出来。  
日光跃出地平线，伏地魔的脸扭曲了，他用魔杖指着哈利，两人同时发出大喊：  
“阿瓦达索命！”  
“除你武器！”  
和曾经听到说法的不同，两道咒语在空中相撞，而后僵持住了，看起来谁也没有占到上风。德拉科听说的版本里明明最后只是一瞬间的事，索命咒被反弹而老魔杖回归了它的主人手中……等等慢着他们两个都拿着属于自己的魔杖啊！奥利凡德说山楂木魔杖没有易主！  
谁还管那个见鬼的格兰芬多不让人插手的话啊！！德拉科来不急多想，将松木魔杖握在手中往前跑了几步，在掀开隐形衣的瞬间沿着和哈利同样的施咒轨迹喊：“除你武器！”  
僵持的魔咒被打散了，绿色的光被反弹回伏地魔身上，而老魔杖飞向空中，朝着自己的方向而来。德拉科下意识伸手去接，找球手本能在这时发挥了作用，正正地接住了那根他曾经发誓一点也不想碰的魔杖。  
伏地魔眼中再无生气，他踉跄着后退，然后软绵绵地倒在了地上，就像任何一具合格的尸体那样。  
似乎所有人都没有意识到某个瞬间发生了什么，静默在持续，德拉科不敢相信地看着伏地魔的尸体，然后转向一旁的哈利･波特。  
“……赢了？”他轻声问，生怕一切是幻觉。  
哈利露出了无比灿烂的笑容。  
“赢了！”  
周围发出了震天动地的欢呼与喊叫，德拉科还没来及加入，突然被拦腰拉进一个怀抱，哈利的脸逆着日光，近在咫尺。他又尝到了不久前接触到的味道，充斥着生命的甜美，然而这次更为火热，仿佛将要寂灭的太阳把所有热度都注入到晚霞上，而这是它全部生命价值的爆发。  
波特在亲他——德拉科终于意识到了这个事实。  
于是刚从精神紧绷状态下逃离又受到了强烈刺激的德拉科做了一件此刻唯一能做的事：他晕了过去。  


  
  
哈利艰难地撑着突然失去力气晕倒在自己怀中的德拉科，拼命地想让声音盖过为刚才的所有事尖叫欢呼并起哄的人群。  
“你们谁对他用了昏迷咒吗！？”  
“当然没有！哈利！！”赫敏同样艰难地撑着看起来快要晕过去了的罗恩，好笑地指着自己男朋友冲着哈利喊回去：“我猜！马尔福是被你吓晕过去的！！”  
“这不应该啊！”哈利急切地喊，“刚才躲起来等纳吉尼被杀的时候我都这么亲过一次了！”  
赫敏的声音穿透了所有人：“罗恩！！罗恩你撑住！！不要晕倒！！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 德拉科：我就是去看一眼哈利波特死没死！别多想！  
> 哈利：我真感动  
> 德拉科：让你别多想！！！


	41. 记忆

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • 看同人漫画经常看到一句话：被同性告白后，当你的第一反应不是拒绝而是犹豫不决，几乎就代表你已经彻底栽了

  
哈利递出一个青苹果，德拉科接过来咔吧咔吧机械地啃着。所有人都留了下来帮助修复战争中被毁了大半的霍格沃茨，虽然在这里死去了那么多人，但他们似乎对自己拼命保护并成功了的这座城堡产生了某种依赖，因此默契地待在这里。学院长桌已经被麦格教授放了回来，但任何时候都没人按学院坐，哪里有熟人就都挤在哪里。  
而现在，从医疗翼醒来的德拉科正和哈利一起坐在人数最少的斯莱特林长桌上吃晚餐，许多人似乎对斯莱特林这个名字还是有些顾忌，但也有不少表示不在乎的，毕竟他们都看到最后德拉科做了什么，他们认为他同样是英雄。  
哦见鬼，德拉科一点也不想回忆晕过去之前发生了什么。可阴魂不散的哈利·救世主·波特一直觍着脸往自己身边凑，说真的他有点担心晚上他都会跟着自己回斯莱特林公共休息室。  
“真的，马尔福，我知道你瞎。”对面的赫敏啧啧道；“我只是没想到你能瞎到这个程度。”  
“我也没看出来！！”罗恩难过地说。  
金妮瞥了自己哥哥一眼，毫不留情地讽刺：“你也瞎。”  
完全不明白这些人都看出来什么的德拉科把脸埋在桌子上，绝望地念叨：“这绝对哪里不太对劲，波特。”  
哈利也低下头避开对面的讨论，小声问：“哪里不对？”  
“你不该……你难道不是喜欢女生的吗？比如对面的小……韦斯莱家的小女儿？”  
“你听谁说的？又是扎比尼？”哈利冷着脸从椅子旁站了起来；“我去找他算账。”  
“慢着慢着别！谁也没说！我举个例子！”德拉科连忙追了过去，一把抓住哈利的胳膊把他往回拉。然而再看到的表情却带着明显的笑意。  
“……波特。”德拉科虚弱地说，“再告诉我一遍你是个格兰芬多。”  
“我当然是个格兰芬多！只不过分院帽一开始想把我分到斯莱特林。”哈利说，示意德拉科现在大礼堂内有一堆眼睛都盯着他们，斯莱特林被其中包含的打趣笑意看得直哆嗦，拉着哈利走出大礼堂，找了片还算整洁的空地。  
“我有点儿同意那个死秃子的话了，分院帽一定是老糊涂了。”德拉科看着夜空感慨。  
哈利笑着摇摇头，走到德拉科正对面。  
“我在战争时就在想，我也想要自私，但是那种情况下办不到。现在好了，战争结束，不会再有谁因为和我亲近就会有生命危险，我终于可以去做我自己想做的事：度过一个平稳的学年、找一份喜欢的工作、追我喜欢的人。”  
德拉科在哈利的眼神下愈发不自在，这不在他的计划内——好吧不在他计划内却发生了的事已经数不胜数了——也不在他能够列入突发情况的范围内，他一直觉得波特会和韦斯莱家的女孩儿在一起，自己或许会去着手追阿斯托利亚，因为那是记忆中的发展，他对自己的记忆有些过度依赖。  
“但是……为什么是我？”德拉科挣扎着问。  
“这问题很重要吗？”哈利皱眉想了想，“我一时想不起来，但如果你觉得很重要，我能列出一整张羊皮纸。”  
“不，这不重要，我不想知道，我也不在乎。”德拉科连忙制止。“别回答，我什么都没问。”  
“嘿！”哈利好笑地看着他，“真的，马尔福，我觉得你一定喜欢我。”  
“是什么让你这么觉得了，波特？”德拉科咬字清晰，凶狠地问。  
“比如六年级你闻到的迷情剂味道……”  
“那说明我会和魔药过一辈子。”  
“你可能忘了五年级我们在你的魔药室里打了一架，你还把半锅的复方汤剂倒在了我头上。”哈利指出。  
……你要不说我真的忘了！我已经老了吗！德拉科在心中哀嚎。  
“再比如，”哈利继续道：“你是个斯莱特林，却有一只狮子守护神。唐克斯爱上卢平之后她的守护神就变成了狼。”  
“我一开始没有守护神！”  
“学会守护神咒之前就喜欢的话还有什么改变的必要？”  
“……或许只是萨拉查他老人家想和我开个玩笑。”德拉科嘴硬地说，看着哈利打趣的眼神，不得不硬着头皮补充：“好我明白了至少你……你……”  
“喜欢你。”  
“Yes，I know！！”德拉科大声说，试图冲散哈利的话，“但是我、你得给我个缓冲时间，我还有太多事要考虑，那些东西你不明白……”  
“没人逼你作什么回应，马尔福。而且我不会多问那些‘我不明白的事’，除非你决定要告诉我。”哈利认真地说，然后突然想起了什么；“你有足足一辈子能用来慢慢考虑呢！我们决定既然老魔杖是那么危险的东西，还是把它放回邓布利多的墓里比较好，所以现在的一个任务就是确保你能平安地度过接下来的人生直到正常死亡，这样老魔杖的最后一个主人就再也不会被打败，它的诅咒也就解除了。”  
“有救世主做保证真是令人安心。”德拉科讽刺道，他算是明白为什么奥利凡德卖给他的第二根魔杖是松木的了，他会长寿啊！黄金三人组做担保呢。  
“所以你可以慢慢考虑，我等得起，我会一直等下去。”哈利认真地说。  
“哦对了。”在德拉科想起怎么回应之前，哈利突然在口袋里摸索起来，掏出了两根魔杖。  
“虽然我用老魔杖修好了我的冬青木魔杖，但是在你答应我之前——”哈利拿着山楂木的那根在德拉科眼前晃了晃，躲过斯莱特林的手重新收起来，满脸笑意。“你原来的这个我先收着。”  
“……那是我的魔杖！”德拉科怒吼：“哈利･波特！！你他妈再说一遍自己是个格兰芬多？！”  
“一个差点被分进斯莱特林的格兰芬多！为了达成目的不择手段！”哈利大笑着回答。  
怎么办？德拉科开始怀念前世那个和自己永远不对盘的哈利･波特了。斯莱特林感觉自己要被逼疯了。  
  
  
布雷斯･扎比尼在战争结束后第二天回到了霍格沃茨，带着一份《预言家日报》，走进公共休息室就大喊：  
“德拉科！看见你还活着真好！”  
“我们什么时候熟到你可以喊我教名了？”刚起床的德拉科嫌弃地躲开他。  
“从今天早餐开始，因为我决定和你打好关系。”布雷斯将报纸塞到他手里，指着头版；“稳赚不赔。”  
头条毫无疑问是伏地魔的战败活下来的男孩儿的胜利，这理所当然，前一天没发生比这更值得报道的大事件了。然而令德拉科想要撕报纸的是配图居然是胜利之后波特搂住他就亲的画面，动态的。  
他惊恐地看完了第一版令人觉得声情并茂的文字，没敢再往后翻，目光移向记者的署名——丽塔･斯基特。  
他迟早踩死那只甲虫。  
接下来的几天那些原本看向他就玩味的目光更加意味深长了，有些人看到哈利凑到德拉科身边还会吹口哨。后来因为他们发现单独朝德拉科吹口哨的话救世主会瞪回去，为了得到救世主的一个眼神，他们就开始单独朝德拉科吹口哨。  
斯莱特林已经学会无视这一切了。  
几天后斯内普终于在圣芒戈清醒，哈利在战争结束后刚得到空闲就开始对魔法部部长金斯莱说明斯内普的功绩，由于这次没有杀害邓布利多的罪名，似乎其他人对此的接受度高了不少，他也终于能够不再使用混淆咒就待在圣芒戈了。当报纸报道了斯内普的苏醒，德拉科和哈利第一时间冲去了医院，有救世主跟着自然没人会刻意为难他们，因此两人毫无阻碍地进入了斯内普的病房，被劈头盖脸讽刺了一顿。  
“格兰芬多谈恋爱都喜欢闹得尽人皆知？”斯内普看了看德拉科，又看了看哈利，冷笑。  
“我才没同意！”德拉科反驳。  
“迟早的。”哈利点头。  
“还喜欢把别人的情史公布于众？”  
哈利老实地低下脑袋；“对不起教授。”说得比任何一次都有诚意。  
斯内普狠狠地“哼”了一声，喊来治疗师把他们两个都赶了出去。  
当麦格教授终于为了更精细复杂的修复工作开始从学校赶人，德拉科不得不准备好面对父母。他这些天在逃避的东西太多：哈利･波特不加掩饰的感情、沉睡不醒三年多的父母、所有一切没有考虑过的未来。  
霍格沃茨特快再度工作，临上车前唐克斯塞给他一张纸条，上面写着她和卢平家的住址，承诺“随时可以来看小泰迪”。战争刚结束她就对德拉科表示了感谢，说如果不是他的福灵剂，他们就不止是暂时失去战斗力的问题了。德拉科没有什么表示，他又不能说自己是因为知道如果没有福灵剂他们就会死，才分别给他们多分了一滴。弗雷德･韦斯莱也是一样，现在他还能在腿痊愈之前拄着拐杖和双胞胎兄弟一起推销产品，而曾经的记忆中他永远不会再说话。  
下火车之前，哈利披着隐形斗篷找到了德拉科，同样塞给他一张写了地址的纸条。  
“这曾经是布莱克老宅，嗯，小天狼星把它留给我了。”哈利说，“我准备回去收拾一下，现在那里安全了，所以……如果你有找我的打算，来这里？”  
“我找你干什么？”德拉科故作冷淡地将那张纸翻来覆去地看。  
“拿回你的旧魔杖。”  
德拉科又想把他倒吊在车头了。  
光明正大幻影移形回到家，马尔福庄园还是维持着看不见的模样，德拉科站在草坪上用魔杖指着左手上的戒指念了很长一段咒语，随后水雾散开，白色的庄园铺展在自己眼前。德拉科深吸一口气端出奔赴战场的架势推开铁门走向房屋。  
屋子里一如既往明亮，天气很好，阳光透过窗户照进没有被战争摧残过的房间，这是自己长大的、称之为家的地方，而不是那个被伏地魔强行征用作为基地的地方。是的，这次伏地魔复出之后没有踏入马尔福庄园的门，一切阴暗的回忆都不会被这座房子所记忆。  
德拉科拒绝了家养小精灵端上来的点心，站在父母房门前犹豫了许久，还是转身回了自己房间，打算先洗个澡换身衣服。  
临场胆怯的毛病他这辈子怕是改不掉了。  
德拉科四年级在刚回到家时，动过将一切向父母坦白的念头。那时也是临场退缩了，他想起了就是在客厅中，狼狈的卢修斯脸上透着不正常的狂热，要他指认面前的人是波特，认为这样就能恢复在伏地魔心中的地位，德拉科不得不担心卢修斯会让他利用未来的记忆帮助伏地魔取得胜利。  
他没把握说服卢修斯，伏地魔带来的只能有灾难，纳西莎还好，纳西莎到最后根本不管伏地魔是赢是输，她只想见到还安全的自己。德拉科在纳西莎心中的份量足够大，而相比之下伏地魔对她而言简直可有可无。但卢修斯不行，这辈子的卢修斯没有经历过伏地魔带来的绝望，德拉科不敢肯定自己能够说服没有亲身经历过那些黑暗的父亲，他甚至怀疑卢修斯在知晓一切之后会用未来魔法部激进派的所作所为反过来劝德拉科，说服德拉科救世主赢了未来才会更加黑暗。  
才不会呢，救世主赢了的未来才有希望，就算他自己已经被陷害死亡，那里也不是完全的黑暗，他知道有希望，需要的只是一只足够有力量握住它将它带来的手，前食死徒德拉科･马尔福不具备那个力量。  
现在人们说，德拉科是英雄，他现在有足够的资本了，他不会让前世的激进派再对他们所有人做出什么，就像当时他能凭借记忆和福灵剂拯救一部分战争中的牺牲者，以后他也能凭借记忆铲除魔法部的蛀虫。  
自从回来以后，他没做错。  
德拉科终于说服了自己，反正现在卢修斯再对自己失望也改变不了伏地魔已死的事实，自己还出了一把力，他最多最多是对自己失望，那是很令人伤心，得到父亲的承认永远都是德拉科的愿望。  
但这和父母的生命比起来算得上什么？  
他坐在冥想盆前，将自己这辈子的记忆挑挑拣拣扔进去，然后捧着冥想盆来到父母房间，将它放在小桌子上，又紧张地整理着衣服和头发，确认一切完美无缺之后才用魔杖对准床上沉睡的两人，念出奥罗拉诅咒的反咒。  
三年的时间流逝在卢修斯和纳西莎身上看不到痕迹，这是这个诅咒的特性之一，当然这不代表中咒者从死神那里偷来了沉睡时度过的时间。随着反咒被念出，他们看越来越像刚睡醒的模样，当咒语结束，德拉科清楚地看到了纳西莎睫毛的颤动。  
“……德拉科？”纳西莎睁开眼，看到床边站着的儿子，有些疑惑地问。  
“你怎么在这儿……你怎么看起来长大了这么多？”  
三年没有听到过的声音响起，德拉科想流泪，想扑上去拥抱施咒之前未来及拥抱的母亲，然而他后退了一步。  
“怎么了，西茜？”卢修斯也醒了过来，纳西莎拉着他的胳膊指向德拉科。  
“德拉科？”卢修斯也愣住了，“你怎么……”  
“父亲、母亲。”德拉科后退到门边。  
“我知道你们有很多问题想问，答案都在冥想盆里，看完之后佩拉会把这阵子的报纸拿来……”他说出在心里排练了无数遍的台词。“先、看完它们，然后我会解释的，所有事。拜托你们。”  
卢修斯和纳西莎不明所以，但面对儿子难得认真严肃的恳求依旧答应了，德拉科看着父母进入冥想盆中，推开房门落荒而逃。  
他果然还是无法面对卢修斯失望的眼神，他现在不想待在家里，他需要去另一个地方，一个能让他暂时逃离恐慌着父母态度的地方。  
德拉科跑出门厅，在台阶上幻影移形。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 德拉科：哈利･波特！你他妈根本不是个格兰芬多！  
> 哈利：德拉科･马尔福！我看你挺像个格兰芬多！  
> 德拉科：你他妈居然骂我！？我告诉你上一个这么说我的已经死了！！  
> 哈利os：你是觉得【格兰芬多】是骂人的还是【不是格兰芬多】是骂人的！？你有个准行不行！


	42. 被隐瞒的真相

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • 不知道有人注意到没有，上一章德拉科的态度一直是【你不该】，而不是【我不喜欢你你给我滚蛋】  
>  • 完全没有涉及他自己心里究竟是怎么想的，因为他心里有一道一个人永远过不去的坎

  
格里莫广场11号与13号之间的缝隙被无形的力量撕开，一扇布满划痕的黑色大门出现在眼前。德拉科走近观察，银色的门把手被雕刻成了蛇的形状，他没有发现钥匙孔，直接推门也推不动，但旁边墙上有一个门铃。  
德拉科用魔杖敲了敲门铃。  
刺耳的尖叫声穿透墙壁和耳膜冲进德拉科的大脑，听起来像是一个老女人骂骂咧咧的声音，又是一阵霹雳乓啷，谩骂戛然而止，大门在自己眼前打开。  
哈利用魔杖指着门边一幅被盖上了帘子的画，左手开门，当他认出站在台阶上的人是谁之后顿时慌乱起来，一点也看不出前几天在学校里居然那么厚脸皮。  
“马、马尔福！？我没想到你这么快就来……屋子还在收拾，不过客厅已经收拾好了！”哈利慌张地拽着自己为了打扫卫生专门换上的旧衣服，往上面擦着掌心沾上的灰尘。  
“你没有家养小精灵吗，波特？”德拉科嫌弃地看着他这一身。  
“克利切老了，而且这屋子实在有点儿大，所以我就想自己也帮忙的话会快一点。”哈利局促不安道，“那个，先进来？我可以换身衣服……之类的。”  
原本还在思考自己要找什么理由的德拉科松了一口气，没有推辞便走了进去。客厅里的确收拾的很干净，德拉科坐到了沙发上打量着周围，哈利三步并作两步地跑上楼换衣服去了，连招呼客人都忘了——又或者他根本没有这个意识。  
一只年迈的家养小精灵突然出现在旁边，在看到德拉科之后惊喜地喊：“马尔福少爷！高贵的马尔福少爷来了！克利切的女主人一定很开心！马尔福少爷需要喝点什么？克利切很乐意为马尔福少爷服务！”  
我头发颜色的辨识度就那么高吗。德拉科有些头疼地挥了挥手；“不用，波特让你干什么就干什么去，别管我。”  
“明白了马尔福少爷！”克利切啪地一声消失了。  
“他还是看到纯血统的就很激动，”换了一身更干净合身衣服的哈利从楼上走了下来；“天知道我已经听他夸你多久了。”  
“我惹人喜爱到连家养小精灵都为我沉迷。”德拉科随口说。  
“是啊。”哈利果断附和，“喝点儿什么？都是克利切知道我要回来刚买来的。”  
“不，不用麻烦，我……”德拉科突然想起几个小时前哈利塞给自己地址时说的是什么，从一个麻烦跳到另一个麻烦中的德拉科连忙说：“等等，其实我不是来，见鬼，我过来只是想问问，那个……”  
斯莱特林深吸一口气，有些尴尬地问：“发发慈悲，救世主，收留我一阵子？”  
哈利的眼神柔和了下来。  
“我很乐意收留你一辈子。”他许诺。  
这话让德拉科在家里时压抑不住的不安重新回来了，却又有着细微的不同。面对哈利和面对父母不一样，父母无论什么时候无论程度如何都一直爱着自己，但是前世的自己和哈利･波特是货真价实的死对头，互相厌恶互相仇恨，立场观点统统相反，矛盾多得无法被彻底调和。前世的救世主不会信任自己担心自己，最多只是在多年之后为年少的一次失手向自己道歉，战后的辩护是出于良心和责任。德拉科不怪他，那个救世主的怀疑和不信任都有着充足的理由，一切都是他应得的。  
但是面前这个不一样，当你明白了一个人对你的感情，再去看他所做的一切都有着新的含义，不管当初他有没有这个意思。哈利发自内心担心德拉科，担心他想不开担心他失落难过，担心他会死亡。因为自己的随口一提就能向邓布利多询问如何得到冥想盆；想让自己安心所以在生日时送来一块能充当护身符的怀表；吵过架之后会及时道歉，一副生怕不会被原谅的样子，哈利总是在尽力避免犯同样的错误，德拉科看得出来。  
他会给德拉科拥抱亲吻，他说他喜欢德拉科･马尔福，能用一辈子去等一个回答。  
德拉科却不敢承认、也无法承受来自救世主这光明正大公布天下的感情。  
德拉科知道自己是什么样的人，知道自己都干了什么，不能更清楚了。哈利･波特所谓的喜欢不过是对他自己想象中的那个“好人德拉科･马尔福”的迷恋，比迷情剂更不靠谱。德拉科无法面对这样的哈利，他不该、不值得被那样信任着——在隐瞒了整整一生的情况下。  
这里是他离开马尔福庄园后唯一想得到的去处，如果要他把所有的一切对哈利坦白，那么他连格里莫广场12号也待不下去了。  
然而看着哈利的眼睛，他没办法，德拉科不能忍受自己在能够得到哈利全部感情的同时继续向哈利隐瞒。最初的目的已经达到了不是吗？马尔福家从战争中脱身，他自己甚至在战后成为了英雄。卢修斯和纳西莎正在通过冥想盆看自己的两次人生，德拉科相信他们不会放弃现在的有利条件继续宣扬纯血论。自己顶多无处可去，还怕什么？  
“波特，”德拉科轻声问，“你会摄神取念吗？”  
坦白吧，让哈利･波特知道德拉科･马尔福从来不是好人，不要再用温柔的眼神看着自己了，不要给自己增加内疚感了。  
德拉科宁愿再次落入帷幔，倾听死亡的绝望，也不想被爱意千刀万剐。  
“摄神取念？”哈利不明所以；“我学过，六年级有段时间实在想不出其他取得记忆办法的时候学过一阵子，我觉得还可以。”  
“没关系，会就行，我的大脑封闭术很好。”德拉科向后仰，倒在沙发靠背上，指着对面的沙发不去看他。  
“你先坐下。”  
哈利皱皱眉，还是听从了。  
“我之前说过等你干掉伏地魔之后会告诉你我不能说的某些理由……”德拉科缓缓道，克制着心里阻拦的声音，语气越来越轻。“只靠说的太麻烦了，对我摄神取念，在我把你推出来之前无论看到什么都不要停。”  
“你确定没问题？”哈利皱着眉问，他学习大脑封闭术的时候被斯内普摄神取念过太多次，知道那种脑子被人翻看的感觉多难受。  
“是的没错，别犹豫了波特，在我反悔之前动作快点儿。”德拉科从向后仰的姿势改成坐直直视哈利的眼睛；“只看我展现给你的记忆，可能视角会出现点儿问题，因为那是我通过冥想盆看我自己的经历的记忆，我保证向你它们都是真的。”  
“那好吧。”哈利拿出魔杖，指着德拉科的眉心。  
“摄神取念。”

  
  
  
仿佛瞬间回到了过去。  
他从树上跳下来，学院长袍上别着自己做的讽刺波特的徽章，他对着波特的背影拔出魔杖，假穆迪的变形咒击中了他把他变成一只白鼬。  
他在列车上讽刺没有成为级长的哈利･波特，他带领斯莱特林的同学耀武扬威，不断给格兰芬多扣分，他用绊腿咒抓住了从有求必应室逃跑的波特，他在卢修斯被关进阿兹卡班后威胁波特总有一天会报复。  
他跪在伏地魔面前接受了黑魔标记，他接受了刺杀邓布利多的任务并以此为荣，他用夺魂咒控制罗斯默塔让她将蛋白石项链交给一个学生，他换掉了斯拉格霍恩准备送给邓布利多的酒差点害死韦斯莱，他呆在有求必应室修理消失柜，他和波特在一间盥洗室打了起来，在钻心剜骨打中波特之前，神锋无影先击中了他的身体。  
天文塔上，他用魔杖指着邓布利多，试图杀了那个老人。邓布利多说他不是个杀人的人，他放下了魔杖无法再次举起，然而赶来的斯内普对邓布利多用了阿瓦达索命。  
他眼睁睁看着麻瓜研究学教授在自己眼前被杀，颤抖不已，他被命令用钻心咒折磨麻瓜和没有完成任务的食死徒。哦，居然还有难得的正面影响，他看着毫无障碍便认出的波特的脸，重复说我不知道这是谁，他背过身去不再看他们，紧张得指尖发白。可他还是想要在有求必应室抓住他们交给伏地魔，到最后却被不计前嫌救出火海。  
威森加摩的审判中，他不抱希望地等待着会去阿兹卡班的未来，然而救世主为他辩护，为纳西莎辩护，他逃离了摄魂怪之吻的命运，可巫师界还是有无数针对他的恶意，魔法部激进派的打压、保守派的视而不见，他尽量减少公开露面，只想要专注于自己的生活，然而卢修斯和纳西莎双双遇害，调查结果却是意外事故，他崩溃了绝望了，终于接受现实。他和中立家族的阿斯托利亚･格林格拉斯结婚，很快斯科皮到了上学的年纪……  
沾着血的戒指被寄到马尔福庄园，他一个人冲到神秘事务司，看着妻子在自己眼前被折磨杀害，他落入帷幔，最后看到了一双熟悉的绿色的眼。  
他浑身是血凭空出现在霍格沃茨大礼堂教师席前、卢修斯身边。  


  
  
德拉科将哈利推出自己的脑海。  
回忆像针一般扎在自己身上，大脑里乱七八糟，有一瞬间德拉科忘记了自己在哪儿又是在做些什么。他不知道过了多久，感觉很长，或许很短，有人说摄神取念就像走马灯一样，眨眼间能够看到几十年。冥想盆要慢得多，但你花费几天便可观看一个人的一生。  
他急促地呼吸，又变成了仰躺在沙发靠背上的姿势，浑身无力，就算现在对面的哈利暴起给他一个阿瓦达索命德拉科都无法抵抗，但即使能够抵抗或许他也不会有所行动。跟着哈利再次观看自己的记忆，德拉科突然觉得难以忍受，两世的对比过于强烈，他惊恐地发现自己已经习惯了能够互相开玩笑的哈利･波特，以至于害怕那双眼中再次出现憎恨的目光。  
德拉科试图强迫自己做好准备接受现实。  
阴影突然笼罩在他身上，哈利单腿跪在德拉科身体一侧的沙发上，一手压住他的肩膀一手托起他的后脑勺，俯身吻了下去。  
这比之前的两次都要激烈，似乎是在急切地确认着什么，肩膀上的手越来越用力，德拉科能感到自己体内的氧气被逐渐夺走，触觉嗅觉听觉能感受到的都是哈利，对方不给他换气的机会，直到德拉科憋得满脸通红救世主终于有了停下来的念头。哈利移开嘴唇，同样憋红了一张脸，深呼吸几次后用肯定的语气说：  
“你还活着。”  
……你刚才是真想憋死我吗？德拉科傻愣着哑口无言。  
“我看到你也摔进了拱门。”哈利比划着，相当急切地说，“然后你突然在大礼堂出现，所以你还活着。”  
“……对，”德拉科茫然地点头，“可以被杀死的前提下还活着。”  
救世主扑了上来，这次是一个拥抱，德拉科被扑倒在沙发上脑袋差点砸到扶手。  
“太好了，不管为什么，但你还活着。”哈利在他耳边说。  
“……你想说的就只有这个！？”德拉科感到了惊恐。  
“哦，不，当然不止这个。”哈利撑起上半身，目光正对德拉科的眼睛，绿色的眼眸深处满是好的意义方向的不敢置信。  
“我没想到你居然会做这么多，我好像还是低估你了，真的，太好了……”  
“不不不，波特！你到底有没有意识到我都做了什么？”德拉科一把推开哈利坐起来大喊，“那都是我经历过的事，我不至于闲着无聊拿这个骗你！”  
“我当然明白。”哈利冷静地回答：“你救了斯内普，救了弗雷德，救了卢平和唐克斯。你把魔杖给我，所以我才能有机会打败伏地魔。”  
“我们说的不是一回事儿！”德拉科歇斯底里起来；“你看到了，我成了食死徒，我为伏地魔做事，我接受命令刺杀邓布利多！最后我还想把你交出去！你他妈是不是看漏了我用尽这辈子的勇气才翻出来给你看的记忆？！”  
哈利的脸色顿时变得不那么好看，他稳了稳心神，这才开口回答：“没有，我全看到了。”  
“所以……”  
“所以我终于理解了为什么你有时候会表现得对某些事的发生有十足把握，也明白了为什么你六年级的时候那么执着地想知道被陷害的人偏偏是自己的原因，为什么固执地觉得一切都是自己的错。”  
“因为那本来就是我的错！”  
“不那不是……嗯，我是说，对现在的我而言不是。”哈利解释：“你让我看的东西，说实话，那不是我亲身经历的，所以远没有亲身经历的有实感。我不是故意否定你的过去，你说得对，我无法彻底理解，可你得知道在我看来你之后的所作所为是在主动拯救而不是单纯的赎罪，好像你认为你只是为了弥补曾经的过失？”  
“但是，马尔福，你发现没有，原本你根本没必要去做任何事。如果你决定永远隐瞒下去除了你以外没有任何人会知道那些事，我发过誓不会问你不想说的东西。但你还是告诉我了，那可不是值得夸耀的东西。”  
“它们当然不值得，”德拉科低沉地说，“连同我也不值得。”  
“你真的太低估自己了，马尔福！”哈利笑了起来，还是那么灿烂，纯粹是因为开心。德拉科愣愣地看着他，不能理解救世主此刻的心理活动。  
“我猜，你一定是在想，‘圣人波特居然没有指责我瞒着一切而不是把它们告诉别人好有个防备那样就能拯救更多的人’是吗？别这么看我，我们作对了几年，我又关注了你几年，我很擅长安慰你，猜中你的想法并没有那么难。”哈利叹了口气，“当然，我会那么想，如果你能在四年级的时候就坦白告诉我一切，那么塞德里克和小天狼星或许不会死……我很难过他们的死亡，而这些是你坦白的话就有机会避免的，却也只限于有可能，你并不知道那些事是怎么发生的。”  
德拉科往远离哈利的方向挪了挪，发现了这点的格兰芬多干脆把脑袋埋在了他的肩膀上，于是德拉科瞬间不动了。  
“如果我因为这些指责你，”他闷闷地说，“可以算是直接害了他们的我又该受到什么样的指责？”  
“我大概能理解你为什么不说，你不信任凤凰社和魔法部，他们中有不少人参与了迫害你的行动。你也不信任无动于衷的我，不信任邓布利多，你只想保全自己保全家人……你太过相信记忆带来的印象和结果，至少六年级之前。”哈利笑了两声；“而七年级的时候，经历了六年级的巧合，你又太过怀疑自己的记忆……所以明知道我还活着，却偏偏冲了出来想要确认。”  
“看起来你甚至都没有向父母坦白这些事，一直是一个人担着，好像你也不是那么信任你父亲？我不知道你用了什么方法让他脱离战争，我不问，除非你打算告诉我。”  
“你一直在尝试救人啊，你意识到没有？”哈利慢慢地环抱住德拉科的腰，发现没有受到抵抗，便缩紧了手臂。“塞德里克、小天狼星、邓布利多，不要再自责了，你只知道他们的结局，就算告诉我我也不能肯定自己能救得了他们。还有福灵剂，我算是知道你怎么那么乐意接下这份差事了，因为你记得一部分死在战争中的人。”  
“是因为以我的视角看所有事的原因吗？”德拉科干巴巴地问，“你说得我好像很无辜。”  
“我当然知道你是个多大的混蛋，马尔福！这也是我想说的，五年级在有求必应室，我问过你如果有一天你发现自己父亲是个混蛋怎么办。”哈利看着德拉科，用无比真诚的眼神。“你说，又不会因为他是个混蛋就代表他不爱我了，我不能苛求所有人都是我想像中的模样。德拉科，你不知道你当初这句话在之后几年里给我带来了多大影响。在此之前没人这么告诉过我，我的亲戚把我父母形容得一文不值，而魔法界的人只对我说他们是英雄他们爱我，我应该为他们骄傲，因此我认为他们是如此完美。”  
“但之后我学会去接受每个人的不同，好与不好，明白各人有各人的苦衷，我不能理解全部，但我至少可以试着接受。”  
“没有谁必须活成我期待的样子，德拉科，又不是说你是个混蛋我就不喜欢你了。我明白，而我选择接受。我不需要你有多好，我只想让我变得更好一点，直到你能安心喜欢的程度。”  
“可是我根本不值得！”斯莱特林还在强调，“你没办法让我无视对我而言亲自做过的事！”  
“记不记得我最后对伏地魔说的话？”  
“……你他妈絮絮叨叨说太多了，哪句？”  
熟悉的讽刺让格兰芬多有些开心，他喜欢生龙活虎的德拉科，就算那份活力用在了讽刺人上，这比他消沉着看起来像个鬼魂令人安心多了。  
“我让他忏悔。”哈利认真道：“那不是毫无意义，或许对伏地魔来说是，但他永远不去试着理解自己认为不重要的东西，比如爱真的是伟大的魔法，而因为这个我才有机会活着回到霍格沃茨。杀人会使你的灵魂变得不完整，我想，你记忆中之所以斯内普会替你动手，就是因为邓布利多想要你保持灵魂的完整，他也说了，你不是一个杀人的人。书里有很明确的注释——赫敏看的书，我知道你觉得她认同的东西更可信——忏悔能够使灵魂重新变得完整。那是真正的忏悔，会带来极度痛苦，似乎这种痛苦本身就能把你摧毁。”  
“你看看自己的六年级，自从发生第一场意外之后你都做了什么？你的忏悔和自责几乎杀了你自己。而那明明不是你做的除了临死前你甚至没有杀过人，还有什么不能被宽恕？”  
“你只不过是在试图对自己说我还是有那么点好处。”德拉科挪开视线。  
“我是说给你听的，直到现在我依旧认为你的自责过头了。”哈利用恶意满满的眼神看过去，向前靠近。  
“你要听我重复你做过的错事吗？”他向前倾身，德拉科双手撑在身后向后仰。  
“我可以完整地、详细到每一个细节，把它们都说出来，你想听吗？”哈利的视线中包含的恶意实在太重，德拉科见过的最接近的眼神大概是来自看向黄金男孩的西弗勒斯･斯内普。  
他又向后仰了些。  
“比如说你对那些麻瓜使用钻心咒……”  
“别说了！！”哈利刚开口，德拉科就大喊着打断了他。  
“别说，拜托你，别说出来……”斯莱特林闪躲着目光，在哈利收起伪装扶着他的肩膀好让他坐正时恐慌地发抖。  
“我比你还能直面你做过的错事，我没有假装看不见它们的意思。”哈利说，“你可以说你不喜欢我，只是能不能别再告诉自己我不该喜欢你？”  
哈利･波特的眼睛是绿色不是没有原因的。  
德拉科看着那双和自己坦白前相比、包含的感情甚至更深切的眼睛，无法再次开口反驳。  
他的眼睛就是一道阿瓦达，总是凑过去的德拉科･马尔福活该死在那道目光之下。  
他想他真的是在意的，哈利･波特将会永远待在他的名单榜首，他会为此付出所有。  
“你或许是一开始就计划好了要利用我展示给所有人你的立场，利用我赢得战争胜利，期待我这么做的人太多了不在乎多你一个。”哈利愈发沉重的呼吸打在德拉科的侧颈上，声音开始变得低沉沙哑。  
“都利用这么多次了，马尔福，干脆继续混蛋下去，利用我给自己的未来加一层保障，没那么难不是？”  
他的手攀上德拉科的腰，暗示意义很强地捏了两下，惊喜地发现没有受到反抗。哈利看不到德拉科的表情，从加速的呼吸声中判断这个苍白的巫师此刻大概连耳尖都是红色，嘴唇轻啄到脖子上的皮肤都是滚烫的。  
“我可没计划过这个。”斯莱特林艰难地想要保持语气的平稳，一句话却还是溃不成军。他发出一声挫败的呻吟。  
“我知道，我提的，我甘愿。”哈利怪笑着问：“你觉得可以吗？”  
“Fuck！”德拉科抓着哈利的头发把他拉到眼前，对准嘴咬了下去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 就像德拉科的第二根魔杖是松木的不是我随便选的一样，他六年级自从第一场意外出现之后的过度自责也不是没有意义的，坦白来说，如果德拉科当时的反应没那么激动，就算现在他将一切坦白，哈利的接受度也不会这么高  
>  不论是忏悔还是改变的态度，只用说的谁都会说，谎言是最不值钱的东西，个人观念中一句“我后悔了”没一点用，毕竟就我自己而言我装的说不定都比别人真的像ry  
>  德拉科在意的总是自己做错过的事，而哈利看得到他在这之后的忏悔和难过，德拉科认为自己没什么改变还是曾经的小混蛋，哈利却明显能感受到他细微的不同  
>  个人理想中的恋爱感情，永远不会有【我喜欢你所以你为什么不能为我改变一点？】而是【我喜欢你我爱你不论哪种样子，不管别人认为这有多奇怪】  
>  有个人喜欢你啊，不需要你改变什么，他永远会对着你真正的样子说他喜欢你啊❤


	43. 承诺

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • 我第一遍从头修文（找错字）的时候，看到第一章哈利对赫敏说“我都不知道还有人会那么在乎那个混蛋”我直接哈哈哈哈哈哈爆笑出来，傻孩子啊以后你就是最在乎他的那个！  
>  • 看到12章德拉科嫌弃斯内普的间谍行为太格兰芬多又是爆笑，傻孩子你以后比他还格兰芬多呢_(:з」∠)_

  
“我说了，波特，战争结束后别想着我还能继续忍你……”  
“是是是，换我忍你，多无理取闹我都忍你。”  
“……究竟是从什么时候开始和你吵架变得这么没成就感的？”  
“这样多好，彻底根绝了我们再吵架的可能。嗷！”哈利一声闷哼，不舍得松开手又想揉揉肋骨上刚承受的份量相当的一记肘击，折中一下选择趴在德拉科背上哼个不停。  
“只是站起来去拿杯喝的你能不能不要挂在我身上！”德拉科试图扒开哈利缠在他腰间的手臂，却怎么也摆脱不了这张贴在自己身后的牛皮膏药。  
“昨晚喊得太用力，嗓子疼了？”  
德拉科一巴掌按在哈利的脸上，用力向后推开一段距离，给自己倒了杯水，不打算接这个发情期狮子的话。如果在从楼下客厅干到楼上卧室再干到浴室后的第二天早上，醒来后第一反应不是去找水喝，那么他可以考虑和古怪姐妹一样到处去开演唱会了。  
“你真的不能从现在开始改口叫我哈利吗？”  
“不可能，喊了几十年一时半会儿改不了口。”  
“我怎么看你对别人改口挺快的？”哈利瞥了他一眼，“比如从神秘人到黑魔王到伏地魔最后到没头发的秃子……”  
“见鬼了，波特！你偏要在一大早举这个例子让我想起那张令人反胃的脸吗！”  
德拉科挑了张扶手椅坐下，这样就能将哈利赶去旁边的沙发，他捏着小桌上突然出现的甜点就往嘴里扔，一点看不出反胃的模样。  
“是我的错觉吗？”哈利无奈地看着那盘突然出现的点心，感慨果然观念一时半会儿改不过来，克利切那家伙对他这个主人可没有对马尔福少爷的一半殷勤。“你好像对伏地魔的长相意见很大。”  
“咳咳咳……你得知道，曾经有很长一段时间我想起那张蛇脸就吃不下去饭。”德拉科尴尬地捂着嘴咳嗽；“他还非要征用我家餐厅当会议室！我又不敢骂他别的什么，只好骂他长得丑。”  
“实际上汤姆･里德尔长得很帅，邓布利多带我看过一段记忆，他靠着长相就骗来了斯莱特林挂坠盒。”哈利说。“没办法否认最初他有足够的人格魅力，当然，后来疯了另当别论。”  
德拉科咋舌：“肤浅。”  
“因为你曾经用过一样肤浅的理由，那几天在霍格沃茨总有一大群学生追着我要签名照。”  
哈利冷眼看着德拉科笑得直拍椅子扶手，上气不接下气地说我真谢谢他们拦住你那么长时间，我说你怎么有时候不见人影呢。  
接下来几天德拉科都呆在布莱克老宅，他没说过自己最初来的原因，哈利也不问，他们经常会谈到德拉科脑内关于前世的记忆，或者更为精确地说，是德拉科总会主动提起。他还是对自己曾经做过的事感到不安，亲身经历毕竟和观看记忆差了太远，就算是演员也无法切身明白角色的感情。  
对此哈利毫无办法，只能由着他时不时低落，事后安慰好就行了。德拉科更在意的总是他过去做过的那些事，然而哈利更在意的只是自己亲身经历过的事。和斯莱特林记忆中的一样，他们之间的矛盾依旧无法调和，观念还是相差太多，逃亡那段时间里因为这些闹出的争吵不是一次两次了，或许还会继续下去。这并不可怕，早在哈利意识到自己喜欢德拉科･马尔福的时候就预见到了类似的场景，甚至他脑海内模拟的场景中争吵更加激烈，因为那个虚拟人马尔福可不会生气了就跑出去吹风一个人生闷气。喜欢谁不意味着“他是我喜欢的模样”，而是“因为喜欢所以能接受他的模样”，再说，他们还年轻，还有那么长时间能用来互相影响，哈利不会让德拉科永远被过去的时间压在肩上，即使无法摆脱他也能帮忙分担，最差也能在德拉科累得坚持不住之后将怀抱给他充当避风港湾。  
直到某天布莱克老宅从里到外彻底整理完毕，客厅里的壁炉中突然燃起火焰。  
“哈利！！”罗恩的声音从里面传出来，“哈利你在吗？你知道马尔福在哪儿吗！？”  
“嘿，罗恩！发生什么了？”哈利和德拉科一同从背对着壁炉的沙发靠背上冒出脑袋。  
看到德拉科之后罗恩瞪大眼，然后松了一口气。  
“卢修斯･马尔福突然出现在魔法部，非得要傲罗去找他儿子，说如果明天还见不到马尔福就要对在场的每个人用阿瓦达。”罗恩看了眼惊恐中的德拉科；“我爸刚好在场，他回来就问了我，我就想来问问你，结果正好，马尔福你还是赶紧回去吧，听我爸说你爸的威胁根本不像是开玩笑。”  
哈利也扭头看了眼德拉科。  
“好！就是这样了，我妈在叫我帮忙准备晚餐，回见哥们儿。”壁炉中的火熄灭，留下一阵烧过的柴火味儿。  
房间里一片寂静，德拉科放空双眼坐回沙发，抓了个靠枕把脑袋埋进去惨叫。  
“虽然我原本打算你不说我就不问的，但是德拉科，你那天突然跑来到底是因为什么？”哈利小心翼翼地问。  
“来之前我把两次经历的记忆都放冥想盆里让我爸妈看，他们刚钻进去我就跑过来了。”德拉科抬起头，双目无神。“我有点儿害怕我爸爸看完直接给我一个阿瓦达。”  
哈利想起在德拉科脑内看到的、卢修斯面对伏地魔时不正常的狂热，觉得没办法安慰他这不可能。  
“但是，这次你站在胜利这边了不是吗？往好处想，虽然你爸那么混蛋但他总不至于在现在战争都结束了的情况下站到胜利的对立面吧？”  
德拉科真的是慌了，连哈利骂卢修斯都毫无反应。  
“这不是重点……”德拉科哀嚎，“我没告诉你，一开始我是打算把所有事告诉他们的，但我实在担心劝不动他，我不敢冒险，我不想让他参与战争的任何一边，所以我开启庄园最高防御，和赤胆忠心咒效果差不多但更苛刻的那种，然后我用一个不经意间得知的不入流的魔咒击中他们让他们就这么沉睡了三年……”  
说到最后声音越来越低，德拉科看向哈利想要寻求安慰，却看见哈利无奈地摇了摇头。  
“我觉得你不能怪你爸爸想给你一个阿瓦达，德拉科。”  
连对卢修斯没好感的哈利･波特都这么说，他觉得自己死定了。  


  
  
“我一直觉得就算他不用索命咒，也有可能把我赶出家门。”德拉科对着镜子整理衣服，紧张地絮絮叨叨，找理由拖延回家的时间。哈利非要让他立刻回去面对父母，声称既然他们都能和平相处，没道理马尔福夫妇会永远不原谅儿子。  
哈利惊讶地看着他；“你居然还真准备好被赶出家门了？”  
要知道在他的印象中不论哪一次，德拉科都是把家人放在首位去考虑的，他不能相信这家伙如此简单地接受被赶出来的结局。  
“怎么说呢，其实我没打算永远不回马尔福庄园，但我的确做好准备了。”德拉科第七次整理衣领。  
“什么意思？”  
“我把我家最高防护的钥匙带出来了，”他晃了晃左手，上面镶着宝石的银戒已经不再有必要用混淆咒藏着，此刻正在夕阳的余晖下折射着霞光。“就是连伏地魔都打不破的那个，钥匙在我这，如果没有钥匙就算让家养小精灵带着幻影移形，也进不去也出不去。我爸要是非得和我杠，我就打开防御让他一辈子呆家里别出来。”  
格兰芬多目瞪口呆；“你真不愧是个混蛋。”  
“谢谢。”斯莱特林瘪瘪嘴回答。  
在他第十遍整理领带的时候，哈利看不下去了，扣着德拉科的手腕把他拖出了房门。  
“我都说了陪你去，你有什么好怕的？就算有索命咒我帮你挡着行吗？”  
“我有时候都怀疑你是因为看到我前世死得早，害怕这次再死早了老魔杖的诅咒就会持续下去才说这种话。”德拉科叹气。  
哈利笑出声：“是啊！你知道我的格兰芬多英雄情结多严重！只是赔上我一个多划算！所以有英雄护航，可以走了吗马尔福少爷？”  
马尔福少爷翻翻白眼，拉住救世主在台阶上幻影移形。  


  
  
对如今的哈利･波特来说，马尔福庄园还是第一次来，不同于德拉科展现给他的记忆中阴暗的模样，就算是傍晚这里看起来依旧十分华贵，每扇窗户都向外透着暖色的灯光。他跟着德拉科走上碎石路，好奇地看着所有一切他不熟悉的景色。  
刚踏上石阶房门就在他们面前打开，德拉科向后退了一步差点把哈利撞下去，纳西莎･马尔福站在门口正中，抱着双臂看着他们。  
“晚上好，波特先生。”纳西莎冲哈利还算礼貌地点了点头，哈利简直受宠若惊，也礼貌地回复：“你好，马尔福夫人。”  
纳西莎傲慢地扬起下巴——面对着德拉科。  
这不太对啊。哈利在心里说，至少他看到的经历里纳西莎这表情是专门用来看她看不起的人的，比如麻瓜种，怎么变成对着儿子了？  
“德拉科。”纳西莎缓缓开口，德拉科看起来十分后悔没有让哈利走在前面。“我想你一定有很多话要对你一觉醒来发现来到了三･年･后的可怜母亲说？”  
你确定你需要担心的是来自你爸爸而不是你妈妈的阿瓦达吗？哈利用眼神问德拉科，德拉科没空理他。  
“抱歉妈妈，”德拉科低着头，局促不安；“我害怕我经历过的一切会再次发生，我不能拿你们去赌，我也忍受不了让伏……秃……神秘人再占用马尔福庄园。”  
德拉科想回霍格沃茨跳黑湖。  
哈利艰难地忍住想要狂笑的冲动，转过身弯下腰捂住肚子浑身发抖。不知是不是错觉，他好像听到了纳西莎忍笑的声音。  
纳西莎清清嗓子，气场没那么冷了，但仍然严肃地问：“你知道我最生气的是什么吗？”  
“是什么？”德拉科诚恳地问。在他看来纳西莎可以生气的地方太多了，被诅咒沉睡三年、儿子三番五次把自己扔进危险之中、和她上辈子直到最后都讨厌的麻瓜出身的巫师混在一起、儿子本身还去麻瓜界待了那么久，让他从这里面挑出一个“最”实在是强人所难。  
“是你居然没有想过把这一切说出来，而是选择把我排除在你的生活之外！三年！你还当不当我是你母亲！”纳西莎尖叫，颇有记忆中吼贝拉特里克斯的架势。  
“我想过！”德拉科立刻反驳，被纳西莎瞪了一眼之后气势又弱了下来，怂巴巴地解释：“我还不是担心没办法劝说动爸爸……”  
“你爸爸？”纳西莎看起来像是才想起还有卢修斯的存在一样，她挑高眉毛；“那我呢？”  
“我觉得你应该能理解我选择另一边的决定……”  
“我明白了。”纳西莎点点头，“说到你父亲，他现在很生气，但我觉得你根本没必要管他。”  
“波特先生，”她和颜悦色地对哈利说：“如果不介意，我希望你能留下和我们共进晚餐。”  
说完，她没有等哈利的回答，转身踏着轻快的步伐穿过门厅。  
“……是我听错了吗，我妈妈让我别管我爸爸？”德拉科呆站在门口自言自语。  
“是我听错了吗，”哈利更加不敢相信，“你妈妈邀请我留下吃晚餐，还不给我拒绝的余地。”  
“不！她会邀请你很正常。”德拉科转向哈利，“你可是货真价实的救世主，和你打好关系总没错，而且我觉得既然韦斯莱知道了我在你家可能现在整个魔法部都知道了，赶走你绝对不合适。”  
“你为什么总是无视最后如果不是你的缴械咒，我也不知道会和伏地魔僵持多久还不一定会赢的事实？”哈利无奈道。  
“我那是捡漏而已，你看现在所有人叫谁救世主！而且别提醒我这个想起来我就后怕……说到底还是我早就让你对我来个缴械咒你偏不干的错！”  
“德拉科！！”纳西莎的声音从门厅尽头传来，“为什么你们还站在门口呢？请带着波特先生一起进来！”  
“好的妈妈！”德拉科大声回应，示意哈利跟着他往里走，没走两步突然一怔。  
“坏了，波特。”他说，担忧地看向哈利；“我抽记忆到后来心烦意乱的，好像把打完架你他妈干了什么都给扔进去了。”  
“那正好，省得我从头解释了。”看哈利满不在乎的模样，德拉科也只能适当提醒他这下要防着阿瓦达的不止是自己还有他了。  
当他们走进客厅，能够发觉房间内两个人有着两种明显不同的情绪。纳西莎已经不再像刚才开门时一样生气了，眉眼间都是得意，而卢修斯则明显气得不轻。哈利有些理解为什么韦斯莱先生觉得他说要阿瓦达所有人不像开玩笑了，现任马尔福家主的脸色黑得比他四年级去找邓布利多算账时还要深。  
“爸爸。”德拉科轻声喊道。  
卢修斯听到德拉科声音的瞬间就举起拐杖指向门边，哈利下意识向前挡了一下。  
“波特先生。”卢修斯的动作停住了，缓缓开口：“这是马尔福家的家务事，客人请不要插手。”  
“现在有好几个不同的理由，但总之我得保证德拉科好好活着不能出意外。”哈利让自己的态度看起来像是公事公办；“我不能让你对他施咒。”  
“是什么让你认为我会对我儿子施咒？”  
“你儿子害怕。”哈利理直气壮。  
“德拉科！”卢修斯下一句话还压在舌尖刚要往外冲，纳西莎突然爆发了。  
“你还敢对儿子生气！！”贵妇人用手指着自己丈夫的鼻子，怒吼道：“都是你！你看你把儿子害成什么样了？都是你偏要去管什么黑魔王面前的地位！不然德拉科也不会整整一年都那么辛苦！也不会受到迫害！他是我唯一的孩子！如果儿子不是担心你的态度！怎么会连累我睁开眼发现儿子都长这么大了！！德拉科！听着！下次再有什么事直接告诉妈妈！你爸爸敢不同意我负责咒他！！”  
纳西莎骂完便冲过来紧紧抱住德拉科，失声痛哭你怎么这么冲动知不知道我看到你遇到危险的时候多难过我不能在你身边，等她哭得德拉科肩膀都湿了，屋里的另外三个男人都还没有从她的怒吼中缓过来神。  
这个女人真是可怕。哈利看着身后手足无措努力试图安慰纳西莎的德拉科，想起了在德拉科的脑海中看到的自己为纳西莎辩护的场景。因为是德拉科的记忆，所以哈利并不知道在那片禁林中具体发生了什么，但他知道自己形容纳西莎“她只是为了进入霍格沃兹找到德拉科･马尔福，没有参与战斗，在发现我还活着之后帮忙骗了伏地魔”。哈利猜测在禁林时纳西莎不能肯定德拉科是否还活着，所以只要是从霍格沃茨出来的人不论是谁她都会去问，她一定是邓布利多所说的站在“被命令靠近查看哈利･波特是否存活”位置上的那个人，她找机会问了自己，无法判别真假，却仅仅为了一线希望就敢于欺骗英国最可怕的黑巫师。  
伏地魔曾败在不懂得爱上，来自两个母亲对自己儿子的爱。  
至于这次。哈利的目光从纳西莎移到德拉科。  
伏地魔果然还是无法理解爱，无论爱意以什么样的形式表现。  
“妈妈，我没事，我也不是小孩子，两次加起来我都要和你一样大了。”德拉科拍着母亲的背，低声安慰。  
“放心吧，马尔福夫人，我会竭尽全力保护德拉科远离危险。”哈利说；“我收到了傲罗部的邀请，可以直接去参加傲罗培训。既然在德拉科记忆里的那种环境下我都能当上法律执行司司长，没道理这次不能成功。现在我们都知道了魔法部哪些才是无可救药的过激派，我们完全可以在他们动手前把他们赶出去，虽然我目前还没那个实力……但我相信马尔福先生一定很乐意帮忙。”  
卢修斯还没来及反驳什么时候轮到一个没毕业的学生教育我了，纳西莎立刻瞪了他一眼，于是只好咽下一口怒火。  
“当然了波特先生，卢修斯会很乐意帮忙的。”纳西莎代替他回答。  
怒火憋在心里难受的卢修斯气愤地来回走了几步，还是转向哈利。  
“波特先生。”他对格兰芬多说；“我希望你不要以为我们接受你的帮助，就意味着我会同意你和我儿子在一起！”  
好不容易忘了那件事的德拉科差点被噎死。  
“只要德拉科同意，接下来所有的问题我都会解决。”哈利笑了笑，他对纳西莎有不小的改观，但对卢修斯还是没什么好感。“而且恐怕马尔福先生你不同意也没用，现在整个英国魔法界都认为德拉科是我男朋友，除了我还有什么别的选择？”  
德拉科看着哈利･波特得意忘形的脸顿时一阵不爽，于是他决定要给救世主找不愉快。  
“你好像误会了什么，波特。”德拉科慢悠悠地说，“我还没同意呢。”  
“……你说什么？”哈利一脸你在逗我的表情，看得这几天说什么总被救世主堵得没办法反驳的斯莱特林十分愉悦。  
“你以为马尔福是这么好追的吗？我说我还没同意。”  
“好追！？我从六年级追你到现在你管这叫好追！？”  
“再接再厉，我等着。”德拉科鼓励道。  
哈利再次刷新了对德拉科的认知，当着三个马尔福的面咆哮：“你他妈真是个货真价实的混蛋，马尔福！”  
德拉科重新给了纳西莎一个拥抱，笑着说：  
“我说过，你会永远为这件事感到开心的，波特。”  
  


  
  
  
END  
  
  


  
  
题目取自约翰･多恩《影子的一课》最后一句：  
Love is a growing, or full constant light,And his short minute, after noon, is night.  
（爱以饱满不移的光照临世界，但它正午若过，下一分钟就是夜）  
  
就是指德拉科的态度，一旦在意就会付出所有。  
如果辜负便会失去一切，然而当你接受你就拥有全部。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我流的见家长可能回家方式不太对
> 
> 【别人的见家长是这样的】  
> 卢修斯：把这个想要拐走我儿子的小杂种给打出去！
> 
> 【我流的见家长是这样的】  
> 卢修斯：把德拉科打出去！！然后我们先请波特先生吃顿饭。  
> 德拉科：？？？？？？？？  
> 哈利：？？？？？？？？？
> 
> ——————————————————————
> 
> 来自一个曾经觉得【穿越╱重生文一定会OOC！】，结果看了一大堆挺不错但都坑了的文之后，忍无可忍自己开坑，到头来写的比谁都嗨的写手_(:з」∠)_  
> 你们要是不坑！！我写个毛线啊！！求太太们更新啊啊啊啊啊！！！
> 
> 开始有关于这篇的构想的时候，我只想了两个场景  
> 校长室中在一大堆人面前突然出现的浑身是伤的德拉科，邓布利多问你消失的这段时间在哪儿，德拉科回答说阿兹卡班  
> 打开的布莱克老宅的大门口，尴尬地问能不能收留我一阵子的德拉科，和认真地说我很愿意收留你一辈子的哈利  
> ……然后场景都变了_(:з」∠)_但对话留下来了  
> 在写到之前我自己都不知道会发生什么幺蛾子，虽然我完全是按照原著走的剧情，而且我真的每次都在和大部分评论对着来，比如躲不掉的神锋无影和莱尔瑞小姐姐的神速掉马  
> 话又说回来了，这篇文正文部分是我从码字开始用了16天搞定的18W（其中一天是晚上码第一章另一天一直在卡最后一章），正文完结后我才边发边卡番外的，所以我也不知道评论里会说什么  
> 惊喜不惊喜？意外不意外？惊吓不惊吓？  
> 其实从第二章就能看出来我特喜欢搞事儿了，就是拽哥出场扔了个重磅炸弹阿兹卡班出来结果其实和阿兹卡班一点儿关系都没有_(:з」∠)_  
> 但这种悬念挺有用的不是吗www因为我发完第一章之后直接被吓到了，想想看，16天搞定了这么多字还指望它质量能多高哈哈哈哈哈有30个人看我就更下去  
> 然后第二天看着90+的热度陷入沉思(((;°▽°))  
> 麻溜滴滚去认真细修ry  
> 对了，还有个彻底扔掉了的场景，最初有想让后期德拉科和三人组拍桌子呢，结果算算时间罗恩那时候不在啊！  
> 只好随便让哈利被魂器影响一下了_(:з」∠)_  
> 提起这个我原本还有黑角色的打算，后来发现罗恩太可爱了嘛怎么忍心黑他！！虽然别人黑韦斯莱家的文我能看下去但我自己写还是算了算了我不要那么ooc……  
> 被朋友问你这样随性的写手没有呗读者呸吗  
> 可能是因为我溜得快吧(；´∀｀)
> 
> 关于《HP》原著，我必须得承认……我真的没看过。只是因为要用到详细时间线，所以我去下载了人文版4567部放word文档里整理时间线，如果你打开它们会发现满屏幕的黄色高亮在各种事件线索和日期线索上  
> 而且鉴于我的读书速度，平时看小说都一目十行比别人能快四五倍，而且我扫一遍之后能复述出的细节可能比我朋友同学们认真看一遍之后的还要多，所以某种程度上来说我还是看过的啦哈哈哈哈（企图萌混过关）


	44. 番外一：八年级

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✓ 关于未来的某些事

  
  
  
  
  
这本该是德拉科第二次作为霍格沃茨史上唯一一届的八年级参加毕业典礼兼战争胜利周年庆典，但第一次他逃跑了，就像无数次逃避责任逃避现实那样，当无数人在歌颂和平，他甚至没有勇气去面对未来。  
霍格沃茨是他的庇护所——第一次的八年级让德拉科很好地理解了这个事实，不论如何在这里他是学生，而不是需要承担太多责任的成年人。但他没办法永远呆在庇护所，他不想面对惨淡的现实，因此在只剩最后一晚的时候彻底逃进幻想。  
而现在，德拉科不止一次怀疑周围的一切是他在绝望中刻画的幻想而非现实，他会对一切感到不安的毛病即使战争结束也没有太大好转，或者说更严重了，因为七年级的时候他的精神处于自己都没意识到的紧绷状态下，连不安感都被忽视了，当战争结束它们再次涌了上来。  
能够令他感到欣慰的是，卢修斯回到了魔法部，三年的旷工硬生生被马尔福家主说成“为了避免被神秘人要挟为他工作，所以离开了英国”，加上最终战德拉科说过的那句“他没有回应你”，居然意外地有说服力。他父亲在处理问题上表现出的态度超出了德拉科的预料，本以为还要花费时间劝他要对麻瓜麻瓜种的态度更缓和点，他却直接表现出了比德拉科期待中更为平静的态度。  
斯莱特林趁下午茶的时间询问了纳西莎，想知道是否有母亲的插手，纳西莎面前放着专门托人从麻瓜界买来的十几盘小蛋糕，像是为了弥补三年中错过的娱乐时间。  
“当然没有，亲爱的，看起来你还是没有完全理解一个马尔福有多么善于趋炎附势。哦我这不是在讽刺，我爱你父亲的这点，这代表了我们总会有着最锐利的眼神。”纳西莎说，“显然你父亲做错过， 但他已经看到了后果，所以相信他吧，你父亲不会允许自己再错第二次。即使心里还是过去的想法，也绝对不会表现出来。这次我们会一直站在上层社会。”  
原来是家传。德拉科了然。  
有卢修斯在的魔法部最好的一点是，《预言家日报》上时不时会报道出一些德拉科熟悉的名字的丑闻和他们提出的草案下隐藏的野心，那些名字曾让他咬牙切齿却无可奈何，如今他们已经开始逐步被架空权力，总有一天会被彻底清除出魔法部。身为预备傲罗的哈利在这些行动中没办法插手，但他表现出了自己的态度，虽然他现在连正式的傲罗都不是，但救世主永远是救世主，他的态度一直被所有人关注着。当某些在战争中属于凤凰社的成员提出的改革措施被魔法部上层打回来后，他们想要得到哈利的支持，让救世主的话成为通行证。然而哈利和对此插手的卢修斯一样，他们都记得很清楚就是这些一眼看上去无害的政策最后逐步摧毁了旧斯莱特林害死了德拉科，他甚至专门接受了《预言家日报》的采访，公开表示自己不会帮助任何人走捷径，如果魔法部上层认为你的提议中有阴谋，请你自己去解释，解释不清那是你无能，本就没资格插手太多。  
德拉科问过哈利这样表态是否太绝对，哈利不置可否。  
“是时候让他们知道我不止是一个战争中可以喊的口号了，我又不是什么人都能利用的。”想起在德拉科的记忆中看到的连自己也被逐渐架空权力哈利就一阵不爽，“更何况，如果不变得更坚韧点，我怎么才能帮你挡下那些可能会来的伤害？”  
“波特，我希望你搞明白我不是玻璃做的也不需要你时时刻刻保护着，别小瞧我。”德拉科不爽地说。  
“所以免费给你当盾牌要不要？”  
“废话！”斯莱特林理直气壮：“有人乐意替我挨打我为什么非得自己上？”  
哈利发现自己已经彻底迷上了斯莱特林在恶意方面的坦诚，这种坦诚让德拉科显得相当可爱。  
八年级开始前，哈利动过不止一次要陪德拉科回去重读一年的念头，最后还是被德拉科强迫去了傲罗部报道才没有退路参加了傲罗培训。战争结束后德拉科一直对别人否认自己的不安，他不回避自己的懦弱却不愿显得更加懦弱，以至于说过太多次“我真的没问题”，把自己都给骗了。德拉科的不安从各种小动作中都会透露出来，他那专门为了给哈利找不愉快的谎言没持续两天就解除了，没再刻意掩饰同格兰芬多交往的事实，并开心地将说服父母的任务扔给了哈利，谁让他承诺只要自己同意接下来的一切他负责解决呢。  
因而哈利十分清楚德拉科的状态，他沉迷于人的体温，如果是哈利先醒来一定会发现发现身体蜷成一团缩在自己怀中的斯莱特林，如果是德拉科先醒，当哈利睁开眼，金发巫师则一定会在哈利说“早上好”之前一直看着他，直到听见哈利的声音才会露出松了口气的表情，然后笑着，故作傲慢地说，你起太晚了救世主。好像只凭触觉无法确信哈利･波特真的在他身边。  
德拉科比起接吻更喜欢拥抱，如果没什么事儿他能拿着本书在哈利怀里呆上一下午，此前还要再三确认你真的没别的事这真的不妨碍你？得到肯定回答后佯装抱怨，说只是因为沙发和椅子靠起来都不舒服，不是非要有个人不可，怕做得过火又怕表现得不明显，一点都看不出来居然是曾经结过一次婚的人。  
他越不明说哈利越是担心自己不在学校的话德拉科感到不安了怎么办，但哈利的担心也不明说，只是念叨晚一年没关系我也考考N.E.W.Ts吧，烦得德拉科威胁他再说一次就扒光了倒吊魔法部大厅。  
“我对扒光没什么意见，”哈利诚恳道，“倒吊魔法部能不能就算了？”  
当天，德拉科･马尔福拖着被石化了的救世主去法律执行司签了同意参加培训的协议书，第二天上了报纸，题目是《格兰芬多黄金男孩被迫与傲罗司签订卖身协议，斯莱特林男友推波助澜》，执笔丽塔･斯基特。  
傲罗司司长差点掀了《预言家日报》总部，而从那以后据说再也没有人见过丽塔。  
德拉科表示我什么都不知道，但我爸爸可能知道。  
回霍格沃茨重读八年级的人不算多，虽然这次斯莱特林的处境没那么难堪，但还是有不少人选择了转学，其他三个学院也有不少选择了直接工作的学生，那些理想工作对N.E.W.Ts成绩有硬性要求的学生则都回来等着参加考试。仔细看看，倒是没有太多记忆中八年级不在霍格沃茨的学生。  
已经是校长的麦格教授用变形术改造了一间空教室给八年级学生当公共休息室和宿舍，本来就人多地方小，赫敏还从刚开学起就紧张，她一紧张搞得德拉科也紧张，其他学生看到目前的两个公认学霸都紧张不可避免地被影响全都紧张起来了，什么学院隔阂性格不合通通滚去一边，谁在乎，他们要成绩。以至于除了庞弗雷夫人时不常会面对几个歇斯底里发狂的应考生之外，其余任课教授纷纷表示这群八年级学生比任何时候都省心。  
斯内普从圣芒戈出院后，重新回到了霍格沃茨，然而他没有继续担任校长而是去教黑魔法防御术兼斯莱特林院长。斯拉格霍恩总说自己老了，相当开心能不再当院长，他还向德拉科建议过好多次要不要留下当魔药学教授，被德拉科再三拒绝。  
原本以为有斯内普坐镇斯莱特林学生的日子会好很多，因此稍稍放松了的德拉科在第一堂黑魔法防御术课上就被斯内普关了禁闭，理由是在教授讲课时窃笑不尊敬教授。  
明明是在微笑的德拉科僵了表情，七八年级的格兰芬多们纷纷忍笑忍得趴到了桌子上，斯内普从善如流一堂课就给格兰芬多扣了两百多分。  
被找着不同的理由关禁闭一个月之后，德拉科给哈利写信：波特，我没有任何时候比现在更加思念你，我总是不由自主地想如果你能和我一起在课堂上，斯内普教授一定会因为你公布了他的情史找你的茬给格兰芬多扣分，而不是迁怒于我关我禁闭整整一个月，或许日后还会持续下去。  
第二天德拉科在公共休息室收到了一封吼叫信，打开后里面传来了哈利和罗恩惊天动地的笑声，八年级公共休息室顿时变成了一片欢乐的海洋。  
他只好选择把笑得最开心的布雷斯揍了一顿。  
接下来的两个星期哈利寄来的信都被德拉科看也不看直接扔进壁炉，而赫敏表示如果马尔福再旁敲侧击问自己罗恩的信中提到的哈利的情况，她就要把斯莱特林石化一整天。  
整个八年级纳西莎变本加厉给德拉科寄糖，卢修斯的信不多，只是提醒他如果第二次N.E.W.Ts都不能拿到好成绩就不要回家了。纳西莎随即在羊皮纸背面写你爸爸是在嘴硬不要管他，实际上他越来越为你骄傲了，每次和别人谈到你都满脸得意。  
不论如何，八年级就要结束，他将再次离开庇护所，德拉科明白如今外面的环境对自己而言更为和善，他希望自己的不安永远只会是自己的胡思乱想。  
大礼堂被裹上盛装，战争胜利周年庆的氛围从屋内蔓延到魁地奇球场，这一定是最盛大的一次毕业典礼，然而德拉科没有留在欢闹中，他刻意避开人群，像曾经的那次一样，只是一味地躲避于是找到了个安静的地方，他记不清那是在哪里，因此跟随感觉。终于热闹的氛围已经无法再影响身边的空气，德拉科走到了一处破败的墙角。  
他站定在草丛前，还能够看到曾经的自己躲在这里直到深夜，夏夜也有寒风，他曾被寒冷浸透。  
“你果然在这儿。”  
“你果然找过来了。”  
不知过了多久，当熟悉的声音在身后响起德拉科一点也没有感到惊奇。  
“又用的是你那张地图？热衷于监视跟踪我的救世主。”他调侃。  
“没必要，用脑子就够了。”哈利走到他身边说。  
德拉科吃惊地看向他；“你的脑子居然还能工作？”  
“德拉科･马尔福！”  
“习惯性讽刺你两句而已，几个月没讽刺到我憋得难受。”  
“如果你非要无视信里的讽刺，那我无话可说。”哈利白了他一眼。“我就猜你会不会来这儿，”他转身给了德拉科一个拥抱，感受到对方僵直的身体缓缓放松，才继续说：“你总是对过去的事放不下。”  
“我说过我会在意一辈子，对我而言那永远没办法忘记。你得明白就算让我回忆，记忆也总是交叉出现。”德拉科耸耸肩，和哈利一起走回礼堂。  
“是啊，所以我得负责把你拉出来。”哈利点头道。  
德拉科的不安来得快消失得也快，对哈利来说仅仅是一个在那灰暗的记忆中他不会做的事就足以让斯莱特林明白过去将永远是过去，都不必刻意去做什么，跟随本能就是最好的解决方案。  
“你是过来干什么的？麦格校长请你回来演讲？”德拉科想到了什么，突然兴致勃勃起来。“波特，你最好小心点儿，斯内普教授比我还想当面刺你几句，我严重怀疑你能从他面前活着离开。”  
前格兰芬多打了个寒战，有点儿后悔没带隐形衣回来。  
“有这个原因，不过我只是想来参加你的毕业典礼，罗恩也回来找赫敏了。而且想想看！我甚至都没毕业！”  
“巫师界的救世主没有学历，因为战争期间主动辍学——我开始怀念丽塔･斯基特了，如果有她在这该是多么催人泪下的一篇文章。”德拉科说完，自己想象着丽塔会怎么写就先笑了起来。  
“你他妈果然是个以别人的痛苦为乐的混蛋。”哈利叹气。  
“是啊完全正确，看来我得小心点儿，省得以后在圣芒戈活活乐死。”  
关于德拉科打算去圣芒戈当治疗师的决定，很意外，卢修斯是表现出绝对支持的那个，纳西莎却一直在担心会不会太辛苦，会不会被病人为难，德拉科不得不向她保证绝对没问题甚至每周还能抽时间陪她逛街，纳西莎这才半不情愿地同意了儿子找工作，要知道，她原本是打算让儿子当无业游民的，马尔福家的财富还经得起挥霍。  
“已经确定能去了？”没有考过N.E.W.Ts没有求职经验的救世主惊讶地问。  
“怎么可能。”德拉科嫌弃地瞥了他一眼，“但我觉得我考得应该不错，考前被格兰杰拉到图书馆的复习不是没用。而且我对治疗咒语的掌握你也看到了，不管怎么说也能确定成为实习生。”  
“也就是说实际上，我们两个都算是有工作……嗯，独立了？”  
“对，有什么问题？”  
哈利停下脚步，德拉科疑惑地转过身看着他，看着格兰芬多从口袋里掏出一个小盒子。  
“原本我是打算在魁地奇球场的，风景好回忆也多，但是那边现在人太多了，我……不太确定你会不会喜欢。”哈利想起战争刚结束时直接被吓晕过去的德拉科，心有余悸。  
“巫师的习惯、或者说你们家的习惯我不太清楚，不过这个可以补！我只能先按我的习惯来。”天鹅绒盒子打开，里面并列放着两只钻石戒指。  
“德拉科･马尔福。”哈利深吸一口气，紧张地问：“你愿意和我结婚吗？”  
德拉科低着头盯着哈利手中的盒子，很久没有回答。以哈利的角度看不清德拉科的表情，他开始紧张起来是不是自己的行动太突然，甚至做好了接住晕倒的人的准备。  
终于斯莱特林有反应了，他不可察觉地晃了晃脑袋，看起来像是点头；“……哦。”  
“……就，只是这样！？”哈利崩溃地问。  
“嗯……你还想让我怎么样呢，波特？”德拉科摊开手，往四周看了看。“学校的旧走廊、麻瓜的便服、两枚戒指，你还想我感动到痛哭流涕答应下来吗？”  
“你先负责答应，我就负责感动到痛哭流涕。”  
德拉科噗嗤笑出声，他俯下身仔细比了比尺寸，拿起其中一枚戒指给哈利戴上，对他伸出自己的左手。  
“那你现在可以开始痛哭流涕了。”他得意地说。  


  
  
“……我的同学们应该都清楚，我真的不太擅长这种事，迄今为止做过的最接近的也只有魁地奇选拔前说明规则了。”哈利站在讲台上，面对大礼堂内黑压压的人头，局促不安地说。  
他就知道自己回来这趟一定会被要求说几句，可他实在没什么好说的，他也不喜欢站在所有人的目光焦距处。德拉科在下面坐着，和他父母一起，三个金光闪闪的脑袋凑在一起十分有辨识度，哈利看到德拉科正托着下巴面带笑意看着自己，只是搞不清他的笑意中究竟是开心多一点还是等着看自己笑话的期待多一点。  
“我想说的几乎都说过了，但既然这次是战争周年纪念日，唯一的八年级和七年级今天也要毕业，所以，我有些想要告诉你们的东西。你们中的很多都参加了霍格沃茨保卫战，这从不是我一个人的战争，胜利也不是我一个人达成的。整个过程中，我有家人、朋友、所有我爱的和爱我的人，我有他们的支持和帮助，这使我最终打败了伏地魔。我明白你们都为此感到高兴，当然我也一样，但这不是我要说的，我想说的是——战争已经结束了，无论是为逝者悲痛还是为胜利狂热，它们都该过去了。我们不能执着于过去，我们还要面对未来。我不希望看到有人仗着自己的功绩去打压那些没有在战争中有明显贡献的人，你没什么可骄傲的，你的那些行为正是我们曾经极力反抗的。我知道要求所有人平等看待一切没有可能，但我希望每个人都不要主动挑起争斗。  
把该放下的放下，该铭记的铭记，我们对过去的着重点永远不会相同，但我们目前有着一个相同的目标：我们从战争中存活，我们都见证了痛苦与挣扎，所以我们期待和平，为了我们自己为了那些在战争中献出生命的人为了我们的后代，我们要的是创造一个更好的巫师界。  
我在意的人有很多，总有一些在我身边还好好活着，即使不是为了自己，我也能为了他们向前看、走下去。”  
该放下的放下，该铭记的铭记。德拉科知道自己没有自作多情，救世主黄金男孩这句话一定是说给自己听的。他从不劝自己别管前世的事儿了，哈利一直坚持着他曾经说过的话，无论德拉科什么模样他都接受，正因为有所有的过去才有如今的德拉科。但哈利一直劝他不要把过去变成重担压在身上，没有谁活该永远被自己做错过的事责备。  
前格兰芬多在掌声中显得更加局促不安，他求助般看向麦格教授，用眼神询问自己能不能离开讲台，在得到点头示意之前先被斯内普的眼刀杀了个半死不活。  
“波特先生！”一名记者大声说：“有消息宣称您打算放弃傲罗训练转而加入魁地奇球队，请问是不是真的？”  
哈利刚走下一层台阶，被问得愣了愣，又收回了腿。  
“虽然我很喜欢魁地奇，”哈利回答，“但是成为傲罗是我从四年级开始就存在的梦想，所以答案是不，我会继续傲罗培训的。”  
“德拉科･马尔福先生是因此才打算进入圣芒戈的吗？”  
“什么！？当然不！”当所有视线突然转移到自己身上，德拉科激动地站起来反驳。  
“我想成为治疗师是因为对他们那群鲁莽的格兰芬多用过太多次治疗魔咒，所以我打算在成为治疗师之后把挂号费诊疗费心理损失费统统讨回来！”  
“嘿你不能这个时候翻旧账，马尔福！”罗恩也激动地大喊，“说好的不计较过去向前看！”  
“那么姓韦斯莱的付双倍。”  
“哈利！！”  
“喊我也没用，罗恩，照他这么算我都欠着他好大一笔呢。”哈利从讲台上走回格兰芬多长桌，好笑地说。  
谁都知道这只是德拉科不想说明理由才随口扯出来的谎言，也就没人不给面子往下追问，罗恩半抱怨半打趣撞了哈利一下，调侃你们两个的钱给来给去不还是你们两个的？  
“这倒是，”哈利心情很好地说，举起左手示意他看自己手上的戒指。“他答应了。”  
“哦，哈利！”赫敏激动地说，“求婚成功了？！”  
她的声音不算小，因此不少人都听到了，当下一圈一圈围住了哈利闹着询问细节，没过半分钟他就听到纳西莎和卢修斯异口同声的尖叫。  
“什么？！！”马尔福夫妇一个比一个激动，德拉科捂住自己的左手试图减弱存在感。  
卢修斯看起来气得不轻，他好不容易才在最近接受了自己儿子被一个格兰芬多拐跑的事实，还没缓冲几天这就得到了两个小兔崽子居然都订婚了的噩耗，气得差点当众用拐杖去敲自己儿子的脑袋，怎么活了两辈子没变得沉稳反而越来越冲动了？！  
“你居然敢……”  
“德拉科！！！”纳西莎推开卢修斯，双手按在儿子肩膀上；“你居然不提前告诉我一声！这下怎么办？典礼的准备至少要两个月！你居然就这么公布了！！来不急准备了！！”  
我……根本不是我公布的啊妈妈！你在意的居然只有这个吗！？德拉科不知如何是好，但他突然觉得只要有纳西莎在，似乎卢修斯的任何态度都不会造成太大麻烦。他被母亲晃着肩膀茫然地看向格兰芬多长桌上努力从人群中钻出来的哈利，察觉到他的视线，救世主露出一个灿烂的笑脸。  
哦，好吧。德拉科也笑了起来。  
似乎只要哈利･波特陪他一起走下去，任何人的任何态度都不是问题。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 关于求婚场景，原本我想正常一点王道一点的  
> 比如救世主演讲中途求个婚顺便气死他男朋友的爹周围一群人起哄什么的  
> 然后我觉得，这太俗了吧！还是恶搞吧！


	45. 番外二：哈利･波特养了一只词汇量异常丰富的鹦鹉

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✓ 题目如此有病可我真的在解（瞎）释（扯）重生原因

众所周知，现傲罗司司长前格兰芬多黄金男孩永远的救世主哈利･波特，在刚进入巫师界的时候，半巨人海格曾送给他一只名叫海德薇的雪鸮作为11岁的生日礼物。而在第二次巫师大战中，海德薇被食死徒击中死亡，从此哈利･波特再也没有养过宠物。  
不过这个印象似乎要被更改了，最近几个月魔法部的大半部员都发现，有时波特司长会带着一只站在他肩膀上的鹦鹉来上班。由于巫师通信很大程度上依赖于猫头鹰，魔法部对上班是否允许携带宠物这点没有任何明文规定，一时间导致战后涌入魔法部的新鲜血液纷纷效仿哈利，都很默契地带了猫在办公室撸猫减压。为了防止每天下班都有一大群人留下来找乱跑的猫，魔法部部长金斯莱不得不紧急加了条规定，如有必要携带宠物，只能带普通魔法生物或者非魔法生物的飞禽。  
这也没能挡住撸猫狂潮，对角巷甚至仿照麻瓜界开了好几家猫咖。  
话题跑远了。  
海德薇对哈利而言有着十分重要的意义，这件事他的朋友们都知道，倒是没人劝过他再养一只猫头鹰，反正他没可能缺猫头鹰用。但是身为哈利･波特最好的朋友，罗恩･韦斯莱很难想象自己的好哥们儿究竟是出于什么原因才突然决定要养一只鹦鹉的，魔法界很少有人养这种宠物，虽然会飞但又不会送信，如果说是德拉科･马尔福养的他还可以理解，马尔福家的人都喜欢花哨的东西，老马尔福都多大年纪了还整天显摆得跟只孔雀似的，这么一想儿子反倒还没有父亲显摆得厉害。当然，也有可能是圣芒戈的制服让他找不到用武之地。  
罗恩一直想要找机会问问哈利怎么突然养了只鹦鹉，奈何一连几个月他们都在不同时间段忙得团团转，见了面都只能打声招呼然后继续各忙各的。直到一次任务结束，罗恩到哈利的办公室提交报告，这才终于遇见了空闲着趴在办公桌上放空的哈利。  
“能遇见我们两个都空着的时间可真难。”罗恩将自己的报告放到哈利左手侧一叠报告的最上方，哈利心累地笑了两声，继续趴着放空。  
“别装死了哥们儿，我想问你好几个星期了才逮到机会，真的，你怎么想的居然养了只鹦鹉？”罗恩伸出手指想要捏那只站在一摞书顶端的白鹦鹉脑袋上的一撮黄毛，然而鹦鹉灵活地避开了他的手反过来狠狠地在他手指上啄了一口，啄过之后还别开脑袋看起来像是在吐舌头，好像刚才碰到了什么脏东西。  
“哈利！你的鹦鹉它咬我！”罗恩惨叫，转头一看哈利正把脑袋埋到臂弯里有一声没一声笑得直抖。  
“你能不能先管管你的宠物再笑我？！”罗恩生气地说，“你和赫敏买宠物都有一条是要会欺负我吗？”  
“哈哈哈哈哈罗恩，这次是你的错，我劝你别再碰他了哈哈哈哈哈！”  
罗恩不明所以地看着哈利突然开始狂笑，边笑边上气不接下气地示意他给门口下个静音咒，等静音咒下好，哈利向书堆顶端的白鹦鹉伸出手，鹦鹉跳到了他的手上，爪子抓住哈利的右手食指。  
“你说，要告诉罗恩吗？”哈利问道。  
罗恩发誓他看到那只鹦鹉摇了摇头。  
“我们可以让他发誓瞒着赫敏。”  
罗恩可以拿赫敏发誓他看到那只鹦鹉翻了个白眼。  
“下次再有晚会了我请假也要陪你去怎么样？”哈利好声好气地劝着，完全无视了罗恩一脸的“我好哥们儿精神失常了怎么办圣芒戈能不能治”的表情，终于那只鹦鹉看起来被说动了、或者是被说烦了，因为鹦鹉张开一侧翅膀往哈利脸上扇了一下，随后点点头。  
到底是朋友的精神失常更可怕呢还是朋友的宠物鹦鹉听得懂人话更可怕呢？罗恩·韦斯莱遇见了一道难题。  
“好！他同意了！罗恩，我来介绍一下，这是德拉科·马尔福。”傲罗司司长指着手上的鹦鹉对自己最好的朋友说。  
“……哈利。”罗恩语重心长道；“我知道你和马尔福的工作忙起来都够呛，平时也很难有空闲时间。但你不能因为想他就买一只白色头上还带撮黄毛的鹦鹉然后把它起名德拉科·马尔福啊，还有重点是该瞒着赫敏的吗？这不该先瞒着马尔福吗！”  
哈利再次狂笑，胳膊都伸不直了，抖得那只鹦鹉离开哈利的手飞到了罗恩头顶，用一只爪子狠狠地踩了他一下，然后重新飞回书堆上。  
“你真是个满脑子芨芨草的白痴，韦斯莱！”  
……如果没听错，鹦鹉刚才好像在骂他？这语调怎么这么熟悉呢？怪不得哈利给他起名叫马尔福。  
“哈哈哈哈哈！不，罗恩，不是他‘叫’德拉科·马尔福。”哈利努力严肃地纠正道，“他就‘是’德拉科·马尔福。”  
“阿尼玛格斯，听说过没？我以为你和一只假老鼠相处的那么久一定有辩识能力了，没想到巨怪脑真的那么无药可救。”德拉科ver.鹦鹉开口，用动物特有的尖声尖气的嗓音配上他嫌弃的语调说，说完还给了罗恩一个白眼。  
成吧，这件事没那么难接受，既然他三年级时就已经有过家里养了一只阿尼玛格斯老鼠的经验，而魔法部发出的阿尼玛格斯必须登记的法令从来都是被无视的，德拉科･马尔福是个非法阿尼玛格斯这不奇怪，问题根本在别的地方。  
“我还真是第一次见阿尼玛格斯化之后还会说人话的巫师。”罗恩恍惚地说；“更见鬼的是我明知道他在骂我，可面对一只天杀的鹦鹉我他妈根本气不起来！”  
天杀的鹦鹉狠狠地啄了罗恩的手。  


  
  
哈利最初知道这件事时，没比罗恩的反应好多少。  
他在整理东西的时候翻到了一张掠夺者四人的合照，突然想起他们中的三个都是非法阿尼玛格斯，心血来潮也动了练习的念头，并顺口问了一句德拉科会不会这个。  
治疗师手中红茶杯一抖，险些泼到他正在看的书上，模模糊糊地嗯了一声。  
“你的阿尼玛格斯是什么？”哈利问。  
德拉科保持一脸“我就知道这个发展”的表情撑住额头，摆摆手表示我一点也不想说。  
“你连守护神都是狮子了，斯莱特林毕业生。还有什么不能说的？”  
经不住固执的格兰芬多毕业生再三询问，哈利甚至把从小天狼星和卢平那里听来的掠夺者四人组的某些故事都告诉他了。德拉科向来拿哈利这种毫无保留信任自己什么都可以和自己分享的态度没办法，有时候他都怀疑对方是在利用自己心中消不去的内疚感，只好表示没有我的允许不许告诉任何人，哈利连连点头。  
紧接着，德拉科･马尔福的身影消失，一只玄凤鹦鹉飞落到哈利的肩膀上，用翅膀拍了拍他的脸。  
哈利的第一反应完全跑偏：“你是不是送给过卢娜一只一样的玩偶？”  
“你的脑袋里为什么总塞满了没必要记住的事？”鹦鹉模式的德拉科瞬间开口嘲讽。  
“……是幻觉吗，我刚才好像听见你说过了。”哈利揉揉耳朵。  
“鹦鹉会说话很奇怪吗？”  
“见鬼你真说话了！？”哈利惊悚地看着被自己的声音震飞到了挂衣架上的鹦鹉的嘴一张一合；“有的鹦鹉会说话不奇怪，但你是阿尼玛格斯啊！”  
“你拥有的魔法会痛哭的，波特。”德拉科尖锐地说。“都在魔法界待十几年了怎么还对这种事大惊小怪。”  
“我真的怀疑你是因为话太多才变成会说话的鹦鹉的，马尔福。”哈利不甘示弱反讽回去，走过去揪了一下鹦鹉脑袋上的一撮朝天立起的金黄色的毛。  
当来到布莱克老宅回顾自己少女时光的纳西莎嫌他们太吵打开书房的门时，看到的就是一只鹦鹉在找机会啄哈利･波特的脑袋、边飞边和哈利对骂的场面。  
纳西莎脸上的怒容有破碎的趋势，扭曲成一个半笑不笑的表情。她默默关上书房的门走下楼梯，向自己保证以后任何严肃的场合都不能让这两个孩子同时陪自己去，会笑场。  
几分钟之后，书房内的一人一鹦鹉在纳西莎几层墙也挡不住的笑声中相视无言。  
后来哈利还是没有开始阿尼玛格斯的练习，他刚当上傲罗司司长，正是忙的时候，已经暴露了自身阿尼玛格斯形象的德拉科在一次休假时兴致勃勃地提议以鹦鹉的形态跟着哈利去上班。  
“在一切出变故之前，进魔法部工作一直是我的目标。”德拉科说，“后来没戏了，这次是因为没精力掺和更多，你得弥补我这个损失，波特。”  
说得好像全是哈利的错一样，但是仔细想想，原本德拉科真的一点也不想参与，到了后来却不比任何人参与得少。哈利没有犹豫太久便答应了，事实就像罗恩说的，他们两个的工作忙起来后很难找到同时有空闲的时候，哈利并不介意增加他们的相处时间。  
最初德拉科只是跟着哈利，听听会议视察一下傲罗训练，偶尔在波特司长处理公文时开口念叨两句。后来有一次，德拉科突然在办公室里只有他们两个的时候开口说，他想去趟神秘事务司。  
“准确来说是死亡厅。”他贴心地补充。  
神秘事务司死亡厅，这地方对哈利而言没有任何好的回忆，小天狼星在那里死亡，德拉科在那里被他误以为死亡，而在自己没有经历过的德拉科･马尔福的曾经，那里的确也是金发巫师的葬身之地。  
虽然五年级神秘事务司事件之后哈利才真正认同德拉科甚至慢慢喜欢上他，傲罗还是不喜欢那个地方。  
“你想去干什么？”哈利严肃地问。  
鹦鹉扇了他一翅膀。  
“停止你总认为我想去找死的念头，我没有被死亡吸引。相反的，我被生存吸引了。”人类形态的德拉科突然出现在办公桌另一边，他拉来一张椅子坐下，将左手伸到哈利面前。  
“我一直想搞明白我为什么会回到过去，显然，回到过去的只有我自己。”德拉科没有直说小天狼星的名字，他能肯定救世主在知道自己重生回到过去之前发生的事之后期待过小天狼星･布莱克也能有一样的经历，可既然他们所在的世界里没有活着的小天狼星，那么就算他也重来了一次，也不会重回到他们这个世界的过去。  
“你之前说，在我的记忆里看到过在我被索命咒击中之后——”哈利伸出手覆盖在德拉科的手上，安抚性地握住。德拉科扭了下手腕，将自己的手背翻到上面。“你说你看到我手上的戒指在发光。”  
他抬了抬食指，那上面作为戴着马尔福庄园最高防御钥匙的银戒，这东西是钥匙，同时也是门钥匙，以正确的方式激活它可以瞬间回到马尔福庄园。上辈子德拉科没用过银戒的这个功能，毕竟被追杀的时候根本没那个时间去按步骤激活银戒，几天前他在布莱克老宅突发奇想把银戒当成门钥匙用回了趟马尔福庄园，于是德拉科清楚地看到镶在上面的蓝色托帕石发出了光。  
四年级三强争霸赛结束当晚的记忆浮现出来，德拉科想起那时虽然自己更多的注意力都在观察周围有没有人上，但余光似乎的确看到了光芒边缘。  
几年间关于回到过去的原因的探查似乎突然找到了突破口。  
“你为什么总是在意这些无所谓的原因？”哈利问，“重点难道不是你还活着吗？”  
自从德拉科对他坦白一切，哈利就更直观地发现这个人不可理喻的患得患失有多么经常出现。果然，德拉科耸耸肩，用着无所谓的语气说出无比不安的念头：“因为我会害怕，哈利。”  
是真的害怕了，德拉科总是说几十年的习惯不好改，所以很少直接喊哈利的教名，喊他十次哈利有九次都会是为了确认现实并非梦境。  
“我想搞清楚一切都是怎么发生的，就算不知道真正原因也想有个能说服自己的猜测，否则我总是在想如果哪天醒来，我再次失去一切该怎么办，如果这只是我死亡前的梦该怎么办。”  
“如果你的意思是你在梦里希望和我在一起，我还挺高兴的。”  
德拉科在桌子底下狠踹了不要脸的救世主一脚，哈利敏捷地躲开，赔笑道：“那我陪你去吧？”  
“你？”德拉科想起五年级的神秘事务司，嘲笑出声。“两个曾经被死亡吸引的人一起去？干嘛？手拉手去见梅林吗？”  
“好啊，就算是死亡我也陪你。”哈利毫不迟疑地说。  
金发巫师捂着脸低声抱怨：“……你知道我对你这样的态度最没办法了，波特。”  
就结果而言哈利没能跟着德拉科一起进入死亡厅，即使过去了那么多年救世主哈利･波特的故事仍然被人津津乐道，哪里都有他的崇拜者——纵然哈利一直在强调战争的结束不是自己一个人的功劳，这现象也没有一丝好转。当哈利走进神秘事务司，阿尼玛格斯形态的德拉科突然说你就负责帮忙打掩护吧救世主，随即张开翅膀飞走。  
哈利还没反应过来，迎面便走来一位缄默人，看到哈利之后激动地开始搭话，俨然一副粉丝见到偶像的标准反应。  
怪不得答应那么干脆，他早就想过这情况了吧！哈利在心里给那个永远的斯莱特林比了个中指，然后尽职尽责地陪粉丝聊天帮忙打起了掩护。  


  
  
有生以来第三次站在黑色的圆形房间，德拉科环顾四周，接着毫不犹豫地选了扇门推开。毫无疑问，黑门之后是一如记忆中破旧的死亡厅，拱门上半透明的帷幔无风自动，带来阵阵寒意。  
死亡之后还有时间吗？  
德拉科缓步走下石阶，看着周围虽然破旧却不比记忆中风化更厉害的房间，开始思考这个无解的问题。自从发现了当防护罩的钥匙作为门钥匙启用的时候会发光，而哈利看到的画面里在自己跌入帷幔之前，手上的银戒同样在发光以后，德拉科就开始思考它了。自己回到过去一定有原因，无论多么偶然，而根据各种发生过的事推断，门钥匙应该是关键点之一。  
如果死亡之后的时间与现实不同，那么通过门钥匙回到过去也并非是妄想。至于为什么当时触动了门钥匙——德拉科放弃考虑，这才是其中真正无解的问题。  
他能够确信的只有四件事：自己的确被索命咒击中并触发了银戒的某种功能；卢修斯和纳西莎在14岁的自己失踪后曾试图用血缘魔法定位自己的位置；重生之后不止是37岁前后的记忆，14岁前的一切在德拉科脑内同样清晰；在大礼堂出现之后他身上的伤口都在，然而衣服却变成了校服银戒也不知所踪。  
黑魔法恶咒大多不是伤害肉体，而是直接伤害灵魂。也因此更难消除它的影响。就好比乔治･韦斯莱被神锋无影误伤的耳朵无法被治愈——德拉科两次都幸运地遇见了知道反咒的斯内普教授——黑魔标记在还有效果的情况下无法被任何魔咒或魔药所隐藏。这能解释德拉科浑身是伤出现在过去的原因，但记忆问题和身穿校服……他不止是37岁的自己，同时也还是14岁的自己吗？  
德拉科低头四处看了看，没有找到想要的东西，又在口袋里找了找，最后摘下左手无名指上的戒指隔着五米远用力向拱门抛去。  
戒指落入水面般的拱门，没有激起任何波澜。德拉科举着魔杖正对帷幔，轻声念道：  
“德拉科･马尔福的戒指飞来。”  
当话音落下后什么也没有发生，然而下一瞬间德拉科几乎要被无形的拉力拉向拱门，他连忙抓住台阶上的一块凹陷这才稳住身体，来不及惊慌，那个力道就已经消失。金发巫师小心翼翼地试着松开手，确认安全之后才走到拱门附近在地面上搜查起来。石台上没有碎石，任何东西放上面都很明显，德拉科绕着拱门走了几圈还是没有发现自己刚扔进去的戒指，看样子是彻底消失在帷幕之后了。  
好在并非没有收获，不如说，收获很大，他终于对自己为什么会回到过去有一个完整的猜测了。  
刚才德拉科对着被扔进帷幔后的戒指念了飞来咒，然而戒指并没有出现反而是念咒的他本人险些被拉入帷幔。飞来咒无法对活体起作用，哈利曾肯定地说他试着对海格用过飞来咒，结果什么都没发生。  
发生什么的话你就被砸死了吧！之后连续三天德拉科都在嘲笑哈利是傻宝宝。  
如果说帷幔不能抵消某些魔法的效果而是改变它们的表现形式，不能让被召唤的物体出来所以才试着把召唤者本人拉去物体身边呢？这个假设能解释很多现象，将一切假设建立在“死亡之后没有时间区别”的前提上，根据哈利的说法，四年级的自己在被穆迪的魔咒击中后直接从草坪上消失，那时14岁的自己很有可能在魔法波动和银戒的双重作用下被银戒召唤到了帷幔之后，两个相同的存在在死亡之后的空间里融为一体。德拉科曾试着按哈利看到的场景往银戒上滴了血，却没什么反应，或许哈利看到的光和门钥匙被触发时的光并不相同，也就是说当时的银戒表现出的并非是“门钥匙”功能。  
经过几个世纪流传下来的古老魔法究竟都有什么效果，谁也说不好。  
同样道理的还有血缘魔法，那东西是用魔法阵启动的，说是能定位血亲，可德拉科和他父母都不知道除此之外它还能办到什么，过去没有马尔福家血缘魔法的使用记载。如果有人告诉他血缘魔法除了定位之外还有召唤效果，德拉科完全不会觉得奇怪。魔法阵没办法被拉到帷幔之后，而它的效果却是持续性的，两种力道僵持了一天帷幔后的魔法终究拜下风，同时身为37岁和14岁的德拉科･马尔福被召唤到了另一位有着马尔福家血统的人的身边。  
或许一切都是巧合，或许一切只是猜测。然而这个猜测却能让德拉科安心，至少不会再担心如今的现实只是梦了。  
哈利･波特终于摆脱了崇拜者并在开了五六扇错误的门之后来到死亡厅时，正巧赶上德拉科准备离开。  
“你发现什么了吗？”看着金发巫师掩不住的笑意，哈利问道。  
“虽然只是猜测，”德拉科点头，“但我找到了能说服自己的原因，哈利。我试了试能不能把落在帷幔后的东西召回来，结果没成功……”  
“你不会把自己扔进去了吧！？”哈利惊恐地问。  
“我他妈是得多傻才会把自己扔进去！而且我不是说了没成功吗！”德拉科翻翻白眼，刚才的激动全被哈利的傻给淹没了。  
“所以你用什么试验的？”  
“随手用了下结婚戒指……哦，梅林。”  
空气突然变得异常安静，德拉科把手背在身后尴尬地移开视线。  
“……德拉科･马尔福。”哈利挑眉，抱怀看着他。“你知不知道我现在有多想揍你一顿？”  
“我希望我能永远不知道，波特。”  
德拉科小心翼翼地说完，直接变成了鹦鹉形态嗖地钻进哈利的口袋，用翅膀挡住脑袋假装不存在。

  
  
  
——————————————————  
  
为什么是鹦鹉？因为我搜了下容易受惊的动物w


	46. 番外三：Chatoyancy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> • 《After Noon》设定下，德拉科不在的那个未来发生的故事  
>  • 斯科皮･许珀里翁･马尔福中心，思╱蝎无差向，我说cp是什么就是什么系列  
>  • 无视倒霉孩子所有剧情设定，只参考【部分】罗琳认同的基础人物设定，本来倒霉孩子就只能算官方同人，所以无所谓啦（超随性  
>  • 对话流，各种事都是通过斯科皮的话表达的  
>  • 这个世界的哈利爱的是金妮，不要让他变得渣  
>  • 在这个世界的时候德拉科喜欢的是阿斯托利亚，不要让他也变渣  
>  • 以上两条基本涉及不到毕竟这是斯科皮中心啊！  
>  • 哈德是德拉科重生之后那个世界的发展结果，德拉科都搞不混，请大家也不要搞混  
>  • 这个世界的救世主比我流救世主要情绪化得多，毕竟一直和一群格兰芬多呆一起
> 
> • BGM——トーマ：オレンジ

  
☆

  
迷雾渐渐散去，无比熟悉的建筑物出现在眼前。斯科皮·许珀里翁·马尔福惊讶地看着面前的白色别墅，像是听到了谁的召唤，飞快地推开门跑了进去。  
他记得这里，怎么可能忘记。虽然已经很久没有回来但马尔福庄园永远是他的家，不回去只是不愿触景生情，在斯科皮的记忆里，马尔福庄园到处都有父母存在的痕迹，他担心一旦回去自己会再也不愿出来，但斯科皮不能永远躲在那里。  
爬上楼梯，穿过走廊，左手边第三间房门之后是他父亲曾经最喜欢的一间屋子，那间屋子里有一扇落地窗，坐在窗边能够将花园一览无余。  
斯科皮推开门，阳光下，那个似乎是直接从他的记忆中被取出来的人影正看着窗外喝茶。  
他的语气哽咽了。  
“爸……爸爸……！”  
时隔六年，终于他又能对着唯一特定的人喊出这个称呼。  
窗边的人影顿了顿，转过头来，德拉科·马尔福惊讶地看向站在门口的人，慢慢笑了。  
“好久不见，斯科皮。”德拉科说，“没想到你都长这么大了。”  
斯科皮顿时扑了过去，生怕眼前的人只是幻象。他语无伦次，像是突然变回了11岁那年为以后要去霍格沃茨住校感到不安一样，想要永远待在家里待在父母身边。  
“你在这对不对？哈利·波特在骗我是吗？爸爸你还活着是吗！这是哪儿？你在哪儿！？”  
“等等、等等斯科皮，你在说什么？还有你这见人就扑上来的动作怎么像个格兰芬多似的！”德拉科无奈地拍了拍斯科皮的后脑勺，示意他冷静下来。  
“这不能怪我，谁让我的生长环境被一群格兰芬多包围着。”斯科皮不撒手，小声嘀咕。  
德拉科看起来更头疼了，他指着对面的椅子；“冷静下来，把你刚才的话一点一点解释清楚。什么哈利·波特在骗你，什么被格兰芬多包围？看起来我们似乎有足够的时间——”他往四周看了看；“斯科皮，这是哪儿？这应该是你的主场，来之前你在做什么？”  
“我——”斯科皮这才开始思考，终于理清了事情的发展；“我在布斯巴顿，代表霍格沃茨参加三强争霸赛。现在是最后一个项目了，在抽签之后进入不同的房间，先找到出去方法的就是赢家。我在进入那个房间之后看到半空中有一个单词……Erised¹？然后我就突然出现在这里了。”  
德拉科扬起一边眉毛，看样子是想到了什么；“或许只是一场梦也说不定。”他说。“不过看起来这梦里没什么危险，所以你可以考虑给我讲讲，你刚才那几句莫名其妙的话是什么意思。”  
“所以爸爸你还是……你真的死了吗？”斯科皮看上去快要哭出来了。  
“梅林啊！亲爱的，别这么难过。”德拉科伸手擦掉他眼角的泪水，“你都能代表霍格沃茨参加三强争霸赛了，已经是个成年巫师了，还会为那么久远的过去哭成这样吗？”  
“可、可是……！”  
“我不是要求你坚强，也不要求你忘记，”德拉科放轻声音说，“我只想让你别太难过了。谈谈你，好吗？你这些年过得怎么样？”  
“某方面来说，真是糟透了。”斯科皮想起了什么，破涕为笑。  
“当时我才11岁，突然有一天被告知崇拜的哈利·波特来特意找我，我当时激动得都不知道说什么好了，连叫了几声‘波特先生’还被阿不思讽刺说‘波特先生不就在这儿的吗’。那时我还会劝他别和你爸爸闹别扭，结果后来，知道了哈利·波特居然是专程来告诉我你和妈妈死亡的消息以后——”斯科皮耸耸肩，“我就开始和他一起针对哈利·波特了，詹姆说我们是波特家讨厌哈利二人组。”  
“波特家。”德拉科眼皮一跳。  
“当他们告诉我真相之后，赫敏说我独自一个可能会有危险，所以建议让救世主成为我的监护人。”斯科皮小心翼翼地观察着德拉科的表情，还好他父亲只无奈地捂着头，没有别的过激反应，于是继续讲：“阿不思也希望我们能待在一起，所以我就同意了。导致除了我和阿不思，波特一家包括韦斯莱一家全都是格兰芬多……”  
“这是什么地狱绘图。”德拉科颇为绝望地喃喃自语。  
“其实真要和他们相处也没有那么困难，虽然詹姆总是对我恶作剧……好吧他对谁都恶作剧，但和阿不思联手的话我们也能报复回去。莉莉一直蛮乖的，金妮对我也很好，偶尔罗恩会说斯莱特林学院怎么怎么样，然后他就会被赫敏骂，但是罗丝对我的敌意越来越严重了，因为每次期末考最后都是我们在争第一。说起这个，我本来也是抱着试试看的想法，和阿不思互相把对方的名字扔进去了，火焰杯吐出我的名字时差点以为是假的。”  
“你真的是和格兰芬多待久了，居然会选择参加三强争霸赛？”德拉科问：“甚至是去布斯巴顿？”  
斯科皮难过地说：“实际上就是因为在布斯巴顿，我和阿不思才报名的，想着这样就能有一年远离英国远离哈利·波特……结果离开当天被告知麦格校长的身体不适合带队，为了给学生们一个惊喜同时不会让外国友人觉得我们在敷衍，专程从魔法部借了救世主来带队。”  
“什么惊喜，简直是惊吓，阿不思差点儿跳船。”他总结。  
“我注意到，你叫别人都很亲切，”德拉科慢悠悠地说，“唯独在提到救世主时会用全名称呼，他对你不好？”  
“不，正相反，有时候他对我甚至比对阿不思还要好。”斯科皮耸耸肩；“我只是想起第一次见到崇拜那么久的人，居然是来告诉我父母死亡的噩耗这件事，单纯就不想给他好脸色。他不是救世主吗，他不是很厉害的吗，为什么那时没能救得了你们？既然他后来有能力改变那时的情况！”  
“……这几年你过得怎么样，斯科皮？除了糟透的那方面。”德拉科答非所问。  
年轻的斯莱特林疑惑地看着父亲，然而德拉科的表情看上去不像是在开玩笑，因此只好回答：“总得来说还算可以。”  
“关于自己的死亡我只担心一件事：我曾经的错误选择会不会给你带来不好的影响，当我已经没办法再帮你把那些恶意挡在外面。”  
“事实上，这活儿救世主干了。”斯科皮看上去不太自在地承认；“从他来霍格沃茨找我以后好像就在和赫敏一起计划着什么，你和妈妈死亡的事实也暂时没有公开，只有我和阿不思知道。后来我们上三年级的时候，魔法部展开了一场改革，几乎大换血，具体发生了什么我也不清楚，但你们那件事被当做控告某些人的证据摆了出来。从那以后斯莱特林的处境就没那么尴尬了，一直在好转。哈利·波特甚至公开表示斯莱特林没什么不好，他一直为被分到斯莱特林的阿不思骄傲。但是阿不思说他从一年级就告诉哈利･波特他在等这句话了，等的那几年间利率翻倍。所以阿不思到现在也一直在和哈利·波特闹别扭，救世主在这方面就是个白痴，完全不知道我们到底是为什么才和他过不去。”  
德拉科低声笑了起来，用手指敲着椅子扶手。  
“果然无论怎么样，救世主还是救世主。”他叹了口气，说道：“你也说了，那个哈利·波特是救世主，除此之外他还是个纯粹的格兰芬多巨怪，你不能指望他注意到太多和自己没关系的事，比如我们的事。或者不说别的，你口中的——阿不思，连阿不思·波特到现在都还在和他闹矛盾，什么契机也没有，你指望一个格兰芬多巨怪主动去发现什么？”  
“格兰芬多真是麻烦，”斯科皮皱眉，“必须要有契机。”  
“数数看吧，那家伙的多少次改变都是由别人的死亡带来的。”德拉科满不在意地挥挥手；“如果我恰好是那个能给你带来一个还算不错的未来的契机，我很乐意这么做，斯科皮。”  
“但是我宁愿让你们都还活着！”斯科皮激动地反驳；“我才不想见到什么哈利·波特！我才不想一个人呆在还不错的未来！我只想要我爸爸妈妈都还活着！”  
德拉科站起身给现在不比自己低多少的斯科皮一个拥抱，安慰道：“是啊，斯科皮，我明白。我曾经也是这么想的。可你不想的那些事都已经发生了，没办法再改变。”  
“可你现在不是就在这里吗！？”斯科皮紧盯德拉科的眼睛，语气坚决。“我只要留下来就好了！”  
“看来我是没猜错到底发生了什么。”德拉科意义不明地念叨，然后认真地说：“这是你的梦，亲爱的。是发生在你脑内的、你最期待的梦。可你不能总是期待不现实的东西，虽然梦在一定程度上也是真实，但你不能永远沉在梦里。”  
“你真实得不像是梦！”斯科皮反驳，“虽然我一直在期待这个，我一直在这么想！但我最期待的不是这个！我想要你们永远留在我身边！”  
沉默了一会儿，德拉科长舒一口气，揉开紧皱的眉心。  
“有个人对我说过，”他回忆着什么，终于下定决心似的开口：“虽然某些他在意的人离开了，但他总能发现还有别的他在意的人就在身旁好好活着，为了那些还活着的人，他总会坚持下去。”  
“你也有别的在意的人，不是吗斯科皮？刚才不管说到什么你总是会提到阿不思的观点和反应，你确定要为了一场梦放弃回到现实中再也见不到阿不思吗？”  
听德拉科提到连斯科皮自己都没有注意到的细节，年轻的斯莱特林突然尴尬得不知所措，却也幸好是德拉科提了这么一句，才把斯科皮从幻想中往外捞了一把。  
“可……这不能对比！”斯科皮试图辩解；“爸爸你和阿不思……”  
“按最简单的来说，对你而言我们是生者和亡者，单凭这一点足够对比。”德拉科推着斯科皮的肩膀走向门边，斯科皮这才注意到周围的场景不知什么时候已经变了，没有马尔福庄园的休息室，一片空白，像是浮在云端。一扇木制的门空荡荡地飘在不远处。  
“这的确是个好梦，我也很想多和你聊聊。可是人不能总是被美梦困住，我们都一样。”德拉科不舍地看着他，仍旧没有说出挽留的话。“所以回去吧，去找阿不思。至于那个纯粹的格兰芬多巨怪，要么彻底无视他要么找机会和他谈谈，别指望他能主动。回去吧亲爱的，只要你能好好活着，我就没有任何遗憾了。”  
“爸爸。”斯科皮握住门把，还是显得有些犹豫；“你真的只是一个梦吗？”  
德拉科点头；“对彼此而言我们当然只是一个梦。”  
“……好吧，最后一个问题。”斯科皮压下手腕；“对你说那句话的人是谁？”  
德拉科怔了一下，左手下意识虚握了。  
“那个啊，”他愉快地说，“那是我一个人的救世主。”

  
  
英国本土长大的英国人——阿不思·西弗勒斯·波特虽然听不懂法语，但是在解说员的声音突然拔高周围响起阵阵惊呼时，他直接站了起来半个身子探出看台，吓得哈利一把抓住阿不思的帽子以防他掉下去。  
打开的门后踉踉跄跄跑出来一个人影，由于那人身后烟雾的原因暂时看不清是谁，只能看到似乎抱着个东西，正在不耐烦地挥手试图打散头部周围的烟雾。  
阿不思听不懂法语，但他听得懂“斯科皮·马尔福”的名字发音，当这个挂在“霍格沃茨”后的名字被解说员高喊出声时他激动地尖叫出声，直接脱了被哈利抓住帽子的外袍从看台跳了下去用缓冲咒安全落地，冲过去给斯科皮一个拥抱。  
“梅林啊！我还抱着火焰杯呢！阿不思你这行为简直像个格兰芬多！”斯科皮佯装严肃地训斥，而后两人对视一眼，都笑了出来。  
“里面发生了什么？”阿不思问道，自从斯科皮的名字被火焰杯吐出来他们两个就开始紧张，他们报名来布斯巴顿本就只想要躲着哈利而已，谁知道没躲过，还因为闲着无聊把对方的名字扔进火焰杯导致斯科皮被选为三位勇士之一。阿不思不怀疑斯科皮的实力，常年和罗丝互抢第一的斯科皮不论理论知识还是实践能力都不容小看，但对三强争霸赛他们没有做任何准备，阿不思差点就要主动去找哈利商量能不能换一个人，据说三强争霸赛很危险，行动此之前斯科皮就告诉了他火焰杯的魔法无论如何都会使被选中的参赛者进行比赛，无法改变。  
不用主动去找被金妮形容成“我当年追你的最大阻碍就是你权当摆设用的情商”的哈利·波特，阿不思也是松了口气。但随即又变得紧张起来，不知道三个项目都会是什么。  
前两个项目意外地和善，看起来更多是在考验他们的知识储备量，唯一有点危险的就是在一片有着危险的森林中寻找指定的植物，但那是可以发射求救信号的。第三个项目却将勇士们关在了一栋屋子里，通过抽签进入不同的房间。  
“别人我不太清楚，但我只是做了场梦。”斯科皮顿了下，回答：“美好到会想永远留在那里的梦。但我从梦里出来了，之后又通过一些线索试了几种魔咒组合才找到火焰杯和脱出方法。”  
“什么梦会让你想留在那里？”阿不思不满地问。  
“嗯……没什么。既然我已经回来了，当然还是代表阿不思更重要啊。”斯科皮咧开嘴笑笑，突然把目光投向一旁和裁判员还有他校教授交谈的哈利。  
“……哈利。”他试着叫道。  
两个波特同时震惊地看向他。  
斯科皮挑起一边眉毛，看起来像极了德拉科年轻时的样子；“我觉得我们回去后可以找机会谈谈，当然包括阿不思。”

  
  
“我不懂你找他谈为什么还拉上我。”  
归程前一天，阿不思和斯科皮坐在布斯巴顿魔法学校的草坪上晒太阳，黑发斯莱特林翻着白眼抱怨。  
“你从做了个梦之后就开始莫名其妙。”  
“我只是认清了你爸爸到底有多一根筋不会换位思考。”斯科皮说，“指望他主动发现问题？那我们可能要一辈子都和他过不去了。但是主动提出来没什么不是吗？”  
“幸好虽然我和他长得像，但实际上一点都不一样，否则我会被我自己气死的。”  
“……我好像也是。”斯科皮若有所思；“所有人都说我和爸爸小时候看起来一模一样。但爸爸很喜欢魁地奇，我却对它没什么兴趣。”  
“我也是。”阿不思点头。  
“爸爸喜欢捣弄魔药，虽然我魔药成绩不错，但我完全不喜欢。”  
“把魔药换成黑魔法防御术，那么我也是。”  
“我们相似的地方好像比想象中还要多。”斯科皮总结。  
“是啊，”阿不思附和，转头看向旁边人的眼睛；“我喜欢你，斯科皮。”  
“把斯科皮换成阿不思，”斯科皮没有移开视线；“那么我也是。”  
  
  


  
  
  
★

  
  
“德拉科？德拉科？”熟悉的声音在耳边响起，德拉科动了动胳膊，似乎从桌子上撞掉了什么，却没有听见任何东西落地的声音。  
“睡迷糊了吧？你最近几天又熬夜了？”  
刚回家的魔法部法律执行司司长哈利·波特无奈地用悬浮咒将咖啡杯放回桌上，不满地看着刚才趴在书桌上睡着的人。  
“你不觉得自己拿这话来训我很没有说服力吗，加班三天刚回家的司长先生？”德拉科张嘴就是讽刺，被刺习惯了的哈利翻了个白眼，嘟囔着看来精神还不错。  
“是啊，相当不错。”德拉科伸了个懒腰，把脑袋甩到靠背上。  
“我做了个梦。”他笑着说：“梦里的星星很漂亮。”  
  
  
  
  
  
————————————————————  
  
1：Erised → Desire，厄里斯魔镜就是这个名称，私设这届三强争霸赛的第三个项目考验人的意志，在最渴望的梦里能否脱离。由于我流德拉科的意外乱入斯科皮有了神助攻  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chatoyancy：猫眼效应，源于法语“Chat”（猫）和“Oeil”（眼），俗称为“猫眼”（Cat's eye）  
> 天龙座中存在一个行星状星云，因为形状长得像猫的眼睛而得名猫眼星云（Cat's Eye Nebula），是已知的结构最复杂的星云之一。  
> 作为经典的行星状星云，猫眼星云是与太阳相似恒星生命短暂而辉煌的闭幕式
> 
> ————————————————————
> 
> 【学生时代德拉科与哈利的场合】  
> 德拉科：我爸爸……我爸爸……我爸爸……  
> 哈利：烦死了！  
> 【悲剧发生前斯科皮与阿不思的场合】  
> 斯科皮：你爸爸……你爸爸……你爸爸……  
> 阿不思：闭嘴！！
> 
> 阿不思：就不能不讨论关于爸爸的话题！？  
> 斯科皮：可是，你妈妈原本是魁地奇运动员，退役了之后也是魁地奇记者  
> 阿不思：……所以？  
> 斯科皮：我对魁地奇没啥兴趣  
> 阿不思：那你为什么这么清楚我妈妈的工作？！  
> 斯科皮：因为你爸爸……  
> 阿不思：无声无息！  
> 斯科皮os：阿不思･波特，我觉得我们的友谊走到了尽头


End file.
